


The A Team

by LouHazz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 128,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouHazz/pseuds/LouHazz





	1. My friends are in the bathroom, getting higher than the Empire State

"Louis ! Bouge-toi le cul, la table 5 attend toujours sa commande.  
\- Va te faire..."

Il avait à peine murmuré, et Lars ne put pas l'entendre. Mais il s'en foutait pas mal, qu'il l'entende ou pas. Il en avait marre. Il était fatigué, la soirée avait été longue. Ses mains tremblaient, tous les clients l'insupportaient, ces gros beaufs pleins de bière follement hétéro mais qui ne perdaient pas une occasion de lui mettre des mains aux fesses avec un sourire dégueulasse sur leurs faces. Par contre, ils ne se ruinaient jamais en pourboires. Il en avait ras de bol de cette cave crasseuse dans laquelle son patron avait eu la bonne idée d'investir ses petites économies. Il en avait marre de sa paie misérable et de cet enfoiré de Lars qui ne maquillait même plus ses propositions indécentes pour une éventuelle augmentation. Si encore le jeu en avait valu la chandelle, il commençait à avoir l'habitude... Mais ce serait une escroquerie de plus de sa part, et il n'était pas près à se faire humilier pour une trentaine de livres. L'homme était gras, ses doigts bouffis brassaient le fric avec une autosatisfaction à peine camouflée. Il avait cette manie d'aplatir ses cheveux filasses sur son crâne dégarni qui dégoûtait Louis au plus haut point. Il attrapa son plateau et apporta les pintes tant convoitées de la table 5. Il dut se fendre d'un sourire charmeur pour faire bonne figure et s'éviter de nouvelles remontrances. Ça marchait toujours, il le savait, mais cela le fatiguait. Il avait la sensation de se vendre à chaque instant de sa vie, maintenant. C'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, après tout. Son service serait fini dans un quart d'heure, et il avait hâte d'aller retrouver Noah. Il ne travaillait pas cette nuit, et ça lui ferait un bien fou. Peut-être même que Noah lui ferait un prix, s'il était de bonne humeur. Pourvu que rien de fâcheux n'arrive avant qu'il ait terminé.

Il essuya quelques tables libres pour passer le temps, les yeux rivés sur la pendule. Dès que celle-ci sonna 2h, il quitta son tablier ridicule et le lança derrière le comptoir. Il s'apprêta à quitter le bar lorsque Lars le retint par le bras.

"Hé, pas si vite, petit.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- T'as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai proposé... ?  
\- C'est tout réfléchi, ouais, je baiserai pas avec toi, maintenant lâche mon bras, j'ai fini mon service.   
\- Hé, baisse d'un ton ! Tu veux que je te vire ? Ça règlera le problème.  
\- T'as trop besoin de moi, tu le sais très bien. Et franchement, trente livres, tu me prends pour qui... ?  
\- Oh, pour ce que tu es, Louis. Simplement pour ce que tu es.  
\- Va te faire foutre."

Il se dégagea violemment et s'éloigna. Mais avant de franchir le seuil, il se tourna vers son patron avec un sourire méprisant.

"Et tes pauvres trente livres, je me les fait en cinq minutes un mauvais jour. Alors tu sais ce que tu peux en faire, hein."

L'air frais lui fit du bien. Même la pluie fine et glaciale qui se glissait déjà dans son cou ne lui parut pas si désagréable. Il prit son temps pour quitter la rue et emprunta une avenue encore chargée de monde malgré l'heure tardive. Il slaloma entre les badauds, serrant sa veste sur son torse. Il avait sans arrêt le sentiment qu'on le dévisageait, qu'on évaluait son corps pour en déterminer le meilleur prix. Il bifurqua dans une rue perpendiculaire. Il y avait moins de monde maintenant. Les gens ne venaient pas par ici à cette heure de la nuit. Il s'enfonça dans la ville et chaque ruelle qu'il empruntait était moins accueillante que la précédente. Mais il n'avait pas peur. C'était son territoire, et tout le monde le connaissait. Il avait cassé quelques dents et dessiné quelques cicatrices sur la peau des plus téméraires. À présent, on lui foutait la paix et on le laissait travailler. Qu'il soit gay était presque une anecdote maintenant. Ceux qui étaient nouveaux dans le coin ne mettaient pas longtemps à apprendre à le respecter. Il entra dans ce qui semblait être un immeuble désafecté et commença son ascension. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Noah avait choisi de s'installer au dernier étage alors qu'il y avait de la place partout. Mais il devait reconnaître que grimper sur les toits en valait la peine. La vue était imprenable, et il y avait de quoi se laisser émouvoir, les jours de beau temps. Louis en venait parfois à se dire que cet endroit n'était pas si vilain, que les odeurs étaient supportables, que certains graffitis qui se trouvaient là avaient un côté presque artistique. Il arriva sur le palier et frappa trois coups qui résonnèrent dans la cage d'escalier. Noah ne répondit rien, et il entra. C'était leur signal. Si Noah avait parlé il aurait été occupé. Et de toute façon, s'il ne s'était pas trouvé là, il aurait pu s'installer et l'attendre sans se soucier d'être impoli. Il n'y avait plus de manière entre eux.

Le jeune homme était affalé sur un canapé défoncé auquel il manquait un accoudoir et qui vomissait de la mousse à plusieurs endroits. Il faisait chauffer une petite cuillère et ne leva même pas les yeux vers Louis. Ce dernier s'assit en tailleur face à lui et attendit. Quand le liquide commença à bouillir, et que la poudre devint invisible, Louis s'alluma une cigarette, Noah serra son garot, et remplit sa seringue.

"Tu comptes pas prendre ça maintenant ?  
\- Bah si, pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je viens d'arriver, Noah.   
\- Quoi, t'en veux ?  
\- Non. Non j'avais le vague espoir qu'on puisse discuter."

Noah leva les yeux au ciel et desserra l'élastique. Sa veine se dégonfla instantanément et il contempla son bras avec dépit. Louis sourit et lui tendit son paquet de cigarettes. Ça l'aiderait à patienter un peu. Mais Noah le repoussa avec agacement et attrapa un joint déjà roulé qui trainait là. Louis hocha la tête. Pourquoi pas, effectivement. Il rejoignit le garçon sur le canapé et étendit ses jambes sur ses cuisses.

"Alors, bonne soirée ?  
\- À ton avis ?  
\- Il a encore essayé de te pécho ?  
\- Comme tu dis, ouais, il a essayé de me pécho. J'en peux plus...  
\- T'as qu'à pas avoir un si joli petit cul !   
\- Je t'emmerde...  
\- Pardon. Mais pour y avoir goûté, je peux comprendre ceux qui voudraient tester.   
\- T'es immonde.  
\- C'est naturel, Louis. Enfin presque. Dieu ne nous a pas créés pour ça, mais c'est pas grave, on fait comme on peut !   
\- Ha-ha-ha.   
\- Tu venais pour quoi ?   
\- Qu'est ce que t'as pour moi ?   
\- Comme d'habitude. Quelques grammes pas trop dégueus et des pilules avec de jolies couleurs.   
\- Oh, tu sais, moi, les couleurs... Tant que ça fait de l'effet.   
\- Je t'ai déjà vendu un truc qui ne fasse pas effet ?   
\- Non, ça va. T'es plutôt doué dans ce que tu fais.  
\- C'est un plaisir, chéri."

Louis ricana en tirant sur le joint, manquant de s'étouffer. Noah se leva et lui ramena quatre petits sachets, le genre de commande qu'il avait l'habitude de lui délivrer. Louis lui demanda son prix, et fit les yeux doux pour le faire baisser.

"Ca dépend. Tu passes la nuit ici ou pas ?  
\- Hmm je sais pas.  
\- Comme tu vois, j'ai de la place.  
\- Je suis au courant, merci. T'attends personne ce soir ?   
\- Non. Tous les clients de la journée sont passés. Normalement.   
\- C'est rassurant.   
\- Fais pas ta mijorée, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Allez, reste, il est déjà tard.   
\- Très bien."

Noah sourit et reprit place aux côtés de Louis. Il ouvrit l'un des sachets en plastique et déposa une pilule tout au bout de la langue de son ami. Il reproduisit le geste sur sa langue piercée et le reste ne fut qu'un flou coloré et extatique. Dans ces moments là, Louis se sentait libéré de tout. Il ne vendait pas son corps, ce n'était pas la même sensation, pas le même malaise que le reste du temps. Il faisait l'amour, ou peut-être qu'il baisait, simplement, mais c'était agréable. Noah savait ce qu'il faisait, ils l'avaient fait un nombre incalculable de fois dans ces conditions, et ils se connaissaient par coeur. Noah était doux, ou presque. Mais c'était toujours mieux que toutes les autres fois avec ces inconnus. Noah était ce qu'il avait de plus stable dans sa vie. Il n'était pas amoureux de lui, seulement profondément attaché à lui pour la confiance qu'il pouvait lui accorder. Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois dans la nuit, c'était un peu brouillon, un peu maladroit parfois. Mais Louis se sentait désiré pour ce qu'il était et pas seulement pour son corps. Il n'en demandait pas plus. Il n'était pas si exigent.

***

"Allez, bébé, me fais pas une crise là, c'est pas la peine...  
\- T'es sérieux ?! Et qu'est ce que je fais moi maintenant ?  
\- Bah tu réunis tes affaires, tu te sappes, et tu rentres chez papa-maman.   
\- Mais t'es un malade !  
\- C'est une question ? Non parce que... Non, rien.  
\- Je... tu...   
\- Vas-y, va au bout de ta pensée ! Tu peux le faire. Je t'écoute, ça m'intéresse beaucoup, tu peux me croire...  
\- Tu n'es qu'un grossier personnage.  
\- Waouh... Fascinant."

Le garçon attrapa un vase sur la table de chevet et le jeta au sol. Harry soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les plus belles salopes soient aussi les plus grands psychopathes ? Il devrait penser à cacher les objets cassants qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre, la prochaine fois.

"C'est bon, t'as fini ta crise ?  
\- Tu es détestable, Harry.  
\- Ah oui ? Tu ne pensais pas ça hier. Maintenant, si tu veux bien te donner la peine."

Il désigna la sortie et l'autre s'empara de ses vêtements et quitta l'appartement, encore torse nu.

"Tu veux que je t'appelle un taxi ?"

La seule réponse qu'il lui parvint fut celle de la porte qui claquait. Tous les mêmes... Il se leva, alluma une cigarette et attrapa son téléphone. Cinq propositions de soirées plus nulles les unes que les autres, trois appels en absence, et un message vocal de son ex qui menaçait encore de se tailler les veines. La routine. Il prit un instant pour répondre au message par un sms qui le fit glousser de satisfaction.

"Dis à tes parents d'arrêter de te payer ta coke et de penser sérieusement à te payer un psy à la place. Conseil d'ami. Cordialement, H."

Il pianota sur son téléphone et le colla contre son oreille.

"Jez ?  
\- Hazz, tu fous quoi ?!  
\- Jez, chéri, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ?  
\- Je t'ai envoyé un message ! On est tous à l'Embassy, on t'attend, là !  
\- Non, mais Jeremy, je suis sérieux, je voulais parler d'une vraie activité.  
\- Tu m'emmerdes avec tes plans glauques dans ton duplex à la con.  
\- Trèèès bien ! Alors donne-moi un numéro de pédale qui aime les films d'auteurs.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai envie de rigoler un peu.  
\- T'es un grand malade. Tiens, je t'envoie le numéro du gars qui organisait les rétrospectives Burton au collège.  
\- Fascinant.  
\- Il s'appelle Emery Miles.  
\- T'encombre pas avec ça, je le retiendrais pa de toute façon.  
\- C'est pour le baiser ou juste pour tes délires malsains ?  
\- Jez, repense bien à ta question, tu y trouveras la réponse. Bonne soirée, et demain je te veux pour un brunch."

Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse et attendit en faisant claquer ses ongles sur le bois vernis du buffet. Le numéro finit par arriver et il l'appela immédiatement. Après quelques sonneries, le jeune homme décrocha d'une voix endormie.

"Allô ?  
\- Marty ?  
\- Euh... Non... C'est Emery... Qui c'est ?  
\- Ah oui, c'est ça... Emery chéri, c'est Harry !  
\- Harry qui ?  
\- Harry Styles, enfin !  
\- Ah. Oh ! Salut !  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu étais en train de dormir...  
\- Non. Non non non !  
\- Ah, tu me rassures...  
\- Tu... appelais pour quoi ? D'ailleurs, comment tu as eu mon numéro ?  
\- Emery, enfin, j'ai toujours eu ton numéro.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Bien sûr... Depuis le collège. Je me demandais si... Enfin, tu vois, j'ai... Je me sens pas très bien en ce moment et j'ai besoin de revenir aux vraies valeurs. Et tu as tellement un sens aigü du cinéma...  
\- Tu veux que je passe chez toi ?  
\- Oh vraiment, tu ferais ça ?  
\- Bien sûr ! J'arrive !"

Tout en discutant, Harry triffoulait dans ses tiroirs à la recherche de cachets diverses mais toutes ses boîtes étaient désespérement vides. Ah. Ça n'allait pas être possible.

"Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Je me sens beaucoup mieux tout à coup.   
\- Mais...  
\- Merci encore pour tous tes conseils, je te rappellerai très vite."

Il pesta. Il n'avait plus rien du tout et même en grattant sa table de nuit, il ne trouverait pas de quoi se frotter suffisamment les gencives. Devoir renoncer à du bon temps le contraria. Il n'avait plus qu'une solution : appeler Noah. Mais cet enfoiré ne répondait pas. Très bien, il irait se perdre dans son bourbi infâme, pourvu qu'il ait quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour lui faire oublier cette soirée perdue. Il roula bien au dessus de la limite autorisée au volant de sa Porsche. C'était dommage, il était sûr qu'il se serait bien amusé cette nuit, en compagnie de ce geek mort d'admiration pour lui. Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, du moins c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à croire. Il s'ennuyait, voilà tout. Il avait toujours besoin de s'occuper, et si c'était au dépend des autres, ma foi, ce n'était pas son problème. D'accord, il devait bien reconnaître que c'était parfois un plus. Celui-là lui avait paru être un excellent candidat. Mignon à souhait, il l'imaginait même un peu jouflu et rougissant facilement. Il l'aurait invité à parler de sa passion pendant un certain temps, ni trop ni trop peu, et l'aurait convaincu de goûter à ses pilules magiques. Le reste aurait suivi, il savait qu'il aurait été beau, Jeremy ne lui proposait jamais aucun numéro s'il n'était pas certain que son propriétaire plairait à Harry. Mais c'était raté pour ce soir. Il poussa sa Porsche jusqu'aux tréfond du Londres de Noah et dut se résoudre à l'abandonner dans cette ruelle mal fâmée qui, il n'en doutait pas, était habitée par un bon nombre de personnages en manque certain de liquidité. Il craignait de devoir la laisser là, et l'idée de ne retrouver que les pneus et la plaque d'immatriculation en redescendant l'angoissait. Peut-être même trouveraient-ils le moyen de revendre ces choses là aussi ? Merde, il détestait devoir se déplacer jusqu'ici. Normalement, Noah faisait le chemin jusqu'à son appartement.

Il grimpa les marches en vitesse, puis fatigua sur la fin et dut atténuer ses ardeurs. Il ne voulait pas arriver là-bas tout essouflé et transpirant. En plus, son costume Kenzo lui avait coûté une fortune et ce n'était pas le moment de le ruiner. Il frappa contre le battant en taule et attendit une réponse. Il entendit Noah grogner et chuchoter quelque chose. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et Harry n'attendit pas qu'on l'invite pour entrer.

"Fais comme chez toi, je t'en prie. Tu sais que je n'accepte plus de clients après 4h ?  
\- Fais pas chier, Noah. J'ai essayé d'appeler.  
\- J'étais occupé.   
\- C'est ce que je vois."

Le visage endormi d'un garçon émergeait des draps aux teintes douteuses, couché sur matelas posé à même le sol. Le coeur de Harry manqua un battement. Merde, Noah ne se refusait rien !

"Tu ne nous présentes pas ?  
\- T'es là pour du cul ? Ou pour de la came ? Faudrait savoir. Et puis celui-là, tu n'y touches pas.  
\- Je ne te savais pas si possessif.  
\- Je ne le suis pas. Sauf avec lui.   
\- Oh, t'es amoureux ? J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, mon petit Noah. Viens voir par là, montre moi ces yeux qui brillent d'amour et de bonheur. Ça me manque tout ça...  
\- Va te faire voir, Harry.   
\- Harry Styles, enchanté !"

Il se détourna de Noah en l'ignorant royalement et s'avança vers le lit en quelques enjambées. Le garçon s'était assis au milieu des couvertures et avait ramené ses mains contre son torse. Il n'avait pas l'air en confiance, mais Harry savait comment le détendre.

"Et tu t'appelles... ?  
\- Mais c'est quoi ça ? Donne lui ce qu'il veut et fous le dehors. J'aimerais bien dormir là." 

Harry resta bouche bée. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Mais il savait comment rebondir. Ce gamin avait juste peur de lui, et il le comprenait, il dégageait quelque chose d'impressionnant qui pouvait effrayer.

"La seule chose que je veuille, maintenant, c'est ton prénom. Tu aimes le cinéma ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Non, rien, laisse. Alors ?   
\- Noah !   
\- Attends deux minutes. Noah, mon Noah, va donc me chercher dix grammes de C, ta meilleure, cette fois, et aussi de tes petites pilules bleues qui marchent bien, tu veux ? T'es un amour."

Noah s’exécuta à contre-coeur. Le business, c'était le business. Il n'allait pas cracher sur un client, surtout pas celui-ci.

"Voilà, on est tranquilles maintenant. Tu disais, ton prénom...  
\- Je ne disais rien du tout.  
\- Sois pas timide, je suis quelqu'un de gentil.  
\- T'en as l'air.   
\- C'est très impoli de juger les gens sur leur apparence. Moi, par exemple, j'ai conscience de qui tu es, simplement je ne le fais pas remarquer. Tu vois, c'est ça le savoir vivre.   
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te mettre ma main en travers de la gueule.   
\- Le savoir vivre.   
\- Putain, Noah, tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait plus personne aujourd'hui. C'est qui ce clown, sérieusement ? Avec son petit foulard autour du cou là, il vend du rêve. Vraiment.   
\- Si tu le veux, je te le donne. Rien n'est trop beau pour tes beaux yeux.  
\- Mais il est complètement fou !   
\- Harry... lâche-le s'il te plait...  
\- Mais quoi ? Merde, Noah, je suis pas bien en ce moment...  
\- Me la fais pas à moi, celle-là. Je commence à les connaître, tes trucs, et je te signale d'ailleurs qu'ils n'ont jamais marchés sur moi.   
\- Noah... Crois moi cette fois-ci... C'est pour de vrai...  
\- Prends tes trucs et casse toi. Va donc broyer du noir dans ton duplex rutilant avec tes putes d'un soir et tes amis aussi malsains que toi.   
\- Malsain ?! Moi ? Tu me fais du mal, là, Noah...  
\- Harry ? Ta gueule. Tiens."

Il lui fourra ses achats dans les mains, se servit lui même dans le portefeuille de cuir qui se trouvait, il le savait, dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, et le remit à sa place.

"Tout ça ?  
\- Ce que tu as là, Harry, c'est la meilleure came de Londres. Ça vaut son prix. Maintenant, dehors.  
\- Très bien... Ruine-moi... et brise-moi le coeur... Tu es comme tous les autres."

Il se tourna vers le garçon nu dans les draps et tendit les bras dans un geste désespérément théatrale.

"Je t'en supplie, dis moi ton nom.  
\- J'y crois pas...  
\- Je veux juste m'endormir ce soir en pensant à toi, et ça m'aiderait d'avoir un nom à mettre sur ce magnifique visage.   
\- Noah, je te jure, je vais m'énerver.   
\- Ça va, Louis, je le mets dehors.  
\- LOUIS ! Oh, merci Noah, tu es merveilleux. Je m'en vais maintenant... Bonne nuit, Louis !"

Il se laissa reconduire jusqu'à la sortie, un sourire radieux accroché aux lèvres. Louis. Celui-là, il ne le lâcherait pas de si tôt. Il savait où il pouvait le trouver, et ça risquait d'être très intéressant. Il aimait qu'on lui résiste. C'était bien tout l'intérêt de ce jeu.


	2. Leave me out with the waste, this is not what I do

Pour Louis, certaines journées étaient horriblement éreintantes. Celles où il se contentait de servir au bar étaient moins lourdes à supporter, même si bien sûr il se serait volontiers passé de voir Lars. Mais aujourd'hui faisait partie des pires moments de la semaine. Il ne s'était pas couché assez tard la veille pour parvenir à dormir jusqu'à 14h, et il tournait à présent en rond dans son studio miteux. Il ne prenait le travail que dans quelques heures et il aurait préféré économiser ses forces. Il s'installa près de l'unique fenêtre de l'appartement et alluma une cigarette. Il avait quitté Noah dans la matinée, préférant le laisser travailler en paix. Voir le défilé des camés du coin n'avait jamais été son passe temps favori. Si Noah avait insisté au début, il n'avait pas tardé à le laisser partir. Il commençait à connaître un peu Louis et ses habitudes. Ses sautes d'humeurs et ses pensées les plus sombres. Ils n'avaient rien d'un couple, il appréciait simplement sa compagnie mais déchantait bien vite face au caractère parfois dur de Louis.

La déprime le guettait sérieusement. Il pensait aux personnes qu'il devrait voir cette nuit. Il y en avait trop. Il y en avait toujours trop. Il commençait à les connaître. Beaucoup étaient des habitués. Souvent des hommes mariés et trop vieux pour être ne serait-ce qu'un minimum appréciables. Il avait appris à faire avec mais parfois l'épuisement le gagnait et entachait la maigre motivation qu'il aurait pu avoir. Il se mentait. Il n'avait pas appris à faire avec. C'était toujours la même chose, une nausée indescriptible, un mal-être qui brûlait ses organes, qui le faisait se sentir sale et méprisable. Non, il ne s'y ferait jamais. Il alluma une cinquième cigarette et l'éteignit presque immédiatement. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il se sentait mal. Une envie de vomir le prenait à la gorge. Il essaya de manger, plongeant sa main au fond d'un sac de chips ouvert depuis trop longtemps. Et bien sûr, ce fut pire, si bien qu'il dut s'allonger un moment. La perspective de rester éveillé jusque très tard dans la nuit le démoralisait totalement. Après un court instant, il se leva de nouveau et alla vers le coin cuisine, chercha un verre qui soit à peu près propre et se servit un grand verre d'eau. Il le but d'une traite et s'en servit un deuxième, une main crispée sur le plan de travail chargé de vaisselle sale. Il retourna s'étendre sur le lit et ferma les paupières. Mais il faudrait bien y aller un jour. Il faudrait bien prendre le chemin de la rue, parcourir les artères sinueuses de Camden Town, et s'installer sur son banc. Il faudrait bien servir des bières pression à des cons déjà imbibés d'alcool et repousser une fois encore Lars à la fin de son service, à minuit. Il faudrait bien se dévêtir, ou peut-être pas, tout dépendait de leurs goûts ce soir. Il faudrait garder le sourire, jouer un rôle, serrer les dents, bander quand ce serait nécessaire, pour ne pas les vexer. Il faudrait, oui, il faudrait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et décida qu'il pouvait bien dormir un peu. Il se força à faire le vide dans son esprit, et parvint, après de longues minutes à écouter le bruit de la ville, à lâcher prise et à trouver le sommeil.

Il se réveilla en retard. Sa montre était vieille et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne sonnait plus quand il le lui demandait. Il avait oublié de programmer son téléphone et pesta contre lui-même. Il était 18h46, et il aurait déjà dû être en route. Il enfila ses chaussures et quitta l'appartement sans même les attacher. Il composa le numéro de Lars pour prendre de l'avance sur la crise qu'il lui ferait. Il aurait à peine dix minutes de retard, mais Lars lui ferait tout un monde pour ça. Il arriva au bar le souffle court et complètement débraillé. Il agita une main agacée en direction de son patron qui commençait déjà à ronchonner et passa son tablier. Il se vida la tête et prit les premières commandes, un sourire éteint sur les lèvres. Bonsoir messieurs, qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir ? Et c'était parti pour cinq heures. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il laissa son esprit divaguer et l'image de ce connard de bourgeois de la veille lui revînt en tête. Il esquissa un sourire. Ce garçon était complètement fou, mais il l'avait fait rire. Encore un pauvre garçon qui avait trop d'argent et pas assez d'amis pour être heureux. Pourtant, Louis était incapable de se sentir désolé pour lui. Il avait l'air de s'en sortir, contrairement à lui. Il tenta de chasser Harry Styles, comme il s'était si présomptueusement présenté, de son esprit, en vain. Les heures s’enchaînèrent sans qu'il n'eut le temps de se poser ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. La fin de son service arriva vite, peut-être même trop vite. Il avait conscience de la contradiction dont il faisait preuve, mais rester ici, à l'abri entre ces quatre murs était presque plaisant en comparaison avec ce qui l'attendait. Mais il était déjà minuit passé, et il devait se décider à partir. Lars ne lui payait pas les heures supplémentaires. Il reprit le même chemin que la veille mais cette fois, il ne poussa pas jusqu'à la rue de Noah. Non, ce soir, il restait sur le trottoir. Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité du banc, son ventre se serra instantanément. Il était déjà là. Merde, ça commençait vraiment mal.

"T'es en retard.  
\- Je travaillais.  
\- C'est ça ton travail, Louis...  
\- Non, Patrick, ça n'a rien à voir.   
\- Comment tu vas ?  
\- J'ai pas envie de faire la conversation, et toi non plus. Viens."

Il se détourna et marcha jusqu'à l'hôtel de passe miteux qu'ils connaissaient bien tous les deux. Louis laissa Patrick régler la note qui ne s'élevait certainement pas à grand chose et, les clés en main, se rendit directement dans la chambre. L'homme le rejoignit, un sourire presque doux sur les lèvres. Il n'était pas méchant, Louis le savait. Il le soupçonnait même d'être tombé amoureux de lui il y avait déjà longtemps. Mais cette idée l'écoeurait. Patrick était un pauvre mari frustré, père de deux charmantes têtes blondes pour lesquelles il trimait chaque jour dans un travail qu'il n'aimait pas. Louis était sa sortie de secours, mais ces derniers temps ça tournait à l'obsession. Il lui reprochait chaque écart de conduite, se comportait avec lui comme s'ils formaient un vieux couple enfermé dans la routine. Il avait essayé de prendre ses distances mais Patrick refusait de comprendre, et Louis avait toujours plus besoin d'argent. Les loyers ne cessaient d'augmenter, pas son salaire. Il s'installa sur le lit et passa ses mains sous les oreillers, geste futile qui lui donnait l'impression de prendre possession de la pièce. Patrick était en caleçon et portait toujours ses chaussettes remontées jusqu'à mi-mollet. Il pliait consciensieusement ses vêtements, effaçant les moindres plis avant de les poser sur la chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Louis soupira. Il était habitué à ce rituel et ça l'ennuyait toujours autant. Patrick lui avait un jour expliqué que c'était très important pour lui, c'était comme une façon de se projeter dans le coït à venir. C'étaient ses mots, et Louis avait presque apprécié ces termes cliniques qui lui avaient permis d'oublier un instant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il le regarda faire et le laissa approcher sans esquisser un seul mouvement. Avec d'autres, il aurait dû prendre les rennes mais avec lui, il n'avait même plus envie de prétendre. Et puis Patrick aimait ça, et un client content payait mieux. Il ferma les yeux quand Patrick posa ses mains sur lui. Il n'attendit pas qu'il lui demande de se retourner. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il voulait oublier. Une seconde, le visage de Harry s'imposa à lui, et il mordit les draps. Ça ne devenait jamais plus facile, jamais plus évident. C'était toujours douloureux et insidieux, choquant même, insupportable. Les mouvements de Patrick le tiraillaient de l'intérieur, il n'en pouvait déjà plus, et ce n'était que le début. La main de l'homme chercha sa virilité, il sentit ses doigts glisser sur sa hanche, avide de contact. Louis repoussa avec violence son bras. Non, ça ne faisait pas partie du deal, et il le savait. Il tentait parfois le coup, mais Louis ne cèderait pas. Il ne prenait aucun plaisir, et n'en voulait pas. Patrick attrapa ses cheveux, par frustration. Il voulait lui faire sentir qu'il décidait. C'était lui qui menait la danse. C'était son portefeuille qui était plein, c'est lui qui distribuait les billets selon son bon vouloir. Il accéléra la cadence, la mâchoire de Louis se crispa, il serra le bord du matelas, ses muscles se tendirent, il savait que ce serait bientôt fini, qu'il repartirait bientôt, qu'il en serait débarrassé pendant quelques jours, si tout allait bien. Il accentua les coups en se cambrant, il voulait que ça se finisse, il ne voulait plus de son sexe en lui, ça le dégoûtait, vraiment, c'était trop. Patrick se libéra, et il eut un haut-le-coeur qu'il camoufla en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller. L'homme se retira, roula le préservatif, et disparu dans la salle de bain. Tout était méthodique, calculé. Louis attrapa ses vêtements, se rhabilla immédiatement et alluma une cigarette. Ses mains tremblaient. Sa peau était moite sous le tissu. Il regarda sa montre et décida qu'il resterait encore un peu, l'heure était payée et ça ne leur avait prit qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Patrick revint dans la pièce.

"Tu ne vas pas prendre de douche ?  
\- Non.  
\- C'est pour garder mon odeur ?  
\- C'est ça, Patrick. Pour garder ton odeur.   
\- Moi je ne peux pas, ma femme se poserait des questions.  
\- Ta vie est passionnante, Patrick.   
\- Bon... Combien ?  
\- Ça n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois.  
\- Tu pourrais me faire un prix.  
\- Même pas en rêve. C'est 300 livres un point c'est tout.   
\- Tu sais que tu es un des plus cher ?  
\- Tu peux toujours aller voir ailleurs. Tu n'es pas mon seul client.   
\- Parle pas de ça.  
\- Allez, Patrick, retourne voir ta femme et tes enfants, tout va bien, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Maintenant donne moi mon argent.   
\- Oui... Demain j'irai lui acheter un cadeau. Quelque chose qu'elle aime. Ça lui fera plaisir.   
\- D'accord, Patrick, tu feras ça. Mon argent, s'il te plait."

L'homme fixa Louis un instant, puis fouilla dans la poche de son trench et en sortit six billets lisses et sans la moindre usure. Louis s'en empara et vérifia leur authenticité d'une main experte. Une fois rassuré, il les empocha et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son client. Il devait partir, maintenant. Il ne voulait pas le voir une minute de plus. Patrick quitta les lieux avec regret. Ce n'était jamais suffisant pour lui, mais les règles étaient ainsi. Louis eut envie d'appeler Noah, d'entendre une voix familière. Il se contenta de plonger la main au fond de sa poche et d'en sortir un sachet de poudre. Il dessina quelques lignes sur la table de chevet et roula un des billets qu'il venait de gagner. La nuit allait être longue, il lui fallait bien ce genre de remontant. Il devait encore voir deux clients ce soir. Il sortit par la porte de service et retourna sur son banc, la démarche mal assurée.

Il rentra chez lui au petit matin, jeta ses vêtements sur le sol et se précipita sous la douche. Il resta de longues minutes immobile, l'eau battant à ses oreilles. Elle fut rapidement froide mais il ne bougea pas. C'était toujours le même rituel. Au bout d'une heure, il finit par sortir, frigorifié, et alla se blottir dans les draps. Il ne travaillait pas au bar aujourd'hui. Il ferma les yeux, les poings serrés contre son torse. Il était épuisé et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à calmer son esprit. La cocaine faisait toujours son effet et il se maudit d'en avoir prit autant. Mais ça passerait. Il attrapa son pantalon et vérifia ses réserves. Merde, il aurait besoin de retourner chez Noah plus vite que prévu. Il devait faire attention. Il n'avait pas les moyens de se laisser aller. Dans la journée il sortirait pour faire quelques courses, de quoi tenir jusqu'au lendemain. Il irait peut-être même faire une lessive, s'il trouvait le courage. Il prendrait un bon livre, un de ceux qu'il avait emprunté à Noah, et resterait là à attendre, dans la chaleur moite de la laverie, dans l'odeur douce de l'assouplissant. Oui, ce serait bien. Il sentit les effets de la drogue s'estomper peu à peu et son cerveau glisser doucement vers l'inconscience. Il aimait ce moment, cette sensation de lâcher totalement prise alors qu'une part de lui s'accrochait encore au réel. Ce jour là, il ne rêva pas.

***

Son crâne lui faisait souffrir le martyre et il poussa un gémissement. Il avait prit tellement de choses la veille au soir qu'il était incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait. Mais il était chez lui, et seul. C'était déjà un bon point. Il entendit alors une porte s'ouvrir et il sursauta. Un jeune éphèbe sortit de la salle de bain et Harry se lassa retomber sur les oreillers. Et merde. Il allait encore avoir droit à une crise d'hystérie et ça n'arrangerait pas sa migraine. Le garçon chantonnait et il lui lança une chaussure à la figure.

"Mais !  
\- Ta gueule."

L'autre se figea, bouche bée.

"T'es pas du matin toi, on dirait."

Il se glissa derrière lui, toujours désespérément nu et l'enlaça. Harry le repoussa avec mauvaise humeur, mais le garçon revint à l'assaut.

"Raaah mais casse-toi !  
\- Harry, c'est pas très gentil !"

Harry soupira. Il en avait marre de ces fils à papa puritains et bien élevés, persuadés qu'il allait les épouser sous prétexte qu'il avait jouit en eux pendant la nuit. Pourtant ils le connaissaient, le nom de Harry Styles était sur toutes les lèvres. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'ils seraient celui qui le ferait changer. Ils croyaient toutes les rumeurs et espéraient y mettre fin. Chanceux serait celui qui partagerait la vie de Harry Styles. Son seul véritable ami était hétéro, l'unique raison pour laquelle ils étaient aussi proches étaient qu'il ne coucherait jamais avec lui, ni avec une de ses conquêtes.

"Il est quelle heure ?  
\- L'heure de prendre le petit-déjeuneeeeer !  
\- Mais... C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?  
\- Arrête de faire le con et dis moi où est ta cafetière que je nous prépare quelque chose.  
\- Dans la salle de bain, je suis un original.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Mais dans la cuisine, sombre crétin, comme dans tous les appartements du monde !  
\- Woouh, tu n'es VRAIMENT pas du matin.  
\- Tu as 5 secondes pour me rappeler ton prénom, maintenant.  
\- Mais enfin, Harry, c'est Justin !  
\- C'est ça, Justin. Bonjour. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de quitter les lieux, j'ai rendez-vous.  
\- Je peux t'accompagner ?  
\- Mais enfin, tu es complètement marteau, mon pauvre ami. Va-t-en maintenant, avant que je devienne franchement désagréable !  
\- Mais Harry...  
\- Mais quoi encore ?  
\- Hier, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais...  
\- Oh non, j'ai pas fait ça.  
\- Si je t'assure, je t'ai enregistré.  
\- DE QUOI ?!  
\- C'était très beau, tu m'as fait une déclaration enflammée. Par contre, tu m'as appelé Louis, mais tu étais saoul alors..."

Harry cligna des yeux. Ce pauvre garçon ne se formalisait pas du fait qu'il se trompe de prénom sous l'effet de l'alcool mais n'arrivait pas à partir du principe que la-dite déclaration aurait vaguement pu être le fruit des vapeurs qui lui montaient alors à la tête. C'était consternant. Une véritable perle. Il avait encore choisi un vainqueur. Pour couper court à ses élucubrations, il se leva, lui déposa ses vêtements entre les bras et le poussa vers la sortie. Il n'avait absolument rien à faire du fait qu'il soit nu et qu'il bredouille des paroles d'incompréhension à son adresse.

"Ecoute, euh...  
\- Justin.  
\- C'est ça. Si jamais cette expérience s'avère trop traumatisante, faxe la facture de ton psy à mon père, il comprendra."

Il referma la porte d'entrée sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il avait besoin d'un cachet, mais cela n'irait pas assez vite et il était déjà en retard. Il tapa quelques traits, se disant qu'il aurait bien le temps de se reposer plus tard. Il devait voir Jez. Il attrapa quelques vêtements propres, enfila ses lunettes de soleil et sortit. Londres était déjà beaucoup trop agitée. Il héla un taxi et mit de bien trop longues minutes à parcourir les quelques centaines de mètres qui le séparaient du restaurant. Jez était déjà là à hurler après une misérable serveuse au bord des larmes qui avait commis la faute ultime de mettre du sucre dans son café. Harry se laissa tomber avec flegme dans le fauteil en face de lui.

"Merde Harry, ça fait trois plombes que je t'attends !  
\- Quelle heure il est ?  
\- 14 heures !  
\- Et on avait rendez-vous à ?...  
\- Midi et demi, connard.  
\- Tu es là depuis ?  
\- Trente minutes.  
\- Alors va te faire mettre."

Jez hocha la tête, convaincu par la rhétorique de son ami. Ils commandèrent un nombre incalculable de choses, sucrées, salées, et fumèrent clope sur clope sans toucher à rien. Ils riaient fort, dérangeait les autres clients et s'en foutaient pas mal. Harry menaça de mort une serveuse pour un morceau de bacon trop grillé, hurlant qu'elle voulait le tuer, qu'il avait du cholestérol et que ce genre de truc étaient ultra cancérigènes. La fille tenta d'avancer le fait qu'il n'avait qu'a pas commander de bacon s'il avait du cholestérol et il devînt littéralement hystérique, lui jetant sa serviette au visage. Le responsable de l'établissement dut intervenir et fit mettre dehors les deux jeunes hommes. Jeremy exhorta que l'endroit serait fermé dans quelques heures et ils finirent leur prétendu brunch dans un pub au coin de la rue.

"Jez, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.  
\- Sans blague ?  
\- Non mais je suis très sérieux. Il s'appelle Louis et... je crois que c'est une pute.  
\- Tu m'en diras tant. Ce ne sera pas la première.  
\- Non, non, une vraie pute. Genre, de métier.  
\- Je peux te demander comment tu en es venu à rencontrer un gigolo ?  
\- Mais certainement. Chez mon dealeur.  
\- De mieux en mieux. C'est son mac aussi ?  
\- Non non, Noah ne fait que dans la drogue. Enfin, à ma connaissance.  
\- Et tu as couché avec.  
\- Eh bien non justement, c'est bien ce qui m'ennuie.  
\- Oh, là ça devient intéressant.  
\- N'est-ce pas ?  
\- Raconte moi tout.  
\- C'était par une longue nuit d'hiver, les loups hurlaient à la lune et le vent...  
\- Harry.  
\- Oui ?  
\- La version courte, s'il te plaît.  
\- T'es vraiment pas drôle. J'avais plus de coke, je suis allé chez Noah...  
\- Tu es allé chez NOAH ? Genre... là-bas ?  
\- J'avais plus de coke, je viens de te le dire.  
\- Fais moi plaisir, là.... Avec ta Porsche ?  
\- C'est pas le sujet. Bref, je monte, je rentre et là.   
\- Là ?  
\- Là.   
\- Non ?  
\- J'te jure.  
\- Bon t'as fini tes conneries ? Là quoi ?  
\- Là ! Il était là ! Dans le plumard de Noah !  
\- Tu veux te taper le mec de ton dealeur ? Tu es un grand malade.  
\- C'est pas son mec. C'est juste... enfin tu vois.   
\- Il paye en nature, quoi.  
\- Voilà. Bref. Il est... Il est pas comme les autres.  
\- Tu m'étonnes. Ça m'étonnerait que tu le vois un jour avec un Dior sur le dos.  
\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'il ne me connaît pas et qu'il n'a aucune envie de me connaître.  
\- Ça y est.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu rentres dans ta crise identitaire. C'est trop émouvant.  
\- J'essaie d'être sérieux, Jez.  
\- Ce serait bien la première fois en 10 ans que je te connais.  
\- Justement, ruine pas le moment.  
\- Tu vas le pécho ?  
\- Bien sûr."

Jeremy eut un sourire. Il avait douté un instant de Harry qui semblait sincère en parlant de ce garçon. Mais il le reconnaissait bien là. Harry Styles, un concentré de mépris et d'arrogance, habitué à obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait. Un être de débauche et doté d'une intelligence particulièrement malsaine qui faisait de lui l'une des personnes les plus intéressantes qu'il était amené à fréquenter. Les jeunes de la haute ne regardaient que rarement plus loin que le bout de leur nez, persuadé que le monde se résumait à ce qui les entouraient. Ils avaient voyagé partout, ils avaient tout et n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre. Harry c'était autre chose. Depuis tout petit, il avait toujours cherché les extrêmes. En grandissant, cette simple tendance à la désobéissance s'était transformée en véritable manie de l'auto-destruction. Harry allait toujours plus loin, son esprit torturé avait fait de lui un jeune homme pervers, prétentieux et incroyablement brillant. Au cours de sa scolarité, il avait poussé certains de ses professeurs dans leurs derniers retranchements, allant même jusqu'à se faire détester de tout le corps enseignant. C'était la bête noire, le garçon génial, et mauvais. Il avait conscience de ses valeurs, de ses capacités mais refusait de les utiliser à bon escient. Il savait que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, et il était hors de question qu'il se plie à une telle normalité. Aller à l'encontre des règles établies étaient devenu un hobby, et Jeremy et lui avaient fait les quatre cent coups ensemble. Des goûters d'anniversaires ruinés aux pires orgies de Londres, ils avaient tout fait, toujours avec ce sentiment d'être au dessus de tout et plus bas que terre. Jeremy était sans doute le seul à savoir que Harry était aussi la personne la plus malheureuse de la ville. Peut-être même du pays. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de soirs où il était arrivé chez son ami, le trouvant complètement amorphe dans un coin de son duplex immense, recroquevillé sur lui-même entre un fauteuil en cuir et une chaîne hi-fi dernier cri. Jeremy ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait à Harry pour être bien. Peut-être rien. Peut-être était-il destiné à souffrir toute sa vie, en incompris qu'il était. Il posa un regard tendre sur son ami, le nez plongé dans sa pinte de bière.

"Quoi ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
\- Comme ça. Tu me fais rire.  
\- Je te préviens tout de suite, Jez, si t'as l'intention de virer ta cutie va voir ailleurs. Je ne suis pas libre présentement.  
\- C'est un scoop. Que dis-je, exclusivité mondiale ! Harry Styles n'est pas libre ! À quand le mariage ?   
\- Oh, ça va hein. J'ai juste besoin de me poser un peu. J'ai enchaîné toute la semaine, je suis un peu sur les rotules. J'aimerais prendre du temps pour moi...  
\- Tu ne fais que ça, Harry. Tu ne travailles pas, tu sors tous les soirs et tu passes ton temps entre ton dealeur et tes soirées à la con. Tu n'as qu'à ralentir un peu le rythme, ça ne te fera pas de mal.   
\- Je crois que j'ai besoin de vacances... Je pensais m'isoler un peu, partir pour l'Ecosse ou quelque chose comme ça... un endroit où le seul être vivant serait un mouton... tu sais, un chalet, avec vue sur l'étang et sur les prairies environnantes. Quelque chose de simple. Pour respirer.   
\- Harry, arrête ton numéro, là. T'es franchement chiant quand tu t'y mets. Tu ferais quoi, tu débarquerais là-bas, ça t'éclaterait deux heures tout au plus et le silence et la pureté de l'air te rendraient malade. Alors tu rentrerais et tu te saoulerais avec tes putes de l'Embassy.   
\- Tu as raison. Je vais peut-être opter pour un stage de yoga.   
\- Tu me fatigues..."

Jeremy but les dernières gorgées de son café et lança une tape dans le dos de son ami. Ça lui passerait. Ça lui passait toujours. Ils quittèrent le pub en laissant deux billets de cinquante livres coincés sous un verre. Ils s'en foutaient, ils ne comptaient pas, ne voulaient pas s'en donner la peine. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la générosité.

"Je dois te laisser, Harry, j'ai rendez-vous.  
\- Avec qui ?  
\- Amy.  
\- T'es chiant. Tu la vois tous les jours.  
\- Oui, c'est ma meuf.  
\- Et moi je suis quoi alors ?  
\- Mon pote.  
\- C'est tout ?!"

Il s'étranglait.

"Ton pote ? Ton POTE ? Je pensais que je comptais plus pour toi...  
\- Harry, tu vas arrêter tout de suite ton bordel, t'es lourd. Je vois Amy, c'est comme ça, on se voit ce soir.  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ce soir je ne suis pas libre.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Non. Pas pour toi. Moi aussi j'ai des gens dans ma vie à part toi.   
\- Ce que tu es puéril. Tu vas voir qui, Noah ?   
\- Non, mon dealeur n'est pas mon seul ami, je te signale.   
\- Harry...  
\- Tu m'emmerdes Jeremy."

Le jeune homme avait le regard dur. Il devenait sérieux, et c'était assez rare pour que Jeremy en prenne compte.

"Vous m'emmerdez tous. J'en ai marre de faire le clown à longueur de journée, ça semble être facile comme ça, mais ça ne m'amuse plus. Toi, à force de voir ta pimbêche là, tu vas finir par la mettre en cloque et devoir l'épouser pour éviter l'affront familial. Tous les autres, Paul, Marshall, Sara, Michelle, ils vont tous continuer à partouzer avant de se répartir en couple, pour pondre des têtes blondes à papa-maman et reprendre les entreprises patriarcales. Ça va se terminer en réunions annuelles autour d'un verre de vin rouge avec tous ces gamins qui courront dans tous les sens, et qui casseront les vases Ming. On s'en fout, on en achètera d'autres, après tout, qu'est ce que ça vaut ? Ça va s’empâter, dans vingt ans Marshall se mettra une balle de fusil de chasse entre les deux yeux dans sa propriété avec piscine et vue sur le golf privé, Michelle se gavera de Prozac et tu tromperas ta blonde qui se sera considérable ramollie avec les ans et les grossesses. Félicitations, vous aurez réussi vos vies. Vous serez vos parents, en plus pourris. Moi j'espère bien que je ne serai pas là pour voir ça.  
\- Ah oui, parce que toi, c'est vrai, tu te destines à mieux. Une vie de dépravation à tester tous les culs d'Angleterre, à la recherche du bon, celui que tu voudras bien garder. Oh, mais attends, encore faudrait-il qu'il soit suffisamment aveugle pour vous accepter, toi et tes travers dégueulasses. J'ai une question pour toi, Harry.  
\- Dis toujours.  
\- Est-ce que tu crois en l'amour ? Tu crois qu'un jour, tu ressentiras ce petit picotement à la fois désagréable et délicieux qui te poussera à n'en voir qu'un et à oublier les autres ?  
\- T'aimes sucer des bites ?  
\- Quoi ? Non, quel rapport ?  
\- Bah voilà. T'as ta réponse. C'est pas mon truc, c'est tout."

Jeremy lui lança un regard triste. Harry se trompait. C'était donné à tout le monde, l'amour. C'était la seule chose qui fut encore égale entre tous les hommes. L'amour était gratuit, l'amour n'était pas pour une certaine élite. Et un jour, il le comprendrait. C'est du moins ce qu'il espérait. Il secoua la tête et tendit une main à son ami. Harry le regarda avec dédain et cracha la fumée de sa cigarette par le nez. Jeremy secoua la tête et tourna les talons. Qu'il reste avec sa connerie et sa mauvaise foi, il en avait assez.


	3. Words like violence, break the silence, come crashing in, into my little world.

Louis ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Il avait beaucoup dormi et pourtant, il se sentait toujours fatigué. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone. 17h et un appel manqué de Noah. Que voulait-il ? Habituellement, c'était plutôt lui qui l'appelait. Il appuya sur le petit logo vert et colla le portable contre son oreille. Il massa ses paupières et eut le sentiment qu'il était toujours dans un brouillard incroyable.

"Hey, Louis. Bien dormi ?  
\- Hm...  
\- T'as pas l'air réveillé.  
\- Non...  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Si on veut.  
\- Dure nuit ?  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça.  
\- Prends un petit remontant.  
\- J'en ai déjà trop pris hier. Et puis arrête de me pousser à la consommation.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, ce sont les affaires. T'as vu l'autre tordu ?  
\- Ouais.   
\- D'accord... Bon, voilà ce que je te propose. Je viens chez toi, je t'amène des trucs à manger, un film, et on se détend.  
\- T'as pas du boulot ?  
\- Je devrais pouvoir me libérer.   
\- Très bien. Je t'attends alors."

Il aimait bien Noah. C'était exceptionnel pour lui qu'on s'inquiète de son état. Il ne cherchait jamais à attirer l'attention, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le plaigne. Mais il appréciait qu'on se préoccupe de sa situation. Noah n'avait certainement pas conscience de l'importance d'une telle proposition à ses yeux. La simplicité de leur relation lui était précieuse. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les couvertures et soupira. Il était bien, ici. Il saisit un livre posé par terre près du lit et reprit sa lecture là où la page était cornée. Il savoura la quiétude de l'instant. C'était si rare.

Il n'eut pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre si Noah approchait. Les bruits de pas sur le parquet gonflé du couloir le sortirent de sa bulle et il vit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Les cheveux de Noah étaient hirsutes et il avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Ses pommettes rosies par le froid lui donnaient des airs de clown. Il referma à clé derrière lui et rebondit sur le lit de Louis, qui crut qu'il allait le briser. Noah colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis sur chacune de ses joues, et enfin sur le front. Visiblement, il avait prit quelque chose de puissant.

"Oh, mais t'es à poil ! Je peux venir ?  
\- Noah, t'es pas venu pour un film plutôt ?  
\- Ça peut attendre.   
\- Ta gueule. T'as ramené quoi ?  
\- Chinois !   
\- Et le film ?  
\- Aussi !   
\- Oh non, pas encore un de tes films mystiques et en VO non sous-titré ? Enfin, ceci dit, pour ce qu'ils parlent...   
\- Non, t'inquiète pas, c'est un western !  
\- Super. T'es bizarre, tu sais ? "

Mais Noah ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'employait depuis une bonne minute à enrouler une des mèches de Louis autour de son index. Cette activité semblait le combler. Il affichait un sourire extatique, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Mais il finit par se lasser et jeta un regard circulaire à l'appartement. Un désordre déconcertant y régnait. Il s'activa à ranger à toute vitesse, sous le regard effaré de Louis. Il fit la vaisselle à une allure impressionnante, et remplit deux sacs poubelle qu'il déposa sur le palier. Louis pensa l'interrompre, mais il avait une telle réserve d'énergie qu'il n'aurait surtout pas voulu le couper dans son élan. Il resta donc étendu jusqu'à ce que Noah ait terminé son manège, jetant régulièrement des coups d'oeil au dessus de son livre. Lorsque son ami estima enfin que les lieux étaient vivables, il sortit les boîtes de leurs sacs et servit Louis. Puis il alluma l'ordinateur posé sur un carton retourné et y insera le DVD. Une musique qui semblait tout droit sortie de Il était une fois dans l'ouest s'échappa des enceintes et Louis s'empara du boitier. Après l'avoir détaillé sous toutes ses coutures, il fit remarquer avec dédain que ce n'était pas chinois, mais coréen, et déclara à l'adresse de Noah qu'il n'y connaissait donc absolument rien. Ce dernier, outré, saisit furtivement l'un des nems du garçon et le goba sans faire un pli. Ça lui apprendrait. Louis mit dix bonnes minutes à s'en remettre. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent enfin à se concentrer sur le film, le portable de Noah vint briser leur tranquillité. Quoi encore ? Louis se redressa et tendit l'oreille pour parvenir à saisir au vol des bribes de conversation. Il comprit rapidement qu'ils pouvaient dès à présent renoncer à leur moment de détente. C'était Harry Styles au bout du fil.

"Noah, j'ai besoin de toi !  
\- Mais quoi ? T'es venu hier, t'es déjà à sec ?  
\- Il me reste des pilules.   
\- Bah prends les et laisse moi tranquille ! Je travaille pas aujourd'hui.  
\- Quoi ?! Oh non tu peux pas me faire ça. J'ai besoin d'un truc qui me calme... Ce que j'ai ça n'ira pas... C'est du viagra je crois... De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, je suis en route.  
\- Putain, Harry, je suis même pas chez moi.  
\- Non ! Mais comment je vais faire moi ?  
\- Tu vas rentrer chez toi et tu vas te calmer. Et demain je viendrai. D'accord ?  
\- Oh... Noah... pourquoi tu me fais ça ?  
\- ...  
\- Noah ! Tu es où ?  
\- Je suis chez Louis."

Le jeune homme fit les gros yeux. C'était pas vrai, il ne le lui avait pas dit, il avait dû rêver. Il le frappa à l'épaule et fit de grands gestes pour lui signifier qu'il refusait catégoriquement que Harry débarque ici.

"Louis ? Tu es chez Louis ? Très bien, je viens.  
\- Tu sais même pas où c'est.  
\- C'est vrai ça. Dis le moi.  
\- Non.  
\- Dis-le moi !   
\- Mais non !"

Noah éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et raccrocha. Harry était fou. En temps normal, c'était un client plutôt régulier, dirigé par ses habitudes. Il n'appelait Noah que certains jours, à des moments précis de la semaine. Souvent, Noah ne se déplaçait que trois fois par mois chez lui. Harry aimait la cocaïne, Harry aimait les sensations fortes. Mais il les aimait habituellement avec modération. Le viagra, c'était ce qui le faisait vraiment planer, et il n'avait pas honte de le dire. Harry n'était pas obsédé par le sexe. Harry était obsédé par sa petite personne. Quoi qu'il en soit, Noah ne l'avait vu dans un tel état que peu de fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et dans ce genre de phase il n'était absolument pas fréquentable. Il savait qu'il le harcèlerait encore et encore jusqu'à obtenir gain de cause. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le portable sonna de nouveau et il décrocha en soufflant.

"Quoi ?  
\- Dis-moi l'adresse.  
\- T'es lourd.  
\- Noah, dis-moi l'adresse.  
\- Non.  
\- Allez !  
\- Non.  
\- Noah, dis-moi où il habite, merde !"

Ça ne menait à rien. Il ne se débarrasserait pas de lui si facilement. Ignorant les supplications de Louis, il lui indiqua la rue et le numéro, et raccrocha en soupirant. Louis était devenu rouge écarlate et il crut qu'il allait imploser.

"Mais t'es malade ?!  
\- Lou, je lui donne ce que j'ai sur moi, et je lui dis de repartir. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ils tentèrent de se plonger de nouveau dans le film mais le coeur n'y était pas. Louis paniquait. Il ne voulait pas voir Harry, et pourtant quelque chose en lui lui serrait le ventre. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'excitation. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de le revoir pour savoir que c'était un poseur, incapable de se remettre en question. Harry avait décidé que Louis n'aurait d'yeux que pour lui. Et c'était absurde. Louis ne regardait personne. Aucun homme ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, pour la bonne raison qu'il était persuadé qu'aucun ne pourrait le rendre heureux. Noah était conciliant, parfois doux et rassurant. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il avait tout intérêt à agir ainsi avec Louis. Il voulait le conserver parmi ses clients. Et Harry était un crétin. Il maudit intérieurement Noah de lui avoir permis de venir et se jura de rester muet jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. L'ambiance allait être merveilleuse.

***

Il tapotait fébrilement son volant, reproduisant le rythme de la musique que crachait la radio. Louis. Il allait le revoir. Enfin... Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui, qu'il était resté dans un coin de son esprit sans même qu'il ne le réalise. Cette fois, il trouverait le moyen de se retrouver vraiment seul avec lui, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister plus longtemps. Il allait découvrir son appartement, il se demandait dans quel genre d'endroit pouvait vivre un garçon aussi beau. Certainement pas dans le genre d'endroit que lui-même fréquentait. Il devait avoir un studio minuscule qu'il peinait à payer, dénué de belle décoration et d'objets de luxe. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas trop sale, il n'avait pas envie de repartir avec une odeur de renfermé sur ses vêtements. Il devrait le persuader de venir chez lui ce soir, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Un petit mensonge de rien du tout, une broutille. Il pourrait raconter n'importe quoi, qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour baby-sitter sa petite nièce, qu'il était totalement paniqué à l'idée d'interagir avec un enfant et qu'il semblait être le genre de personne douce et intentionnée dont il avait besoin. Il divaguait, et souriait en prenant conscience de la bêtise de son imagination. Quand Jez saurait ça, il serait fou. Il eut envie de l'appeler mais n'en fit rien. Pour ça, il aurait dû commencer par s'excuser. Mais Harry Styles ne s'excusait pas, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. C'était Jeremy qui avait commencé, avec cette fille dont il ne pouvait pas se passer. Il le connaissait. Il savait que dans deux semaines tout au plus il se lasserait d'elle, il irait voir ailleurs et à ce moment-là, qui Amy viendrait-elle voir ? Harry, évidemment. Elle lui dirait que si Jeremy et lui n'étaient pas aussi proches, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Il était déjà fatigué alors que rien n'avait encore eu lieu. Il se gara dans la rue que lui avait indiqué Noah et coupa le moteur. Le quartier n'était pas des plus agréables, et l'immeuble semblait tomber en ruines. L'interphone était défoncé, et le hall sentait la pisse. Fascinant. Il monta jusqu'au sixième étage – quelle idée de ne pas avoir installé d'ascenseur – et frappa à la porte couleur bordeaux. Il entendit des voix étouffées, puis un lit grincer et des pas frapper le sol.

"Entre."

Pittoresque. Les murs ne comportaient qu'une couleur : du blanc, mais avaient la particularité d'être légèrement teintés d'autre chose... Blanc sale. Voilà, c'était ça. Il fronça le nez en pénétrant dans l'appartement. L'unique fenêtre aurait certainement mérité d'être ouverte plus souvent. Il hésita à ôter son manteau, mais se ravisa. Non, il ne voulait pas repartir avec des puces. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

"Bon, je ne vous présente pas...  
\- Oh non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire... Bonjour Louis !  
\- ...  
\- J'ai dis : Bonjour Louis !   
\- ...  
\- Charmant."

Noah lui lança un regard amusé et il serra les dents. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans parler. Il devait juste trouver la bonne formule.

"Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit. Tu prends ça, c'est mes réserves personnelles, et tu dégages, tu paieras la prochaine fois, okay ?  
\- Euh... Je suis pas sûr que ce soit à la hauteur de ce que tu me vends d'habitude.  
\- Non, ça c'est sûr, mais si tu n'avais pas fait toute une crise pour venir on n'en serait pas là. Je t'aurais tout amené demain comme d'habitude et tu n'aurais pas eu à te plaindre. Maintenant, tu la fermes, tu t'en vas, on avait une soirée de prévue là et...  
\- Je peux rester ?   
\- Quoi ? Non !"

Oh, cette voix... Il avait craqué. Harry afficha un sourire ravi et se rapprocha de Louis. Un draps recouvrait son corps nu. De la pure torture. Peut-être que s'il s'approchait un peu plus...

"Dis-moi, t'es à poil à chaque fois qu'on se voit ?  
\- Dégages, Harry.  
\- Oh, tu te souviens de mon nom !  
\- C'est pas trop compliqué, en même temps. Tu as l'air d'en être tellement fier."

C'était assez vrai en effet. Il fallait dire que la lignée des Styles avait une prestance et un charisme non négligeables. Cinquante pour cent de cela passait par le nom. Dans la famille, le patronyme, c'était sacré. Il cligna des yeux et regarda Louis et Noah à tour de rôle. Visiblement, ils attendaient avec impatience qu'il débarrasse le plancher en vitesse. Il devait trouver quelque chose, vite. Un éclair traversa son esprit, et il arracha le sachet de cocaïne des mains de Noah, puis se précipita au dessus de l'évier.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?!  
\- Harry putain !"

C'était trop tard. La poudre commençait déjà à changer de couleur, elle se diluait, formant des formes psychédéliques sur l'inox humide. Il releva la tête vers Noah, attendant la claque, voire pire. Rien ne vint. Ils étaient tous les deux comme figés. Harry tendit quelques billets au jeune homme planté au milieu de la pièce, bouche bée.

"Je préfère ne pas changer mes habitudes. Ça pourrait me rendre malade, tu comprends ?  
\- Je vais lui arracher les yeux."

Louis s'était levé, serrant fermement le draps contre son torse. Putain, combien de nuit comme la veille devait-il faire pour obtenir un sachet comme celui-ci ? Et ce connard, cet abruti fini se permettait de le vider dans son évier ?! C'en était trop. Il saisit Harry par le col de son trench Alexander McQueen à 1 195 livres et le plaqua contre le mur d'en face. Il était venu parce qu'il était en manque, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Ce fils à papa pourri gâté et prétentieux représentait tout ce qu'il détestait le plus au sein de l'espèce humaine. Mais Noah l'attrapa par la taille et le força à se rasseoir sur le lit.

"C'est quoi ton problème Harry ?  
\- Je vais pas bien en ce moment...  
\- J'en ai rien à carrer ! Écoute-moi bien, j'ai jamais eu de problème avec toi mais si tu commences à agir comme ça, je te vends plus rien du tout. C'est clair ?   
\- Je suis désolé... J'ai pas réfléchi... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, c'est difficile tu sais...  
\- Epargne-moi tes jérémiades. Je vais te chercher quelque chose et je te préviens, après, je veux que tu me foutes la paix. Je ne veux pas te revoir avant la fin de la semaine. C'est compris ?  
\- Merci Noah, tu es génial."

Louis contemplait la scène sans rien dire. Il voulut protester mais c'était peine perdue. Harry ne quitterait pas l'appartement sans sa came. Il n'avait visiblement pas le choix. Il devrait se résoudre à le supporter encore un moment. Il se leva et alla faire chauffer de l'eau, plus pour s'occuper les mains qu'autre chose. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, un silence pesant s'installa. Harry refusait visiblement de bouger. Il portait toujours son manteau, ce qui était parfaitement ridicule aux yeux de Louis, et ne cessait d'observer ses moindres faits et gestes. Il finit par s'agacer et lui ordonna de s'asseoir quelque part. Il pouvait aussi bien aller attendre Noah dehors, mais l'idée ne sembla pas séduire Harry.

"Je pense à toi sans arrêt depuis deux jours...  
\- ...  
\- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?  
\- Je m'en contre-fous. En plus, ce n'est pas vrai.  
\- Mais si ! Je voulais vraiment te revoir.   
\- Et pour quoi faire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... je t'ai trouvé tellement beau.  
\- Tu seras pas le premier. Ni le dernier.   
\- Au moins tu es conscient de ta valeur. Et, Noah et toi vous...  
\- On ?  
\- Enfin tu vois...  
\- On baise ?  
\- Ça j'ai la réponse. Vous êtes ensemble ?  
\- Non.  
\- Oh !  
\- Calme ta joie. Je ne fais pas dans les couples, tout ces trucs là.  
\- Trop timide ?  
\- Mais bien sûr, Harry, je suis quelqu'un de terriblement renfermé. J'ai peur de m'engager parce que mon papa et ma maman m'ont abandonné quand j'étais petit, et maintenant j'ai du mal à accorder ma confiance. Tu vois, tout ça quoi.  
\- C'est vrai ? C'est dur...  
\- Mais non, pauvre tâche ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? Que j'ai une quelconque envie de me confier à toi ? Putain, t'es qui pour débarquer chez les gens comme ça et te prendre pour le maître des lieux ?   
\- Je suis... Harry Styles.  
\- Oh mais arrête avec ta punch-line de merde, t'es dans le vrai monde là, pas dans ta petite bulle bourgeoise et aseptisée !  
\- J'en ai conscience. Je suis pas aussi con que j'en ai l'air.  
\- J'attends que tu me le prouve parce que pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que t'as été capable de me montrer. Ta connerie.  
\- C'est quoi ces marques dans ton dos ?"

Louis se figea, les mains crispées sur le bord du plan de travail. Il n'était en effet peut-être pas si con et presque observateur.

"Ça ne te regarde pas.  
\- C'est Noah ?  
\- Bien sûr que non c'est pas Noah !  
\- Tu as combien d'hommes dans ta vie ?  
\- Tu crois que je m'amuse à les compter ?  
\- Ça dépend. Peut-être seulement ceux qui comptent.  
\- Personne ne compte Harry, tu comprends vraiment rien. D'ailleurs si je ne m'abuse, ça doit être la même chose pour toi.  
\- Moi j'ai pas le dos défoncé.  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas.  
\- Tu l'as déjà dit, ça.  
\- Alors contente t'en.  
\- Très bien."

Louis n'avait pas envie de penser à Lokas maintenant. En fait, il n'avait jamais envie de penser à lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à ses poings, à ses envies malsaines, et à toutes les mises en scène qu'il lui imposait quand ils se voyaient. Il avait toujours de nouvelles idées et ça le rendait malade de devoir entrer dans son jeu. Chaque nuit qu'il passait dans la rue, il redoutait de le voir le rejoindre. Et cette nuit, il avait été au rendez-vous. Cette nuit encore, il avait levé la main sur lui, parce que tout n'allait pas comme il le voulait. Rien n'allait jamais comme il le voulait. Lokas était un homme exigent et frappait sans raison valable. Tout se passait dans sa tête. Louis avait déjà essayé de couper les ponts avec lui et ça avait été pire. Avec Patrick, le malaise n'était pas le même. Il n'en avait pas peur. Mais Lokas c'était autre chose. Maintenant il serrait les dents en attendant que ça passe. Il espérait qu'il se lasse, qu'il trouve une autre poupée avec qui s'amuser. Il sentait qu'un jour, il l’abîmerait trop. Il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir se relever.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un mouvement à sa droite. Harry s'était levé et s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Il se glissa derrière lui et posa ses mains grandes ouvertes sur son dos, avec une délicatesse déconcertante. Il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Ses paumes étaient froides sur sa peau. Dans la bouilloire, l'eau sifflait et commençait à s'évaporer. Il n'osa pas bouger. Il n'aimait pas qu'on entre dans son intimité, qu'on franchisse les barrières de la bienséance sans qu'il ne les y invite. Mais Harry avait un tel mépris des conventions qu'il se sentait incapable de le repousser.

"Combien ?  
\- Combien quoi ?  
\- Combien tu te fais par semaine ?  
\- 450.  
\- D'accord. 450."

Louis se retourna et se retrouva face à Harry, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. À quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ? Est-ce que ça l'amusait, ce petit manège, est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il y prenait du plaisir, lui ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Harry ?  
\- Je te veux, toi. Pour 450 livres par semaine. Tu n'auras plus à te faire frapper, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tu gagneras exactement la même somme, mais je serai le seul à en profiter.  
\- Va te faire foutre.  
\- C'est plutôt honnête, comme proposition, non ?   
\- C'est soit de la pitié, soit de la pure perversion. Je ne vois pas d'honnêteté là-dedans, excuse-moi.  
\- Je te laisse y réfléchir. Peut-être que tu te rendras compte que ce n'est rien de ce que tu dis. Donne-moi ton numéro.  
\- Non.  
\- Prends le mien, alors.  
\- Je m'en fous, d'accord ? Tu te trompes sur mon compte, peut-être que je ne suis pas ce que tu crois, que si tu me connaissais vraiment, tu ne voudrais pas avoir à faire à moi plus d'une seconde.   
\- Ça, j'en doute."

Les bruits de pas de Noah retentirent dans le couloir et Louis repoussa Harry. Il ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il avait cédé. Il s'empara de la tasse de thé qu'il venait de se servir et remonta son draps sur ses épaules, rejoignant son lit. Noah entra dans l'appartement et les regarda à tour de rôle. Visiblement, rien n'avait bougé depuis son départ. Il se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas simplement gardé un silence tendu pendant son absence. Il tendit à Harry un sachet plus volumineux qu'à l'accoutumée et désigna la porte d'un signe de la tête. Il était en colère, et avait ressassé son agacement tout le trajet. Maintenant, il espérait pouvoir passer le reste de la soirée aux côtés de Louis sans être dérangé. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais secoua la tête, résigné. Il saisit un stylo qui trainait au milieu du désordre de la table basse et griffonna son numéro sur une serviette en papier, qu'il tendit à Louis. Sans attendre sa réaction, il se détourna et prit la porte. C'était raté pour ce soir, mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Il avait sentit quelque chose, comme une hésitation de sa part qui lui laissait croire que tout n'était pas perdu.

Il finirait par l'avoir. Il obtenait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait.


	4. Maybe I'll get drunk again, I'll be drunk again, to feel a little love

Il faisait nuit quand il arriva chez lui. Il espérait pouvoir se reposer un peu, refuser toutes les propositions de soirées et regarder un film en fumant des cigarettes. Un truc simple, pour une fois. C'était tellement rare ces derniers temps. La déception de ne pas pouvoir passer sa soirée avec Louis lui avait donné un coup au moral. S'il avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait su dès le début qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour que le jeune homme lui accorde sa confiance. Il avait agit comme un enfoiré, comme à son habitude, en fait, et Louis n'était pas comme tous les garçons écervelés qu'il séduisait le reste du temps. Pour eux, la vie était d'une facilité incroyable, et ils cherchaient sans cesse à se la compliquer en tombant dans les bras de personne comme Harry. Louis c'était autre chose. C'était pour cette raison qu'il le voulait, plus que quiconque. Il descendit du véhicule et entra dans le hall. Il salua le concierge qui le retint avant qu'il n'entre dans l'ascenseur. C'était quelqu'un de laconique et Harry s'étonna de le voir lui adresser la parole, ce qui n'arrivait qu'après les fêtes, lorsqu'il le remerciait du bout des lèvres pour les étrennes.

"M. Styles ?  
\- Oui, Alfred ?"

L'homme grinça des dents. Il avait toujours détesté cette tradition qu'avaient instauré les riches et qui consistait à désigner leurs employés par leur prénom.

"Vos parents m'ont demandé de leur ouvrir votre porte et...  
\- Comment ça ? Vous n'avez pas accepté j'espère ?  
\- Je ne me serais pas permis de refuser.  
\- Mais c'est chez moi ici, ils n'ont pas à circuler à leur guise dans mon propre appartement  
\- Ce n'était pas à moi de prendre la responsabilité de ne pas leur ouvrir.  
\- Mais vous avez pris la responsabilité de leur ouvrir, en revanche. Vous êtes le concierge de cette immeuble oui ou non ? C'est votre travail d'empêcher n'importe qui d'entrer chez moi !"

C'était la meilleure. Il ne pouvait donc jamais être tranquille. Il agita les mains à l'adresse d'Alfred pour clore la conversation et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Il avait hésité un instant à rebrousser chemin pour éviter un face à face, mais il les connaissait, ils étaient capables de rester toute la nuit et il voulait malgré tout rentrer chez lui. Il couperait court à leurs protestations, quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle ils venaient le voir, et il les mettrait dehors en vitesse pour pouvoir enfin se détendre. Il parvint à son étage et pénétra dans l'appartement. Ils étaient tranquillement installés dans les fauteuils, sirotant un cocktail et devisant de choses et d'autres, probablement toutes sans intérêt. Son père avait coincé un cigare entre ses dents, et son attitude donnait à penser qu'il était le maître des lieux, comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici. Sa mère, en revanche, était droite et crispée, ses fesses touchant à peine le cuir du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. On eut dit qu'elle craignait de froisser son tailleur rose pâle totalement insipide. Lorsque Harry s'avança dans le salon, elle tourna vers lui un visage littéralement tendu, tentant un sourire qui ressembla plus à une grimace. Elle semblait faite de plastique en intégralité.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi ?  
\- Charmant accueil, mon fils !  
\- Répondez, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?   
\- On avait juste envie de te voir...  
\- Pitié, maman, vous n'avez jamais envie de me voir. Ou alors, pour des raisons bien précises. Qu'est ce qui vous amène, cette fois-ci ?   
\- Rien de spécial, mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas, on –   
\- Catherine, tais-toi. Bien sûr qu'on est ici pour une raison précise. Harold, quand vas-tu enfin te décider à penser à ton avenir ?   
\- C'est déjà bien assez compliqué de penser à mon présent."

Il se massa les tempes. Encore une de leurs croisades futiles pour le persuader de prendre sa vie en main. Ça arrivait régulièrement, à peu près une fois tous les quatre mois. C'était l'occasion de les voir, l'espace de quelques minutes. Ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir.

"Par pitié, Harold, tu ne fais rien de tes journées, tu es paresseux et fêtard. Tu crois que ça n'arrive pas jusqu'à nous, tes frasques en tout genre ? Il va bien falloir que tu te raisonnes, mon garçon, et que tu trouves un vrai but.  
\- Pfff... Vous êtes lourds.  
\- Chéri, écoute ton père, il a raison tu sais. Et puis tous ces garçons que tu...  
\- Par pitié, maman, ferme ta gueule.  
\- Harold !  
\- Et arrêtez de m'appeler Harold, putain ! Harry c'est pas si compliqué, merde !  
\- Tu vas te taire tout de suite ! Si tu continues comme ça, on te coupe les vivres, ça te va ?!  
\- Je trouverai bien le moyen de m'en sortir sans vous.   
\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre notion de tout l'argent qu'on dépense pour toi ? Réfléchis un peu, pour une fois.   
\- On a une proposition à te faire, ton père et moi.   
\- Vas-y, vends moi du rêve. Ça sent l'arnaque à plein nez.  
\- Cesse d'être aussi désagréable. Voilà... Je te propose de travailler pour moi.  
\- Pour toi ? Dans une de tes entreprises à la con ?  
\- C'est ça, pour moi. Tu commencerais en bas de l'échelle, ça t'apprendrait un peu la vie, et puis si tu fais du bon travail et que tu t'investis, tu pourras monter. C'est aussi simple que ça. Puisque tu refuses de reprendre des études, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.   
\- Si, moi j'en vois une. Vous pourriez aussi me foutre la paix. Est-ce qu'on manque d'argent dans cette famille ? Je pourrais aussi très bien continuer comme ça pendant un ou deux ans, et quand je serai devenu mature et responsable, que j'aurai vécu un peu de ma jeunesse, je reconsidérerai votre proposition. On fait comme ça ?  
\- Tu es impossible, Harold...  
\- Je me demande bien de qui je tiens. Et toi maman, tu ne voudrais pas trouver un travail, un de ces jours ? Non parce que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu ne contribues pas particulièrement à la grandeur du patrimoine familial... si ?  
\- Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère. C'est de toi qu'on parle, là.  
\- Non, je crois qu'on a fini de parler de moi. Vous savez que je ne changerai pas d'avis, et vous savez que vous n'avez absolument pas envie de devoir expliquer à tous vos amis de la haute pourquoi votre fils dort dans la rue parce que vous êtes trop radins pour subvenir à ses besoins."

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il se servit un verre d'un de ses meilleurs whisky et le savoura, ignorant superbement la présence de ses parents dans l'autre pièce. Il ne bougea pas tant qu'eux mêmes ne firent pas un mouvement pour partir. Au bout de cinq minutes à peine, ils renoncèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. La mère de Harry lui fit un sourire et ils partirent sans demander leur reste. Finalement, ils avaient peur de lui. Ils n'osaient pas pousser les conflits à leurs extrêmes, parce qu'ils savaient de quoi il était capable. Harry était un spécialiste des scandales et il détestait qu'on ne soit pas d'accord avec lui. Il ne servait donc à rien d'insister. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin dans les escaliers, il ferma à double tour et glissa sa clé dans la serrure pour plus de prudence, puis emmena son verre dans sa chambre. Il alluma son écran géant accroché au mur et se laissa guider par les émissions débiles que diffusaient en boucle les chaînes nationales. Il laissa son chat se coller à lui, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa fourrure tachetée. C'était bon de pouvoir profiter du calme, de ne pas être en représentation permanente avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait parfois ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Il soupira d'aise et s'alluma une cigarette. Il jeta l'énorme caillou de cocaïne sur sa table de chevet. Il n'en avait pas envie. Si Noah le voyait...

***

Noah resta dormir. Le lit de Louis n'était ni des plus confortables ni des plus spacieux, mais ils firent avec. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans les draps. Il était déjà tard mais ils n'étaient pas fatigués. Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry, et à chaque fois que son visage lui revenait à l'esprit, il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il hésitait à en parler avec Noah. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas contrôler ses émotions et craignait d'aller trop loin. Il repensa à sa proposition. 450 livres pour que ce mec couche avec lui une fois par semaine. Mais s'il acceptait, il risquerait de perdre tous ses autres clients, et le jour où Harry se lasserait de lui comme il se lassait de tous les hommes qui passaient entre ses mains, il se retrouverait dans une situation délicate. Bien sûr, la perspective de gagner autant d'argent en une seule nuit était tentante. Mais Harry était bien trop manipulateur et malsain et il sentait qu'il le regretterait, s'il cédait. Il se retourna dans le lit et plongea son regard dans celui de Noah.

"Comment tu l'as rencontré, Harry ?  
\- A une soirée.  
\- Toi, tu fais des soirées dans ce genre d'endroit ?   
\- Il faut venir chercher le client où il est, chéri.   
\- Oh, ne te mets pas à parler comme eux, en plus... C'était il y a longtemps ?   
\- Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, je dirais.   
\- Il a toujours été comme ça ?   
\- Plus ou moins. Il a ses phases. C'était pas le meilleur moment pour toi pour le rencontrer. Il va se calmer, tu verras.  
\- Mais je ne verrai rien du tout. J'espère bien ne plus avoir à faire à lui, aujourd'hui était la fois de trop. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, toi.   
\- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant. Je pense plutôt qu'il s'ennuie profondément dans sa vie, et qu'on ne lui a pas donné les armes pour changer ça. Il n'a aucune espèce d'ambition, aucune passion à part le sexe et les soirées de beuverie.   
\- Vaste programme.   
\- N'essaie pas de faire le méprisant, Louis, ça ne te va pas. Je sais qu'il te plait.  
\- Ça me ferait mal.  
\- Oui, ça te ferait mal de l'avouer. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître depuis le temps, et quand un mec t'emmerde, que ce soit un client ou pas, tu n'aimes jamais en parler. Et là, ça fait cinq bonnes minutes qu'on est sur le sujet. Alors ?  
\- Tu te trompes. Ce type m'indiffère au plus haut point.  
\- Menteur."

Noah ricana. Il s'amusait de sa moue boudeuse. Il le contempla un instant et réalisa à quel point il était beau. Quel homme pouvait résister à ça ? Il comprenait Harry, mais il savait aussi que ses belles paroles n'avaient rien de vrai. Qu'il voulait le capturer dans ses filets, à tout prix, et que s'il y parvenait, il serait fier de pouvoir dire qu'il l'avait possédé. Ça avait marché avec lui. Harry avait sorti ses meilleures cartes pour l'avoir, et ça avait marché. Il n'en avait pas particulièrement souffert, il le connaissait déjà assez à cette époque pour se douter de la finalité. Ils n'avaient couché ensemble qu'une fois. C'était la devise de Harry. Jamais plus d'une nuit avec le même. Noah devait reconnaître qu'il était fort à ce petit jeu. Il s'était facilement laissé avoir et ce moment passé entre ses bras avait été quelque chose d'extatique. Harry avait cette capacité à faire croire à n'importe qui qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux simplement en lui faisant l'amour. Il était d'une douceur et d'une tendresse incroyable, ce qui était extrêmement déconcertant lorsqu'on le connaissait mieux. Il faisait rêver les hommes qui l'approchaient. Ils croyaient obstinément qu'il les aimait plus que les autres, et d'une certaine façon, ils avaient raison. Le temps d'une nuit, il les aimait vraiment. Ou plutôt, il aimait leurs corps. C'était sincère, cette attirance pour eux, cette extase et cette fascination qu'il semblait ressentir. Mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Le lendemain, c'était terminé. Harry aimait les hommes, tous les hommes, mais il ne les aimait qu'une nuit.

"C'est un bon coup tu sais.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Si tu te poses la question, c'est un bon coup. Ça pourrait être juste agréable. Ça te changerait, non ?   
\- Non mais n'importe quoi, et puis comment tu sais ça, toi ?  
\- Louis... ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es.   
\- J'arrive pas à y croire. Toi ? Coucher avec Harry Styles ?   
\- Quoi, tu crois que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ? Je te remercie...  
\- Non, c'est pas ça. Justement, je te croyais au dessus de ce genre de choses.  
\- Passer une nuit de folie avec un mec comme Harry, ça ne se refuse pas. Ça ne coûte rien.  
\- Hé bien, je serai le premier alors. Parce que je ne céderai pas.   
\- T'es super hypocrite, Louis. Tu te tapes des mecs dégueulasses que tu détestes et tu refuses de passer un bon moment. C'est quand même un peu con.  
\- Pour les bons moments, je t'ai, toi.  
\- C'est gentil ce que tu dis, mais Harry baise mieux que moi.  
\- J'en ai rien à foutre. J'en n'ai pas besoin de toute façon, qu'est ce que tu crois, que je suis en manque ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je passe pas ma vie à chercher des coups d'un soir, je pense que tu es au courant que ça me ferait du bien d'arrêter tout ça, justement. De ne pas penser au sexe, tout le temps, d'arrêter de toujours tout ramener à ça."

Noah posa ses mains sur le torse de Louis et baissa les paupières.

"Oui, tu as raison. On s'en fout de ce mec, après tout.  
\- Oui."

Louis ferma les yeux à son tour. Oui, ils s'en foutaient. Il n'avait pas d'importance. Merde. Il avait beau tenter de s'en persuader, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était tout à fait vrai. Il ne voulait pas être faible, il ne voulait pas prendre cette serviette en papier et composer son numéro. Mais il ne voulait pas revoir Lokas. Ni Patrick. Ni même tous les autres, ceux qui ne demandaient qu'un peu de réconfort, la formule simple, comme ils disaient. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce défilé d'hommes frustrés, ou juste trop timides pour oser aborder des personnes qui les aimeraient pour ce qu'ils étaient. Et pas pour leur argent. Louis se prostituait, ils le payaient pour qu'il leur donne du plaisir, et ils semblaient parfois l'oublier. Ils lui demandait d'agir comme s'il aimait ça. Patrick espérait encore de lui des gestes de tendresse, mais comment aurait-il pu en avoir ? Il n'avait aucun espèce d'attirance pour eux. Le dégoût l'étreignait chaque fois qu'il descendait dans la rue et qu'il attendait là, incertain. Lorsque Lokas le frappait, lorsqu'il pinçait sa peau à l'en faire hurler, lorsqu'il le mordait trop fort, il se sentait souillé, il avait le sentiment de se trahir lui même. Comment avait-il pu en arrivé là ? Aussi bas que ça ? Harry était jeune, plus beau et plus attirant que tous ses clients réunis. Ce serait peut-être plus facile de le laisser faire, après tout... Se donner à lui chaque semaine, et empocher cette somme qui lui était indispensable. Il pourrait même éviter d'aller trop loin avec lui, prétextant qu'il n'allait jamais jusqu'au bout avec les autres. Il sourit intérieurement. Comme s'il pouvait gober ça. Harry n'était pas idiot, il commençait à le comprendre. C'était peut-être pire, d'ailleurs, de se dire qu'il devait se méfier de son intelligence. Ça faisait de lui quelqu'un de plus dangereux encore. Il sentit le sommeil l'envelopper. Il se sentait rassurer ici, blotti dans la chaleur du corps de Noah. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Harry. Il verrait demain. Demain, tout serait peut-être plus simple.

***

Sa biscotte explosa entre ses doigts et tomba dans son café. Putain. Il essuya son torse, vida sa tasse dans l'évier et s'en servit une nouvelle. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pris un petit déjeuner dans son appartement, seul. Il avait été réveillé aux alentours de 10h par Doherty, qui s'était mis en tête de tâter son visage de ses pattes minuscules jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne se lever et lui donner à manger. Petit con. À peine avait-il versé ses croquettes dans sa gamelle qu'il l'ignorait superbement. Pas une caresse, pas un miaulement de remerciement. Tous les mêmes. Il avait pensé retourner dormir, choqué par cette heure si matinale, mais avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas sommeil. C'était si rare qu'il fut tenté de marquer ce jour d'une croix rouge dans son agenda. À présent, il lisait un de ces magazines people dénués de tout intérêt mais devant lesquels il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné. Tous les plans cul des stars, les kilos en trop et leurs frasques en tout genre y étaient décryptés. Il lui arrivait de figurer parmi la liste de ces prétendues vedettes. Il ne devait sa pseudo-célébrité qu'à sa fortune et à ses tendances destructrices. Lorsqu'il sortait avec ses amis et qu'il mettait assez de désordre dans les soirées pour qu'on le remarque, on écrivait un article sur lui, souvent outrageusement mensonger et désagréable à souhait. Ça le faisait rire. Ses parents, un peu moins. Mais ça lui était égal, il menait sa vie comme il l'entendait. C'était comme ça qu'il s'amusait.

Son mug fumant entre les mains, il se leva, abandonnant les morceaux de biscotte imbibés de café au fond de l'évier et s'installa dans le salon. C'était un jour mort. Il allait errer ici sans trop chercher à s'occuper. Ce serait un véritable plaisir. Il loucha sur les verres abandonnés sur la table basse par ses parents. Ils avaient raison. Oui, il aurait dû trouver quelque chose, chercher un travail, essayer de vivre par ses propres moyens. Mais ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était qu'il en était tout bonnement incapable. Rien ne l'intéressait, et il n'était absolument pas prêt à devoir se lever tous les matins pour ne rentrer chez lui que tard le soir. Il devrait renoncer à tout ce qui faisait sa vie d'aujourd'hui, et il en était hors de question. Il aimait certaines choses. Il aimait chanter, il aimait se déhancher, il aimait les garçons, il aimait... D'accord, rien de tout ça ne consistait en un quelconque plan d'avenir. Mais fallait-il vraiment qu'il s'use dans un job qu'il n'aimerait pas, alors que les caisses étaient pleines et à sa disposition ? Non, il continuerait encore comme ça quelques temps, comme il l'avait expliqué à ses parents. Après, il verrait. Quand il se poserait un peu, quand il en aurait vraiment marre de cette vie, alors peut-être qu'il changerait d'avis...

Après avoir passé en revue tous les films de sa DVDthèque, il allait enfin se décider et s'installer confortablement dans son canapé lorsque son portable sonna. Il grogna. Il ne pouvait donc pas passer une seule journée sans recevoir d'appel ? Après un moment d'hésitation, il décrocha, incapable de se résoudre à se couper tout à fait du monde extérieur.

"Harry chéri !  
\- Michelle. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Je suis légèrement occupé là.  
\- Oh, tu n'es pas seul ? Je te rappelle après si tu veux.  
\- Si, je suis seul.   
\- Alors tu es libre ! Merveilleux.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase "je suis occupé", dis-moi ?   
\- Ne sois pas désagréable, Harry. Bon, on organise quelque chose pour ce soir et j'aurais aimé que tu viennes plus tôt...  
\- Pour quoi faire ? Et puis d'abord je –   
\- Mais enfin Harry, c'est pour l'anniversaire de Jez, t'as pas oublié quand même ?  
\- De Jez ?  
\- Tu avais oublié.  
\- Pas du tout."

Merde ! Il avait complètement oublié. Il n'avait rien acheté et ne le lui avait pas souhaité. Il avait totalement occulté l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami.

"Bon, hé bien je suppose que je ne peux pas compter sur toi pour te voir plus tôt. Va vite lui acheter un truc, il va se vexer.  
\- Ouais. Merci."

Il raccrocha et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Pour trouver un cadeau digne de Jez, il fallait y passer des heures. Trouver le tout dernier accessoire pour homme à la mode, celui que personne n'avait et bien sûr, le plus coûteux. Un véritable parcours du combattant. Il devrait se coltiner toutes les boutiques les plus huppées de la capitale, et pour être franc, il n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans ça maintenant. Il pensa à la fête qui se déroulerait le soir et acheva d'être démoralisé. Il s'habilla en vitesse, jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et estima qu'il aurait à peine le temps de trouver un cadeau qui ne soit pas trop pitoyable. Il devrait ensuite revenir ici pour prendre une douche et enfiler de vrais vêtements, adaptés aux circonstances. Il les fit toutes. Burberry, Nicole Farhi, Channel, Paul Smith, il se rendit dans toutes les arcades et tous les centres commerciaux de Londres, ne désespérant pas de trouver la perle rare à la hauteur des exigences de Jeremy. Lorsqu'il mis enfin la main sur le cadeau parfait, il héla un taxi et lui promis le double de la somme au compteur s'il roulait le plus vite possible. Le chauffeur ne se fit pas prier, et il arriva chez lui dans des temps raisonnables. Il avait ignoré son portable toute la journée. Jeremy l'avait harcelé d'appels et de textos, outré qu'il ne lui ait pas encore souhaité un joyeux et bel anniversaire. Il devrait attendre encore un peu. Qu'il ne joue pas les surpris, il savait pertinemment que ses amis lui organiseraient quelque chose, comme tous les ans. Bien sûr, il devrait faire en sorte d'être émerveillé et conserver un masque d'innocence parfaite, mais personne ne serait dupe. C'était comme ça que ça marchait. Ensuite, la soirée ressemblerait à toutes les autres, anniversaire ou pas. Le champagne coulerait à flot, ils taperaient tous un nombre de traits impressionnant pour leurs petits nez de richissimes héritiers et tout ça se terminerait exactement comme d'habitude, des corps mélangés dans des lits ou des canapés, des régurgitations étalées sur le sol, des oublis de capotes, des scandales, des pilules du lendemain et dans à peine quelques jours, ça repartirait pour un tour. C'était leur mode de vie, Harry aimait ça, il avait le sentiment d'observer une bande de singes en huit clos qui donnerait libre cours à ses instincts sauvages. À la réflexion, non. Les singes étaient plus intelligents que cela. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement de Michelle, la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce plongée dans le noir, et on lui demanda de se joindre au groupe pour attendre patiemment la star de la nuit. Il fut docile et se mit là où on le lui dit, ne résistant cependant pas à se servir un verre à tâtons. Il sirota son champagne, un sourire aux lèvres. La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, et ils se figèrent. Personne n'alla ouvrir, et ils entendirent Jeremy marmonner quelque chose. Il frappa plusieurs fois et se décida à entrer, soufflant d'exaspération. Lorsque Michelle alluma la lumière et que les invités hurlèrent, Jeremy fit un pas en arrière. Il avait l'air sincèrement surpris. Harry fronça les sourcils, remarquant les yeux rouges et gonflés de son ami. Jeremy se construisit un visage réjouit. Mais ça n'allait pas, Harry le savait. Après avoir remercié tout le monde et distribué des étreintes à répétition, il s'isola avec une coupe. Harry s'approcha, un cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Jeremy la lui arracha et tira frénétiquement dessus.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels ?  
\- J'étais occupé...  
\- T'es toujours occupé à mieux qu'à me prêter de l'attention.  
\- T'es injuste, c'est absolument faux. Et puis je voulais attendre ce soir pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire, je préférais te faire languir." 

Il gloussa mais compris que son ami n'était pas d'humeur à ça.

"Je ne t'appelais pas pour ça, pour tout te dire j'avais complètement oublié. J'ai rompu avec Amy, Harry.  
\- Oh... c'est une occasion de plus de te lâcher !  
\- Putain, t'es trop con, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te considère encore comme mon meilleur ami.   
\- Okay... Désolé. T'as raison, je ne suis qu'un con.   
\- Oui.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?   
\- Elle a baisé un beauf. Putain, j'arrive même pas à y croire en le disant. Elle s'est cockée à n'en plus pouvoir et elle s'est tapé un de ces mecs dégueulasses avec des poils dans le dos et qui viennent traîner à l'Embassy pour faire semblant d'avoir de la thune.   
\- T'es sérieux ?   
\- On ne peut plus sérieux. Le mec a débarqué chez moi pour me raconter à quel point il l'avait enculée, ainsi que moi par la même occasion.   
\- Il est venu chez TOI ? Mais c'est elle qui lui a dit où tu habitais ?  
\- Il faut croire. Elle s'est vraiment mise à l'envers. Elle est venue ce matin pour me dire qu'elle s'en voulait horriblement et qu'elle avait vraiment envie qu'on continue ensemble, que ça n'arriverait plus et tout le merdier...  
\- T'as fait quoi ?   
\- Je lui ai dit de retourner se faire enculer.   
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Bien joué. Excuse-moi mais c'est trop bon."

Harry n'avait pas pu se retenir de rire à la réponse de Jez, et ce dernier s'accorda un sourire.

"Merci.  
\- Toutes des connes, hein ?  
\- Ouais... Plus sérieusement... Je crois que je l'aimais, Harry. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il y avait un véritable truc entre nous. Et voilà comment ça finit. Je devrais toujours me méfier.   
\- Bah, pour une fois, je ne vais pas te dire que oui, tu devrais te méfier, que tu ne devrais jamais devenir sérieux dans tes relations et qu'il faut avant tout penser à l'éclate. Je crois que tu trouveras la bonne, celle qui te mérite. Amy était une pouffe, et je te l'ai toujours dit. Mais il n'y a pas que ce genre de filles et l'une d'entre elles est faite pour toi.   
\- ... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Harry ?   
\- Je perds foi en l'humanité, alors j'essaie de sauver ton âme. Je crois que c'est à peu près la seule qui en vaut la peine.  
\- Oh... et ton Louis, là, il n'en vaut pas la peine ?"

Harry eut un rire moqueur. Il avait réussi à l'oublier un instant, celui-là... Oui, Louis méritait certainement d'être sauvé. Plus que tous les gens qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie, d'ailleurs, et ils étaient nombreux. Mais Harry en avait marre de se battre, lui qui ne se battait jamais. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de choses. Il préférait de loin la facilité. Et pourtant, il se surprit à réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune envie de flirter. Aucun homme ne partagerait son lit ce soir et il savait qu'il ne s'en porterait pas plus mal. Il ne répondit pas. C'était la soirée de Jez, et il ne voulait pas la gâcher en se plaignant encore. Il le prit par les épaules et l'entraîna vers le reste des invités, qui commençaient déjà à se déhancher sur des sons électro. Il ne ferait pas d'excès, cette fois-ci. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle, Jez avait besoin de lui.


	5. Like violence, you have me, forever and after. Like violence, you kill me, forever and after.

Harry repoussa le corps à ses côtés. Ses pieds glaciales et ses mouvements incessants l'avaient rendu fou toute la nuit. S'il avait su, il ne lui aurait pas proposé de venir dormir avec lui. Ils avaient vécu une expérience hors du commun ensemble. N'être que de simples spectateurs à l'une de ces soirées était une chose à voir au moins une fois dans sa vie. Jeremy se retourna violemment et se rendormit aussitôt, un long ronflement s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. La décadence de la veille avait été fulgurante. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ils pouvaient être laids. Des rictus grotesques affichés sur leurs visages déformés par les excès. La lumière crue. Leurs yeux hallucinés. Leurs muscles tendus. Harry et Jez s'étaient amusés à visiter chacune des chambres et à compter les pieds qui dépassaient des couvertures. Visiblement, Michelle avait encore apprécié la compagnie d'au moins trois garçons. En même temps. Ils avaient constaté avec stupéfaction que Sara avait aussi un faible pour les filles, en tout cas ce soir là. La vision de Gemma prise en sandwich dans la salle de bain les persuada qu'il était grand temps de rentrer. Harry grilla cinq feux rouges sous les rires de Jez et roula à une vitesse totalement hallucinante, poussé par l'impulsion de I Wanna Be Your Dog de Iggy Pop qui hurlait dans les enceintes. Ils traversèrent Londres en un temps record. Les rues étaient désertes, ils se sentaient libres.

Jeremy parla dans son sommeil, et Harry se dit qu'il ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui à son réveil. Il sortit du lit et ne résista pas à l'envie de vérifier son téléphone. Il avait un message non lu et son ventre se serra. Et si c'était Louis ? Il plissa les yeux et se concentra sur l'écran. Noah. Merde.

"Tu lui plais."

Il mit un instant à comprendre, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent et un sourire immense se dessina sur son visage. Il se jeta sur le lit, chevaucha le corps de Jez et lui colla son portable sous le nez.

"Mais casse-toi !  
\- Lis-ça !  
\- Putain t'es chiant.  
\- Lis-ça je te dis !  
\- ...  
\- Alors ?  
\- C'est qui ?  
\- Noah, pauvre con.  
\- Ah. Et il parle de qui ?  
\- Putain, mais Jez ! De Louis, de qui d'autre, enfin ?!  
\- Aaaah. Cool.  
\- Sérieusement ? "Cool" ? Mais attends, c'est génial, c'est absolument magnifique !  
\- Rien que ça ?   
\- Sois content pour moi, Jez, tu te rends pas compte là. C'est Louis, le mec inaccessible qui fait le tapin et qui m'a craché à la figure les deux fois où je l'ai vu. Je lui plais, tu te rends compte ?   
\- Je vois vraiment pas ce que ça a de si fou. Voilà, tu vas te le taper, c'est super, et puis quoi ? Ça ne change pas grand chose à ce que tu fais d'habitude.   
\- C'est vrai. Mais je vais me taper une catin, pauvre, mais terriblement sexy. Ça, ça change.   
\- T'as pas tort. Maintenant descends, espèce de pédale, tu m'écrases les couilles."

Harry ricana et lui fit remarquer qu'il n'en avait plus besoin maintenant que Amy s'était fait la malle. Cette remarque lui valut une droite dans l'épaule, lui arrachant un hurlement. Ils s'assirent au bar et gardèrent le silence, émergeant totalement dans la bonne odeur qui café qui chauffait. Ils avaient le sentiment que quelque chose avait changé. Comme si avoir assisté à la soirée de la veille en toute sobriété leur avait fait prendre conscience de la futilité de leurs existences.

"Hé.  
\- Hm ?  
-Viens, on va à la mer.   
\- Maintenant ?   
\- Ouais. Si on dit qu'on le fait plus tard, on n'ira jamais.   
\- Harold. Tu es un génie.   
\- Jeremy. Ferme-la.   
\- Tu conduis ?   
\- Si on veut arriver avant la nuit, on ne va pas prendre ta Fiat de merde.   
\- C'est pas une Fiat, connard.   
\- C'est tout comme."

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se préparer. Ils burent plusieurs cafés pour se maintenir éveillés pendant le voyage, Harry prêta des vêtements à Jeremy et à peine une heure après leur réveil, ils étaient dans sa Porsche, cheveux au vent, lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez. C'était bon, d'en revenir aux vraies valeurs. Les Beach Boys chantaient, et ils avaient conscience d'être des clichés. Ils s'en moquaient. En une heure et quart, ils étaient à Brighton. Ils mangèrent un fish & chips sur la plage de galets, assis face à la mer. Ils ne parlaient presque pas. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils passèrent la journée sur la plage, à fumer des cigarettes et à boire des bières qu'ils avaient achetée à l'épicerie du coin. Ils étaient jeunes, libres, et ils aimaient ça.

"Harry ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Merci.   
\- Merci pour quoi ?  
\- Pour tout. Tu sais à quel point c'est difficile de trouver un vrai pote dans le milieu dans lequel on évolue et...  
\- Je t'en prie, Jez. C'est moi, c'est normal.   
\- Non, pas forcément, alors merci. Bon dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec ton gigolo ?  
\- Bah... Je sais pas trop, en fait.   
\- Tu vas essayer de le revoir, j'espère.   
\- Je sais pas. Il a mon numéro, je devrais peut-être le laisser venir.  
\- Rêve pas trop. Il n'a pas l'air trop disposé à te donner quoi que ce soit.   
\- Tu oublies le texto de Noah.  
\- Noah pourrait aussi bien se foutre de ta gueule.  
\- Non... Tu crois ?   
\- Oui, Harry. La seule façon de le savoir c'est de tenter le coup. Encore.   
\- Après je vais passer pour un lourd désespéré...   
\- C'est ce que tu es.   
\- T'as pas tort. Je sais pas si j'ai envie que ça se passe comme ça. Je crois pas que ce soit le genre de garçon à avoir besoin de ça. Je veux dire... Sa vie est bien pourrie quand même.   
\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois ne pas être totalement égoïste. Je t'assure, c'est plutôt agréable à voir.   
\- Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Je reconnais que c'est pas mal aussi de mon point de vue. Enfin... Je sais pas.   
\- Tu dis beaucoup que tu ne sais pas, dis-moi. La verve légendaire de Harry Styles aurait-elle prit un coup ?   
\- Je sais – ... je t'emmerde.   
\- Ahah.  
\- Allez, viens, on va prendre un smoothie.  
\- Pédale."

***

Les jours passaient, interminables. Louis avait la vague impression de ne jamais dormir assez. Les cernes sous ses yeux s'agrandissaient chaque matin un peu plus. Son seul jour de repos passait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Il se levait toujours en fin de journée et devait courir dans tous les sens pour faire les courses, ses lessives, et régler ce qu'il avait à régler. Il avait aussi l'impression que cela ne finirait jamais. L'argent manquait toujours, quoi qu'il fasse. Il refusait de prendre plus de clients lors de ses nuits dans la rue, il savait que son corps ne tiendrait pas le coup. Il devait donc se résigner à ne pas pouvoir rembourser Jones avant un moment. Il se montrait de plus en plus insistant et Louis savait que sa patience avec des limites. Il sentait la situation lui échapper et il n'aimait pas ça.

Ce matin là, il crut qu'il n'arriverait pas à rentrer jusque chez lui. C'était la première fois qu'il avait des plaies ouvertes et n'aurait jamais cru que Lokas pourrait en arriver là. Les choses étaient allées beaucoup trop loin avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Lokas avait tenté de se servir dans sa coke et il avait sorti les griffes sans trop réfléchir. Un instant, il avait oublié qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il y avait eu un moment de flottement pendant lequel ni Louis ni Lokas n'avaient bougé. Puis la première gifle était tombée, bientôt suivie d'un nombre incalculable de coups. Louis s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, pensant que la crise passerait, comme d'habitude. Mais on ne refusait rien à Lokas. C'était probablement la pire chose qu'il ait pu faire. Les coups pleuvaient et il pensait à ce qu'aurait été sa vie si tout ça n'avait jamais commencé. Il aurait pu être un garçon comme les autres, un étudiant ordinaire, un peu fêtard, mais plutôt bosseur. Il aurait peut-être rencontré quelqu'un et ils se seraient aimés. Ils auraient eu une vie banale, dans un pavillon de banlieue banal, avec un job banal. Il aurait été heureux d'être comme son voisin. Ils auraient eu des engueulades, des réconciliations, et ils auraient vieillis ensemble. Tout ce qui faisait une vie de couple. Une vie normale. Puis il se dit que non, que jamais il n'aurait pu se contenter de simplement ça, qu'il avait toujours eu besoin de plus. Voilà où tout ça l'avait mené. Il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait le coup. Il avait terriblement mal quand il respirait et il savait que Lokas lui avait cassé une côte. Il espérait que ses poumons n'étaient pas touchés. Mais ses gencives lui faisaient mal et ce devait être la seule cause de tout ce sang qu'il crachait. Il ne fit aucun effort pour se défendre. Il savait que ce serait pire et qu'il risquait définitivement d'y rester s'il bougeait. Lokas se figea dans son élan et son bras retomba le long de son corps. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il le frappait. Il en avait eu assez. Il attrapa le sachet de coke sur la table de nuit, jeta quelques billets à Louis et quitta la chambre d'hôtel sans demander son reste. Louis resta là longtemps puis le propriétaire vint lui demander de partir, que seulement une heure avait été payée et que s'il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse venir la police, il devait se dépêcher de débarrasser le plancher. Louis leva une main d'excuse, toujours allongé sur le sol et tenta de se relever. Chaque centimètre de son corps le faisait souffrir le martyre. L'homme eut l'air d'hésiter mais il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes. Accueillir des prostitués dans son hôtel n'était pas exactement en accord avec la loi anglaise. Il lui tendit une serviette de bain et se détourna comme s'il craignait d'attraper quelque chose. Louis s'essuya la bouche et empocha ses billets en vitesse. Il se traîna hors de la chambre, passant comme à son habitude par la porte de service. Le chemin jusqu'à son appartement lui paru interminable. Il gardait la serviette serrée contre son torse, ses mains tremblantes crispées autour du tissu. C'en était trop. La prochaine fois il le tuerait, Louis le sentait. Il mit plus de 20 minutes à gravir les étages, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour reprendre son souffle. Le goût cuivré dans sa bouche lui donnait la nausée. Une fois chez lui, il retira ses vêtements avec quantité de grimaces. Lorsqu'il fût enfin nu, il parcourut son corps du bout des doigts, tâtant avec précaution ses membres meurtris. Les chaussures de Lokas avaient laissées de grosses traces sanglantes sur ses flancs. L'une d'entre elle saignait toujours. Il plaqua la serviette dessus et tamponna. Il devait prendre une douche mais il avait peur de perdre l'équilibre. Il s'assit au fond du bac et laissa couler l'eau sur sa nuque. Il sanglota longtemps, complètement désemparé. Quand il sortit de la douche, il avait prit une décision. Il retourna l'appartement à la recherche du numéro de Harry. Ce serait en effet toujours mieux. Harry semblait au moins ne pas être agressif. Il était mesquin, prétentieux, manipulateur, et moqueur, mais pas agressif. Il semblait même incapable de se montrer violent. Derrière cette façade grandiloquente, Harry n'était finalement qu'un mec un peu paumé et très riche qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. La serviette de papier entre les mains, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était déjà tard, ou très tôt selon le point de vue. Mais l'urgence de la situation le poussa à composer le numéro. Il voulait que ça change et il le voulait maintenant. Il s'attendait à entendre une voix narquoise lorsqu'il se présenta mais seul de l'inquiétude pointait dans le ton de Harry. Il fallait dire qu'avec sa respiration sifflante, Louis n'inspirait pas confiance.

"Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
\- Je... C'est d'accord.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui est d'accord ?  
\- J'accepte ta proposition, Styles.  
\- Louis, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
\- ...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis si soudainement. J'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis des lustres et...  
\- Je fais pas ça pour toi, ou pour te voir. Je fais ça pour moi, pour sauver ma peau. Parce que je crois que j'en suis arrivé à un point de non-retour.  
\- Tu...  
\- Ne pose pas de question. Dis-moi seulement si ça vaut toujours ou pas.  
\- Oui ça vaut toujours...  
\- Très bien. Alors je viens quand ?  
\- Quand tu veux. Maintenant. Tu veux que je viennes te chercher ?  
\- J'ai besoin de dormir...  
\- J'ai toute la place qu'il faut ici. J'arrive."

Louis ne répondit rien et Harry raccrocha. Il se précipita hors de chez lui. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il attendait un signe de Louis et il avait fini par désespéré. Il n'avait pas suivit le conseil de Jez et avait simplement attendu. Quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Il vira sans ménagement le garçon dans son lit, lui disant qu'ils devaient partir tous les deux. L'autre crut un instant qu'il avait l'intention de l'emmener quelque part mais déchanta rapidement. Lorsqu'ils furent en bas de l'immeuble, Harry monta dans sa voiture et laissa le garçon sur le trottoir.

"Pas la peine d'être là quand je reviens hein. Bonne... vie."

Il démarra en faisant crisser les pneus. La voix de Louis l'avait inquiété. Quelque chose avait dérapé, cette nuit. Il se rendit compte que presque malgré lui, il se rongeait les ongles, l'anxiété le gagnant peu à peu. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Ces deux semaines passées sans le voir avaient été floues. Une fois rentrés de Brighton, Jez et lui avaient vite retrouvé leurs vices. Jez saignait du nez tous les matins et lui-même ne sentait plus ses gencives. Ils avaient repris de plus belle et Harry en était presque arrivé à oublier Louis, le reléguant dans un coin de son esprit. Il s'était persuadé du fait que Noah ne lui avait envoyé ce message que par vengeance, peut-être pour l'emmerder autant que lui l'avait fait. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas se fier à lui. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé quand Noah était venu remplir ses réserves et il était partit du principe qu'il ne devait pas y prêter attention. Quoi qu'il en soit, plein de nouveaux garçons avaient débarqués à Londres avec les vacances de Février et il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer ni même de manquer d'amour. Il s'était embrouillé avec Paul parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de se taper son cousin. Mineur. Tout aurait pu bien se passer si seulement le garçon n'était pas allé se vanter auprès de ses amis. Il s'en était sorti avec un oeil au beurre noir qui commençait seulement à s'estomper. Paul avait perdu quelques dents et Harry n'était pas peu fier de son crochet du droit. Mais tout ça importait peu à présent. Il lui semblait que ce coup de fil avait chamboulé son cerveau. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que ça lui fasse cet effet. C'était comme si l'image de Louis qu'il avait gardé dans un coin de son esprit avait continué à grandir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et maintenant occupait toute la place. Il était content qu'il ait pris la décision de le contacter. Il ne se serait pas battu pour rien. La rue mal éclairée de Louis était vide à cette heure-ci, comme la plupart du temps d'ailleurs, probablement. Harry ferma sa voiture et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier. Il croisa un homme qui partait visiblement travailler aux aurores et qui le toisa de haut en bas. Il ne passait pas inaperçu, même avec ses vêtements froissés enfilés à la hâte. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra directement dans l'appartement. Louis était assis dos au mur dans son lit, le regard vide fixant l'entrée. Harry ne dit rien et se contenta de l'aider à se lever. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et il ne portait qu'un simple sous-vêtement. Il l'habilla en prenant soin de le toucher le moins possible. Louis serrait les mâchoires et des gémissements de douleur s'échappaient parfois de sa gorge. Harry sentait la colère monter en lui et luttait pour ne pas parler. Il le porta presque jusqu'à sa voiture. Un instant il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas appelé Noah. Il lui poserait la question en temps voulu. Pour le moment, il ne ferait que rouler jusqu'à son immeuble et l'aider à se mettre au lit.

*** 

Louis se laissa guider à travers l'appartement sans même prendre conscience du luxe des lieux. Harry l'installa dans des draps propres, doux, et il n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement, sans prendre le temps de se demander si Harry allait dormir avec lui ou pas. Il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir et oublier, retrouver un semblant de confiance pour un instant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain, il ne voulait pas y penser. Harry resta un moment à le regarder dormir. Des hématomes prenaient déjà forme sur son visage et ses bras nus. Sa lèvre fendue tournait dangereusement au violet et avait doublé de volume. Il faudrait probablement désinfecté ça au matin. Ça lui donnait un air de boxeur qui aurait voulu s'attaquer à plus fort que lui. Il avait du mal à respirer, et Harry paniquait à chaque sifflement qu'il produisait. Il semblait si fragile, si petit dans ce grand lit. Il hésita à rester auprès de lui, mais lorsqu'il se fut assuré qu'il reprenait une respiration à peu près normale, il quitta la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte. Il se servit un verre de whisky et s'installa dans le salon. Le jour se levait doucement, éclairant peu à peu la pièce. Une cigarette coincée entre les doigts, il composa le numéro de Noah.

"Allô...  
\- Noah, c'est Harry.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore, bordel ? C'est pas l'heure là...  
\- Il y a un problème avec Louis.  
\- Quoi ?   
\- Il m'a appelé. Je suis allé le chercher, il dort dans la chambre d'amis. Il est salement amoché.   
\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi c'est toi qu'il a appelé ?   
\- J'en sais rien, Noah... Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui lui est arrivé, il ne m'a rien dit. Il s'est vite endormi.   
\- J'arrive.  
\- Non, non écoute, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. Il n'est pas en état pour discuter, de toute façon. J’appellerai mon médecin, on verra s'il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez vous fait de Harry Styles ?   
\- Arrête tes conneries.  
\- Sérieusement, tu me fais peur. Depuis quand tu as un coeur ?   
\- ...  
\- Harry ?   
\- J'allais pas le laisser crever dans son studio pourri, merde !   
\- D'accord, t'énerve pas. Je suis juste surpris. C'est la première fois que t'as l'air de t’inquiéter pour une autre personne que toi-même, alors excuse-moi de douter. Il t'a vraiment tapé dans l'oeil, hein ?  
\- Tu me rends triste Noah. Je suis quelqu'un de très altruiste. Toujours.   
\- Ah, ça y est, je te reconnais, là...   
\- Un moment d'égarement. Bon, je te laisse, je vais finir ma nuit. J'ai pas tellement dormi, sexe oblige."

Il exagérait. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Noah, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, pense qu'il s'était aussi bêtement entiché d'un pauvre tapin. Il avait plus de fierté que ça, tout de même. Il raccrocha après avoir assuré une dernière fois à Noah qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour que Louis se remette, et posa sa tête contre le dossier. Il se dit qu'il devrait aller se coucher, mais il n'avait pas la force de bouger. Le canapé était confortable, et ses yeux se fermaient déjà. Il écrasa sa cigarette avant de mettre le feu à sa chemise et s'abandonna totalement. La journée à venir allait certainement être quelque peu chargée.

***

Il se réveilla en sursaut, avec le bruit de la porte d'entrée qu'on refermait. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre où il se trouvait. Le cendrier était encore sur ses jambes, et il manqua de le renverser en se redressant dans le canapé.

"J'ai apporté le petit-déjeuneeeer !  
\- Je suis dans le salon, Jez..."

Le jeune homme apparut, tout sourire, un sac en papier dans une main et deux gobelets dans l'autre. Le café parvint jusqu'aux narines de Harry qui tendit une main avide. Café, oh oui. Il but sans attendre et se sentit ressusciter.

"Je suis pas tout seul.  
\- Comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai que deux gobelets. Alors fous le dehors, qu'on puisse manger en paix.  
\- Non mais c'est pas –   
\- Attends. Pourquoi dors-tu en costard sur ton canapé ?  
\- C'est compliqué.   
\- En quoi ramener un mec chez toi, te désaper, le désaper, baiser, et t'endormir a quoi que ce soit de compliqué ?   
\- Ça s'est pas passé comme ça. Enfin, si, mais pas... enfin...  
\- Oula, rebois une gorgée. Tu veux un muffin ?  
\- Jez, j'essaie de te parler là.  
\- Tu essaies, j'ai bien vu, c'est bien. Continue d'essayer, ça va venir.   
\- Jez ! T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets, c'est pas vrai... Bon. C'est Louis.  
\- Ooooh, ça y eeest !   
\- Non !   
\- Bah alors ? Panne passagère ? T'as plus de petites pilules bleues ?   
\- Je te déteste. Non, il m'a appelé ce matin, aux aurores. Il y avait un mec avec moi, un certain... un certain... peu importe. Je l'ai viré. Louis m'a demandé de venir le chercher, et là, il dort dans la chambre d'amis. Et ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Du tout.   
\- Mince, c'est du sérieux. Je me trompe ou tu t'inquiètes sincèrement pour ce mec ?   
\- Tu verrais son état, tu serais pareil.  
\- Je peux ? Je rêve de voir à quoi il ressemble.   
\- Laisse-le dormir. Tu le verras tout à l'heure, il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller.   
\- Okay, mais d'abord, on mange.   
\- Si tu veux."

Harry alluma la télévision et ils s’empiffrèrent de viennoiseries en tout genre devant une émission de cuisine particulièrement passionnante. Ils rirent comme des idiots aux blagues très limitées des présentateurs et eurent le temps de fumer le reste du paquet de Harry avant que Louis ne se réveille enfin. Il était près de quinze heures lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit dans la chambre. Jez supplia Harry de le laisser passer en premier, mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement. Et puis quoi, encore ? Pour qu'il se dise qu'il était décidément un tordu vicieux ? Non, merci. Il entra dans la chambre à pas de loup et Louis plissa les yeux à cause de la lumière. Il s'était redressé dans le lit et avait visiblement tenté d'attraper quelque chose sur la table de chevet, faisant tomber au passage la lampe qui gisait sur le sol. Il voulut s'excuser, mais Harry leva une main pour le faire taire.

"T'inquiète pas. Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Ça va aller, je... je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant."

Il fit mine de vouloir se lever, mais poussa un hurlement et retomba sur les oreillers. Jeremy accouru aux côtés de Harry.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a ?  
\- Oh, Jez, merde !  
\- C'est qui ? T'as prévenu tes potes, t'es vraiment taré !  
\- Mais pas du tout, c'est lui qui est venu ! Calme-toi, tu vas te faire encore mal !   
\- Je m'en fous, ramène-moi.   
\- Louis, réfléchis un peu. T'es pas en état. J'avais prévu de te le présenter, mais il est trop con pour faire ce que je lui dis. C'est mon meilleur ami, d'accord, et il était juste passé pour le petit-déjeuner. Il ne savait même pas que tu étais là.  
\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je peux te croire.   
\- Je suis venu te chercher, non ? Je n'ai pas posé de question, comme tu me l'as demandé, et je t'ai laissé dormir en paix. Alors ne viens pas me traiter de menteur, maintenant."

Louis l'observait en silence. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il se défende de la sorte. Il avait plutôt pensé à de l'indifférence, de la moquerie, même. Harry le surprenait, et pour une fois, c'était une impression positive. Il renonça à sortir du lit. Sa cage thoracique semblait en feu. Il avait la sensation qu'on avait posé une enclume sur sa poitrine et peinait à respirer. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça.

"Je vais appeler mon médecin, il va t'examiner.  
\- J'ai juste besoin de repos.  
\- Arrête."

Il se tourna vers Jeremy et lui intima l'ordre d'aller chercher de l'alcool et du coton. Il s'exécuta sans protester. L'état de Louis l'avait déstabilisé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Sa lèvre inférieure était noire, et l'une de ses pommettes avait viré au jaune douteux. Sans compter ses plaies sur les hanches et le bras droit. Il avait assisté à bon nombre de bagarres dans sa vie, mais jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi amoché. Il revint de la salle de bain et tendit à Harry ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Ce dernier le remercia d'un hochement de tête et se rapprocha de Louis. Jez hésita. Il sortit à reculons de la pièce et referma la porte.

"Laisse, je m'en occupe.  
\- C'est bon, laisse-moi faire. T'arriveras à rien.  
\- J'ai pas besoin de toi.  
\- Là, présentement, si. Alors tu te tais, et tu me laisses te désinfecter."

Louis fit la moue, mais n'insista pas. Le ton de Harry avait été autoritaire, et il préférait ne pas le contrarier. Il n'avait pas la force de lutter. Il tressaillit au contact de ses mains sur sa peau. L'alcool le brûla atrocement. Du sang coagulé teinta le coton et Harry dû en changer plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'il tamponna sa lèvre, Louis grimaça. C'était horrible. Il sentait la morsure du produit dans sa chair et la sensation de brûlure était insupportable. Harry faillit tourner de l’œil lorsqu'il découvrit la crevasse sous le sang séché. Qui avait pu s'acharner à ce point sur lui pour le blesser aussi gravement ? Il glissa ses doigts sur le torse de Louis, à la recherche d'autres éraflures. Une bosse particulièrement proéminente retint son attention, et lorsqu'il s'y attarda, Louis le repoussa violemment. Ses traits étaient crispés, son visage déformé par la douleur.

"Je vais appeler le médecin. Je reviens."

Louis aurait voulu qu'il reste encore. Il ne voulait pas rester seul dans cette chambre immense, dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il remonta les couvertures sur lui et ferma les yeux. Même ce simple geste était douloureux. Il eut l'impression que l'attente était interminable. Il tendait l'oreille, mais on n'entendait rien ici. Il pensa avec ironie qu'il lui avait fallu se retrouver dans une situation aussi critique pour pouvoir pénétrer dans un tel luxe. Harry revint enfin et une vague de soulagement réchauffa son corps. Il ne savait pas si ce comportement faisait partie de sa vraie nature mais il préférait ce Harry là à celui qu'il avait rencontré chez Noah.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Louis ?  
\- Ne pose pas de question, rappelle-toi.  
\- Il va falloir que tu l'expliques au médecin, sinon il ne pourra rien faire.  
\- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.  
\- Très bien, tu ne veux rien me dire, c'est ton choix. Mais dis-le lui, s'il te plait, fais ça pour moi.   
\- Je te dois rien.  
\- Si, une nuit ici sans partie de jambes en l'air."

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa remarque, et son sourire se transforma en rictus de douleur. C'était encore un peu tôt. Il hocha la tête. D'accord, il expliquerait au médecin, sans donner de détails. Juste ce qu'il fallait.

"Tu veux que je te laisse ?  
\- Non, reste. S'il te plait.  
\- Comme tu voudras.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- J'ai faim.  
\- Oh. je vais demander à Jez de t'acheter un truc. Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?   
\- Euh... Du pain ?   
\- Demande un vrai truc, je n'enverrai pas Jez acheter du pain. Ce serait la honte de sa vie. Alors, dis-moi.  
\- Starbucks ?  
\- Ça marche... Jez !"

Son ami entra en trombe dans la chambre pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il était pâle et semblait avoir été particulièrement ébranlé par les événements récents.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?  
\- Rien, on a juste besoin de toi pour un truc ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu vas chercher un petit déj' pour Louis ? Starbucks, de préférence.   
\- Euh... D'accord.  
\- Brave garçon."

Jez ronchonna mais ne se le fit pas répéter. Il enfila son manteau et partit aussitôt. Harry s'étendit aux côtés de Louis, en essayant de ne pas trop secouer le lit. Il était bien rare qu'il se retrouve avec un garçon aussi beau dans une chambre sans qu'il ne soit pas question de sexe. Mais ce n'était que partie remise.


	6. I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck, than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie, you had me

Le Dr. Smith fixait Louis avec de grands yeux. Dans sa profession, on apprenait à ne jamais être surpris, mais il lui arrivait rarement d'avoir en face de lui ce genre de patients. Le garçon qui se tenait dans le lit de Harry était maigre, mais musclé, profondément fatigué et surtout brisé. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis demanda à Harry de quitter la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Le garçon l'observait du coin de l'oeil, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de sa part. Le vieil homme n'était pas là pour le juger, mais il devrait lui poser quelques questions, et face à l'air buté de Louis, il savait déjà que ce ne serait pas simple.

"Louis, c'est ça ?  
\- Hu-hum.  
\- Bon. Je vais devoir toucher, je peux ?   
\- Ça fait mal.  
\- Je sais mais...  
\- Allez-y. Vous êtes là pour ça, de toute façon, pas vrai ?"

Le médecin hocha la tête et avança les mains. Après un examen rapide, les gémissements de Louis le confortèrent dans son idée. Le garçon avait au moins une côte cassée, et il lui fallait plusieurs points de suture à la lèvre. Les autres plaies nécessitaient un simple soin à bétadine, et elles devraient rapidement disparaître, si elles étaient régulièrement nettoyées.

"Il va falloir aller à l'hôpital Louis.  
\- Vraiment ? On ne peut pas trouver une autre solution ? J'ai du travail.  
\- Je vous ferai un arrêt. Dans l'état où vous êtes, plusieurs jours de repos vont être obligatoires.   
\- Non, ça ira, je vous assure. Je dois travailler.  
\- Je ne sais pas dans quel monde vous vivez, mais dans le mien, une côte cassée équivaut à au moins un mois d’alitement. Je comprends que vous vouliez –   
\- Un mois ?! Ah non, il en est hors de question !   
\- Louis, soyez raisonnable.   
\- Mais j'ai un loyer à payer, moi ! Comment je vais faire si je reste couché pendant un mois ?  
\- L'arrêt maladie vous permettra de toucher des indemnités, n'ayez crainte.  
\- Non, mais, vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne suis pas... je ne peux pas... ça ne marchera pas votre truc là !  
\- Allons bon. Vous n'êtes pas déclaré ?   
\- Pas vraiment non.  
\- Et c'est quoi, votre travail ?   
\- ... Je suis serveur.   
\- Non déclaré, donc.  
\- C'est ça. Si je dis à mon patron que je dois manquer un mois, il trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Et je me retrouverai dans une merde noire, sans appartement, sans rien. Vous comprenez ?"

Son ton était implorant. Le médecin soupira. Il repensa à cette époque, si lointaine à présent, où il était un jeune diplômé de la fac de médecine, et où il avait vu défiler sous ses yeux un bon nombre de gamins tout aussi désemparés à l'idée de ne pas travailler pendant ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Dans sa jeunesse, il voulait faire partie de ces gens altruistes qui offraient de l'espoir à ceux qui n'en avaient pas les moyens. Mais au bout de quelques années, il avait désespéré et le temps avait fait les choses. Il était à présent le médecin d'une classe supérieure, aux portefeuilles bien garnis et aux problèmes bien dérisoires. Il faisait des ordonnances pour des pilules du lendemain pour des adolescentes écervelées et du Prozac pour leurs mères lassées par leur trop plein de luxe. Ses pensées revinrent à Louis, qui le regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, exactement ?  
\- J'ai été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.  
\- La personne qui vous a fait ça ne devrait pas pouvoir s'en sortir aussi facilement. Vous devriez porter plainte.   
\- Je ne peux pas.  
\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne pouvez pas faire. Est-ce que Harry sait ce qu'il en est ?  
\- Il est au courant de certaines choses, juste ce qu'il faut. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, vous savez. Je l'ai appelé... parce que je n'avais personne d'autre.   
\- Je vois. Je suppose que j'en sais assez moi aussi..."

Il planta son regard dans celui de Louis. Ses yeux transperçaient le jeune homme. C'était un étrange contraste avec les rides qui striaient son visage. Louis se sentit mis à nu. Cet homme connaissait son métier.

"J'espère que vous vous protégez. Ne soyez pas plus imprudent que nécessaire.  
\- Je... Oui."

Le Dr. Smith fit revenir Harry et lui expliqua la situation. Ils devraient se rendre aux urgences pour effectuer des radios et avoir un deuxième diagnostique. Harry hochait la tête en silence, lançant des regards inquiets au dessus de l'épaule de l'homme. Ce dernier lui assura qu'il les accompagneraient et ferait en sorte qu'on prenne en charge le garçon au plus vite. Ils pourraient ensuite rentrer ici, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Louis reste à l'hôpital.

"Non non, moi je rentre chez moi.  
\- Vous avez quelqu'un pour vous aider ?  
\- Noah pourra venir chez toi, Louis ?   
\- Il... une ou deux fois par semaine, peut-être.  
\- Alors ce n'est pas suffisant. Constatez pas vous même. Vous n'arrivez même pas à tenir assis. Dès que vous aurez besoin de vous nourrir, de faire votre toilette, de vous habiller, ce sera un enfer. Vous ne pourrez pas être un minimum autonome avant deux bonnes semaines.   
\- Reste ici, Louis, c'est bon.   
\- Je ne peux pas, Harry ! Et je n'ai aucune envie de te devoir quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?"

Le médecin posa des yeux amusés sur Harry. Il s'était encore entiché d'un sacré numéro. Il lui tapota l'épaule, lui murmurant qu'il aurait bien le temps de le persuader aux urgences. Ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir, Harry soutenant Louis du moins qu'il pouvait, lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que Jez était toujours dans la cuisine, en train de faire le point devant un café froid. Harry lui demanda de les rejoindre et de lui donner un coup de main, qu'il se rende un peu utile. Jeremy accourut et ils quittèrent les lieux un peu laborieusement. Une fois dans la voiture du Dr. Smith, Louis se détendit légèrement. Cette position était de loin la plus inconfortable qu'il ait jamais eu à affronter dans de telles circonstances. Il tenta d'éviter le regard pesant de Jeremy. Ils étaient bien tous pareil, ces fils de riches.

Jeremy ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il comprenait à présent l'attirance de Harry pour ce garçon. Il y avait quelque chose de presque malsain dans sa beauté. Jez ne doutait pas de sa sexualité, mais il ne pouvait lutter contre le semblant de désir qu'il éveillait en lui. Il savait que ce n'était dû qu'à la fascination que provoquait Louis sans même s'en rendre compte. Ses lèvres charnues, ses yeux clairs aux formes imparfaites, ses cheveux en désordre et ses muscles apparents malgré sa maigreur... Il était beau, c'était indéniable, mais c'était aussi la pire fréquentation que Harry n'ait jamais pu trouver. Noah n'était pas très recommandable, mais il ne faisait pas le trottoir et ne débarquait pas ensanglanté chez lui. Son ami posait sur Louis un regard empreint d'une fascination non dissimulée. Presque exagérée. Jez devinait sans peine les pensées de Harry, et il s'imaginait déjà la catastrophe que ces deux là allaient provoquer. Deux personnalités comme les leurs ne pouvaient qu'engendrer le chaos le plus total dans leurs vies respectives. Jez soupira. Rien n'était simple avec Harry. Jamais.

Les radios furent implacables : Louis avait deux côtes cassées. Ce qui ne laissait pas l'ombre d'un doute sur son alitement forcé des prochaines semaines. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent du bâtiment, Jez déclara qu'il allait rentrer chez lui et boire toutes les bouteilles de whisky qui lui restaient pour oublier cette journée. Le médecin salua Harry et Louis qui se retrouvèrent seuls. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?

"Ramène-moi chez moi s'il te plaît.  
\- Je préférerais plutôt que tu rentres avec moi.  
\- C'est hors de question, Harry.  
\- Sois raisonnable.  
\- Laisse-moi appeler Noah.  
\- Louis, sérieusement.  
\- Ton téléphone, s'il te plaît."

Harry lui tendit l'appareil avec un soupir. Louis le lui arracha des mains et pianota avec difficulté sur l'écran tactile. Il tendit l'appareil à Harry qui composa le numéro de Noah et le lui rendit. Il le remercia sèchement et colla le combiné à son oreille, se forçant à ne pas grimacer pour ne pas lui donner raison.

"Oui, Harry ? Comment va Louis ?  
\- C'est moi, Noah.  
\- Louis ! Tu te sens comment ?   
\- Je sors de l'hôpital là.  
\- Rien de grave ?  
\- Ça devrait aller. Viens me chercher, tu veux ?   
\- Harry ne peut pas s'en charger ?  
\- Il veut pas.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?   
\- Parce qu'il veut que je vienne avec lui.  
\- Il est vraiment con, quand il s'y met. Passe-le-moi."

Louis hésita, puis s'exécuta. Il aurait dû réfléchir et s'abstenir, mais il n'était pas en état de penser convenablement.

"Harry, t'es chiant, ramène-le.  
\- Non, il doit rester avec moi. Il faut qu'il se repose.  
\- Il peut le faire chez lui, non ?  
\- Il a deux côtes cassées.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Tu comprends maintenant ? Il ne peut pas rester tout seul."

Louis cria dans le téléphone que Noah n'avait qu'à s'en charger, lui. Qu'il refusait catégoriquement que ce soit Harry qui s'occupe de lui, qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en ce mec.

"Tu t'en sens capable toi, Harry ?   
\- Tout à fait.  
\- Tu te rends compte que tu vas devoir être avec lui en permanence ?  
\- Ça va, je suis pas idiot.  
\- Non, mais ça va te changer.  
\- Hé bien ça me changera, écoute. Le changement n'a jamais tué personne, si ?   
\- Bon. Dis à Louis que je préfère te laisser t'en charger. Je n'aurai pas le temps, moi, et il le sait très bien."

Il désespérait. Personne ne voulait le comprendre. Comment allait-il faire ? Il allait perdre son travail, son studio par la même occasion, et lorsqu'il serait tout à fait remis Harry ne risquait pas de le garder indéfiniment. Harry raccrocha et l'observa, redoutant sa réaction.

"Voilà ce que je te propose.  
\- Quoi encore...  
\- Tu me donnes un chiffre, ce dont tu as besoin pour continuer à payer ton loyer. Soyons honnêtes, ça va faire plus d'un jour par semaine, là...  
\- J'ai la vague impression de signer un pacte avec le Diable.  
\- Vois ça comme tu veux. Mais décide-toi vite, je commence à avoir froid.  
\- Mon loyer c'est 800 livres.   
\- Par mois ?!  
\- Bah oui.  
\- Ça va alors, j'avais prévu de te donner 450 par semaine, tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir.   
\- C'est pas... suffisant.  
\- T'es sérieux ? Quelle vie tu mènes ? Parce qu'avec ça et ton travail...  
\- J'ai d'autres dépenses indispensables.   
\- Je te paierai ta coke, s'il n'y a que ça.  
\- Je ne te parle pas de ça, Harry.  
\- Explique.  
\- J'en n'ai aucune envie.   
\- C'est de mon argent qu'on parle, là, alors je veux savoir pourquoi tu as besoin de plus de 1 800 livres par mois pour t'en sortir.  
\- Je savais que ça me retomberait dessus, ça n'a pas mis longtemps.   
\- Louis.  
\- Très bien. J'ai des dettes. De grosses dettes.   
\- A hauteur de combien ?  
\- J'essaie de lui donner 500 livres par mois, mais je n'ai pas payé les deux dernières fois.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je n'allais pas bien, et que tout passait chez Noah. Tu veux d'autres détails ou ça va ?   
\- Baisse d'un ton. Je fais ça pour t'aider.   
\- Garde ta pitié, Harry, c'est pas de ça que j'ai besoin.   
\- 600. Ça te suffit ?   
\- Oui..."

Il avait honte. Il détestait se dévoiler à ce point, et devoir se justifier de la sorte auprès de Harry était la pire des punitions. Sans compter qu'il devrait le supporter pendant bien trop longtemps à son goût. Il ne savait pas s'il y parviendrait. Il devrait peut-être faire bonne figure quelques jours puis partir pendant la nuit, ou quelque chose dans le genre... Ils prirent un taxi pour rentrer chez Harry et Louis remercia le ciel que l'immeuble soit muni d'un ascenseur. Quand ils passèrent la porte de l'appartement de Harry, Louis se dégagea de son bras et parti directement s'enfermer dans "sa" chambre. Harry resta interdit quelques secondes sur le seuil et haussa les épaules. Il avait besoin de temps, il pouvait comprendre ça.

***

"Tu veux regarder un film, ce soir ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'emmerdes. Je croyais que tu te calmerais au bout d'un moment mais c'est certainement trop te demander.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ?  
\- Je sais pas, un minimum de politesse ! T'es chez moi, je te file de la thune, je te nourris et je te paye ta coke alors j'ai pas l'impression d'être exigent quand je te demande ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amabilité.  
\- Tu l'es.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Exigent. Ça me fait chier de te faire des sourires à longueur de journée pour te remercier de ton immense générosité.   
\- C'est génial, donc tu fais en sorte de m'emmerder le plus possible. C'est quoi le but, en fait ?  
\- Écoute, Harry, je peux pas te voir, tu peux pas me voir. On va pas passer la soirée là-dessus, si ?  
\- Mais si !"

Louis soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de se justifier. La douleur provoquée par ses côtes l'épuisait, il n'y avait pas un matin où il n'avait pas l'impression de mourir en sortant de son lit. Depuis cinq jours déjà, il devait appeler Harry dès qu'il devait bouger le petit doigt, et ça en devenait franchement gênant. Se retrouver assis au fond d'une baignoire pendant qu'il lui frottait le dos n'était pas exactement ce qu'il y avait de plus glamour. Il se plaignait à longueur de temps des courbatures dans ses membres meurtris, et c'était Harry qui en payait les frais. Il le collait en permanence et Louis savait que si les choses restaient ainsi, il deviendrait fou avant la fin de la semaine. Il vida le sachet de fromage râpé sur ses pâtes froides et mélangea frénétiquement son plat en serrant des dents. Même être en colère ne lui était plus permis. Il aurait voulu tout casser face à l'air suffisant que prenait parfois Harry, mais lever le bras au dessus de sa tête restait encore une épreuve. Il évita le regard de Harry qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

"Tu te rends compte que je ferme ma gueule depuis le début ? Que je cède à tous tes caprices et que j'attends que tu te détendes enfin ? J'ai pas une patience à toute épreuve, Louis, alors tu ferais mieux de te méfier.  
\- Oh, j'ai peur.   
\- T'es vraiment insupportable ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Qu'est ce que j'y gagne moi, dans cette histoire ? Parce que je te signale quand même qu'on n'a toujours pas baisé !  
\- Non mais euh, c'est bon là, je suis pas vraiment en état d'accord.  
\- En attendant, je fais des efforts pour toi et tu n'y mets jamais du tien !  
\- Des efforts ? Je peux savoir quels efforts tu fais pour moi Harry ?  
\- Je sais pas, à commencer par me passer de cul !  
\- Oh c'est vrai qu'il y a tellement de garçons qui défilent à la porte pour toi... Tu veux que je te dise, je commence fortement à douter de ta réputation de dieu du sexe."

Harry tiqua et resta un moment bloqué, la bouche ouverte, son verre de whisky à la main. Ce que venait de dire Louis était d'une puérilité particulièrement exacerbée et pourtant il se sentait profondément blessé. Il fit claquer son verre sur le plan de travail et attrapa sa veste. Louis gardait les yeux obstinément baissés sur son assiette. Il sursauta quand la porte claqua.

***

Harry était hors de lui. Il n'en revenait pas du toupet de ce type ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour qui LE prenait-il ? Il composa à toute vitesse un message à l'adresse de Jez, déclarant qu'il débarquait et qu'il avait grand besoin de faire la fête. Il voulait tout le monde à l'Embassy et il le voulait maintenant. Il voulait de la vodka, de la coke, de l'ecsta. Il voulait des putes. Il voulait des stroboscopes. Des lumières de couleurs. De la musique de merde à fond dans ses oreilles. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser à ce connard dans son salon qui agissait comme s'ils étaient des potes. Je suis pas ton pote, mec, tout ce que je veux c'est te pécho salement dans un coin de mon duplex et te foutre dehors comme tous les autres. Pour qui tu te prends sans déconner ? Sous prétexte que tu t'es fait tabasser par un queutard de trop. Mais fallait pas tapiner ma grande ! Radasse. Il vira un mannequin russe qui allait grimper dans un taxi et indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur qui râla un instant. Il préférait qu'une blonde écervelée qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais pose son cul botoxé sur ses siège en simili cuir. Mais Harry lui tendit de quoi se payer un de ses volants de beauf qui lui donnerait la sensation de faire un rallye et il ferma sa gueule. Jez lui répondit qu'il n'était pas tellement libre et il l'appela sur le champ. Il devint littéralement hystérique, hurlant qu'il voulait tous les voir, lui, Michelle, Sara, même ce con de Paul parce qu'il payerait sa bouteille et qu'il avait envie, non BESOIN de les voir immédiatement. Jez ne mit pas longtemps à accepter, lui promettant d'être là dans une dizaine de minutes avec les autres. Harry alluma une cigarette, levant un majeur significatif à l'adresse du chauffeur. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps devant la boîte et il fut rejoint par ses amis avant d'avoir eu le temps de finir sa deuxième clope. Ils entrèrent rapidement, ignorants les cons qui faisaient la queue et n'avaient pas encore comprit comment ça marchait. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement à la plus grande table du carré et se firent servir plusieurs bouteilles. Harry en prit une en otage et but à même le goulot. L'alcool lui brûlait la langue, les lèvres et il embrassa à pleine bouche le garçon à côté de lui. C'était bon de retrouver ses sales habitudes après une cure de mauvaise humeur. Il eut la mauvaise idée de regarde son téléphone. Il avait un message de Louis. Qu'il lut. Deuxième mauvaise idée.

"Attrape rien cette nuit, parce que si tu veux qu'on baise, je veux pas choper la syphilis."

Il balança son téléphone dans le seau à champagne, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Chacun attendait de le voir perdre définitivement la tête et sauter à la gorge de tout le monde. Il se contenta de se lever et de partir pour les toilettes. Il écrasa son caillou sur le bord du lavabo et avala le tout avec le nez sous le regard médusé de son voisin qui se recoiffait.

"Quoi ? T'en veux ?"

L'autre détourna les yeux en sursautant. Il rangea son sachet dans sa poche et sortit en s'essuyant le nez. À partir de maintenant, il ne pensait plus à Louis, il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'au joli cul de la créature qui les accompagnait. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de son nom et s'en foutait pas mal. Il jeta au sol le beauf venu importuner sa proie qu'il entraîna sur la piste de danse. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses hanches et le colla à lui. L'autre gloussa. Quel abruti. Pour le faire taire, il fourra sa langue dans sa bouche. Il le retourna et se plaqua contre son bassin. Allez, danse maintenant.

 

Il ricana en essayant de rentrer les clés dans la serrure. Il était incroyablement défoncé et passablement saoul. La coke l'avait aidé à ne pas trop ressentir l'effet de l'alcool mais son nez lui faisait mal et ses mains tremblaient. Le garçon s'impatientait derrière lui. Il ne riait pas du tout. Harry lui avait promis des choses folles tout le trajet jusqu'ici et il se sentait un peu serré dans son pantalon. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à déverrouiller la porte, Harry le saisit par la main et se précipita dans l'appartement. La présence de Louis devant la télévision du salon le fit hésiter un instant. Il tourna la tête vers eux et eut un sourire méprisant. Harry le lui rendit.

"C'est qui lui ?  
\- Oh, un paumé dont je dois m'occuper pour quelques temps. Pas grand chose en somme.  
\- Je vois."

Le regard hautain que le garçon posait sur Louis l'électrisa. Pauvre con. Lui au moins avait réussi à passer plus d'une nuit dans cet appartement. Demain, tu ne pourrais pas en dire autant. Il l'entraîna derrière lui et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Il voulait que Louis les entende, qu'il soit bien conscient de ce qui se passait. Mais ce dernier ne tarda pas à apparaître. Il lança une boite de préservatifs au visage de Harry et referma la porte avec violence. Il était tout essoufflé de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir pour se traîner jusqu'ici mais ça en valait la peine. Il entendit le garçon protester. Visiblement son intervention avait fait son petit effet. Mais la rhétorique de Harry était apparemment efficace puisqu'il entendit ensuite des grognements de plaisir et quelques gloussements. L'enfoiré. Il regagna directement sa chambre sans prendre la peine d'éteindre la télévision. Il enfonça un oreiller sur sa tête pour ne pas entendre la pouffiasse de Harry hurler son plaisir.

Le lendemain fut jouissif pour Louis. Il entendit Harry mettre le garçon dehors. Celui-ci protesta, en vain. Il ne bougea pas de son lit, attendant que Harry vienne le chercher. Il ne tarda pas. Il entra en silence et tenta de vérifier s'il dormait encore.

"Tu peux m'aider à me lever ?"

Harry sursauta mais ne dit rien. Il s'approcha de Louis et le sortit du lit. Ils regagnèrent la cuisine en silence.

"T'as saigné du nez."

Harry ne répondit rien et servit des cafés. Il attrapa le sien et quitta la cuisine pour le salon. Louis lui emboîta le pas avec difficulté.

"C'était comment ?"

Harry zappait les chaînes de la télévision d'un air distrait. Il l'ignorait royalement et Louis bouillonnait. Quel abruti.

"Tu vas remettre ça ce soir ?  
\- Hu-hum."

Il ne détachait pas les yeux de l'écran sur lequel s'étalait pourtant toute la misère audiovisuelle anglaise.

"Je peux demander à Noah de venir ?  
\- Non.  
\- Mais...  
\- Non, j'en ai rien à foutre.   
\- Tu sais même pas pourquoi je veux qu'il vienne.  
\- Pas mon problème.  
\- T'es vraiment un connard.  
\- Je sais. Mais si tu veux te faire baiser, va faire ça ailleurs que chez moi."

Louis termina son café, les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Il en aurait presque regretté d'avoir provoqué tout ça. À la réflexion, oui, Harry aurait peut-être mérité un peu plus sa considération. Il préférait de loin lorsque c'était lui qui mettait une ambiance aussi négative. Il sentit que Harry ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il n'avait pas tellement les armes pour lutter. De toute façon, il ferait venir Noah, ça ne changeait pas grand chose qu'il ait son accord ou pas. Il n'avait pas voulu le laisser rentrer chez lui ? Il allait en assumer les conséquences, maintenant. La guerre était déclarée et il verrait qui était le plus con dans cette histoire.


	7. How do I feel by the end of the day? Are you sad because you're on your own? No, I get by with a little help from my friends, get high with a little help from my friends.

Leur petit manège ridicule dura encore et encore. Harry sortait tous les soirs et ramenait un garçon différent à chaque fois. Louis se demandait même où il en trouvait autant. Tous n'étaient pas beaux, loin de là, mais ils étaient là et semblaient consentants. Quant à lui, ses côtes commençaient à aller mieux et il se débrouillait tout seul la plupart du temps. Il allait partir, il avait prit sa décision, mais il était hors de question qu'il en parle à Harry. Quand il rentrerait ce soir là avec une pouffe de plus, il ne serait plus là. Il remplissait son sac des maigres affaires qu'ils étaient allé récupérer chez lui quand il entendit la porte claquer. Merde, il avait fait vite ce soir. Il les entendit rire et s'enfermer dans la chambre de Harry. Il attrapa son sac et quitta la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais son sac renversa la lampe sur la table d'appoint dans l'entrée. Elle alla se briser au sol dans un bruit monstrueux. Le reste alla très vite. Harry sortit dans le couloir, totalement nu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
\- Je me casse, ça se voit pas ?  
\- Harry, c'est qui lui ?  
\- Toi ta gueule. Tu te casses où, je peux savoir ?  
\- A ton avis, ducon ?! Je rentre chez moi !  
\- Harry, merde, c'est qui !  
\- Mais ferme ta gueule putain ! Prends tes sapes et dégage !  
\- C'est bien ce que je comptais faire !  
\- Mais pas toi, lui !   
\- Harry !"

Le chaos était total et Louis dut se retenir de rire. Mais le moment n'était pas à la plaisanterie. Il attrapa son sac et tenta de quitter l'appartement. Harry le rattrapa rapidement.

"Non, tu ne pars pas maintenant, et surtout pas comme ça !  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? Je suis en état et j'ai aucune envie de rester ici. T'as toute l'occupation dont tu as besoin.  
\- T'es jaloux ?  
\- Pauvre con. Laisse-moi partir.  
\- Harry, laisse le partir et reviens...  
\- T'es encore là toi ? Il me semblait t'avoir demandé de partir, si tu veux pas que je m'énerve, c'est maintenant.  
\- Voilà, c'est de ça dont je te parle, Harry. J'ai passé deux ans à me faire traiter comme une merde par des mecs dans ton genre, incapable de respecter qui que ce soit. Merci beaucoup, j'ai pu y échapper pendant deux semaines, mais quand je te vois te taper tout ce qui bouge, je me dis que j'ai aucune envie de rester en attendant que ce soit mon tour et que tu me foute dehors ensuite. Alors merci encore, et au revoir.  
\- Attends, attends. Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai quoi que ce soit à voir avec le mec qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Je...   
\- Non Harry, t'es pas comme lui, ça je te l'accorde. T'es juste une autre espèce d'enfoiré. Vous êtes nombreux, c'est étonnant.  
\- Louis, s'il te plaît... Je... J'ai jamais voulu que tu me vois comme ça, d'accord, je...  
\- Te fatigue pas va, je sais pertinemment comment tu agis avec les hommes, c'est pas une surprise. Simplement, j'en ai marre.  
\- Mais c'est ton mec ?  
\- Ecoute, t'es mignon, mais tu ferais mieux de faire ce qu'il te dit et de t'en aller maintenant.   
\- Euh, mais t'es qui pour me parler comme ça ?"

Harry fit volte-face.

"Lui, c'est le genre de mec que tu ne rencontreras nulle-part et que tu ne seras jamais. Toi tu te contentera de brûler l'argent de tes parents et de tomber dans les pièges des mecs dans mon genre. Lui, il n'est pas tombé dedans, et c'est pour ça que toi tu pars, et que lui il reste."

Louis ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il regarda le garçon enfiler ses vêtements en vitesse et partir sans demander son reste. Harry se tourna vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

"Reste. Au moins pour ce soir.  
\- Tu veux tellement me baiser ?  
\- Non, justement. Allez, viens."

Louis posa son sac dans l'entrée et le suivit dans le salon. Harry sortit des verres, des bouteilles et un cendrier propre. Louis lui fit remarquer qu'il ne portait aucune espèce de vêtement, et il s'empressa de retourner dans sa chambre pour enfiler un boxer. Quand il revînt, Louis était assis sur le canapé et s'était servit un verre. Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de lui et alluma une cigarette. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Harry se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

"Je... je suis désolé, Louis.  
\- Ça change pas grand chose. Je vais bien finir par devoir rentrer chez moi.  
\- Je sais, je voulais juste pas que ça se passe comme ça.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu as fais tout ça ?   
\- Tout ça ?  
\- Baiser des putes tous les soirs, rentrer à pas d'heure, m'ignorer toute la journée ?  
\- J'en sais rien, d'accord... Je voulais juste... C'est comme ça que je vis, Louis, c'est tout. Okay, j'aurais du éviter de faire ça quand tu étais ici, mais tu m'as cherché.   
\- Je suppose que tu as raison.   
\- Tu sais quoi ? N'en parlons plus. Viens, on fait la fête. Si tu dois partir demain, autant faire ça bien, non ? Plutôt qu'en faisant ça dans mon dos..."

Il fit un sourire, auquel Louis ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Il le préférait comme ça. Il n'arrivait pas à le cerner. C'était difficile de savoir à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Il firent tinter leurs verres.

Ils restèrent debout toute la nuit. Harry poussa Louis à lui en dire plus sur ses fréquentations. Il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Louis ce fameux soir, et il comptait le faire céder sous les effets de la drogue. La poudre blanche s'étalait sur la table en verre et laissait des traces sur leurs mentons et leurs nez. Louis se laissa aller. Il fit tomber les barrières et raconta à Harry qui était Lokas, il lui raconta ses idées malsaines et les coups qui tombaient sans raison. Il aurait voulu interrompre son flot incessant de paroles mais son cerveau marchait contre sa volonté. Les yeux de Harry s'agrandissaient à chaque mot. Louis se persuada qu'au lendemain, il ne se souviendrait certainement de rien. Il parla de Patrick, de Lars, même de Noah. Il était parfois effrayé de connaître aussi bien les gens. Harry écoutait en silence, hochait parfois la tête, s'efforçant d'inscrire ces paroles dans un coin de son cerveau. Louis était une personne fascinante, et derrière des allures de garçon réservé se cachait un homme intelligent et incroyablement casse-couilles. Il rejoignit Louis sur le canapé et essuya son menton en riant. Le jeune homme voulut le repousser, mais le contact de ses doigts sur lui le firent frissonner. La main de Harry s'attarda sur sa joue et il l'attira doucement à lui. Louis aurait voulu résister mais sa tête tournait et il se dit qu'un baiser ne changerait pas grand chose. La curiosité le poussait à aller plus loin. Il sentit le souffle de Harry sur sa bouche et son haleine chargée d'alcool. Ses doigts s'étaient perdus dans ses cheveux. Quand il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, ce fut un peu trop brusque. Maladroit, aussi. Mais il aima ça. Sa langue cherchait la sienne, ses mains serraient sa nuque. Louis avait chaud, sa tête tournait et il repoussa doucement Harry, haletant. Il ne voulait pas lui céder. Le jeune homme revînt à la charge mais Louis lui tint tête. Il se pencha sur la table basse et attrapa son verre pour se donner une contenance. Harry se laissa retomber dans le fond du canapé et le silence se fît quelques instants. Louis sentait ses paupières se fermer malgré lui. Il se blottit contre Harry qui l'entoura de son bras et bien vite, ils plongèrent dans le sommeil.

***

Le soleil était déjà haut, mais Harry ressentit un froid étrange qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus ce corps chaud contre le sien, ce qui acheva de le réveiller. Merde, il était parti. Ce con ne l'avait même pas réveillé. Il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir. Il avait pensé qu'après cette nuit à discuter pendant des heures, à partager plus que des draps, Louis renoncerait à son projet et resterait encore un peu, comme il était convenu. Mais il avait été idiot. Louis était quelqu'un d'indépendant, il ne se laissait pas apprivoiser si facilement. Il se leva et donna un coup de pied dans le fauteuil, de rage. Le seul résultat fut qu'il se ruina le petit orteil et que sa colère n'en fut absolument pas apaisée, bien au contraire. Il envisagea un instant de retourner son appartement pour se détendre un peu et se contenta de renverser la table basse. Il s'installa ensuite sur le canapé, admirant le carnage de verre et de cocaïne au sol, une cigarette à la main. Il regretta son geste, une seconde, avant de se dire qu'on s'en foutait, putain, Louis était parti et ne reviendrait probablement pas après s'être éclipsé de la sorte. L'enfoiré. L'ordure. Il n'en revenait pas. Il entendit un cliquetis provenant du hall et s'apprêta à hurler sur Jez de partir, que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment et que là tout de suite, il voulait qu'on lui foute la paix jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Mais ce n'était pas Jez. Ce n'était personne qu'il voulait virer salement de son appartement.

C'était Louis, deux gobelets de café dans les mains, et un sourire partagé sur le visage.

"Ça t'arrive souvent ?  
\- Seulement quand je suis très énervé.  
\- Tu préférais peut être du thé ?  
\- Surtout pas."

Harry contempla le jeune homme avec admiration, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui. Il enleva son bonnet et le posa sur ses genoux, puis tendit l'une des boissons à Harry. D'accord, il était donc le dernier des abrutis.

"C'est dommage, elle était jolie cette table.  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Il restait de la coke, en plus.  
\- Tant pis.  
\- Je me sens bien. Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Qu'on sorte, ou un truc dans le genre ?   
\- Tu ne veux plus partir ?   
\- Je peux rester encore un peu... si tu veux de moi. Un jour ou deux, pas plus.   
\- Un jour ou deux... D'accord. Ça me convient."

Ils sourirent et burent leur café en silence. Ils se sentaient bien, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler à tout bout de champs, de meubler pour ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise. Pour Harry, c'était quelque chose de totalement inédit. Dans sa vie, il y avait Jeremy, avec qui il partageait tout. Et il y avait les autres. En règle générale, sa façon de remplir les silences était de prendre les choses en mains. Tout passait par le sexe. Il avait besoin de cette séduction permanente pour se sentir maître de la situation. Ce qu'il avait ressentit cette nuit avec Louis ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'il ait pu vivre auparavant. Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, il n'avait pas eu envie de prendre les devants et de tout faire trop vite comme à son habitude. Il avait ressenti un désir nouveau, subtil, qui avait pris le dessus sur son esprit. Les faits étaient là. Ce garçon était parvenu à le déstabiliser plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il se leva soudain et regarda l'heure.

"Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
\- A toi de décider.  
\- Tu ne m'aides pas du tout.  
\- On s'en fout, Harry, de l'endroit où aller. Je veux juste marcher un peu, prendre l'air, tu vois.  
\- Alors on verra. Tiens, remets ça."

Il enfonça le bonnet sur ses cheveux en bataille, le faisant glisser jusqu'à ses yeux. Louis rit. Cette complicité aurait dû l'effrayer, mais ce sentiment était trop agréable pour qu'il le combatte. Ils partirent sans vraiment savoir où les mèneraient leurs pas. Louis appréciait de pouvoir marcher sans avoir besoin d'aide, et il était heureux de changer un peu de décor. L'appartement de Harry avait beau être grand, il commençait à ne plus le supporter. Ces deux semaines sans sortir avaient failli le rendre fou. À présent, il profitait de cette santé à peine recouvrée. Il respirait mieux, ses mouvements restaient parfois douloureux mais ce n'était pas comparable avec les premiers jours. Ils entrèrent dans un parc et s'installèrent sur un banc, se mêlant aux badauds qui profitaient, comme eux, du temps plus clément.

"Pendant que j'y pense, tiens, ton enveloppe."

Le ventre de Louis se noua. Il avait oublié. Oublié que leur relation était construite sur des histoires de fric. L'angoisse s'empara de lui sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait le sentiment d'être assisté, et la vague impression qu'il volait l'argent de Harry. Bien sûr, il en avait besoin. La semaine précédente, il avait pu rattraper un peu de son retard auprès de Jones, qui d'ailleurs avait réussi à être désagréable à ce propos. Quelques jours après avoir posté la lettre contenant la somme nécessaire pour un mois, il avait reçu un message sur son portable lui reprochant une énième fois son retard. Cet homme n'était jamais satisfait, il devrait se faire à cette idée. Il soupira. Il ne savait pas s'entourer des bonnes personnes. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Londres trois ans auparavant, il avait cru qu'il pourrait se débrouiller. La jeunesse et l'espoir d'une vie meilleure l'avaient aveuglé. Ceux qui le connaissaient aujourd'hui pensaient qu'il n'avait aucun rêve, aucun idéal. C'était peut-être vrai, après tout. Aujourd'hui, son but était de survivre. Mais à l'époque, il avait des projets. Il avait quitté sa province natale juste après ses examens de fin de lycée. Il lui fallait du grand, il se sentait trop à l'étroit à Doncaster. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de rester, il ne s'était jamais trop entendu avec ses parents. Il n'avait que peu d'amis et de toute façon, ils ne lui manqueraient pas. Au début, il avait son grand-père qui le soutenait et l'aidait. Vivre à Londres demandait de l'argent, et le vieil homme était persuadé qu'il allait réussir. Il avait foi en ses idées et sa beauté. Mais Louis était jeune, et naïf. Il était tombé sur la mauvaise personne. Jones lui avait fait miroiter bien des belles choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu se réaliser. Il avait signé sans réfléchir le contrat de Jones. Il promettait de sortir les sommes astronomiques nécessaires pour son book, pour chaque photoshoot, pour chaque essai maquillage. Jones lui promettait des casting, des podiums, des tapis rouges. Rien ne venait jamais, mais Jones lui répétait qu'il était beau, plus beau que n'importe qui et il le croyait. Quel con il avait été. Maintenant, son grand-père était mort et il devait à cet enfoiré 15 000 livres. Il avait laissé tomber. Il devait rembourser Jones et ce n'était pas avec ces contrats de mannequinat qu'il allait y parvenir. À force de se battre sans aucun résultat, la confiance s'était perdue au cours de route. Il craignait que tout recommence. Que Harry lui fasse payer sa gentillesse des jours précédents. Comment ferait-il, s'il se lassait de lui à son tour et décidait de lui demander des comptes ? Il alluma une cigarette et regarda le jeune homme à ses côtés, la main toujours tendue vers lui. Il ne prit pas l'enveloppe. Il n'en voulait pas.

"Louis ?  
\- Garde-la.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne peux pas te prendre autant. Ça finira par me retomber dessus.,  
\- Prends-la, Louis. Je n'en ai pas besoin, moi, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.  
\- Et si un jour tu réalises que ce n'était pas juste ? Tu t'es occupé de moi, je ne peux pas te demander autant d'argent. On n'a même pas –   
\- Arrête. Je m'en fiche, d'accord ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'aider.   
\- Tu es Harry Styles, tu n'aides personne. À part peut être Jez.  
\- Certainement pas Jez, il est aussi riche que moi. Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je me suis... comment dire... Je suis attaché à toi. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Ne te moque pas, d'accord ? Je n'ai jamais regardé autre chose que ma propre personne. Il faut bien commencer un jour. Laisse-moi t'aider, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ça me donne l'impression d'être meilleur.   
\- Harry...  
\- S'il te plait. Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, je détesterais ça.  
\- Très bien."

Le garçon s'empara de l'enveloppe, un air coupable peint sur le visage. Harry était difficile à cerner, mais il commençait à comprendre qui il était vraiment. C'était un homme profondément triste, et qui avait l'intime conviction que certaines personnes ne méritaient pas qu'on leur donne une chance. Il était buté, colérique et fermé d'esprit. Mais il était humain, et ressentait parfois des choses contre lesquelles il était incapable d'aller. Louis se sentait important à ses yeux. Il aimait de plus en plus ces moments où il ne l'avait que pour lui, où il pouvait voir le véritable Harry. Son comportement changeait avec lui, et il savait que c'était assez exceptionnel pour qu'il en ressente une certaine fierté. Ils fumèrent en se moquant des passants. Les chiens immondes, les chaussures ridicules, les coiffures ratées, rien ne leur échappait. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et au bout de deux bonnes heures, ils réalisèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé de la journée. Harry proposa l'un de ces brunch que l'on servait toute la journée et qui coûtaient un bras, mais Louis refusa catégoriquement de s'asseoir dans ce genre de restaurant. Il préférait manger des quantités raisonnables dans un pub bruyant, un endroit où la bouteille de ketchup était toujours presque vide et où il ne fallait pas être trop regardant sur la qualité du café fortement coupé à l'eau. Harry voulut protester, mais c'était peine perdue. Louis avait déjà prit les devants et le tirait à sa suite, sa main serrant fermement la sienne. C'était agréable de se laisser guider, pour une fois. Ne pas chercher à tout diriger, laisser se faire les choses, s'abandonner. Louis avait un caractère de chien, absolument incompatible avec le sien, et c'était probablement pour cette raison précise qu'il ne lui résistait pas. N'importe quel autre garçon qui aurait tenté de lui imposer quoi que ce soit aurait été éjecté de sa vie en un temps record. Mais pas Louis... Louis restait lui-même et Harry aimait ça. Ils déjeunèrent dans un pub sombre et dont les serveurs se fichaient pas mal de faire attendre leurs clients. Harry eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit les banquettes usées à s'en déchirer, mais il se fit violence et prit place en face de Louis.

"C'est vrai que tu jures un peu avec tes jolis vêtements et ton parfum hors de prix.  
\- Je n'y peux rien.  
\- Si, tu y peux quelque chose. Ça ne t'arrive jamais de porter des t-shirt ?   
\- Seulement quand je n'ai pas besoin de me montrer.  
\- D'accord. Et des jeans ?  
\- Quelle horreur.  
\- Comment ça quelle horreur ?   
\- C'est désagréable sur la peau, c'est rêche et trop épais. Je préfère de loin les pantalons en toile.  
\- Bourgeois.   
\- C'est un compliment, pour moi.  
\- Tarlouze.  
\- T'exagères.  
\- Tu le mérites."

Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire, à la grande surprise de Louis. Il savait donc rire sans avoir au préalable ingurgité trois verres d'alcool et sniffé deux traits. C'était bon à savoir. Lorsque les plats arrivèrent, Louis proposa ses frites à Harry, qui l'autorisa à se servir dans sa coleslaw qui, pour une raison qu'il l'ignorait, accompagnait ses nachos.

"Tu sais, Harry, il faut que je retourne travailler.  
\- Tu as dis toi même que ton patron ne te reprendra pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon seul travail. Je ne peux pas continuer à profiter de toi. Et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, tu comprends. J'ai mon studio, j'ai ma vie...  
\- Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus simple de rester ?  
\- Harry, réfléchis à ce que tu viens de dire. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure, mais reconnais que tu ne crois pas une seconde à ce que tu dis. Dans peu de temps, toi aussi tu auras besoin de retrouver tes marques, ta solitude et tes soirées avec Jez et les autres. Ce n'est pas toi, ça. Je reste encore pour le week end, et après je rentre chez moi. C'est ce qui était prévu, de toute façon, pas vrai ?  
\- Pas aussi vite.  
\- Je n'allais pas rester indéfiniment chez toi, Harry. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je vais reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissée et toi, tu vas reprendre tes habitudes. C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer."

Harry ne disait rien. Qu'avait-il à répondre à ça ? Bien sûr, qu'il savait que Louis finirait par repartir. Il l'avait souhaité plus que tout, les premiers jours. Et puis quelque chose avait changé en lui, une envie de vivre autrement qu'il n'avait pas su s'expliquer. Se réveiller le matin et penser immédiatement à Louis qui l'attendait dans son lit, préparer ses repas qu'il était incapable de se faire lui-même, lui laissé le choix des films à regarder le soir... Ces cinq premiers jours avaient été un mélange de supplice et d'échappatoire. Il avait redécouvert ce qu'était de dormir la nuit et de vivre le jour. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis ses treize ans. Alors oui, il faudrait que Louis rendre chez lui. Les choses rentreraient en ordre et tout ça ne serait qu'un souvenir. Et c'était certainement ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Qu'il ne soit plus qu'un simple souvenir aux yeux de Louis.

"Très bien, tu as raison après tout, c'est ce qu'on avait décidé. Mais n'oublie pas que toi et moi, on avait un accord. 450 livres par semaine pour te voir.  
\- Tu es sérieux ?  
\- Oui. On ne peut plus sérieux. Je te rappelle qu'on n'a jamais pas couché ensemble. Je vais pouvoir profiter de tes services un jour ou l'autre ou... ?  
\- Tu es un abruti.  
\- Louis je –   
\- D'accord.  
\- D'accord ?  
\- Oui, c'est d'accord, je viendrai... Disons, le jeudi. Tous les jeudi soirs.   
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Merci Harry."

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. Il n'aurait pas à revoir Lokas. Tout ce qu'il espérait, à présent, c'était de ne pas le croiser. Il voulait qu'il sorte de sa vie, mais Lokas était incapable de comprendre. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir à se retrouver face à lui de nouveau. Voir Harry chaque jeudi lui permettrait de s'éloigner de ses clients quelques temps et ça lui ferait un bien fou. Il pourrait se reposer aussi, il en avait bien besoin. Il ferait de son mieux pour que Lars le laisse revenir, sinon, il trouverait autre chose, ailleurs.

Ils passèrent deux jours à taper et à sortir en fin de journée, pour prendre l'air. Le reste du temps, ils dormaient. C'était la fin d'une trêve. Chacun savait que leurs vies devraient reprendre leurs cours normaux, et peu importe qu'ils se voient une fois par semaine, les choses ne seraient plus les même. Ils auraient voulu profiter et se l'interdisaient. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de s'habituer à cette espèce de confort qui ne durerait pas. Ils préféraient gaspiller leur temps à n'être que la moitié d'eux-mêmes. L'un comme l'autre avaient peur de cette complicité qui était née entre eux, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait. Louis ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire confiance à quiconque et Harry n'était tout simplement pas habitué à apprécier la compagnie de ses paires. Ils se démenaient donc pour faire de ces deux jours quelque chose qu'ils oublieraient facilement, quelque chose que ne marquerait pas leurs mémoires. Le dimanche soir, Louis fit son sac pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours. Harry était affalé dans le canapé, les yeux rivés sur la télévision qu'il ne regardait pas. Il ne lui proposa pas de le raccompagner. Ce fut a peine s'il lui répondit quand Louis lui dit au revoir. Il se sentait en colère, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il aurait voulu trouver quelque chose à dire, quelque chose de spirituel, ou même de beau. Mais rien ne lui venait et il se contentait de tirer un peu plus fort sur sa cigarette. Il aurait voulu qu'il reste, mais ça, plutôt crever que de le lui dire. Ils se séparèrent sans avoir partagé un mot. De toute façon ils se revoyaient jeudi.

La lanière de son sac qui battait contre ses jambes coupait presque sa respiration. Il pensa appeler Noah mais se rétracta. Harry lui avait glissé un caillou avant de retourner s'installer dans le canapé. Il avait de quoi faire. De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir. A vrai dire, il n'avait envie de rien. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge quand il avait quitté l'appartement. Il refusait de comprendre pourquoi. Il refusait même de se poser la question. Il allait se payer le luxe de prendre un taxi jusqu'à chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre le métro. Harry n'avait que trop déteins sur lui. À mesure que le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, il réalisa à quel point ça lui semblait loin. Son quartier lui parut plus délabré que jamais. Et plus dangereux aussi. Il n'était jamais bon de disparaître ici, de ne pas imposer sa présence chaque jour pour garder sa place. Il se pressa de rentrer à l'abri entre les quatre murs de son studio miteux. L'odeur de renfermé était insupportable. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et changea les draps. Ce ne serait de toute façon pas du luxe. Il ouvrit le frigo et n'y trouva qu'un demi citron et une bouteille d'eau presque vide. Peu importe, il n'avait pas faim. Il voulait juste se coucher et ne plus penser.


	8. And you can see my heart beating, you can see it through my chest. Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving.

Louis resta enfermé chez lui toute la journée qui suivit. Une nausée inexplicable secouait ses entrailles. Il ne put rien avaler. Ses draps sentaient bon et il refusait de les quitter, quelle que soit la raison. Il termina son livre et passa la moitié de la nuit à surveiller son portable, qui resta désespérément silencieux. Il aurait voulu appeler Harry, seulement quelques minutes, juste pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, là, à cet instant précis. Mais il devait résister. Qu'allait-il penser de lui, s'il se montrait aussi faible ? Sa nuit fut agitée. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois, pensant qu'il se trouvait toujours dans l'appartement luxueux qu'il avait partagé avec Harry pendant plus de deux semaines. Chaque fois, il ouvrait les yeux sur son mobilier minable et cette odeur acre de moisissure lui attaquait les narines. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre dans un endroit qu'il détestait. Le lendemain matin, il décida de prendre les choses en main. Il nettoya son studio de fond en combles, probablement pour la première fois depuis qu'il y vivait. Bientôt, le parfum des produits remplaça celui de renfermé et il put de nouveau respirer convenablement. Lorsqu'il estima que l'état des plaques électriques et de l'évier était à peu près respectable, il se changea et se rendit directement au bar. Il devait voir Lars et tenter de se faire reprendre. Il connaissait assez bien cet escroc pour savoir qu'il devrait argumenter longuement, mais il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Il était déjà tard, et les clients se faisaient de plus en plus rares dans l'établissement. Il franchit la porte et s'avança vers le fond de la pièce. Lars n'était pas visible. Il craignait de lourdes représailles, et de ne pas le voir arriver l'angoissait encore plus. Il pénétra dans les cuisines et grimaça devant la poubelle débordant d'ordures. Cet endroit était répugnant, mais il se garderait bien d'être exigent à ce propos si Lars acceptait de le reprendre. Le jeune homme salua les deux cuisiniers qui lui firent un signe de la main. Ils n'étaient pas méchants, juste un peu simples. Leurs centres d'intérêts étaient principalement le football, la nourriture, et la bière. Il leur arrivait parfois de parler politique, mais leurs idées étaient tellement opposées à celles de Louis qu'il préférait encore les ignorer. Ils ne lui demandèrent même pas ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces deux semaines d'absence. Ils s'en foutaient pas mal, et Louis n'avait aucune envie de leur donner la moindre explication. Il entendit soudain une porte claquer et leva les yeux. Lars venait d'entrer par la porte de service, et une forte odeur de cigarette se mêla à celle de la friture. Il eut un haut-le-coeur.

"Tiens, un revenant.  
\- Salut, Lars.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? T'étais où ?  
\- Tu sais très bien, je t'ai envoyé un message...  
\- Et c'est maintenant que tu te pointes ? Tu t'imagines que je vais te reprendre ?  
\- Je ne pouvais pas venir, Lars.   
\- Ouais, c'est ça...  
\- J'ai eu deux côtes cassées.   
\- T'as l'air de très bien te porter. T'es qu'un sale menteur, Tomlinson, et j'aime pas les menteurs.  
\- Tu veux voir mes radios ? Histoire de vérifier si je te mens ?  
\- Rien à foutre. Casse-toi maintenant, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre."

En effet, Louis avait remarqué un jeune homme déambuler entre les tables lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il se doutait bien que Lars ne mettrait pas longtemps à le remplacer. Mais il ne devait pas laisser passer sa chance, quel qu'en soit le prix.

"Ah ouais, le petit blond là...  
\- C'est ça. Et lui ce n'est pas un gamin à problème comme toi, Louis. C'est un gentil petit étudiant qui a besoin d'argent de poche. Et il n'est pas regardant sur ce que je lui donne, contrairement à toi.  
\- Je m'en doute... En même temps, tu m'étonnes, vu ce qu'il prend dans la caisse.   
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Ouais. J'avais à peine un pied dans le bar que je l'ai vu se servir. Tu devrais faire attention aux personnes que tu emploies, Lars.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, sale menteur ?  
\- Oh, je me suis peut être trompé, va savoir. Mais dans le doute... tu peux au moins être sûr que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé."

Son ancien patron le regardait en fronçant les yeux. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Mais Lars n'avait confiance en personne.

"C'est vrai c'qu'il dit, Lars. Y'a pas deux jours de ça, il a pris deux gros billets. J'voulais t'dire, mais bon, comme on avait besoin d'lui alors..."

Lars était devenu écarlate, et Louis crut qu'il allait sauter au cou de Barry qui écrasait avec des gestes lents un steak déjà carbonisé. Le cuisinier affichait un air sérieux des plus convaincants, et Lars hocha lentement la tête.

"Putain, le petit enfoiré.  
\- C'est ce que je disais...  
\- Ta gueule toi, t'es pas beaucoup mieux. La prochaine fois que tu t'absentes comme ça, t'es viré. Définitivement. Et pas la peine de venir me lécher les pieds t'as compris ?  
\- D'accord, Lars. Ça n'arrivera plus."

Il allait les lui faire bouffer, ses thunes à la con et sa suffisance de connard. Qu'il ne s'imagine pas qu'il venait bosser ici tous les jours parce qu'il appréciait sa compagnie. C'était le pire job qu'il ait jamais eu, mais de nos jours, on ne trouvait plus rien, surtout pas dans ses conditions. Il fallait bien prendre là où il y avait de quoi faire. Il serra les dents et se tut, comme d'habitude. Il savait que dans deux jours, peut être trois, il reviendrait à la charge et lui proposerait de nouveau une augmentation contre un coup rapide dans sa voiture. Il devrait encore refuser mais craignait de faire face à sa colère. Lars partirait du principe qu'il n'avait pas à discuter avec lui après avoir manqué le travail aussi longtemps. Il s'efforça d'éloigner ces pensées de son esprit, et la seule chose qui lui vint fut Harry. Jeudi. Deux jours. Seulement deux jours. Merde, il commençait à s'attacher. Ce n'était pas bon. Le trajet pour rentrer chez lui lui parut interminable. Il sentait les regards se poser sur lui, et craignait de croiser Lokas à chaque instant. Alors qu'il allait s'engager dans sa rue, il changea d'avis et poursuivit sa route. Noah n'habitait qu'à quelques rues de chez lui, et il avait envie de le voir. Il aurait beaucoup de choses à lui raconter.

Cette pièce immense, ce canapé défoncé, ces murs tagués, il lui semblait qu'il ne les avait pas vus depuis une éternité. Ce fut un soulagement de se retrouver ici, avec le regard de Noah posé sur lui. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et se coucha sur ses jambes. Mince, ce que c'était agréable.

"Tu es de retour, petit cachotier.  
\- Comment ça, cachotier ?  
\- Parce que tu n'as quasiment pas donné de nouvelles pendant ton séjour chez Harry Styles.   
\- Oui, c'est vrai... je n'ai pas tellement trouvé le temps...  
\- Ah oui ? Vous avez été si occupés que ça ? Hé ben.  
\- Non, non, je veux dire... C'est juste que ça a été assez éprouvant. Ce mec est trop... bizarre.  
\- Bizarre dans le bon sens alors, vu le ton que tu prends. Tu t'es fait avoir toi aussi ?   
\- Tu me prends pour qui ?  
\- Justement, je te connais, c'est pour ça que je pose la question. Tu vas le revoir ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ah, c'est plus sérieux que je ne le pensais.  
\- Pas du tout, c'est juste qu'il me paye, tu te souviens ? 450 pour le voir une fois par semaine.   
\- Ça vaut toujours cette idée débile ?  
\- Moins débile qu'il n'y paraît.   
\- Tu as conscience qu'il te tient par les couilles avec ça... ?  
\- Ça va, Noah, je ne suis pas totalement idiot."

Le jeune homme sourit. Non, Louis n'était pas idiot, c'était d'ailleurs la personne la plus subtile et la plus raisonnée qu'il connaissait. Avec Harry. Sous ses airs de provocateur, Harry avait une intelligence rare et Louis était en train de s'en rendre compte. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ces deux là réussissent à faire la part des choses parmi les sentiments qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre. Parce que oui, Noah en était certain maintenant. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Peut-être rien de remarquable, un sentiment naissant, minuscule, probablement pas suffisant pour qu'il s'en inquiète. Et pourtant... Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Louis ne s'était jamais laissé séduire par aucun homme. Même Noah avait été maintenu à distance, par peur de la trahison, probablement. À présent, il pouvait affirmer qu'ils étaient des amis, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait recherché une quelconque stabilité sentimentale dans la relation qu'ils partageaient. À l'entendre, Louis était heureux de pouvoir retrouver Harry. Le jeune homme réprima un sourire avec difficulté et se servit dans la réserve personnelle de Noah. Ce dernier ne releva pas, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Et puis, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, il pouvait bien lui faire ce cadeau. Louis avala la petite pilule de couleur et se laissa aller contre le dossier. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Le semblant de douleur qui persistait dans son torse disparut totalement. Une excitation soudaine s'empara de ses sens, et il se jeta presque ses Noah, emprisonnant ses lèvres entre les siennes. Louis avait envie de contact, il avait envie de sentir ses mains sur sa peau et de sentir le poids de son corps sur lui. Ils quittèrent le canapé et rejoignirent les draps de Noah. Louis avait toujours aimé les attentions de Noah, ses gestes tendres, parfois sauvages qui lui permettaient d'oublier l'espace d'un instant son quotidien. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut plus fort que par le passé. Il ressentait un désir nouveau mais il était incapable de se l'expliquer. Il voulait que les choses se fassent plus vite, plus fort, il voulait que Noah le prenne comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il mordit son cou et se cambra pour accentuer son excitation. Rien n'était meilleur que faire l'amour sous ecstasy. Il maîtrisait totalement l'effet de la drogue sur son esprit et il la sentait presque se frayer un chemin dans ses veines, se mêler à son sang et monter jusqu'à son cerveau. C'était bon, putain. Noah le retourna et embrassa ses épaules, mais il ne voulait pas attendre. Il le supplia d'entrer en lui, d'aller plus vite, encore plus vite. Ses pensées se brouillèrent. Il n'arrivait plus à saisir les subtilités du temps, les détails du décor qui l'entourait. Son attention s'effritait peu à peu. Lorsque Noah donna un dernier coup de bassin, celui qui allait le libérer, Louis sentit quelque chose se briser. Et il cria ce nom. Ces quelques lettres ridicules, ce simple surnom, en fait. Ça lui échappa. Non, ce fut pire. C'était une obsession qui prit soudainement forme entre ses lèvres. Harry.

***

Il jouait avec son portable depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant, sans trouver la force d'appeler qui que ce soit. Il aurait dû se changer les idées, demander à Jez ce qu'il faisait ce soir et sortir faire la fête. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Ce n'était pas le départ de Louis qui le mettait dans cet état, bien sûr. Il avait quitté l'appartement depuis deux jours à peine, pas de quoi être aussi contrarié. Non, c'était simplement qu'il avait du mal à se faire de nouveau à la solitude. Il adorait ça pourtant, être tranquille, libre de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Une multitude de possibilités s'offraient à lui. L'Embassy, des soirées privées chez des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui savaient s'amuser, des vernissages pour des expositions dont il se fichait royalement... Autant de lieux de dépravation où il trouverait forcément quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pour tuer l'ennui. Mais il avait perdu toute motivation. Se préparer lui semblait un effort surhumain, et Harry détestait se forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Il délaissa son portable et alluma la télévision. Tout lui paraissait tellement ennuyeux. Il zappa sur toutes les chaînes et dû se résigner une fois de plus. Il n'avait envie de rien. Lorsque son portable sonna, il répondit à contre-coeur.

"Salut, Harry !  
\- Bonsoir, Jez...  
\- Alors, comment va la petite créature qui squatte ton appart' ? Ça fait deux jours qu'on ne t'a pas vu, je suppose que vous vous êtes réconciliés...  
\- Il est parti.  
\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
\- Ça m'emmerdait.   
\- Ça fait plaisir. Il s'est vexé ? Il en avait marre de tes conneries ?  
\- Non, il devait rentrer, c'est tout. Il est guéri, il allait pas rester indéfiniment ici.  
\- Tu aurais bien aimé.  
\- N'importe quoi. Bon, tu m'appelles pour quoi ?  
\- Embassy ce soir ?   
\- Putain, ça devient chiant, toujours les mêmes trucs...  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais vendredi.   
\- Oui, hé bien vendredi, c'était seulement le troisième jour de la semaine qu'on y allait.  
\- Mais cette semaine-là est finie ! En avant pour une nouvelle semaine de folie !   
\- Jez... J'ai pas envie.  
\- T'as pas envie. Bon.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à aller t'éclater avec les autres, je suis bien ici.  
\- Allez va, j'ai compris...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'arrive.  
\- Non, non, c'est bon j'ai pas –   
\- Je viens. Ne discute pas. Je vais pas te laisser tout seul comme un con dans ton grand duplex vide. Je ramène une bonne bouteille, toi, prépares un truc sympa à manger. Que j'y gagne quand même quelque chose."

Harry acquiesça et raccrocha. Oui, il allait préparer quelque chose de bien, ça l'aiderait à se réveiller et à sortir de ce brouillard dans lequel il était plongé depuis deux jours. Il aimait cuisiner. C'était à peu près la seule chose qu'il savait faire de ses dix doigts. Il s'employa à couper des tomates et un poivron en dés et s'attaqua à l'oignon. Ses yeux s'emplirent bientôt de larmes et il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de finir rapidement, avant que Jez ne débarque et qu'il le harcèle. La préparation du repas était considérablement avancée lorsque son ami entra dans l'appartement sans même se donner la peine de frapper. Harry leva des yeux gonflés vers lui, une cuillère en bois à la main, face à une poêle d'où s'échappait une délicieuse odeur. Jeremy le rejoignit et lorgna la préparation.

"C'est pas vrai... Des tacos ? Encore ?!  
\- J'aime bien les tacos.  
\- Je m'en suis rendu compte, oui !  
\- Mais ce sont de délicieux tacos, tu le sais.  
\- C'est vrai...  
\- Tu réchauffes les tortillas ?  
\- Okay !"

Ils s'activèrent encore quelques minutes puis rejoignirent le salon, les mains chargées de plats. Harry se lança dans une argumentation alambiquée pour faire valoir son droit de se servir le plus de garniture possible, et Jez dut batailler comme un beau diable pour obtenir un partage relativement équitable. Le vin était excellent. Jeremy n'avait pas résisté à la tentation d'en acheter deux bouteilles et ils burent chacun la leur sans sourciller. À la fin du repas, leurs pantalons étaient trop serrés et ils commençaient à voir trouble à cause de l'alcool. Ils se laissèrent retomber contre le dossier du canapé et Harry s'alluma une cigarette. Jeremy l'observait à la dérobée. À quoi pensait-il ? Il aurait tellement voulu être dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il lui racontait quasiment tout mais... Justement, le sujet de Louis n'était pas au goût du jour. Au moment où il restait un garçon inaccessible aux yeux de Harry, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en parler à tout bout de champ. Mais maintenant, son silence à ce propos lui paraissait suspect. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Ou du moins, ça ne tarderait pas. Dans l'esprit de Harry, Louis n'était plus une proie à obtenir à tout prix. Jez hésitait à lui poser la question. Il connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir à quel point il pouvait être borné sur certaines choses. Il prit une cigarette dans le paquet de Harry et se tourna vers lui. Il devait tenter le coup. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à y voir plus clair ?

"Alors, Louis...  
\- Quoi, "Louis" ?  
\- Hé ben... c'en est où ?  
\- Nulle part. Il est reparti, c'est tout. Je te l'ai dit, il est guéri.  
\- Tu vas essayer de le revoir ?  
\- Il revient jeudi soir. Je lui ai promis de continuer à payer.   
\- Tu fais ça pour quoi ? Pour le sexe ?  
\- Évidemment.  
\- Ouais... vous avez déjà baisé ?  
\- Il n'était pas en état.  
\- Mais c'est bon, maintenant. Il peut. Pas vrai ?  
\- Ouais."

Il mentait. Jeremy pouvait le voir sans mal sur son visage. Cet air dépité ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Une conquête était une conquête, et Harry avait pour habitude de s'en réjouir, plutôt que de s'en plaindre. Cette attitude laissait plutôt penser qu'il ce n'était pas aussi simple. Depuis quand coucher avec un garçon était devenu compliqué pour lui ? Jeremy croisa son regard, et il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre ce qui se passait réellement. Il ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Merde, Harry était en train de tomber amoureux.

"Tu es sûr de toi ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, avec ce mec ? Il est pas d'excellente fréquentation et...  
\- Oh, arrête Jez. Je suis probablement pire que lui. Et qu'est ce que tu crois ? Le serrer une fois par semaine, ça ne va pas changer ma vie, si ?  
\- Si. Justement. Je te rappelle que ça ne t'est pas arrivé depuis... pf, tes quinze ans, de coucher régulièrement avec le même homme ?   
\- Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose.  
\- Ouais, je sais, lui tu en étais fou amoureux. Et t'aurais certainement pu mourir pour lui, et tout le bordel.  
\- N'exagère pas.   
\- C'est ce que tu as dit à l'époque.  
\- On est con quand on est ado.   
\- Harry, ce mec t'as pourri. Il a fait de toi le Harry d'aujourd'hui. Méprisant envers le monde entier et incapable de garder qui que ce soit dans son lit. Et tu vas me dire que ce pauvre garçon sans aucun attrait social va changer ça ?   
\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.   
\- Tu t'y es attaché. Reconnais-le.  
\- C'est possible. Attaché. Ça ne va pas plus loin. Il est gentil, d'accord ?   
\- Les autres aussi étaient gentils. Certains l'étaient tellement qu'ils pensaient sincèrement pouvoir t'aider.  
\- Lui, c'est plus que ça. Il est intelligent. Il a du répondant, tu comprends ? Je m'amuserai bien plus avec lui qu'avec tous mes coups d'un soir réunis. Et Dieu sait qu'il y en a...  
\- Très bien, si tu le dis. J'attends de voir."

Ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet. Harry s'efforça de combler les silences pour éviter que Jeremy ne revienne dessus. Mais ce n'était pas l'intention du jeune homme. Ce qu'il avait entendu lui suffisait, et son avis sur la question n'avait pas changé. Il attendrait de voir ce que donnerait la suite des événements. Harry finit par se détendre et ils passèrent l'une des soirées les plus calmes et certainement l'un de leur meilleur moment ensemble. Comme le jour où ils s'étaient exilés à Brighton, ils eurent le sentiment de se retrouver. Ils parlèrent de leur enfance, qui n'avait pas été des plus classiques, et prirent plaisir à se remémorer les plus graves bêtises qu'ils aient faites. Ils rirent en fumant des cigarettes et en buvant whisky sur whisky. Quand l'alcool montait trop, ils prenaient une ligne et repartaient. Ils passèrent leur nuit à ça avant que Jez ne décide de mettre les voiles au petit matin. Harry se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa tomber tout habillé sur son lit. Il s'endormit immédiatement.

Il se réveilla plusieurs fois avec l'intime conviction que Louis était toujours dans la pièce à côté. À chaque fois, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qu'il était de nouveau seul dans son appartement. Il avait la gorge sèche et dut se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain pour boire quelques gorgés tant bien que mal. Sa tête tournait. Il avait chaud. Il fit sauter les boutons de sa chemise et retomba sur son lit. C'était l'une des pires nuits de sa vie. Les effets de la drogue semblaient ne pas vouloir s’atténuer et son cerveau refusait de se réveiller totalement. Il se sentait épuisé et excité à la fois. Une sensation extrêmement désagréable. Un coup d'oeil à son téléphone tout neuf lui apprit qu'il était déjà 10h30 et qu'il n'avait aucun nouveau message. La journée promettait d'être encore palpitante. Il décida finalement de se déshabiller et de se remettre au lit. Après s'être tourné et retourné pendant de longues minutes, il finit par replonger dans un sommeil agité. Il rêva de Louis. Tout était confus. Il lui sembla revivre ces instants avec lui. Sa main contre sa joue, son souffle sur ses lèvres, sa langue brûlante contre la sienne. Il aurait dû lui demander plus, le forcer presque à s'offrir à lui. Dans son rêve, ses doigts glissaient sur la peau de Louis qui gémissait sous ses caresses. La respiration de Harry se saccada. Louis se cambrait, ses cheveux collés à son front. Les mains de Harry étaient fébriles. Tout allait plus vite. Ses sensations se décuplèrent. Ça semblait si réel. Louis respirait contre son oreille. Il tremblait sous lui. Un spasme de plaisir le parcourut. Il ne distinguait plus le rêve de la réalité. Il sentit l'orgasme arriver par vagues, et se cambra à son tour. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le nom de Louis résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Il mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, et il essuya négligemment sa main dans ses draps. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas reproduit ce geste depuis ses quinze ans. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

***

Louis replaça une mèche sur son front et serra plus fermement la barre métallique entre ses doigts. Il avait fait un effort. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas troués, ou presque, et ses chaussures possédaient des lacets pour une fois. Il n'était pas très tard, à peine 19h, et la rame de métro était bondée. Les travailleurs rentraient chez eux, épuisés par une journée de dur labeur. Ils affichaient des mines contrites, tandis que Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Cette journée avait été abominable, Lars tout particulièrement désagréable. Il ne faisait jamais les services du déjeuner, habituellement, et son patron avait été sur son dos continuellement, ne lui accordant aucune pause. S'il avait eu envie d'une cigarette toute la journée, il avait l'impression de ne plus en avoir besoin. L'idée de retrouver Harry le réjouissait beaucoup trop, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : rien ne pouvait être pire que courir dans tous les sens avec Lars accroché à ses baskets. Il pourrait enfin se détendre, en quelque sorte. Il espérait simplement que Harry serait dans un bon jour, et qu'ils passeraient un bon moment, quel qu'il soit. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. À la fin de son séjour là-bas, Louis avait découvert un nouvel Harry, plus prévenant, plus détendu. Et moins exubérant. Ce Harry-là lui avait plu. Ils pourraient peut-être même devenir amis, s'il était possible que deux caractères comme les leurs se supportent un minimum. Oui, tout se passerait bien. Il en était persuadé. Il sortit du métro et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule d'anonymes. Le froid était de retour et mordit sa peau. Il remonta le col de son manteau. Il mit quelques secondes à se repérer, et il sentit son coeur battre plus fort lorsqu'il se trouva enfin devant son immeuble. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à lui ouvrir, et il s'engouffra dans le hall luxueux. Le concierge le toisa et il eut envie de lui cracher au visage. Il se contenta de lui adresser un geste plus que significatif, son index et son majeur dressés. L'homme s'offusqua mais se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas avoir de problème avec M. Styles. Arrivé sur le palier, Louis hésita, mais Harry ouvrit immédiatement la porte, une cigarette entre les lèvres et ses boucles en désordre. Ce devait être la première fois que Louis le voyait en t-shirt. Le col taillé en V laissait largement voir son torse imberbe et à cette vision, il sentit des picotements fourmiller dans ses mains. L'odeur de l'appartement s'empara de nouveau de ses sens et son soulagement fut aussi immense qu'inexplicable.


	9. Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down.

"Comment s'est passé ta semaine ?  
\- Ça va. T'en veux ?"

Harry tendit le sachet à Louis sans plus de cérémonie. Il était là depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà et c'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Bien, Harry n'était donc pas dans un bon jour.

"Pourquoi pas...  
\- Fais comme chez toi."

Le jeune homme versa un peu de poudre sur le bord de la table et s'avança, la tête penchée en avant. Il sentit les doigts de Harry glisser dans ses cheveux et un frisson le parcourut. Il ne comprenait pas. Il leva les yeux et le fixa un instant, mais Harry l'attira contre lui sans attendre. Il colla sa bouche à la sienne, franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres, ses mains s'activant déjà sous ses vêtements. Que se passait-il ? Il avait tenté d'imaginer plusieurs scénarios pour cette soirée, mais celui-ci ne lui était certainement pas venu à l'esprit. Harry se détacha de lui et désigna la table d'un geste.

"Tiens, reprends-en encore, ça te fera pas de mal.  
\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Fais ce que je te dis.  
\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?   
\- Rien. T'es là pour que je te paye pour du cul, non ? C'est ce que tu fais, pas vrai ?   
\- Je..."

Louis se tut. C'était vrai, Harry le payait, et il le payait cher. Il était là pour le satisfaire. C'était un client, son meilleur client, le seul, en fait. Il avait simplement espéré que les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ça. Il se ferma et fit ce que Harry lui disait. Il écrasa le caillou et dessina une nouvelle ligne, qu'il aspira aussitôt. Il sentit le regard de Harry peser sur sa nuque. Ils burent quelques verres sans les apprécier, conservant un silence tendu. Puis Harry lui dit d'aller dans sa chambre, qu'il le rejoindrait dans quelques instants. Louis n'avait eu l'occasion de voir la pièce en détails, et maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il resta immobile, assis au bout du lit, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il lui sembla que le simple geste de relever la tête était un effort surhumain. Harry était nu, et son regard était totalement froid. Il s'étendit et demanda à Louis de se déshabiller, de le faire lentement, pour qu'il puisse voir. Le jeune homme s'exécuta en tremblant. Au fur et à mesure que son corps se révélait, le sourire de Harry devenait plus malsain, plus dérangeant, et il dut se forcer à soutenir son regard. Lorsqu'il fut nu à son tour, Harry lui ordonna de le rejoindre. Il se glissa sous les draps mais Harry les repoussa presque avec violence. Il voulait le voir. Il saisit un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant. Louis ferma les yeux et se retourna, anticipant la suite. Mais Harry le retint. C'était lui qui dirigeait, lui qui demandait, lui qui choisissait. Louis n'avait pas son mot à dire. Les caresses furent automatiques, cliniques, tout juste suffisantes. La pénétration fut douloureuse, immanquablement, et Louis serra les dents. Il voulut fermer les yeux mais Harry le lui interdit. Ce fut trop long, sans jamais être agréable. Il n'y eut pas la moindre excitation, pas le moindre frisson. Même Harry ne prit aucun plaisir, et mit fin à leur étreinte sans attendre l'orgasme. Louis ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié. Au moins d'habitude il avait le sentiment d'être utile. Harry se coucha à ses côtés et piocha dans un paquet de cigarettes abandonné sur la table de chevet. Il en proposa une à Louis, qui l'accepta sans rechigner. Il avait le sentiment que même pour ça, il n'avait pas le choix.

Étrangement, l'ambiance sembla se détendre. Harry remonta le draps sur leurs corps dénudés et glissa une main sous sa nuque.

"Alors, t'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?  
\- ...  
\- Louis ? Tu t'es pas endormi quand même ?  
\- Non.  
\- Bah, pourquoi tu réponds pas ?  
\- J'ai rien fait, j'ai juste bossé.   
\- Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
\- T'es sérieux là ?  
\- Mais quoi ?  
\- Va te faire foutre, Harry. À quoi tu joues ?  
\- À rien, je te demande de me raconter ta journée et toi tu m'agresses.  
\- Mais t'es complètement schizophrène en fait ! Tu viens de me baiser comme la dernière des putes et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?!  
\- Okay, écoute, je suis comme ça, c'est comme ça que je fais avec tout le monde, et t'es venu pour ça, non ?  
\- T'es un menteur, Harry. T'as tout fait pour que je vous entende, toi et tes conquêtes de merde, et ça n'avait pas l'air de leur déplaire. Tu m'as traité comme le dernier des cons. Et t'as même pas aimé ça.  
\- J'ai bandé, non ?  
\- Le viagra de Noah marche, génial. Je lui dirai, il sera content.  
\- Ne lui dis pas. S'il te plait.  
\- Quoi, t'as peur qu'il vienne te casser la gueule ?   
\- Qu'il vienne. J'ai juste pas envie qu'il connaisse ma vie sexuelle.  
\- Si c'est ça ta vie sexuelle, mon pauvre garçon...  
\- Louis, ne lui dis pas, c'est tout.   
\- Ça va, je dirai rien. Ça ne le regarde pas, de toute façon. Pourquoi tu changes comme ça, Harry ? Pourquoi ça n'est jamais simple avec toi ?   
\- Parce que je suis Harry Styles..."

Il avait murmuré ces derniers mots et Louis se sentit profondément triste pour lui. Ce n'était plus la marque de son arrogance, c'était une véritable fatalité. Harry avait trop longtemps prétendu, et à présent il ne savait plus comment se débarrasser de cet alter-ego qui faisait de lui le plus bel enfoiré de Londres. Louis avait mal. Il avait mal pour lui-même, pour avoir vécu cette expérience lamentable en échange d'une enveloppe bien garnie. Et il avait mal pour Harry, pour avoir été le spectateur d'une décadence qui semblait impossible à stopper. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça, qu'il avait suffisamment de choses à gérer, qu'il n'avait pas le temps, pas la force de s'embarquer dans ce genre de relation avec un garçon complètement perdu. Et pourtant, quelque chose chez Harry le fascinait et l'attirait inexplicablement. Sûrement ce côté borderline dans lequel il se reconnaissait bien trop. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'y penser, il se blottissait dans ses bras, sa tête posée sur son torse et dessinait des lignes invisibles sur sa peau. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce genre de chose avec Harry. Il savait que ce dernier partageait ce sentiment avec lui.

"Tu sais Louis, je suis pas... Je... Parfois je voudrais juste que... Merde.  
\- ...  
\- Je sais que je peux avoir l'air d'un mec sans coeur. Je sais que j'essaie de manipuler pas mal de monde autour de moi, et que pour beaucoup je suis le dernier des enfoirés. Et pour tout ces gens, c'est vrai, je fais tout pour être cette personne. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'aime, Louis. Tu comprends ? Mais avec toi, j'ai pas envie d'être cette personne. J'ai envie d'être moi. Parce que je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de méchant. Pas vraiment...  
\- Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ?...   
\- Parce que tu me mets en danger. À chaque fois que je te vois, je sens que je pourrais me révéler un peu plus, et ça me fait peur.  
\- ...  
\- Tu m'en veux, maintenant ?  
\- Est-ce que ça t'importerait ?   
\- Ne me pose pas la question. Tu vois, c'est ça le problème. Tu réussis toujours à me mettre dans une position de faiblesse. Je te connais depuis peu de temps, et pourtant ce que tu penses de moi est bien plus important que ce que peuvent penser des gens qui me côtoient depuis des années.  
\- J'ai jamais cherché ça.  
\- C'est bien le problème. J'ai le sentiment que tu te fiches éperdument de tout ce qui t'entoure, y compris moi.  
\- C'est effectivement ton soucis majeur j'ai l'impression. Quand le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta personne, tu te sens perdu.  
\- Non, non non non, c'est pas ça, tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaie de te dire. Les autres peuvent m'oublier, je m'en fout. C'était important avant, oui, c'est vrai. Et puis j'ai finis par m'en détacher. Tout m'ennuie profondément Louis. Tout sauf toi.  
\- Parce que je suis un petit jeu différent. C'est vrai, c'est marrant, les putes. On en fait ce qu'on veut, et elles n'ont rien a redire.  
\- Ne fais pas celui qui ne veut pas comprendre. Tu es plus intelligent que ça.   
\- ...  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais qui m'intéresse. C'est ce que tu es.  
\- Et je suis qui ?  
\- Le premier mec qui me résiste. Et le premier qui retient mon attention plus de deux heures d'affilées.   
\- C'est la frustration qui te fait parler.  
\- Certainement pas. J'aurais pu me passer de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi ce soir. Je veux que tu continues à venir ici toutes les semaines Louis. Je veux qu'on continue à se voir.  
\- Pas dans ces conditions. Je commence à te connaître un peu, et si tu veux coucher avec moi, fais le bien.  
\- Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi Louis. Un jour, je te ferai l'amour.  
\- Compte pas trop la dessus."

Louis se dégagea de l'étreinte de Harry et se leva. Cette intimité le mettait mal à l'aise. Entendre Harry employer de tels mots à son égard ne lui semblait pas naturel. Il détestait qu'on se force pour le séduire, qu'on se fasse passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, et ce ne pouvait être que ça. Il s'habilla en vitesse et rejoignit le salon sans attendre. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre, l'air inquiet.

"Tu t'en va ?...  
\- Ça dépend. T'as quelque chose à manger ?  
\- Je devrais pouvoir trouver ça.   
\- Alors je peux rester un peu.  
\- Passe la nuit ici.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Parce que ce sera... plus pratique pour toi.   
\- Tu m'emmerdes Harry. Faut toujours que tu en demandes plus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de rester ?  
\- Ma fierté.  
\- Tu nous emmerdes avec ta fierté, Louis. Tu es toujours en train de remettre en cause ce genre de choses. Tu pourrais pas juste te dire, ok je vais rester parce qu'il a envie que je reste. Ce serait trop te demander ?  
\- J'aime pas qu'on prétende avec moi. J'aime pas les menteurs, en fait.  
\- J'ai vraiment envie que tu restes, ça c'est pas un mensonge. Écoute, je sais pas à quoi m'en tenir avec toi, je sais pas comment me comporter. Et je sais pas ce que je ressens, alors crois moi quand je te dis ce genre de choses. C'est sincère. Reste ce soir, s'il te plaît.  
\- T'es vraiment chiant."

Louis alluma une cigarette, le dos résolument tourné à Harry. Celui-ci prit cette réponse pour un oui et disparut dans la cuisine. Il ne réapparut que lorsque le repas était prêt, et qu'il le déposa sur la table basse. Louis avait ruminé sa colère, mais l'attente lui avait donné faim et il ne pensa pas une seconde à reprendre la discussion là où ils l'avaient laissée. Il n'avait rien avalé de la journée, et le fumet qui parvenait jusqu'à ses narines lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'emparer de ses couverts et commença à manger sous le regard amusé de Harry. Louis avait beau s'être construit une armure pour cacher ses sentiments à son entourage, il n'en était pas moins terriblement attendrissant lorsqu'il se laissait aller de la sorte. Harry essuya les contours de sa bouche en riant, et Louis n'eut même pas l'idée de s'écarter. Depuis quand n'avait-on pas prit soin de lui de la sorte ? Ce n'était que de simples attentions, des gestes qui ne signifiaient rien, mais un sentiment de confort l'envahit. Très bien, il passerait la nuit ici. De toute façon, il travaillait encore tôt demain et n'aurait pas le loisir de rester indéfiniment. Harry dormirait peut-être même encore lorsqu'il quitterait l'appartement. La soirée se termina mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé. Louis se sentit aussi à l'aise que lors du week-end qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avant qu'il ne reparte. Harry était agréable, drôle et presque tendre. Quand ils sentirent que le sommeil pesait sur leurs paupières, Louis prit le chemin de la chambre d'ami qu'il avait occupé pendant plus de deux semaines. Mais à l'instant où il allait franchir le seuil, il sentit le bras de Harry serrer ses hanches et le tirer en arrière.

"Viens par là.  
\- Mais –  
\- Tu ne dors pas ici, cette nuit.  
\- Je vais pas rentrer maintenant ! Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, t'es lourd là... t'attends un mec c'est ça ? Tu viens de t'en souvenir ? Tu fais chier, Harry, c'est –   
\- Tu nages en plein délire là.   
\- Mais quoi ?!  
\- Je veux juste que tu viennes dormir avec moi.  
\- Oh.  
\- Tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir, genre, deux minutes. Tu verras, ça fait du bien des fois.  
\- Je t'emmerde. Et qui te dis que je veux dormir avec toi ?  
\- Moi. Allez, viens."

Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de protester plus longtemps et l'attira vers la chambre mitoyenne. Louis se dit que Harry avait décidé de le rendre fou, ce soir. Il changeait de comportement toutes les deux minutes et le poussait dans ses retranchements. La seule personne avec qui il avait dormi en l'espace de deux ans était Noah. Tous les autres, il les quittait juste après le sexe. Il ne s'attardait pas, ça ne faisait pas partie du contrat et il aurait fallu payer cher pour le garder jusqu'au matin. Alors bien sûr, il avait déjà passé plusieurs nuits dans cet appartement, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait dormir dans le même lit que Harry. Assis sur le lit, il sentit une angoisse monter en lui. Et si Harry tentait de nouveau quelque chose ? Il ne pouvait pas être aussi endurant... Quoi que. Non, il le lui avait dit lui même, il ne voulait pas coucher avec lui. Et pour ce qui était de "faire l'amour", il repasserait. Il savait bien que Harry ne savait pas mieux que lui ce que signifiait ces mots. Il avait beau être tendre avec les autres hommes, il n'en était pas moins négligeant envers eux. Il tirait son coup, voilà tout. Il était même persuadé que les rares fois où ils restaient jusqu'au matin, c'était simplement parce que Harry était trop épuisé pour les mettre dehors et s'endormait avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il ôta ses vêtements pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et remonta les couvertures sur lui. Harry vint se blottir contre son dos, l'entourant de ses bras. À quoi est-ce que cela rimait ? Il tenta de s'écarter mais Harry tint bon.

"Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- De cette tendresse, là...   
\- On n'a pas déjà eu cette conversation ?  
\- Ce n'est pas encore très clair dans ma tête. Je sais que tu... comment dire... Je sais que tu ne me vois pas comme tous les autres, que tu as plus de... considération pour moi. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer à agir comme ça.   
\- Je ne me force pas. En fait, je crois que je t'aime bien."

Louis ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il ferma les yeux et s'accorda un moment de relâchement. D'accord. Si Harry voulait jouer à ça, rien ne lui coûtait de le suivre. Il prétendrait, comme lui, que rien ne les différenciait, qu'ils n'étaient que deux hommes attirés l'un par l'autre et capables de s'aimer comme le faisaient tous les couples du monde entier. Il oublierait pour un instant qu'il vendait son corps pour de l'argent et que Harry, lui, était un homme richissime. Il ferait comme si leur histoire n'avait pas débuté de la pire façon qui soit, il ferait semblant de croire que Harry l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était, et non pas pour l'aspect torturé et aventureux de sa vie. Il glissa sa main sous celle de Harry et lia ses doigts aux siens. De l'extérieur, ils avaient l'air d'un couple comme les autres, un couple banal, où la confiance et la fidélité étaient de mise. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position, et Louis, malgré ses réticences, ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier cette chaleur inhabituelle à ses côtés.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile. Louis tenta de quitter la chambre sans faire de bruit mais c'était mission impossible. Les vêtements et autres objets qui jonchaient le sol constituaient un véritable parcours du combattant pour Louis qui n'avait dormi que quelques heures. Au moins, il n'avait pas à se plaindre : il avait mieux dormi que jamais. Cette pensée le contraria fortement, et lorsqu'il donna un coup de pied dans une boite de préservatifs vide – certainement celle qu'il avait lancé à la figure de Harry quelques jours avant – il ferma bêtement les yeux en espérant que cela le ferait disparaître. Il entendit le lit grincer dans son dos et relâcha ses épaules. Merde, il était réveillé.

"Tu veux du café, peut-être... ?"

La voix de Harry était grave et rocailleuse, et il eut envie de rire. Mais la proposition était tentante et il ne voulait pas le vexer. Il se tourna vers lui, l'air piteux, et hocha lentement la tête. Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans prendre le temps d'enfiler des vêtements. Louis secoua la tête en souriant et entra dans la salle de bain. Il avait des cernes énormes et les yeux rouges. Pas grand chose à faire dans ces cas là. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et soupira. Non, rien à faire. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, la cafetière ronronnait et une odeur des plus agréables lui caressait les narines. Harry se tenait là, appuyé contre le plan de travail, se passant une main sur le visage.

"Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller...  
\- C'est cool, t'inquiète.  
\- Je vais devoir partir vite.  
\- J'ai un thermos, attends au moins que ça ait fini de chauffer."

Louis hocha la tête et s'installa sur un des tabourets de bar. Il observa Harry verser son café dans le thermos qu'il lui tendit. Il murmura un remerciement et sauta sur ses pieds. Il devait partir maintenant. S'il était en retard, Lars le tuerait et il avait encore un bon bout de chemin à parcourir avant d'arriver. Harry le suivit jusqu'à la porte et l'attrapa par le bras quand Louis s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement.

"Tu reviens la semaine prochaine ?  
\- Oui, Harry, je reviens la semaine prochaine.  
\- N'oublie pas hein.  
\- Non...  
\- Faut me rendre mon thermos de toute façon.  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Tu... Bon. À jeudi, alors.  
\- Au revoir, Harry."

Il appuya sur la poignée et disparut dans le couloir. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. Harry avait encore réussi à le surprendre. Au moins, il était doué pour ces choses-là. Et pour la cuisine, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Il avait encore montré toute l'étendue de son déséquilibre mental et Louis espérait qu'il en avait fait le tour. Il n'était pas certain de supporter encore une nouvelle expérience de ce genre. Dans la rue, il accéléra le pas. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être en retard.

***

Harry tituba jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait tenté de faire bonne figure face à Louis mais il était épuisé, et il n'avait aucune envie de rester debout plus longtemps. Il roula instinctivement dans les draps avant de se rendre compte qu'il était blotti dans l'oreiller de Louis. Il n'eut pas la force de s'écarter. Il respira profondément, à la recherche d'un parfum qu'il eut abandonné sur le tissu. Peut-être n'était-ce que dans sa tête, mais il avait l'impression qu'il était encore là, avec lui. Il réalisa à quel point il était ridicule. Une véritable adolescente. Il soupira. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, d'agir de la sorte. Il était fatigué de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'agir. Avec les autres, il s'en foutait. Sa seule préoccupation était son apparence. Avec Louis, il se fichait royalement de porter des t-shirts et des pantalons trop larges pour lui. Ce n'était pas ça, qui importait. L'essentiel, avec Louis, c'était sa façon d'être. Et il aimait faire attention au comportement qu'il pouvait avoir avec lui. Sa conversation, sa façon de lever ses sourcils ironiquement, le rire qu'il laissait parfois s'échapper... Harry avait déconné. Jez l'avait fait paniqué. Il lui avait parlé de Aiden, et la blessure s'était réouverte. Il ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver dans cette situation. Il se l'était juré et il ne retomberait pas dans le piège. Il refusait d'être amoureux. De toute façon l'amour n'existait pas. Ce n'était qu'une bonne excuse à un excès de luxure. L'assurance de pouvoir tirer son coup chaque soir gratuitement. La belle affaire. Lui, il avait fait son deuil de toutes ces conneries il y avait déjà bien longtemps, à l'époque où son corps se découvrait encore. Il s'était mis à nu et avait payé le prix fort. Il avait tout donné, et n'y avait rien gagné. Même avec Aiden, il n'avait pas été heureux. À être toujours dans l'attente de son approbation, de son attention, il s'était puni lui même de n'être pas assez aimable. Mais Aiden n'y était pour rien, il le savait maintenant. Il lui avait d'ailleurs tout appris. Le mépris, la colère, tout ça venait de lui. À l'époque, il n'avait été qu'un adolescent mort d'amour pour lui. Il l'avait suivi partout, comme le faisaient aujourd'hui tout ces garçons sans intérêt. Mais il n'était pas méchant, il n'était pas comme Aiden. Il ne leur laissait pas l’occasion de s'accrocher à lui, de l'avoir dans la peau. Une nuit leur suffisait largement. Aiden l'avait gardé pendant des mois auprès de lui, le rejetant lorsqu'il en avait assez, le reprenant lorsque l'ennui était trop fort. Lui se délectait de la souffrance des autres. Pas Harry. Il se contentait de mettre à profit leur bêtise. À son profit. Et Louis, dans tout ça ? Qu'avait-il de plus pour que ses barrières s'effritent en sa présence ? Harry ne se l'expliquait pas. Oui, il était plus beau, plus intelligent, plus spirituel aussi que tous les garçons qu'il fréquentait. Mais il était vulgaire, colérique et à peu près aussi dérangé que lui. Il avait probablement le pire caractère qu'il connaisse, avec le sien. Et il ne se supportait pas lui-même. Lorsque Louis lui demandait pourquoi, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi, il perdait tous ses moyens. Pour la simple et bonne raison que rien n'était calculé. Il avait un désir profond de lui plaire, et cherchait à attirer son attention par tous les moyens, même les plus sordides. Quand il y pensait, rien en Louis n'était comparable à Aiden, et pourtant, il lui faisait aussi peur que lui. Il sentait qu'il pouvait disparaître à tout moment et Harry refusait ça. Cette simple idée lui nouait le ventre. Non, l'amour n'existait pas. Tout n'était que fascination, désir et besoin de possession. Un besoin malsain et contre-nature. Il sombra dans le sommeil.

À son réveil, il prit une décision. Il composa le numéro de Jez.

"Harry chéri !  
\- Salut beauté, j'ai besoin de toi.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ?  
\- Donne-moi le numéro du psy de ta mère.  
\- Pardon ? En général, tu ne couches pas avec des hommes plus vieux... tu te sens bien ?  
\- Justement, non. J'ai aucune envie de baiser un psy, je veux le voir. Lui parler. C'est bien ce qu'on fait chez un psy, non ?   
\- Harry Styles va voir un psy ?   
\- Fais pas chier, Jez...  
\- Je te trouve ça très vite. Mais il faudra que tu me racontes, ça m'intéresse.  
\- Y'a pas un truc genre secret professionnel ou je ne sais quoi ?   
\- Pour lui, crétin, pas pour toi !  
\- Oh... Peu importe. Je ne parlerai que sous la torture. Allez, à plus tard mon lapin."

Quelques minutes plus tard, il recevait le numéro par texto. Il appela immédiatement et dut faire des pieds et des mains pour avoir un rendez-vous rapidement. Dans son langage, rapidement ne devait pas dépasser les trois heures. Il se foutait pas mal d'avoir bouleversé tout l'emploi du temps de ce pauvre homme, une urgence était une urgence. Et il était Harry Styles, bon dieu. Il valait bien la peine qu'on repousse quelques rendez-vous pour ses problèmes. Il raccrocha après avoir obtenu gain de cause et sortit du lit pour se préparer. Après tout il n'avait qu'une heure pour tenter de récupérer figure humaine. Les excès de ces derniers jours avaient agi dangereusement sur son apparence, il devait donc sortir le grand jeu pour rattraper tout ça. À coup de crèmes en tout genre, il se remodela un visage et fit même l'effort de se laver les cheveux. Avec un costume propre et un peu d'after-shave, il serait de nouveau parfait. Il en profiterait peut-être même pour se montrer un peu. Tout dépendait si Michelle était libre ou pas. Parader avec elle à son bras était un loisir dont il était particulièrement friand. En plus, elle l'amusait. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas si idiote. Simplement totalement déboussolée, et certainement formatée pour ne pas essayer de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez refait. Il sauta dans sa voiture et prit la direction du cabinet. Le quartier était des plus rutilants et l'immeuble était on ne peut plus bourgeois. Il s'installa avec une mauvaise humeur évidente dans la salle d'attente. Fort heureusement, le médecin était à l'heure et son tour arriva vite. Le docteur lui indiqua le fauteuil mais Harry l'ignora ostensiblement et s'installa sur le divan.

"M. Harry Styles, c'est ça.  
\- Hmhm.  
\- J'ai entendu parler de vous.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Oui, quelques patients.  
\- Oh. Bien. Vous savez, docteur, ça ne va pas du tout en ce moment.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez fait une scène à ma secretaire, en effet.  
\- J'avais besoin de parler.  
\- Je vous écoute.  
\- Je suis un peu perdu. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, un garçon. Oui, j'aime les garçons.  
\- Et vous le vivez comment ?  
\- Ça, ce n'est pas un problème. C'est lui, le problème. Il me rend fou, et ça ne me ressemble pas du tout, vous savez. J'ai en permanence envie de le voir, ce qui n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes. Et puis, j'ai pas envie de le baiser comme les autres, j'ai envie de quelque chose de plus réel et –   
\- Est-ce que je peux intervenir ?  
\- Ah, je croyais que je devais raconter, et que vous me diriez à la fin ce que je devais faire.  
\- Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que ça marche, on peut aussi avoir une conversation. Ça aide en général. Le stéréotype du psy qui hoche la tête a la dent dure, mais ne pourrait être plus loin de la vérité.  
\- Je vois.   
\- Prenons depuis le début. Où est-ce que vous avez rencontré ce garçon ?  
\- C'est pas un peu privé ça ?  
\- Vous êtes chez un psychologue, Harry, vous êtes là pour tout me dire.  
\- Carrément. Très bien, chez mon dealeur.  
\- Vraiment ? Donc vous aviez déjà des problèmes avant de rencontrer ce garçon.  
\- Mais non pas du tout. Je m'amuse, c'est tout.  
\- Je vois... Chez votre dealeur donc. Continuez.  
\- Eh bien, il était là, chez mon dealeur, à poil dans son lit. Et il était beau, si vous saviez. Mais il voulait pas me dire son nom. Et après il m'a obsédé pendant des jours. Noah, c'est mon dealeur, m'avait donné son nom entre temps.  
\- Hmhm...  
\- Et donc un jour, je me suis senti déprimé, parce que je m'étais engueulé avec mon meilleur ami, et du coup j'ai appelé Noah pour qu'il vienne m'apporter des trucs. Mais il était pas là, alors j'ai fait le trajet et là, il m'a dit qu'il était chez Louis. Alors j'y suis allé, et pour me retrouver seul avec lui, oui parce que Noah est très protecteur –   
\- C'est le petit ami de votre dealeur ?  
\- Non pas du tout, juste un plan cul. Bref, j'ai vidé la coke de Noah dans l'évier pour qu'il retourne en chercher. Et là, j'ai vu que Louis avait des marques partout et –   
\- Vous avez toujours été manipulateur, comme ça ?  
\- Oui, un peu. Mais c'est pas le sujet...  
\- Comment le vivez-vous ?  
\- Ça va je vous dis, c'est pas de ça dont je veux parler merde !  
\- Très bien, allez-y.  
\- J'en étais où moi...  
\- Des marques partout.  
\- Ah oui, voilà, et donc je lui ai demandé pourquoi, mais il voulait pas me dire. Alors je lui ai proposé de le payer 450 livres par semaine – c'est ce qu'il gagne en faisant le tapin avec des tarés habituellement – pour qu'il vienne chez moi un soir par semaine. Vous voyez, pour lui éviter ce genre de trucs.  
\- C'est très généreux de votre part, même si c'est un peu particulier comme proposition.  
\- Eh bien vous savez quoi ? Il m'a dit d'aller me faire mettre. Et là, Noah est rentré, alors j'ai dû partir. Mais je lui ai laissé mon numéro. Et là, un jour, plus tard, il m'a appelé parce qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Il s'était encore fait cogner la tronche alors je suis allé le chercher et je l'ai ramené chez moi. Il a pas dormi dans mon lit, attention, je suis réglo, et j'ai fait venir le médecin. Et là tout le bordel, urgences et tout. Bim, deux côtes cassées. C'est chaud non ?  
\- En effet. Vous vous êtes inquiété pour lui ? Vous avez ressenti quelque chose quand vous avez appris qu'il était si gravement blessé ?  
\- Mais grave ! En plus vous auriez vu la tête qu'il avait ! Complètement défoncé. Pas beau à voir. Bref, il a dû rester chez moi quelques temps, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et que Noah avait pas le temps de l'aider. Moi j'étais bien content, mais il était insupportable. Alors j'ai recommencé à sortir tout le temps, le laissant tout seul, et je ramenais mes mecs et –   
\- Il vous a fait des reproches ? Comment les avez vous prit ? Ça vous a blessé ?  
\- Mais normal quoi, j'étais sympa et tout et lui était super chiant.   
\- La question ce n'est pas est-ce que vous l'avez trouvez "chiant" comme vous dites, mais est-ce que vous avez ressenti quelque chose. Est-ce que vous pensez que vous auriez ressenti ça avec un autre garçon ?  
\- Jez à la rigueur.  
\- Et Jez est ?...  
\- Jeremy. Mon meilleur ami. Sa mère est une de vos patientes.  
\- Je ne devrais pas savoir ça. Reprenons. Je ne vous parle pas d'un ami, mais d'une conquête.  
\- Ah. Alors, non.  
\- Très bien, continuez.  
\- Bref, j'ai continué à baiser des mecs et je crois qu'il était un peu jaloux. Bref, un jour il a voulu me la faire en mode je me casse sans prévenir, mais il a pété la lampe de ma mère dans le couloir et du coup je suis sorti. Mais j'étais pas seul, et le mec a commencé à faire chier, alors je l'ai viré.   
\- Apparemment vous avez un certain comportement avec les hommes. Est-ce que vous avez déjà pensé à agir comme ça avec Louis ?  
\- Non, je vous ai déjà dit, je veux pas le baiser comme les autres. J'ai envie de plus.   
\- D'accord, je comprends. Simplement, par quoi est-ce que ça se traduit cette envie d'autre chose ? Vous vous sentez plus excité ? Est-ce que vous êtes plus tendre ?  
\- Et du calme, mon pote. De un, je vais pas te dire si je bande quand je vois Louis et de deux, je suis toujours tendre, d'accord, je suis pas un animal non plus.   
\- À votre façon de parler de vos conquêtes, c'est difficile à savoir. Vous avez toujours des mots très crus et vous me dites que vous êtes tendre. Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu contradictoire ?  
\- C'est l'histoire de ma vie mec. Je continue ?   
\- Je vous en prie.  
\- Et là j'ai passé la nuit avec Louis. Attention hein, chastement. On a picolé et tapé quelques traits, histoire de se mettre bien et on a bien rigolé. C'était cool. Vraiment très cool. Et là, comme il avait de la coke partout, j'ai voulu l'essuyer. Et on s'est embrassés. C'était vraiment cool.   
\- Je peux vous arrêter ?  
\- Quoi encore ?  
\- Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur ce que vous avez ressenti à ce moment là ?  
\- J'étais bien, vous voyez. C'était agréable, et tout. Mais il m'a repoussé et j'ai pas insisté. Je voulais le laisser venir.  
\- Et vous n'en aviez pas envie ?  
\- Si vachement. Enfin... Je voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé en fait.  
\- C'est une chose à laquelle vous n'avez jamais réfléchi avec aucun autre homme.  
\- C'est une question ?  
\- Non, je pense savoir que j'ai raison avec ce que vous m'avez dit.  
\- Vous êtes pas mauvais, vous... Après, on a passé deux jours très sympa, tous les deux juste. Et il est reparti.  
\- Comment vous sentiez-vous à ce moment-là ?  
\- Déprimé.  
\- Vous avez fait quelque chose pour changer ça ?  
\- Non. Je suis resté chez moi. Il devait revenir le jeudi de toute façon. Et j'avais pas envie de sortir.  
\- Vous l'avez donc revu, hier soir, si j'ai bien compris.  
\- Hanhan.  
\- Et ça s'est mal passé ?  
\- Difficile à dire. On a baisé. C'était pas bien. C'était... clinique. Je voulais pas... Enfin. C'est compliqué.  
\- Vous l'avez fait volontairement ?  
\- Ouais...  
\- Et lui dans tout ça ?  
\- Il était super énervé. Normal. Mais on a un peu discuté. Et il a passé la nuit chez moi. On a pas recouché ensemble par contre. On était juste bien. Et il est reparti ce matin. Maintenant, je dois attendre la semaine prochaine, et ça m'emmerde.  
\- Vous regrettez que ça se soit passé comme ça ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Vous êtes là pour quoi exactement Harry ?  
\- Bah... Pour que vous m'aidiez ?  
\- De quel genre d'aide avez-vous besoin ? Vous voulez que je vous aide à comprendre ? Vous n'avez pas déjà compris ? Vous m'avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de très intelligent pourtant.  
\- Compris quoi ?  
\- Ça me paraît évident pourtant.  
\- De quoi ? Vous allez me dire que je suis amoureux de lui aussi ?  
\- Réfléchissez bien à ce que vous venez de dire. Vous n'avez pas l'impression que c'est exactement là qu'est le problème ?  
\- Je ne fais pas dans le sentiment, désolé de vous décevoir. C'est forcément autre chose. Il m'a peut-être marabouté ou je sais pas.  
\- Restons sérieux un instant. Je vous propose quelque chose. Vous allez le répéter une ou deux fois, juste pour voir.  
\- Hors de question.  
\- Pourquoi vous refusez de le dire ? Ça vous gêne ?  
\- Je... Non.  
\- Alors dîtes le. Ce n'est qu'un test, rien de plus. Vous ne pouvez pas échouer ou quoi que ce soit. Ça ne se passe qu'entre vous et moi.   
\- Non. C'est complètement con votre truc. Je vois pas en quoi ça va m'aider.  
\- Je crois qu'au contraire vous le savez très bien.  
\- Ooookay, et bien merci docteur, je vous souhaite une bien bonne journée et je vous dis adieu. Merci pour... tout ça.  
\- La séance n'est pas terminée.  
\- Si, si, je vous assure, je dois... J'ai des choses à faire. Je vous dois combien ?  
\- 60 livres.  
\- Sérieux ? C'est remboursé ?  
\- Non.  
\- Eh ben... Tranquille la vie."

Harry sortit pourtant deux billets de son portefeuille qui en comptait encore bien plus et les posa devant l'homme.

"Vous voulez un autre rendez-vous ?  
\- Hinhin. Non ça va aller. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à psalmodier des conneries pour votre propre satisfaction. Merci quand même."

Il récupéra sa monnaie et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Quel abruti, ce type. On avait pas idée de proposer des conneries pareilles aux gens. Sérieusement, c'est comme ça qu'il soigne la dépression lui ? Pas étonnant que le nombre de suicide soit en hausse ! Il extirpa son téléphone de sa poche et appela Michelle. Il avait grand besoin de se changer les idées. Cette ravissante idiote ferait parfaitement l'affaire.


	10. I'm not in love, so don't forget it, it's just a silly phase I'm going through. And just because I call you up, don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made.

Les jours passèrent étrangement vite. C'était certainement dû au fait que Lars avait décidé de le laisser en paix pour une fois. Ou peut-être était-ce l'image de Harry qui ne le quittait plus qui rendait les choses moins désagréables. Toujours est-il que lorsqu'il quittait le bar aux alentours de 17h, la fatigue et la lassitude n'étaient pas aussi lourdes qu'à l'accoutumée. Retrouver son studio fut un soulagement, et non une punition. Les choses lui semblaient plus légères. Il avait rempli son frigo et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il mangeait de vrais repas à des heures raisonnables. Le mardi soir, son téléphone sonna et il se rua sur l'appareil. La déception qu'il ressentit en ne voyant pas le numéro de Harry s'afficher le surprit lui-même, mais le nom sur l'écran lui glaça le sang et il hésita a répondre. Il finit par décrocher, tremblant.

"Jones.  
\- Où est mon fric, Louis ?  
\- Il arrive, tu le sais très bien.  
\- Il n'arrive pas assez vite à mon goût. T'as encore un mois de retard, et on est le 27, alors je te conseille de te bouger le cul si tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles.  
\- Je te l'apporte demain, d'accord ?  
\- Combien ?  
\- Deux mois.  
\- Oh mais tu as eu une promotion.  
\- Va te faire.  
\- Visiblement, ton cul plaît à pas mal de monde, je devrais peut-être tenter, moi aussi...  
\- Je t'apporte ton fric demain, et c'est tout.  
\- Fais pas le difficile, je pourrais faire sauter un mois...  
\- Va te faire foutre, Jones ! Depuis quand tu fais les mecs ?  
\- Depuis ta gueule d'ange.  
\- Fallait tenter ta chance quand j'avais encore un minimum de confiance à t'accorder. De toute façon, tu m'as bien assez enculé. A demain."

Louis raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Ses mains tremblaient, de colère et de peur. Il redoutait toujours de devoir se retrouver en face à face avec Jones. Cet homme était purement et simplement diabolique. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain chez lui qui mettait toujours Louis à fleur de peau. Il aurait bien eu besoin d'un remontant mais il n'avait plus rien. Il se sentait nauséeux. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il fit sonner Noah dans l'espoir qu'il le rappelle rapidement. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

"Lou, tout va bien ?  
\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Noah.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ?  
\- J'ai besoin de tes services...  
\- Oh, bah passe à l'appartement.  
\- J'ai juste un soucis...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je peux pas te payer.  
\- Encore ?  
\- Je dois... J'ai plus d'argent.   
\- Merde, Lou, comment tu te débrouilles ?  
\- C'est compliqué.  
\- Pour moi aussi, c'est compliqué, okay ? Je... Je peux pas toujours te filer des trucs comme ça, c'est pas... Je peux pas d'accord ?  
\- Noah...  
\- Non, Lou, je peux pas, j'ai plus moyens là. Pas cette fois-ci.  
\- Tu fais chier Noah.  
\- Non, Louis, c'est toi qui fait chier, c'est toujours pareil avec toi.   
\- Tu fais pas le difficile d'habitude.  
\- Eh bien j'en ai marre, d'accord ? Crois pas non plus que tu sois si incroyable au pieux.  
\- Je t'emmerde !  
\- Ouais, tu m'emmerdes, ouais. T'as qu'à demander à Harry...  
\- C'est bon tu me fais chier avec Harry ! T'es jaloux, en fait, c'est ça ?  
\- Ça me ferait mal. De quoi je devrais être jaloux dans l'histoire, tu peux me dire ? C'est bon, Louis, tu me gaves, j'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries.  
\- Je pensais qu'on était des amis...  
\- Depuis quand t'as rien pris ?  
\- La dernière fois c'était chez Harry.  
\- Jeudi ? Ça fait 5 jours ?  
\- ...  
\- Louis ?  
\- ...  
\- Je te conseille de boire beaucoup et de ne pas bouger de chez toi ce soir.  
\- T'es sérieux ? Tu vas me laisser comme ça ?  
\- Putain Louis, arrête de te faire passer pour la victime. J'ai besoin de vivre, moi aussi, d'accord ? Je t'ai déjà assez fait crédit comme ça non ? Là t'es en train de me demander de te fournir gratos, et ça marche pas comme ça. Qu'est ce que tu fais de tout ton fric tu peux me dire ? Avec ce que te donne Harry et –   
\- Mais arrête de parler de HARRY, merde !  
\- C'est quoi le problème avec lui ?   
\- Arrête d'en parler c'est tout. Arrête de tout ramener à lui. Je suis pas devenu son petit chien sous prétexte qu'il est obsédé par moi !   
\- Je te rappelle que c'est son nom que tu as crié quand on a baisé, pas le mien. Alors excuse-moi de penser que tu aimerais te tourner vers lui, pour une fois !  
\- Ce n'était pas... j'ai jamais... Putain, tu me fais chier, voilà ! T'es comme les autres. T'es aussi profiteur et manipulateur que les autres, ça sert à rien de te parler, tu comprends rien. Bonne soirée."

Il raccrocha. La trêve de ces derniers jours venait de prendre fin en quelques minutes seulement. Il avait chaud et cette nausée refusait de passer. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha dans le vide. Il pleuvait sur Londres et les gouttes qui martelaient sa peau lui firent du bien. Mais quelques instants suffirent pour que son malaise reprenne le dessus. Il fit tous ses fonds de tiroirs, retourna toutes ses poches à la recherche d'un minuscule caillou, d'un simple dépôt oublié. Mais il n'avait rien, désespérément rien. Noah essayait de le rappeler mais il refusait de répondre. Il n'en avait que faire de ses conseils, ce qu'il voulait c'était de la coke. Seulement ça. C'était urgent, il en avait vraiment besoin. La transpiration trempait ses vêtements. Il vida un litre d'eau d'une traite. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il avait à faire, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il avait simplement espéré que Noah puisse l'aider. Il était effrayé. La douleur n'était pas encore là, elle n'avait pas encore pris possession de son corps, mais il savait. Il se souvenait du supplice et se mit à sangloter. Il ne voulait pas être seul, mais il savait qu'il ne supporterait la présence de personne. De toute façon, il n'avait personne. Il se blottit contre le mur, un oreiller coincé entre ses jambes. Il commença à trembler de froid. Ses dents claquaient. Putain, et ce n'était que le début. Il aller crever là comme un con. Un instant il envisagea d'appeler Lokas. Il lui donnerait de quoi tenir. Mais pour ça, il devrait se plier à tous ses désirs. Il tendit la main vers son téléphone et sursauta quand la sonnerie retentit. Il eut du mal à décrocher, ses doigts étaient tétanisés.

"Quoi ?  
\- Comment tu vas ?  
\- Mais mal pauvre con, grâce à qui ?!  
\- J'arrive.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je suis parti, je serai là dans cinq minutes.  
\- T'as pitié, c'est ça ?  
\- Exactement. Reste tranquille jusqu'à mon arrivée."

La tonalité résonna dans les oreilles de Louis, qui n'eut pas la force de reposer le téléphone. Ses muscles étaient si tendus qu'il ne sentait plus ses membres. Il était lamentable. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Noah lui avait dit qu'il venait avait été immense. Il se fichait pas mal qu'il ait pitié de lui. Il voulait juste sa coke. Il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que Noah entre dans l'appartement. Celui-ci l'aida à lâcher l'appareil et versa un peu de poudre sur sa main, qu'il amena jusqu'à son nez. Puis il s'assit sur le lit et resta à ses côtés, attendant que la drogue fasse effet. Peu à peu, le corps de Louis se détendit. Noah écarta quelques mèches qui brouillaient sa vue et l'observa en silence, le regard dur. Louis ne voulait pas le regarder et gardait obstinément le regard baissé vers ses pieds. Noah finit par pousser un long soupir et Louis releva la tête. Il fut surpris par le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de Noah. Il n'arrivait pas bien à penser. Il se sentait partir. Il se sentait bien. Il sentit les bras de Noah se refermer sur lui et le porter jusqu'à son lit. Il voulut s'excuser, mais Noah le fit taire. Un jour ou l'autre, il le laisserait tomber. Il savait que son comportement le mettait parfois hors de lui et que ses dettes commençait à peser sur l'amitié qu'ils partageaient. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il avait peur de le perdre. C'était la seule personne en qui il avait confiance et qu'il appréciait retrouver. Non ce n'était plus exactement vrai maintenant. Il y avait Harry. Harry et ses pulls en cachemire, Harry et ses Marlboro Light dégueulasses, Harry et sa colère, son mépris, son égoïsme. Harry et son humour, ses sourires, sa tendresse parfois. Harry... Il avait envie de lui. Cette nuit avec lui avait été un désastre et pourtant un désir incompréhensible l'envahissait lorsqu'il repensait à son corps nu contre lui. Noah l'aida à se coucher et lui murmura qu'il lui laissait une avance mais qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à payer vite. Que s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il l'appelle. Il remonta les couvertures sur lui et sortit du studio en claquant doucement la porte derrière lui. Louis somnola encore quelques instants, l'esprit embrumé. Il se sentit divaguer, enfermer dans une bulle de bien-être factice. Puis il s'endormit sans même se sentir partir.

***

Harry se réveilla avec une autre migraine. Hier soir, Sara et Michelle l'avaient presque forcé à sortir faire la fête et il en avait encore trop fait. Il n'avait ramené personne. Il avait bien tenté une approche mais la session orale dans les toilettes de la boîte l'avait si peu emballé qu'il avait renvoyé le pauvre garçon. Il était rentré sans même regretter sa solitude. Le plaisir de retrouver ses draps avait été incommensurable. Il avait un appel manqué de Noah mais ne prit pas la peine de le rappeler. Il était bien trop tôt de toute façon. Pas de nouvelles de Louis, cependant. Il commençait à se demander s'il allait bien se montrer le soir même. De toute façon s'il voulait son argent, il faudrait bien qu'il vienne. Un instant, Harry paniqua. Et s'il avait tout raté ? Et si Louis se rendait compte qu'il préférait encore faire le tapin que de venir chez lui ? Et s'il ne le revoyait plus jamais ? Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'appeler sur le champ et s'assurer qu'il serait bien au rendez-vous. Il viendrait. Il avait promis. Il avait son thermos. Ce n'était pas rien. Il prit un rapide petit déjeuner puis s'engouffra sous la douche. L'eau était brûlante, il sentait ses sens se mettre peu à peu en éveil. Un bruit provenant du hall le fit sursauter et il ferma à contre-coeur l'arrivée d'eau. Quelqu'un était en train de... Il n'entendait pas bien. Des choses semblaient s'écraser sur le sol, le parquet grinçait et des cris hystériques résonnaient dans la pièce. Il s'enroula dans une serviette et traversa le couloir, laissant une trainée humide derrière lui. Un jeune homme aux yeux écarquillés et aux vêtements mal assortis oeuvrait avec rage au milieu du salon, projetant au sol tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Les lampes, les bibelots, le téléphone, même son ordinateur se retrouvèrent par terre en un instant, et il dut se précipiter pour l'arrêter. Il captura ses poignets entre ses doigts, mais sa peau encore mouillée était glissante et le garçon se dégagea sans mal. Il s'apprêta à poursuivre sa tâche, mais Harry le ceintura et ils s'écroulèrent ensemble sur le canapé. La serviette s'était décrochée et, une fois encore, Harry se retrouva dans une position fort désagréable.

"Lâche moi sale con ! T'es qu'un connard Harry ! Mais lâche moi MERDE !  
\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?"

Le jeune homme le fixa un instant, l'air interloqué, et face à l'incompréhension visiblement sincère de Harry, il ne tint plus. Harry vit ses doigts se serrer et son poing entrer dans son champ de vision. Le choc fut violent. Il vit trouble quelques secondes. En plein sur le nez, l'enfoiré. Il s'écarta, de peur qu'il reproduise sont geste, et le jeune homme s'extirpa du canapé.

"Je te déteste, Harry Styles !  
\- Allons bon... Mais qui es-tu ?  
\- Sérieusement ?!  
\- Euh... Oui.  
\- STAN !   
\- Stan ? C'est un diminutif pour Stanley ou... ?  
\- Je t'envoie des messages presque tous les jours depuis qu'on a rompu ! Et tu ne te souviens même pas de moi ?!  
\- Aaaah, c'est toi ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien eu de ta part. Que me vaut cette visite surprise ? Comment tu es rentré, d'ailleurs ? Tu sais que ça ne se fait pas trop.  
\- Et traiter les gens comme des moins que rien, ça se fait, peut-être ? Tu es le pire homme que je connaisse, Harry, tu me dégoûtes.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu te tues à me harceler ?  
\- J'étais tombé amoureux de toi ! J'ai cru... j'ai cru que... tu comprends rien, Harry, tu m'as fait des promesses, on s'entendait bien, toi et moi et...  
\- Chéri, je m'entends bien avec tous les hommes que je baise. Mais ça ne dure qu'une nuit. Tu n'avais pas encore remarqué ?  
\- JUSTEMENT ! Qu'est ce que tu trouves de plus à ce mec ? Qu'est ce que je n'ai pas et qu'il a, lui ?!"

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. De quoi parlait-il exactement ? De Louis, par le plus grand des hasards ?

"Jeremy a passé la soirée à parler de lui... J'ai entendu ton prénom et... j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Louis, c'est ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait pour gagner ta confiance, Harry ? Je croyais que tu étais comme ça avec tout le monde, je m'étais fait à l'idée de ne jamais attirer ton attention... C'est difficile, tu sais. Tu donnes tellement et puis... Mais Jeremy a parlé de lui, il racontait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que tu t'étais attaché à ce mec, que tu le voyais régulièrement. Il avait l'air sûr de lui à son propos.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit, exactement ?  
-Que tu l'aimais, Harry... Toi, t'enticher d'une petite pute sans panache."

Son regard était mauvais. Harry hésita. Il sentit gronder une colère sourde en lui, et il se leva doucement. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Son corps marchait tout seul, contre son propre gré. Il se vit frapper Stan sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Tout alla très vite, et le garçon se retrouva au sol, son visage halluciné tourné vers lui.

"Alors Jeremy avait raison. Tu es tombé amoureux. Merde."

Harry vit rouge. Il attrapa le garçon par le col et le releva sans ménagement. Stan se laissa faire, cette révélation même muette était bien trop importante pour qu'il continue à se battre. Harry le poussa jusqu'à l'entrée et lui assura qu'il payerait pour les dégâts qu'il avait causé. Il claqua la porte et posa un regard désolé autour de lui. Louis devait venir ce soir et il n'avait aucune envie de ranger. Il s'empressa d'appeler Jeremy. Il voulait éclaircir ce malentendu. Du moins, il espérait que c'était un malentendu, sinon il ne le raterait pas. Son ami répondit au bout de plusieurs sonneries qui parurent interminables à Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que t'es allé raconter, sombre crétin ?  
\- Euh, bonjour.  
\- Joue pas à ça avec moi, Jeremy, et réponds !  
\- Je joue à rien, tu viens juste de me réveiller, alors de quoi tu parles ?  
\- De toi et ta grand gueule ! Qu'est-ce que tu es allé raconter sur Louis, espèce de con ?!  
\- Mais rien du tout !  
\- Rien du tout, je pense bien ! C'est sûrement rien du tout qui a poussé l'autre taré de Stan à venir tout casser chez moi de grand matin !  
\- C'est qui Stan ?  
\- Mais putain ! L'autre névrosé que j'ai baisé et qui me harcèle depuis. C'est pas la question de toute façon !   
\- Il a fait quoi ?!  
\- Jeremy, je te jure que je déconne pas.   
\- Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être éventuellement possiblement évoqué rapidement et de façon extrêmement subtile le fait qu'à la rigueur, si on a un raisonnement légèrement capillotracté, tu pouvais être amoureux de ce mec. Mais rien de plus !  
\- Je vais te tuer.  
\- Mais Harry, c'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai fais des mélanges, tu sais que c'est très mauvais, les mélanges, chéri.  
\- Jeremy, je te jure, si t'arrête pas immédiatement de me prendre pour un con, je viens et je baise ta mère sous tes yeux avant de la buter.  
\- Tout de suite les grands mots ! En même temps, c'est peut-être le moment de te rendre à l'évidence.  
\- Mais allez tous vous faire mettre, putain je gère encore ma vie comme je l'entends !  
\- Fais ce que tu veux Harry, mais tu devrais peut-être te poser la question. Tu m'entendras certainement plus jamais te dire ce genre de choses. Alors tu devrais peut-être y réfléchir. Maintenant si tu veux bien j'aimerais bien finir ma nuit.  
\- Mais pourquoi t'es allé raconter ça en soirée, putain !  
\- J'ai pas fait ça exprès Harry, fais pas chier, tu sais très bien comment ça s'est passé. C'était pas dans le but de t'attirer des ennuis, d'accord ?  
\- Tu fais chier."

Harry raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre. Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, l'esprit torturé. Il espérait que peu de monde avait entendu les hurlements de Jez à son sujet mais il savait très bien de quoi il en retournait. Tout le gratin de Londres devait déjà tout savoir et jacasser sur son dos. Il s'en foutait pas mal, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on parle de Louis comme d'une pute sans panache. Et d'ailleurs, ce qui le contrariait le plus était tout autre chose. Ce que Jeremy venait de lui dire l'avait perturbé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il retourna dans la salle-de-bain et fit ouvrit le robinet du lavabo. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau pour reprendre ses esprits. Dans le miroir, son reflet lui revenait comme irréel. Ce regard perdu ne lui ressemblait pas. Il repensa à ce que lui avait demandé le psy. Il planta ses yeux dans son propre regard et tenta de se concentrer. Il devait avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot, et il se sentait ridicule. Mais personne n'était là pour se foutre de lui. Il allait leur montrer, à tous, que ces histoires étaient totalement fausses. Les gouttes se frayaient un chemin parmi les courbes de son visage et il mit plusieurs longues minutes à se décider.

"Je suis amoureux de Louis."

Il ricana. C'était ridicule. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il n'avait rien ressenti. Absolument rien. Il hésita à quitter la pièce, et se dit au dernier moment qu'il devait recommencer. Juste pour être sûr.

"Je suis amoureux de Louis."

Putain. De véritables conneries. En quoi ce genre de pratiques prouvaient quoi que ce soit ? Ce psychologue était un escroc.

"Je suis amoureux de Louis. Je suis amoureux de Louis. Je suis... je... Merde !"

Il avait envie de tout casser. Tout ça l'emmerdait profondément. Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte et se réfugia dans le salon. Le désordre qui y régnait toujours manqua de lui faire définitivement perdre la tête. Il en avait marre. Tellement marre. Il se mit à ramasser les morceaux de porcelaine qui jonchaient le sol, marcha sur un morceau de verre et s'ouvrit le pied. Il se mit à hurler que ça faisait chier, putain, pourquoi il n'était jamais tranquille ?! Le tapis immaculé était maintenant couvert de sang et ça ne partirait jamais, pas même en allant chez un teinturier. Il s'acharna sur son ordinateur qui avait depuis longtemps rendu l'âme entre les mains de l'autre psychopathe et il se sentit mieux quelques instants. Comme son pied saignait toujours, il l'enroula dans un torchon qui traînait là et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. A tâtons il attrapa son paquet de cigarette et fuma lentement en soupirant, les yeux rivés sur ses ronds de fumée qui montaient au plafond. La journée acheva d'être totalement merdique lorsqu'il laissa par mégarde sa cigarette frôler le canapé. Le trou qui se forma dans le cuir blanc lui donna envie de pleurer. Il se contenta de pousser un long gémissement. Il envoya un message à Louis en lui demandant de ne pas avoir peur lorsqu'il viendrait le soir et l'absence de réponse de la part de ce dernier l'amena directement au bord du gouffre. Il se leva, retourna dans sa chambre, avala un cachet rose avec un smiley dessus et se plongea dans sa baignoire immense. Il remplit l'eau de toutes sortes de produits bien chimiques et bientôt, la mousse débordait sur la faïence. Il s'en foutait. Il avait des clopes et Lolita, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il ne ressortit de son bain que plusieurs heures après, juste assez tôt pour s'habiller et pouvoir accueillir Louis s'il se décidait à venir. S'il ne venait pas, il se gaverait de Prozac et sortirait toute la nuit. Il boirait plein de champagne et essayerait de serrer le petit frère de Michelle. Il n'avait que 15 ans, ça pourrait être drôle. Il tenterait peut-être même de l'embarquer dans une partouze. Michelle deviendrait hystérique et se mettrait à pleurer au milieu de la boîte. Il s'amuserait beaucoup finalement. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, on frappa à la porte. Il réajusta sa veste et se recoiffa dans le miroir de l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte avec négligence, un désintérêt feint sur le visage.

"Oh, c'est toi. Salut.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ce message ?  
\- Rien."

Harry s'éloigna en boitillant et Louis referma la porte derrière eux, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il ouvrit de grands yeux face au carnage du salon.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu ici ?  
\- Une tornade.  
\- Et tu t'es battu avec elle ?  
\- En quelques sortes. Disons qu'un bout de verre m'a sauvagement attaqué. Mais j'ai gagné.  
\- Quel homme.   
\- Comme tu dis. Tu veux boire un verre ?  
\- Hmhm.   
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. Assieds toi, enfin... essaie de trouver un endroit pour... bref."

Harry disparut dans la cuisine. Tout en préparant deux mojitos, il se dit que Louis avait l'air fatigué. Les cernes sous ses yeux creusaient son visage, et il était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Il revint dans le salon et déposa les verres sur la table neuve. Celle-ci était en bois, et avait donc échappé à la folie destructrice de Stan. Le contraire l'aurait fortement agacé. Il écarta les restes de son ordinateur et s'assit aux côtés de Louis. Il se sentait mieux. Il était content qu'il soit venu, ce soir.

"Comment tu vas ? Tu as l'air... fatigué.  
\- Ça va.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
\- D'accord... Pourquoi tu m'as pas répondu aujourd'hui ?  
\- Parce que j'étais occupé.  
\- Ah. Et tu faisais quoi ?  
\- J'avais un rendez-vous.  
\- Pour quoi ?  
\- C'est fini cet interrogatoire ?  
\- Non. Avec qui ?"

Louis soupira.

"Un homme.  
\- Oh... un client ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêté.  
\- Non Harry, pas un client. J'ai remboursé une partie de mes dettes.  
\- Je vois. Et c'est quoi, d'ailleurs, ces dettes ?  
\- C'est compliqué.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir en parler.  
\- Tu es tellement observateur.  
\- On me le dit souvent. Tu as vu Noah dernièrement ? Il m'a appelé hier.  
\- Vraiment ? Désolé pour ça.  
\- Pour quoi ? C'est lui qui a appelé, pas toi. C'était à propos de toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- J'étais pas bien, mais ça va mieux.  
\- On dirait pas, quand on voit ta tête.  
\- Je t'emmerde.  
\- C'était pas méchant. Tu veux rien me dire ?   
\- J'avais plus rien, Harry, c'est tout...   
\- Plus rien ? ... Ah ! Oh... Je vois. Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je t'aurais apporté un truc.  
\- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. T'en fait bien assez pour moi.  
\- Ça ne m'aurait pas... Ouais. Peu importe. T'as ce qu'il faut maintenant ?   
\- Je vais me débrouiller. Je dois pas mal de thunes à Noah.   
\- N'y pense pas. Passons une soirée tranquille, ce n'est pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec ça maintenant.   
\- Hm. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici, alors ? C'est impressionnant à voir en tout cas.  
\- Un taré est venu, il a tout cassé, et il est reparti. Classique.  
\- Mais ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ?  
\- Il était en colère contre moi.   
\- Tout à fait logique.  
\- Ça m'arrive assez souvent que les gens me détestent.  
\- Et ça t'étonne ?  
\- Pas tellement. Mais ce n'est jamais agréable quand ils trouvent le courage de venir jusqu'ici. Pour tout te dire ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. C'est une expérience très peu plaisante.  
\- J'imagine. T'as nettoyé ton pied ?  
\- Mon pied ? Mon pied va très bien.  
\- Tu ne peux pas marcher.  
\- Oh, ce pied là ? Ça ira.  
\- T'es sûr qu'il ne faut pas des points ?  
\- Absolument sûr.   
\- Je peux regarder ?  
\- Si tu y tiens..."

Il délaça sa chaussure et l'ôta, puis mis son pied presque sous le nez de Louis, qui fronça les sourcils. La plaie n'était pas belle. Harry n'avait pas pris la peine de la désinfecter et le sang était coagulé. Louis grogna et partit vers la salle de bain.

"Te fatigue pas, hein ! Ça va aller ! Ça fait même plus mal !  
\- Tais-toi !"

Lorsqu'il réapparut, ses mains étaient chargées de compresses, désinfectant et autres bandages. Il s'agenouilla et posa la cheville de Harry sur ses cuisses.

"C'est très agréable.  
\- Tu vas arrêter de faire le con deux minutes ?  
\- C'est vrai, tes doigts sont tout doux.   
\- Je les ai poncés pour ne plus avoir d'empreintes digitales.   
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Mais non ducon.   
\- AÏE !"

Harry retira son pied violemment et lança un regard noir à Louis.

"MAIS CA FAIT MAL !  
\- Tu métonnes.  
\- Fais doucement !   
\- Oh, chaton... donne.  
\- Non.  
\- Donne ton pied, Harry.  
\- Mais tu fais doucement.  
\- Oui, promis."

Louis approcha le coton et tamponna la plaie tandis que le visage de Harry se tordait dans une grimace de douleur. Le jeune homme tentait de réprimer le rire qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui, et contre toute attente finit par laisser s'échapper un gloussement. Il regarda Harry d'un air désolé.

"C'est trop horrible et tu rigoles.  
\- T'es un peu comme un enfant, en fait.  
\- Mais ça fait vraiment mal !  
\- Oh arrête un peu !  
-Tu es maléfique.  
\- C'est ça. Je vais laisser une compresse dessus et mettre un bandage. Tu vas t'en remettre ou ?...  
\- Ça devrait aller, mais il faut encore que tu restes avec moi cette nuit, au cas où quelque chose se passe mal.  
\- Je peux pas cette nuit Harry.  
\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai des choses à faire.  
\- Tu feras ça plus tard.  
\- Je... Je peux pas.  
\- Louiiis, reeeste !  
\- T'es chiant.  
\- Tu restes ?  
\- T'es vraiment très chiant !  
\- Tu restes !"

Malgré lui, Louis sourit. Oui, il allait rester. De toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment de choses de prévues. Il avait simplement tenté de faire comme s'il n'avait pas espéré ça toute la journée. Maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il avait l'air d'autant plus ridicule. Harry allait penser qu'il avait laissé tomber ses plans pour rester avec lui. Très malin. Vraiment. Il s'apprêta à se lever pour aller jeter les cotons usagés, mais Harry le retint par le bras. Son visage s'était illuminé d'un grand sourire.

"Je suis content... que tu restes, je veux dire."

Louis hocha la tête en silence. Il s'éloigna et entendit la voix étouffée de Harry dans son dos.

"Et toi t'es content ?"

Il éclata de rire. Oui, il était heureux de pouvoir partager cette soirée avec Harry. Mais c'était bien trop étrange pour qu'il le reconnaisse.


	11. I've been feeling everything: from hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth.

Les semaines passèrent, toujours identiques. Louis venait tous les jeudis et tous les jeudis, ils passaient la nuit ensemble. Ils ne se touchèrent plus, mais une certaine tendresse s'était installée entre eux. Quelque chose d'acquis et de simple et qu'ils n'auraient voulu chambouler pour rien au monde. Chaque vendredi matin, Louis repartait avec un thermos de café et le sourire aux lèvres. Chaque jeudi soir, il le lui rapportait et ils passaient la soirée à se raconter leurs semaines. Louis parlait de Lars, et Harry riait. Harry parlait de ses soirées de beuveries, et Louis souriait avec ironie. Et ils retrouvaient les draps fins de Harry, se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre et s'endormaient. Parfois, ils buvaient un peu trop, parfois, ils tapaient quelques traits. Mais ils étaient bien. Plusieurs fois, ils n'avaient pas réussi à dormir et ils s'étaient battus comme des enfants, chacun a tenter de pincer l'autre, riant aux éclats. C'était nouveau pour chacun d'eux, cette complicité, ce naturel. Harry ne prétendait plus et Louis laissait tomber le masque de sa froideur. Les liens qu'ils partageaient devenaient uniques et exclusifs. Certes, Louis avait retrouvé les bras de Noah à quelques occasions et Harry avait eu quelques garçons dans son lit mais ils n'en parlaient jamais. Aucune espèce de culpabilité n'existait dans leur relation. Ils étaient deux amis et c'était très bien comme ça. Harry payait Louis, mais c'était devenu presque anecdotique. Il lui permettait de se soulager d'un poids concernant Jones et il lui évitait de retourner dans la rue. Il était un ami sur qui il pouvait particulièrement compter. Il leur arrivait parfois de se surprendre eux-mêmes lorsqu'ils y réfléchissaient un peu. Ils étaient persuadés que deux personnes dans leur genre n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre et pourtant ça avait l'air de plutôt bien marcher.

Puis arriva la semaine où la mère de Harry appela son fils à plusieurs reprises. Quand il finit par daigner lui répondre, elle annonça une sorte de dîner de charité auquel il devait à tout prix assister, elle pourrait peut-être même lui trouver une fiancée. Quand elle eut insisté pendant près de 3h à l'autre bout du fil, il finit par accepter, promettant qu'il viendrait stone. Quand sa mère eut enfin raccroché, il composa le numéro de Louis. Le dîner était jeudi, il devrait changer leurs habitudes. Il pourrait toujours venir le mardi soir...

"Allô ?  
\- Lou, c'est moi.  
\- Oh salut, tu vas bien ?  
\- Ça va. Dis moi, je suis pas là jeudi...  
\- Oh... Tant pis on se verra la semaine prochaine alors...  
\- Soit pas si triste, princesse, et passe à la maison demain soir, tu veux ?  
\- Demain ? Je peux pas, demain, Harry. Et je suis pas ta princesse au passage.  
\- Comment ça tu peux pas demain ?  
\- J'ai une vie, allô ! J'ai prévu de voir Noah demain, on se fait une soirée cocooning.  
\- Cocooning ? Avec Noah ? Tu te fous de moi ?  
\- Bah... non.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin d'aller chez Noah ? Tu peux pas la faire tout seul ta soirée cocooning ? Ou genre avec moi ?!  
\- Écoute Harry, commence pas. Toi je te vois les jeudis et demain, je vois Noah, c'est aussi simple que ça.  
\- Et tu le vois tous les mardis soirs ?!  
\- Euh... Si tu veux tout savoir, oui.  
\- T'es une sacrée salope en fait.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Je croyais que je te payais pour que tu arrêtes de baiser à droite à gauche, mais c'est visiblement plus fort que toi.   
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?  
\- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu préfères qu'on fasse rien ensemble, t'as ce qu'il te faut tous les mardis. Il te paye aussi ou ?...  
\- T'as pris un truc ?  
\- Pas du tout, je suis extrêmement lucide, malheureusement. J'ai compris va, va te faire pécho par ton dealeur demain soir, mais t'as plutôt intérêt à être là jeudi.  
\- Mais je croyais que...  
\- Eh bien SI, je suis là en fait. A jeudi. Salut !"

Harry raccrocha avec rage sans parvenir à s'expliquer cet accès de colère. Il rappela sa mère pour lui annoncer, qu'en fait, il ne viendra pas à son dîner de charité de merde parce qu'il devait remettre sa pute à sa place. Sa mère s'offusqua longuement mais il ne lâcha pas et finit par raccrocher une nouvelle fois avec violence. Ses mains tremblaient d'énervement. Alors comme ça il baisait Noah ? Quel bel enfoiré il faisait. Cet argent, il le sortait toute les semaines avec la certitude que personne n'aurait droit aux faveurs de Louis. Il lui appartenait, en quelques sortes et s'il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher, alors personne ne l'avait. Il l'avait tiré du ruisseau, il l'avait sorti de la rue, sans lui il n'était rien qu'une petite catin et c'était comme ça qu'il le remerciait ? Jeudi allait très mal se passer. Il allait lui balancer ses quatre vérités et si Louis ne s'excusait pas platement en lui promettant de ne jamais recommencer, c’en était finit de leur petit arrangement. Il retournait sur son banc dégueulasse, dans ses hôtels miteux à se faire cogner par des malades. Et il sortait de sa vie. Pour se calmer, il aspira une si grande quantité de poudre que son nez le gratta pendant une bonne demi-heure. Il le frotta si fort qu'il en saigna et se retrouva comme un con au dessus de son lavabo à rire. Il riait de lui, de sa situation ridicule, de sa colère irraisonnée, de sa jalousie odieuse et de son incapacité à se contrôler. Il riait, du sang dégoulinant entre ses dents, sur son menton et gouttant dans l'évier. Sa chemise blanche était maculée de tâches vermeilles. Il pensa à Mia Wallace dans Pulp Fiction et rit encore plus fort. Si seulement. Si seulement il avait pu faire une overdose à cet instant, il aurait au moins été libéré. Il riait, les mains crispées sur le bord de l'évier à se dire que non, il ne voulait pas mourir, non pas maintenant, il était bien trop jeune et bien trop beau. Il baissa les yeux sur son sang qui serpentait sur l'émail. Quand il releva la tête, il pleurait. Quel con.

 

Louis posa son téléphone, interloqué. Harry avait vraiment des soucis. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela maintenant, il devait voir Jones. Il avait encore de l'argent pour lui. Il voulait lui en donner le plus possible, l'éloigner pendant aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait avec ses maigres revenus. Ses appels le rendaient fou et il ne voulait plus de sa voix grinçante à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Il savait que dans les périodes où il était le plus solvable, Jones l'oubliait quelques temps. Il suffisait de le rassurer. Bien sûr il voulait récupérer son argent mais il prenait un tel plaisir à harceler Louis qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que ça aille trop vite. Il faisait durer la chose et jouissait de tenir le jeune homme entre ses serres. Louis enfila sa veste et remonta le col comme à son habitude. Il supportait de moins en moins ce quartier, la crasse, la violence. Quand il sortait le soir, il ne se sentait plus chez lui. Il s'était mis à craindre les regards des autres sur lui et il savait que ce n'était pas bon. Ces mecs là sentaient la peur. C'est pourquoi il s'aventurait le moins souvent possible dehors, surtout à des heures trop tardives. Il fit rapidement le chemin jusqu'au bar miteux où il devait retrouver Jones. Il s'assit dans un coin et attendit. Il commanda une pinte qu'il ne but pas. Le verre était bien trop sale pour qu'il se risque à y tremper les lèvres. Quand Jones passa la porte, Louis se raidit. Il le rejoignit rapidement après avoir salué tout le monde tel un prince débarquant dans son palais. Louis lui tendit l'enveloppe sans un mot et se leva, mais Jones le tira par le bras, le forçant à se rasseoir.

"Reste un peu, Louis.  
\- Non merci.  
\- J'insiste."

Son regard était dur et Louis abandonna. Très bien, il resterait un peu.

"Alors, raconte. C'est qui ta poule aux oeufs d'or ? Tu me la présentes ?  
\- ...  
\- Sois pas timide, Louis, pas avec moi.  
\- C'est personne.  
\- Sois tu t'es mis à dealer, sois t'es en train de me mentir. À moins que tu fasses du zèle et des heures sup'...  
\- Ça te regarde pas.  
\- Je te vois assez mal dealer, cela dit... Et puis, j'ai entendu dire qu'on ne te voyais plus trop sur ton banc, ces derniers temps. C'est vrai ?  
\- Écoute, Jones, j'ai ma vie, tu as la tienne. La raison pour laquelle je suis ici, c'est pour te payer, c'est fait. Maintenant, je voudrais juste rentrer chez moi.  
\- Allez, fait pas le difficile, chéri, reste un peu. On discute, c'est sympa non ?  
\- ...  
\- Et ta carrière, elle en est où ?  
\- Je sais très bien ce que tu essaies de faire Jones. Tu voudrais me pousser à bout, t'espère que je vais te supplier, mais tu rêves. Ça n'arrivera pas, je ne suis plus aussi naïf. Alors maintenant, prends ton fric et fous moi la paix.  
\- T'es toujours aussi beau, tu sais, rien n'est perdu.  
\- C'est gentil de me dire ça mais ça ne marche plus. On sait tous les deux que tu ne le penses pas vraiment.  
\- Alors là, tu me blesses.  
\- Comme si tu pouvais avoir quelque chose à faire de ce que je pense."

Louis se leva et se détourna. Ça ne servait à rien. Voir Jones ne faisait que lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Sa perversion le dégoûtait, il se sentait sali à chaque regard qu'il posait sur lui. Son mépris l’écœurait. Il le salua sans enthousiasme et quitta le bar en vitesse, avant qu'il ne trouve encore une quelconque excuse pour le retenir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et pressa le pas. Demain, il verrait Noah. Il aurait aimé lui raconter la réaction démesurée de Harry, lui dire qu'ils avaient couché ensemble il y avait quelques semaines de cela et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment réagir face à ses sautes d'humeur. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait promis à Harry de ne rien dire et il garderait sa parole. Il sentait qu'il devait converser la confiance qu'il lui accordait. Il ne voulait pas en être privé. Il la trouvait bien trop précieuse. Leur relation lui plaisait. Harry était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami, aussi étranges que pouvaient être leurs rapports. C'était ça. Un ami. Et un deuxième ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Harry ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis lundi. Il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas constamment en contact, mais après la scène qu'il lui avait faite, il se demandait s'il devait vraiment se rendre chez lui comme prévu. Il n'avait aucune envie d'endurer l'une de ses crises dont lui seul avait le secret. Et il n'était même pas certain qu'il lui ouvrirait. Il était bien capable de le laisser sur le pas de la porte comme un con. L'idée n'était pas très séduisante. Malgré tout, il voulait comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête et sa seule chance de le savoir était encore de s'y rendre. S'il ne lui ouvrait pas, qu'il aille se faire foutre. Il attrapa son sac et claqua la porte derrière lui. Comme toutes les semaines, le métro était bondé et le soulagement qu'il ressentit en arrivant à destination était immense. Lorsque Harry lui ouvrit, il se dit que la soirée ne serait peut-être pas comme il l'avait redouté. Il s'installa aussitôt dans le canapé et alluma une cigarette, attendant que Harry le rejoigne. Ils avaient pris leurs habitudes et Louis ne faisait plus de manières lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble. Pour l'espace d'une soiré, l'appartement luxueux devenait également le sien et il s'encombrait plus de formules de politesses désuètes et inutiles. Ce soir là pourtant, son comportement sembla profondément déplaire à Harry qui resta debout à côté du canapé et planta son regard dans le sien.

"Alors t'étais censé aller où ce soir ?  
\- Ça te regarde pas.  
\- Okay... Désolé. T'as fait quoi cette semaine ?  
\- Rien.  
\- Harry, ça va ?  
\- Tu me poses vraiment la question ?  
\- Euh... oui. Et tu veux pas venir t'asseoir, plutôt que de rester debout comme un con ?  
\- Je suis très bien ici, aussi con que je puisse être. Et pour ton information, j'ai pas tellement envie de me marrer là.  
\- Okay.   
\- C'est tout ? Tu t'excuses même pas ?  
\- Ah parce que c'est moi le problème ? Ravi de l'apprendre !  
\- Exactement, c'est toi le problème ! Pourquoi t'étais chez Noah mardi ?  
\- Parce que c'est... mon ami.   
\- Ton ami ? Tu baises tes amis ?  
\- Ça m'arrive oui. Mais seulement quand je suis vraiment en manque.  
\- T'es sérieux ?! Si t'es en manque je suis là moi ! Au moins je payerai pour quelque chose !  
\- Va te faire foutre, Harry. Tu sais quoi ton argent tu peux le garder, je me casse."

Louis fit mine de se lever mais Harry frappa le mur et hurla.

"Tu restes là ! On discute, merde !  
\- On discute pas du tout, tu brailles. J'appelle pas ça une discussion moi.  
\- Tu vas m'expliquer tout de suite ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu viens me voir, tu prends mon fric, et tu penses que tu peux coucher avec n'importe qui comme ça ? Si je te paye c'est pour t'éviter de faire le trottoir, et tu continues. C'est plus fort que toi, c'est ça ?  
\- Je vais t'expliquer un truc Harry. Un seul. T'es un client. À partir de là, je viens tous les jeudis et tu fais ce que tu veux. Si tu veux me baiser tu me baises. Et le reste du temps, je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Si j'ai envie d'aller coucher avec Noah, je vais coucher avec Noah. Si j'ai envie de me faire une omelette, je me fais une omelette. Ça revient au même. Tu n'as rien à redire.   
\- Oh non, certainement pas. Noah c'est ton dealeur, et si tu te le tapes c'est pour avoir de la came gratos. J'ai bien compris. Si t'as besoin de plus, je te donne plus. Mais t'arrête de vendre ton cul pour n'importe quoi.   
\- Je couche avec Noah parce que j'en ai envie.   
\- Putain tu comprends rien !"

La colère rendait Harry fou. Ses mains tremblaient, il voulait le frapper pour lui faire mal comme il lui faisait mal. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça le rendait aussi malade, il aurait dû s'en moquer éperdument. Mais cet air d'innocence et d'insolence que prenait Louis était une provocation trop dégradante. Il se sentait pris de haut pour la première fois de sa vie. Louis se leva et passa à côté de lui. Il réagit au quart de tour, s'empara de son poignet et le traîna jusqu'au canapé. Il ne pouvait pas partir. C'était jeudi soir. Louis dormait toujours ici le jeudi soir. Louis se débattit comme un beau diable et Harry lâcha prise.

"Va te faire foutre espèce de con ! T'es vraiment un taré Harry ! Tu crois quoi, que tu vas contrôler ma vie ? Je suis peut être une pute mais je suis pas ton chien. Mets toi bien ça dans le crâne.  
\- J'ai jamais pensé une chose pareille. Arrête de faire ta victime, c'est toi qui joue au plus con ! Tu peux pas comprendre une seconde que j'ai envie de t'avoir pour moi ?! C'est trop difficile à intégrer pour ta petite tête ?  
\- Mais tu m'auras jamais pour toi tout seul Harry c'est toi qui comprends pas."

Il fit une dernière tentative pour s'en aller. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était incapable de dire les choses simplement, sans s'énerver, sans aller trop loin. Il ne savait pas comment on faisait ça. Il le rattrapa et le plaqua contre le mur. Louis ouvrit de grands yeux. Harry n'allait pas devenir violent. Non. Pas lui. Contre toute attente, Harry plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne et força la barrière de ses lèvres. La fièvre qui l'envahit à cet instant le déstabilisa totalement. Il serra Louis contre lui et le poussa vers le canapé. Ils tombèrent ensemble, leurs têtes tournaient, ils étaient perdus. Incapables de réfléchir convenablement. Louis se débattait, mais il ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi. Les gestes que Harry avait à son égard étaient nouveaux, consternants de tendresse et de passion mêlées. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui leur arrivait, son cerveau lui hurlait de partir, mais cette sensation nouvelle dans son corps l'en empêchait. Il aimait ça. Les doigts de Harry se mêlèrent aux siens et leur baiser s'intensifia. Les lèvres de Harry se perdirent dans son cou et il dut étouffer un gémissement. Il refusait de lui donner satisfaction. Il faisait des efforts pour ne pas s'abandonner, pour ne pas tout lâcher et se laisser emporter par le désir. Oui, le corps de Harry contre lui l'excitait comme jamais. Oui, il aimait la pression de ses mains contre ses hanches, il aimait ses dents qui le mordaient, il aimait son odeur et ses gestes presque sauvages. Sa résistance s'effritait, il ne pouvait pas tenir face à Harry. Noah avait raison, il savait comment faire. Mais où était la sincérité ? Si Harry faisait tout ça dans le simple but de le marquer, de faire de lui sa chose, il ne le supporterait pas. Il n'était à personne. Ni lui, ni Noah, ni aucun autre ne pouvait le contrôler. Dans une dernière tentative, il plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Harry et le repoussa. Mais rien n'y faisait. Harry ne le laisserait pas partir. Il sentit ses doigts s'activer sur la boucle de sa ceinture, et glisser contre sa peau. Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'il frôla sa virilité et se mordit les lèvres. Merde, depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti ça ? Cette envie de lui dévorait ses entrailles. L'explosion de sensations brouillait ses sens. Il n'entendait plus rien, rien d'autre que son souffle saccadé au creux de ses oreilles, il était aveugle, coupé du monde. Il ne voulait que lui, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Il le voulait en lui, et peu importait qu'il lui ai fait du mal, peu importait sa folie, tout s'effaçait au fur et à mesure que leurs vêtements rejoignaient le sol. C'était leur première fois. La véritable première fois. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Les autres hommes, les siens et ceux de Harry, leur étreinte ratée, les disputes, les violences, le mépris. Il pardonnait, l'espace d'une nuit il pardonnait tous les écarts. C'était un autre Harry, celui des bons jours, celui qui prenait soin de lui et qui se fichait de son apparence.

Harry se sépara de Louis à regret et se leva. Le jeune homme hésita un instant. Il avait peur de Harry, il ne savait pas quelles pouvaient être ses réactions, il changeait si vite de comportement avant lui. Mais lorsque Harry tendit la main vers lui, il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il la saisit et se laissa guider. Harry l'entoura de ses bras et le poussa doucement vers la chambre. L'air frais venant de la fenêtre ouverte l'aida à retrouver ses esprits pendant un instant. Ils s'étendirent sur le lit et la peau brûlante de Harry l'électrisa. Le temps s'arrêta. À la lueur faible de la lampe de chevet, les cicatrices de Louis brillaient. Harry les frôla en silence, dessinant ces souvenirs de blessures inlassablement, rappelant chaque coup, chaque brûlure, tout ce que Louis gardait en lui, enfermé tout au fond comme un secret douloureux. Et sous ses lèvres, pour la première fois, les souffrances disparurent. Elles s'estompèrent doucement, s'oublièrent sous ses baisers, s'évanouirent pour un temps. Il ne savait pas de quoi serait fait demain, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Lorsque Harry commença à bouger de nouveau sur lui, il lui sembla qu'il avait rêvé pendant un instant, et il qu'il s'éveillait pour retrouver le monde réel. Sa bouche était partout, ses boucles s'éparpillaient sur son ventre, ses mains caressaient ses cuisses. Sa langue s'aventura plus loin encore, Louis glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et il dut se contrôler pour ne pas serrer trop fort. Il n'avait pas ressenti un tel plaisir depuis si longtemps. Ses mouvements lui faisaient perdre la tête, mais il en voulait plus. Il se cambra, plaquant ses mains contre ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa nuque. Harry remonta jusqu'à lui et embrassa son visage. Puis tout alla plus vite. Louis lui murmura d'entrer en lui, Harrry gémit de désir et ses gestes s'accélérèrent. Lorsqu'il le pénétra, il laissa s'échapper un râle et mordilla son cou. Il lui fit l'amour lentement, savoura chaque seconde et chaque gémissement que provoquaient ses ondulations. Les mains de Louis griffaient son dos, tiraient ses cheveux, tordaient sa peau. Des frissons le parcouraient à chaque fois qu'il prenait conscience de ses jambes serrées autour de lui. La transpiration coulait le long de ses reins, les lèvres de Louis étaient salées, tous ses muscles étaient tendus. Sous ses paupières, il devinait son visage et son coeur explosait. Louis était le plus bel homme qu'il n'ai jamais possédé. Le plus beau et le seul qu'il ai désiré à ce point. Jez avait raison. Il s'était fait avoir au jeu le plus vieux du monde. Il était tombé amoureux, et ces trois mots se pressaient contre ses lèvres. Il les ravala dans un baiser. Ses coups de bassins se firent plus intenses, et arrachèrent des cris de plaisir à Louis. Ils sentaient la jouissance monter en eux par vagues. Bientôt, ils ne purent plus rien contrôler. Harry mordit les lèvres de Louis, serrant son corps parcouru de spasmes. Puis ce fut son tour de sentir l'explosion le gagner. Louis garda ses bras noués autour de sa nuque, respirant contre son oreille. Les derniers soubresauts secouèrent son corps puis ses muscles se relâchèrent enfin, et il se laissa aller contre Louis.

Ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Leur désir s'embrasait de nouveau dès que leurs regards se croisaient et ils passèrent la nuit à se donner le plus de plaisir possible. Alors que le jour pointait, Louis joussait de nouveau entre les bras de Harry. Ils finirent par se blottir l'un contre l'autre dans les draps trempés de sueur, la tête de Louis posée sur le torse de Harry. Louis se dit qu'il devrait déjà bientôt partir. Une part de lui-même lui rappelait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer une seule journée au bar. Mais de l'autre côté, les bras de Harry étaient si confortables et cette main qu'il passait dans ses cheveux était plus rassurante que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il se sentait en confiance et se surprit à penser qu'il pourrait peut-être passer toute la journée ici sans le regretter un seul instant. Il trouvait un peu facile qu'une nuit d'ébats lui fasse oublier toutes ses réticences. Puis il se rappela de qui partageait les draps de Harry Styles et qu'il ne lui restait probablement pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne lui demande de se rhabiller et de quitter les lieux. Il ne bougea pas, de peur que ce moment n'arrive trop vite. Il voulait se faire oublier, se fondre dans les draps. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre ni de protester. Si Harry lui demandait de partir, il le ferait sans rechigner. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il se sentait bien dans la chaleur rassurante de ses bras.

"Est-ce que tu dois aller travailler ?  
\- Je devrais, oui.  
\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment obligé d'aller travailler ?...  
\- ...  
\- En tout cas si tu restes, y'a une super boulangerie en bas de chez moi qui fait des croissants. Des vrais. Tu connais les croissants ?  
\- Non.  
\- C'est français et très bon. Je t'en offre.  
\- Je vais perdre mon boulot si je n'y vais pas.  
\- T'en trouveras bien un autre.  
\- J'en suis pas si sûr.  
\- Tu vas me dire que ce truc non déclaré, c'est le pied.  
\- Non.  
\- Bah alors. Ton boulot pourri contre des croissants, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?  
\- ...  
\- Reste Louis, s'il te plaît. C'est la première fois que je demande ça alors...  
\- ...  
\- Tu dors ?  
\- Non...  
\- Alors ?  
\- Je sais pas Harry...  
\- Si tu veux je vais faire du café et je te fais ton thermos.  
\- Tu pourrais rester, sinon...  
\- Pourquoi ? Pas besoin de café ce matin ?  
\- On est bien là, reste.  
\- D'accord Louis, je reste."

Harry resserra son étreinte. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant plusieurs longues minutes, chacun appréciant la présence du corps de l'autre, se laissant bercer par sa respiration. Mais aucun ne pouvait fermer l'oeil. Louis fut le premier à briser le silence.

"J'ai un peu faim, maintenant.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Un peu...  
\- Croissants ?  
\- Si tu promets que c'est vraiment bon.  
\- Fais moi confiance.  
\- Alors croissants. Je me charge du café ?  
\- Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi."

Ils se levèrent d'un commun accord, et Harry enfila en vitesse des vêtements choisis au hasard. Ce devait être la première fois que Louis le voyait aussi mal habillé.

"Je reviens."

Il s'apprêta à passer le seuil de la porte, mais se tourna soudain vers lui et fit claquer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Louis resta immobile un instant et Harry s'éclipsa. Un sourire immense s'étira sur son visage et il fouilla dans ses affaires à la recherche d'une chemise propre. Puis il se mit en devoir de préparer le café, comme promis. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre le fonctionnement de cette foutue machine bien trop i-tech pour lui, et lorsqu'il posa enfin deux mugs fumants sur le plan de travail, il se sentit profondément fier. Harry revint les mains chargées de sacs en papier et les déposa sur le bar. Il s'installa aux côtés de Louis sur l'un des hauts tabourets et sortit toutes sortes de viennoiseries pour les déposer devant le jeune homme.

"Vas-y, choisis. Je savais pas trop ce que tu aimerais alors...  
\- Merci... Je euh... C'est à quoi ça ?  
\- À la pomme. Ça s'appelle "chausson aux pommes".   
\- Redis ça pour voir ?  
\- "Chausson aux pommes" ?"

Louis se mit à rire. Il savait lui-même bredouiller quelques mots de français, mais entendre Harry le faire n'avait pas de prix. Il tira à lui la viennoiserie et tendit à Harry sa tasse.

"J'espère que ça ira, j'ai un peu... galéré.  
\- C'est ma chemise ça ?  
\- Euh, oui, pardon, tu veux que je l'enlève ?  
\- Non, elle te va très bien."

Louis piqua un fard et engloutit son chausson aux pommes sans mot dire. Harry l'observa du coin de l'oeil, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il but une gorgée de café. Il était fort. Très fort. Il grimaça et malgré ses tentatives de masquer son rictus, Louis le remarqua.

"C'est pas bon ?  
\- C'est fort...  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Je vais en refaire, c'est pas grave. Donne.  
\- Non laisse, je vais le boire comme ça.  
\- Louis, c'est dégueulasse, laisse tomber.  
\- Non, mais je vais pas gâcher.  
\- Sérieusement, donne."

Harry attrapa la tasse de Louis et la vida dans l'évier. Le garçon semblait profondément honteux et Harry le trouva terriblement attendrissant. Il relança la machine et vint se glisser derrière Louis. Il l'enlaça tendrement, passant ses mains sous la chemise. Louis frissonna et Harry en tira une satisfaction toute particulière.

"Louis, c'est pas grave d'accord.  
\- Je me sens con.  
\- C'est pas la peine.  
\- Je suis pas foutu de faire du café, merde.  
\- Louis, on peut passer à autre chose, s'il te plaît ? Je t'apprendrai, et après tu feras les meilleurs cafés de Londres.  
\- Humgrmbl.  
\- Bon. Tu veux autre chose ? Un croissant cette fois ? Un vrai ?  
\- Parce que c'était pas un croissant ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit, crétin, c'était un chausson aux pommes.  
\- Et c'est pas pareil ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non. Goûte ça.  
\- ...  
\- Alors ?  
\- C'est un peu... sec.  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Bah...  
\- Tu n'as aucun sens du goût, c'est affolant.  
\- Tu dis ça à cause de mon café ?  
\- Louis, merde !  
\- Ça va je déconnais. Je préfère le chôsson... ô pom ?  
\- Pas mal.  
\- Merci.  
\- T'en a pas un autre ?  
\- Euh non...  
\- Ah.  
\- Par contre, j'ai ça."

La cafetière bipa. Mais Harry était bien trop occupé à couvrir la nuque de Louis de baisers. Le jeune homme gigotait et gloussait comme une adolescente. Il se sentait bien, sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi. Rien n'était normal. Il aurait dû être dans le métro avec une gueule de bois terrible à siroter son thermos avant d'aller au travail. Il aurait dû passer une nuit certes courte mais pas blanche. Et surtout il n'aurait pas dû être aussi peu inquiet pour cette journée d’absence qui le mènerait probablement à perdre son travail. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir aussi heureux des attentions que Harry lui portait. Et Harry quant à lui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici. Il avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir une certaine tendresse chez lui lorsqu'il s'en sentait capable ou qu'il avait plusieurs lignes dans les narines, mais ils n'avaient rien consommé. Ni hier soir, ni ce matin, et étrangement, il n'en ressentait même pas le besoin. Une certaine angoisse restait présente, comme en suspens au dessus de leurs têtes ou une bête tapie dans un coin de leurs cerveaux. Peut-être devrait-il discuter avec Harry de tout ça, mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était profiter. Cette journée s'annonçait délicieuse.


	12. Come up on different streets they both were streets of shame, both dirty both mean yes and the dream was just the same. And I dreamed your dream for you and now your dream is real, how can you look at me as if I was just another one of your deals?

Le téléphone de Louis sonna dans la soirée. Quand il vit le nom de Noah s'afficher, il hésita et finit par quitter la pièce pour aller répondre. Dans le canapé, Harry tiqua quand Louis se détacha de son étreinte. Il savait pertinemment qui appelait et cela le rendait malade.

"Tu vas rater la fin de Red or Black !"

Il s'en foutait éperdument et il savait que Louis aussi mais il n'avait rien trouvé de plus spirituel à lancer. Et il se devait de dire quelque chose pour attirer son attention. Il avait une trouille bleue que Louis revienne dans le salon en lui annonçant qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il avait secrètement espéré qu'il passerait une autre nuit ici. Et peut-être le lendemain. La journée était passée à une vitesse folle et pourtant il avait adoré chaque seconde. Il ne voulait pas le voir s'en aller et se retrouver de nouveau seul dans ce grand duplex vide avec comme seul compagnie son abruti de chat complètement schizophrène. Il entendait Louis parler de l'autre côté de la porte et aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qu'il avait bien à raconter à ce con de dealeur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Noah ?  
\- Ok, bonjour ! Je me demandais si tu avais envie de passer à la maison ce soir.  
\- Je suis occupé là.  
\- Tu bosses toujours ? Je croyais que tes horaires avaient été décalées.  
\- Non non j'ai... fini.  
\- Bah alors ?  
\- Alors je te dis que je suis occupé, Noah. On se verra plus tard.  
\- Bah, tu fais quoi de si important ?  
\- Tu vas rater la fin de Red or Black !"

En entendant Harry meugler depuis le salon, il tenta de couvrir le haut parleur mais ce fut en vain.

"C'était quoi ça ?  
\- Rien.  
\- C'était Harry ? Harry est chez toi ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu es chez Harry ?  
\- ...  
\- Merde, Louis, t'es pas allé bosser ?  
\- Noah, t'es pas ma mère, alors t'es gentil, tu arrêtes ça d'accord ?  
\- Mais Louis t'as pété les plombs !  
\- Et pourquoi je te prie ?  
\- Mais parce que qu'est-ce que tu crois ? T'es toujours en train de te plaindre que t'as pas assez de fric ! Tu vas encore te retrouver dans la merde et je vais encore devoir te faire crédit ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que Harry va tout te payer et te garder indéfiniment avec lui ?  
\- Mais je t'emmerde Noah ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis pas débile, d'accord ?  
\- Sur le coup, un peu quand même.  
\- Va te faire foutre, Noah. Je viendrai plus rien te demander, t'inquiète pas va. Tu risques même de plus voir ma tronche avant un bout de temps.  
\- Et tu vas faire comment, je peux savoir ?  
\- T'es pas le seul dealeur de coke à Londres, chéri, atterris.  
\- Lou, le prends pas comme ça, je veux juste...   
\- Avec ce que tu viens de me dire, quelles que soient tes intentions, j'espère que tu t'imaginais pas que je le prendrais bien. T'es en train de me traiter comme tous les idiots qui peuvent passer dans le lit de Harry. Je croyais que tu avais plus d'estime à mon égard.  
\- Excuse moi, Louis, vraiment.  
\- ...  
\- On se voit toujours mardi ?...  
\- J'en sais rien.  
\- Je me suis excusé, Louis, fais pas la tête.  
\- Je sais pas si Harry le prendrait très bien.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Que je vienne te voir.  
\- Mais depuis quand t'en a quelque chose à faire ?  
\- Depuis que... J'en sais rien Noah. Écoute, je verrai d'accord ?  
\- Okay...  
\- Bye, Noah."

Louis raccrocha, passablement énervé. Oui il avait déconné, oui, il le savait, mais il se sentait trop bien ici pour y penser. Il en voulait à Noah de lui avoir ouvert les yeux de force. Pour tout dire, sa réaction était certainement démesurée, mais cette situation l'effrayait. Il avait envie de quelque chose avec Harry et il avait la vague impression que c'était réciproque. Et ça le terrorisait. Aussi simplement que ça. Que Noah puisse remettre en question son discernement dans cette histoire l'angoissait d'autant plus. Il avait toujours eu tendance à se remettre en question en permanence et à se méfier des actions des autres. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, ce n'était pas le cas et il en voulait à Noah de le souligner. Harry avait été exceptionnellement doux et l'avait totalement déstabilisé. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point en colère puis en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement changer du tout au tout et devenir l'amant le plus tendre qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Lui résister aurait probablement été la décision la plus intelligente, mais aussi la plus insensée. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître il ne regrettait rien. Il avait passé une nuit des plus folles et s'en sentait encore euphorique. L'endorphine ne le quittait plus et il était sur un petit nuage depuis ce matin. Dès que Harry posait ses mains sur lui, même en toute innocence, des frissons parcouraient son corps et les sensations semblaient s'emparer de lui de nouveau, par vague. Il se décida à retourner dans le salon, espérant que Harry n'avait pas réussi à entendre sa conversation avec Noah. Il le trouva raide comme un piquet sur le canapé, la tête légèrement penchée vers la porte. Lorsqu'il le vit revenir, il s'affala soudain contre les coussins et alluma précipitamment une cigarette. L'urgence dans ses gestes rendaient la chose encore moins naturelle et Louis se surprit à rire. Décidément, Harry réussissait à le détendre. Il reprit sa place entre les bras de Harry. Une page de publicité vantait les mérites d'une colle à dentier, pourtant Harry faisait mine d'être captivé. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir engager la conversation. Louis n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu entendre ou ne pas entendre, et de ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête à cet instant. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec lui. Il craignait de le voir se fermer à nouveau. Avant la veille, il sentait qu'il pouvait tout se permettre avec Harry. L'insulter, le repousser, le traiter comme le dernier des cons, tout ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'il était persuadé que Harry s'en moquait. Mais les règles avaient changé. Il devait adopter un nouveau comportement. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait dû faire ce genre de choses. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Harry. Le garçon le plus changeant de Londres. Le plus désiré, le plus désirable. Et c'était lui qui était là, chez lui, entre ses bras. Lui, Louis Tomlinson, le garçon dont tout le monde se foutait. C'était pour lui qu'il avait acheté des croissants ce matin, avec lui qu'il avait passé toute la journée sans même penser une seconde à le mettre dehors ni à s'éclipser pour une beuverie de plus. C'était avec lui qu'il avait passé la nuit, et qu'il semblait vouloir accueillir de nouveau dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses privilèges. Il devait dire quelque chose.

"Harry, ça va ?  
\- Hmhm.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe... ?  
\- Rien, rien... C'était qui ?  
\- Noah.  
\- Et ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il t'a dit quoi ? T'avais l'air un peu... énervé.  
\- Rien de très important. Il m'a reproché de ne pas être allé au travail.  
\- Ah. Et tu regrettes de ne pas y être allé ?   
\- Non.  
\- Bon. Tu veux rentrer chez toi ?"

Louis paniqua. Il eut le souffle coupé et ne sut pas quoi répondre. Harry voulait qu'il s'en aille. Il avait été trop con de croire que ça pouvait durer encore. Que Harry pouvait changer aussi radicalement pour lui. Tu l'as dit toi même, Tomlinson, tu n'es rien et il est Harry Styles. Pourquoi irait-il s’embarrasser d'un garçon comme toi ? Tu lui prends son argent, et ne lui apporte que ce qu'il peut avoir chaque soir et gratuitement. La bonne blague.

"Je... Je vais aller chercher mes affaires."

A quoi bon se battre ? Il n'avait eu droit qu'à un petit bonus, un moment d'égarement. Il le reverrait jeudi, comme convenu, et sa vie reprendrait son cours. Il lui faudrait trouver un autre travail, puisque cet écart de sa part ne pardonnerait pas. Tant pis, il était courageux. Il trouverait. Il se leva et partir précipitamment dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas quitté la chemise de Harry de toute la journée. Il avait la gorge nouée et une terrible envie de pleurer qu'il n'expliquait pas. C'était sa fierté, simplement sa fierté. Reprends toi, Tomlinson, putain. Il défit lentement les boutons et laissa glisser le vêtement le long de ses bras. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Harry se rapprocher, il essuya rapidement les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Le contact de son torse contre son dos le fit tressaillir. N'était-ce pas assez douloureux comme ça ? Harry avait-il besoin de jouer avec lui de la sorte ?

"J'ai une autre idée. Tu me dis ce que tu en penses.  
\- Quoi... ?  
\- Comme tu es à poil et que j'ai la capacité de me déshabiller en un temps record, si tu allais remplir la baignoire, et je te rejoins dans cinq minutes ?  
\- Tu... Tu préfères pas que je m'en aille ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment non.   
\- ...  
\- Louis, si tu n'as pas envie de partir, alors reste ici. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir. Et si tu ne veux pas rester, je ne te retiendrai pas. C'est toi qui décides.  
\- ...  
\- Je... C'est la première fois pour moi que ça se passe comme ça avec un garçon, alors je ne sais peut-être pas comment dire les choses. Je vais recommencer d'accord ? J'ai envie que tu reste avec moi encore cette nuit. Est-ce que tu en a envie aussi ?  
\- ...  
\- Louis ?  
\- Oui..."

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais Harry sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser. Louis avait lui aussi envie de rester. Quand il l'avait entendu au téléphone avec Noah, son ventre s'était serré. Il avait peur qu'il parte immédiatement, qu'il aille retrouver Noah et qu'il le laisse là, seul, comme un con. Mais Louis voulait encore de lui. Il voulait encore rester, partager ses draps et peut-être plus. Il n'était pas fou, il y avait bien quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de fort. Suffisamment fort pour faire tomber les barrières de Louis. À vrai dire, il avait du mal à croire à tout ça. Cette journée avait ressemblé à un rêve, comme s'il s'était vu vivre et agir sans pour autant contrôler son corps. Il avait contemplé ce Harry dévoué et tendre faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre Louis heureux. Il s'était vu l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour, il s'était vu le faire jouir sans jamais attendre quelque chose en retour, il s'était vu profiter du temps qui passait sans sentir peser sur ses épaules la fatalité d'une séparation imminente. Il n'avait pas consulté son portable depuis la veille et s'en était porté merveilleusement bien. À présent, la perspective de voir Louis partir l'angoissait horriblement. Mais il avait dit oui. Louis acceptait de rester encore un peu. Il l'observa à la dérobée, admirant son corps dénudé. Bon Dieu, qu'il lui semblait difficile de lui résister. Pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions, il le poussa hors de la chambre et lui suggéra d'agrémenter le bain de toutes les billes de couleur et autres saloperies artificielles qu'il trouverait à sa disposition. Louis hocha docilement la tête et s'éloigna. Harry jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Un véritable cataclysme. Il n'avait pas rangé cette pièce depuis un bon mois, et pour tout dire il n'était pas certain que tous les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol lui appartenaient. La honte s'empara de lui et il se lança dans un rangement, certes hâtif mais incroyablement efficace. Les vêtements qu'il ne reconnaissait pas furent jetés dans un sac poubelle qu'il s'empressa de déposer sur le pas de porte d'entrée, hors de son appartement. Il courut ainsi dans tous les sens pendant près de dix minutes avant que Louis n'ouvre de nouveau la porte de la salle de bain.

"Tu viens ?  
\- Je, euh, oui ! J'arrive !  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- Rien ! Du rangement... rien de bien fou !  
\- Okay... Bon, viens, ça va refroidir."

Harry s'engouffra dans la pièce emplie de vapeur et se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Puis il rejoignit Louis dans l'eau brûlante, se collant à son dos déjà couvert de mousse. Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton au creux de son épaule. Il se sentait incroyablement bien et cette sensation lui était totalement étrangère. Il se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air un peu idiot et maladroit, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Au bout d'un certain temps, il commença à avoir trop chaud et étouffa Louis dans la mousse. Ce dernier hurla et se débattit comme un fou. Lorsqu'il parvînt à se dégager, il lança une contre-attaque, forçant Harry à battre en retraite. Il pinça ses côtes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop faible pour se défendre puis appuya sur sa tête, l'enfonçant dans l'eau qui commençait à refroidir. Cet échange d'amabilités dura un bon moment, mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : sans mousse, c'était beaucoup moins drôle. Ils sortirent ensemble et s'enroulèrent dans une serviette qui devait faire la taille d'un lit deux places, et déambulèrent dans tout l'appartement collés l'un à l'autre, leurs pieds mouillés glissant sur le parquet. Harry décida que préparer le repas serait trop éprouvant après une telle activité, et il commanda des pizzas sous l'oeil amusé de Louis. C'était comme des vacances, une pause inespérée dans leurs vies à tous les deux. Ils tombèrent sur le canapé, toujours étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils riaient comme des enfants, prenaient le temps d'être eux-mêmes, simplement. Ils s'embrassaient sans comprendre ce besoin qu'ils avaient d'être en permanence l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Harry se leva spontanément, sans penser une seconde à cacher sa nudité, et ouvrit la porte dans le plus simple appareil. Louis pouffait de rire, la serviette remontée jusqu'au menton, et Harry eut bien du mal à conserver tout son sérieux. Le livreur ne mit pas longtemps à empocher sa monnaie et à repartir au plus vite. Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun engloutissant sa part sans broncher. Harry alluma la télévision une énième fois et se brancha sur une émission toujours plus intellectuelle. Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé et Harry entreprit une inspection détaillée de chaque parcelle de la peau de Louis. Ce dernier faisait de son mieux pour paraître captivé par l'écran mais les frissons qui parcouraient son corps étaient incontrôlables. À plusieurs reprises, il eut envie de lui demander d'arrêter mais cette sensation était bien trop agréable et il le laissa promener ses doigts partout sur lui. Il l'escaladait à moitié, l'une des ses jambes recouvrant à demi son corps. Ses boucles chatouillaient son visage et il riait doucement en tentant de le repousser. Harry se sentait ridicule, un peu comme un animal curieux, une sorte de chimpanzé occupé à épouiller son partenaire. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, le corps de Louis le fascinait. S'il avait aimé le corps des autres, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de les regarder ainsi. Chaque grain de beauté, chaque irrégularité, sa peau si douce, si lisse sur les blessures refermées depuis longtemps. Toutes ces imperfections qui faisaient de lui une sorte de mystère à ses yeux. Il devinait certains aspects de son passé, et d'ailleurs pouvait-on appeler ça un passé ? Le peu qu'il savait lui donnait envie de le garder près de lui, de l'aider à s'échapper. Il voulait lui poser une question mais ne savait pas comment. Il se tortura l'esprit pendant plusieurs minutes caressant distraitement ses hanches, puis il se décida.

"Est-ce que... enfin... tu vas... voir Noah mardi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas...  
\- Hum... Tu as envie d'aller le voir ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Harry... C'est mon ami...  
\- Oui, bon, d'accord, mais... je parle plutôt de... Enfin tu vois quoi.  
\- Non, pas vraiment.  
\- Roh, joue pas au con, Louis.  
\- ...  
\- J'ai pas très envie que tu... Oh et puis merde, si tu pouvais éviter de coucher avec lui ça me déplairait pas. Ça te va comme ça ?  
\- Okay... Je tâcherai de faire de mon mieux alors.  
\- Je suis sérieux, Louis.  
\- Je vois ça, oui.  
\- J'en demande peut-être un peu trop. Je pensais que ça serait peut-être pas mal d'essayer quelque chose de disons... exclusif...  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Tu...   
\- ...  
\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux qu'on soit... ensemble ? Genre, un couple ?  
\- Euh, je sais pas. Oui, peut-être.   
\- C'est... inédit.  
\- Pour moi aussi.  
\- Félicitations.  
\- Pareil. Bon ?  
\- Je... Je sais pas, pourquoi pas.  
\- Louis. C'est juste pour essayer tu vois. Je te demande pas signer un contrat ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est un peu bizarre de te demander ça comme ça, j'ai l'impression de revenir à ma folle jeunesse. D'ailleurs je crois que j'ai jamais fait ça, même pas dans ma folle jeunesse. Je suis juste bien avec toi et si pour une fois dans ma vie je pouvais faire le bon choix, j'aimerais bien ne pas rater cette opportunité.  
\- ...  
\- Merde, Louis réponds, je me sens con là.  
\- D'accord.   
\- D'accord quoi ? D'accord tu m'as entendu ou d'accord t'es d'accord ?  
\- D'accord je suis d'accord.  
\- Oh...  
\- ...  
\- Alors tu vas pas... allez chez Noah et faire ce que tu fais d'habitude chez Noah, pas vrai ?  
\- Non Harry. C'est marrant, mais t'as quand même du mal à le dire.  
\- C'est vrai. C'est parce que j'aime pas l'idée.  
\- Toi non plus, tu ne vas plus ramener des mecs tous les soirs, hein.  
\- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Je te promets rien."

Louis se retourna violemment vers lui, offusqué. Harry affichait un sourire de satisfaction non feinte, qui disparut bien vite quand Louis le pinça violemment. Il roula sur lui et le bloqua entre ses jambes, bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer un tel affront. Louis gloussait en se débattant, ses cheveux s'emmêlant sur le coussin. Alors voilà. Harry l'avait dit. Ils étaient ensemble. C'était tellement irréel. Étrangement, l'angoisse s'était évanouie. La peur n'était plus là. Il savait pourtant que s'il y pensait trop longuement, il serait amené à se poser des questions. Il refusait de se laisser avoir. Il devait vivre au jour le jour, exactement comme il l'avait fait jusqu'ici. La seule différence était qu'à présent, il ne penserait plus seulement pour lui. Ils seraient deux. Il emprisonna la tête de Harry entre ses bras et le garda contre lui pendant plusieurs secondes. Il était heureux. Incroyablement heureux.

***

Cette nuit-là fut encore étourdissante. Ils se découvraient un peu plus à chaque caresse, ils donnaient sans compter, et peu importait qu'ils fut épuisés, il ne se lassaient jamais de ces étreintes fiévreuses. Ils se sentaient comme deux adolescents qui apprenaient à apprécier le goût de l'autre. Eux qui avaient connu tant de bras, tant de peaux, ils semblaient avoir tout oublié. Des gestes pourtant si connus se transformaient en quelque chose de plus sincère, plus véritable. Louis ne se forçait plus et quand Harry se cambrait sous sa langue, une fierté inconnue l'envahissait. Harry apprenait à donner ce qu'il avait toujours refusé aux autres. La pudeur s'évanouissait, ils n'avaient pas honte de leurs corps, Louis ne voulait pas cacher ses marques, et Harry les assumait pour lui. Leurs doigts serraient les draps, leurs dents mordaient leurs peaux, rien ne les arrêtait, ni l'heure qui s'écoulait, ni la fatigue qui étreignait leurs membres. Une fois encore, ils contemplèrent les premiers rayons du soleil forcer les volets pour venir caresser leur épiderme frissonnant. Ils étaient beaux, ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient libres. Harry se sépara de Louis et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le jour était à peine levé, il ferait beau aujourd'hui. Il respira l'air frais et retourna se coucher.

"Dis donc...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Il est passé où, Jez ?  
\- Bah. J'en sais trop rien.  
\- C'est pas ton meilleur pote par hasard ?  
\- Si... On a eu un petit différend il y a pas longtemps.  
\- Oh. A propos de quoi ?  
\- Rien de très intéressant.  
\- D'accord...  
\- D'ailleurs, j'y pense... On pourrait peut-être... Je sais pas, essayer de le voir ? Aujourd'hui, par exemple ? Enfin tu vois, tu n'as pas tellement eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui la dernière fois et je pensais que ce serait peut-être chouette.   
\- Je sais pas... Je suis timide.  
\- Toi, timide ?  
\- Bah oui.   
\- Ah. Mais il est sympa hein ?  
\- C'est pas la question. Et puis tu sais Harry, il va falloir que je rentre chez moi.   
\- Mais non.  
\- Si. Je vais pas rester ici indéfiniment.   
\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu peux juste... prendre ton temps.  
\- Ça me gêne.  
\- Je vois. Bon. Tu veux pas rencontrer Jez avant de partir comme un voleur ?  
\- D'accord.  
\- Génial. Il va adorer l'idée.  
\- Je ne suis pas un concept, Harry.  
\- Si, un peu. Je t'assure, aux yeux de Jeremy, tu es un concept. Il a tendance à penser comme ça, tu sais.   
\- C'est rassurant.  
\- Il va t'adorer."

Louis sourit et passa une main sur ses yeux. Il était épuisé. Il avait besoin de repos, juste quelques heures, avant de s'écrouler. Habituellement, il aurait sniffé quelques rails pour se réveiller, et aurait repoussé de quelques heures l'échéance. Mais il n'en avait pas envie aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Il préféra s'étendre de tout son long dans le lit, s'appropriant les deux tiers de l'espace, emboîtant son corps à celui de Harry. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, sa tête posée sur le bras de Harry qui le tenait fermement contre lui. Il se sentait minuscule et fragile, mais la confiance que lui inspirait sa présence l'apaisait. Harry ferma les paupières à son tour et ne tarda pas à câler sa respiration sur la sienne. Ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

La rencontre avec Jez éveilla de nouvelles appréhension chez chacun des garçons. Louis ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il n'avait pas tellement eu le loisir d'apprendre à le connaître ce fameux jour où Harry l'avait accompagné aux urgences. Quant à Harry, cette expérience était totalement inédite. Si Jeremy connaissait un certain nombre de ses conquêtes, c'était en général parce qu'il les rencontrait à l'Embassy où dans des soirées où ils se rendaient ensemble. La perspective de présenter Louis à Jeremy de manière si officielle le rendait un peu nerveux. Il n'avait pas tellement réfléchi à ça lorsqu'il l'avait suggéré à Louis. Maintenant, c'était une autre histoire. Harry donna rendez-vous à son ami dans un restaurant réputé pour ses incroyables brunchs, et dont ils étaient des clients réguliers. Avant de partir, Harry harcela presque Louis pour qu'il soit totalement prêt et irréprochable. Il lui proposa une dizaine de pantalons différents, tous plus beaux et plus chers les uns que les autres, mais Louis refusait de quitter son vieux slim troué et élimé. Harry finit par baisser les bras. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire pour la chemise. Au final, Louis l'emporta de nouveau et ne céda que sur le blazer qui allait plutôt bien avec son t-shirt gris trop grand pour lui et dont l'imprimé était presque totalement effacé. Harry s'empressa de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Louis sans même lui demander son avis, et recula pour le contempler. Certes, il n'avait pas sur le dos la valeur d'un SMIC mais putain, qu'il était beau. Il saisit sa main et l'entraîna derrière lui.


	13. Oh, I can't help it I'm just selfish, there's no way that I could share you. That would break my heart to pieces.

Ils pressèrent le pas, ils étaient déjà en retard et les taxis se faisaient rares. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et s'engouffrèrent dans la salle bondée, Jeremy attendait, déjà attablé, comme d'habitude. Il leva les yeux vers eux et sourit à Harry. Ce con n'avait pas mis longtemps à le rappeler, finalement. Il était rare qu'ils se disputent, mais lorsque cela arrivait, ça pouvait durer des semaines. Harry était trop buté pour admettre ses torts, et Jeremy, trop fier pour s'excuser. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry avait de bonnes raisons. D'ailleurs, les mêmes raisons que ce qui avait provoqué leur désaccord. Il remarqua les vêtements de Louis qui juraient fortement avec le luxe ambiant, et s'amusa de reconnaître le blazer. Harry n'avait pas réussi à le formater. Bon point. Ils s'installèrent face à lui et Jez tendit la main vers Louis. Il avait l'air d'un oisillon tombé du nid, mais lorsqu'il écrasa ses doigts entre les siens, il se dit qu'il n'était probablement pas aussi fragile qu'il n'y paraissait. Pour le coup, sa peau douce et qui ignorait l'expérience d'un dur labeur ressemblait plutôt à celle d'un nouveau-né. Il leur proposa de commander dès maintenant et alluma une cigarette pour se soulager de l'attente. Louis se demanda s'il était vraiment autorisé de fumer dans un restaurant, mais il se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque.

"Alors voilà, c'est ma pute !"

Jez, un verre à la main, manqua de s'étouffer. Manifestement, Harry était nerveux. Louis, de son côté, se raidit et son regard se durcit instantanément. Harry glissa une main sur sa cuisse mais il la repoussa. Ça commençait très mal.

"Louis, c'est ça ?  
\- Hmhm.  
\- Ravi de te revoir dans de meilleures dispositions.  
\- C'est vite dit.   
\- Okay... Pourtant t'as l'air d'aller mieux, non ?  
\- Physiquement, oui. Mais là, tout de suite, je suis pas certain d'être très à l'aise.   
\- Oh, chéri, fais pas ta mijorée ! Tiens, bois un coup.  
\- Harry...  
\- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait... tu vas pas commencer. Bon, comment tu vas ?  
\- Bien. Alors, comment c'était chez le psy ? Il paraît que tu as rendu sa secrétaire folle de rage.   
\- Mais tout se sait ici, c'est pas possible ! C'était mortel... Il a essayé de me faire dire que j'étais amoureux."

Harry se mit à rire et Louis fronça les sourcils. À quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ? Putain, il n'allait pas supporter longtemps ce ton mondain et méprisant qu'il prenait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, et ses plaisanteries étaient plus que douteuses. Il pensa un instant se lever et partir sans attendre, mais il nourrissait l'espoir que la conversation puisse s'élever un minimum. Après tout, Harry devait être un peu perdu.

"D'accord, bon, parlons d'autre chose tu veux ? Louis, tu fais quoi déjà dans la vie ?  
\- J'étais serveur. Mais je pense que cet avenir est quelque peu compromis.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Il n'est pas allé travailler ces deux derniers jours. Tu comprends, on était occupé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.   
\- Ah.  
\- Oui, tu me connais, je suis –   
\- Ecoute Harry, si t'as pour habitude de parler de ta vie sexuelle à tout bout de champ, grand bien t'en fasse, mais ce sera sans moi."

C'en était trop. Louis se leva et quitta le restaurant, son paquet de cigarettes coincé entre ses doigts crispés. Il mit un temps fou à faire marcher son briquet à cause de la moiteur de ses mains et des tremblements de colère qui le parcouraient. Petit con de bourgeois. Il avait espéré qu'il resterait ce Harry qu'il avait tant apprécié ces derniers jours. Il ne lui demandait pas de lui faire des déclarations d'amour en public, simplement d'agir avec lui comme s'il était important, et non pas comme une quantité négligeable. À quoi rimait ce petit manège ? Même Jeremy ne semblait pas s'en amuser. Il tirait comme un fou sur sa cigarette, et il dut bientôt en allumer une nouvelle. Lorsque la porte du restaurant s'ouvrit, il se crispa et espéra que ce ne serait pas Harry. Mais ce fut Jez qui le rejoignit et il se dit que c'était probablement pire. Harry n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déplacer. Quel con.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je venais juste fumer une clope.  
\- Il y a trois secondes tu en as allumé une à l'intérieur, te fous pas de ma gueule.   
\- D'accord, euh... Le prends pas comme ça, j'ai rien fait moi d'accord ? C'est Harry qui a déconné. C'est un truc qu'il sait très bien faire.   
\- J'avais remarqué. D'ailleurs il a l'air de s'en foutre pas mal. Il t'a envoyé ou comment ça se passe ?  
\- Il ne m'a pas envoyé. Il voulait te rejoindre mais j'ai pensé que ça ne calmerait pas le jeu, et puis quand il est con comme ça il vaut mieux rester éloigné de lui. Tu apprendras à le connaître, tu verras, il a des hauts et des bas. Je veux dire... moi je finis par trouver ça drôle.  
\- Certainement parce que tu es comme lui.   
\- C'était méchant ça ? Je suis pas totalement sûr, je préfère demander avant de le prendre mal.  
\- C'était pas... si, en fait, ça l'était un peu. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous avez grandi ensemble, si j'ai bien compris. Et moi je débarque, là. J'ai aucune envie de le changer. Mais quand il est avec moi... Putain, je devrais même pas te parler de ça.  
\- T'inquiète pas, va, j'ai bien vu. Il est différent depuis votre rencontre. Il reste un con fini, parfois, je dis pas le contraire, mais il a aussi l'air de se poser des questions sur un tas de choses dont il se foutait avant. Je sais pas si vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, très sincèrement ça m'étonnerait fortement de voir Harry devenir sérieux deux minutes, mais je vois bien comme il te regarde et... voilà. Après, tu n'es pas obligé de me croire.  
\- C'est vrai que parler de moi comme de sa pute, c'est romantique.  
\- Louis, sois pas débile, j'ai beau le connaître depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, tu sais très bien qui il est. Il n'a pas été exactement élégant pendant vos premières rencontres, je me trompe ?  
\- C'est vrai.   
\- Alors ? Il est comme ça. L'amour et lui ça fait trente six. Laisse lui le temps d'arriver. Et laisse toi le temps à toi aussi.   
\- C'est à dire ?   
\- Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intelligent. Et de solitaire. Ne force pas ta nature, et je suis sûr que tout ira bien.  
\- T'es quoi, psy ?  
\- J'ai fais ma première année mais ça m'a vite saoulé.   
\- Ah."

Jeremy tapota sa cuisse et s'amusa de son air dépité. Bon. Au moins, le meilleur ami de Harry était plus subtil que lui. Ça rattrapait sa connerie. Ils retournèrent dans la salle ensemble et s'assirent de concert autour de la table. Harry jouait avec la paille de son verre de jus d'orange et faisait des bulles pour patienter. Il releva la tête et lança un regard implorant à Louis. Il était vraiment désolé, mais avant qu'il ne l'admette, il s'en passerait, des choses.

"Le brunch est arrivé.  
\- J'ai vu ça.  
\- C'est bon, t'as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Il leur arrive d'oublier des trucs, j'irai leur dire si c'est le cas.  
\- C'est bon Harry, t'inquiète pas.   
\- Sûr sûr hein ? Ça me dérange pas.  
\- Non, il y a tout Harry, pas la peine de les embêter pour rien.   
\- Super."

Jeremy fit un clin d'oeil à Louis, qui hocha la tête en retour. D'accord, il avait compris. Harry était comme un enfant. Il ne savait simplement pas se contrôler, et lorsqu'il réalisait sa bêtise, il faisait tout pour se faire pardonner, tout cela de façon totalement inconsciente. Louis ne savait pas comment il allait supporter tout ça, jongler entre le bon Harry, et le mauvais. Il trouverait bien. Il n'avait pas envie de se priver de moments comme ce qu'ils avaient vécu la veille. Pas encore. Il voulait profiter au maximum, et advienne que pourra.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans accro. Louis se méfiait de ce que Harry allait encore inventer, mais il s'avéra plus intelligent qu'à leur arrivée. Jeremy était quelqu'un de gentil. Lorsqu'on les voyait ensemble, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait passé sa vie dans l'ombre de Harry, à le suivre en permanence, à se forger à ses côtés. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Le plus souvent, Jez était là pour soutenir Harry, et pour le sortir de ses mauvais pas. Ils s'amusaient ensemble, appréciaient énormément la compagnie l'un de l'autre, mais il fallait bien reconnaître que Jez était plus posé que son ami. Il savait se contrôler, tout simplement. Leur enfance avait été identique à leur vie de jeunes adultes, la drogue en moins. Lorsque les choses étaient allées trop loin, Jez avait été là. Harry ne savait pas se mesurer. Pour s'amuser, il avait manqué de mettre le feu à une grange l'été de leurs douze ans. C'était certainement l'une des plus grosses conneries qu'il ait pu faire, mais il y en avait eu beaucoup d'autres. D'aucuns diraient que ce n'était pas de la délinquance, simplement de l'ennui. Mais où est la différence entre ces actes-là et ceux qui caractérisent les enfants de quartiers défavorisés ? L'argent, tout simplement. Lorsque Jeremy n'arrivait pas à couvrir ses arrières, ses parents s'en chargeaient. Ils payaient cher pour maintenir à distance les services sociaux et autres psychologues scolaires. Les actes de Harry avaient la plupart du temps un véritable intérêt pour lui : souvent, l'argument avancé était qu'il "faisait des expériences". Tenter de boire dans sa totalité et en une seule soirée une bouteille de whisky Midleton de quinze ans d'âge – sous prétexte qu'il avait été distillé avant sa naissance – constituait un intérêt scientifique à ses yeux, en toute sincérité. La nuit qu'il avait passée aux urgences ensuite, et le lavage d'estomac qu'on lui avait administré n'avaient pas été aussi amusants que dans son imagination. Tout était-il que Jeremy s'était toujours senti proche de Harry. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ce dernier avait cette fâcheuse tendance à s'autodétruire. Il l'aimait profondément, même s'il n'aurait jamais voulu le lui dire. C'était son ami le plus cher, et il lui arrivait, en pensant à lui, de s'inquiéter pour son état. Maintenant qu'il avait rencontré un garçon comme Louis, et bien qu'il ne soit pas certain que cette relation ne soit pas une de ses nouvelles lubbies, il se sentait rassuré. Ce garçon ne se laisserait pas faire. Il aurait la capacité de le maintenir à flot, et peut être même soulagerait-il ses angoisses injustifiées. L'autre question, à présent, était celle des parents de Harry. Il faudrait bien qu'il rencontre Louis un jour où l'autre. Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de couper définitivement les ponts avec eux, et s'il faisait entrer Louis dans sa vie, son père et sa mère seraient amenés à le voir. Ça ferait forcément des étincelles. La mère de Harry ne parvenait toujours pas à admettre ses choix de vie, ou en tout cas ce qu'elle appelait des choix et qui, pour tout dire, n'en étaient pas. L'alcool, la drogue et les soirées de folie passaient encore. Les garçons, beaucoup moins. Bien sûr, elle ne lui interdirait jamais de fréquenter qui il voulait, cette femme avait une incapacité totale à faire preuve d'autorité sur quiconque. Non, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire serait de le harceler jusqu'à plus soif, et Harry ne supporterait pas longtemps ces remontrances. À l'époque noire de Aiden, Catherine avait lancé une véritable campagne visant à bannir toutes tendances homosexuelles de la vie de son fils. Ses interventions à répétition, où qu'il se trouve, quoi qu'il fasse, avaient poussé Harry à fuguer, purement et simplement. Il avait rassemblé deux, trois affaires indispensables à sa survie, avait laissé un mot sur le bar de leur cuisine américaine et avait disparu dans la nuit. Ses parents étant à une énième dîner en l'honneur de l'incroyable talent de son père en tant que créateur d'entreprises, il n'avait donc eu aucun mal à s'éclipser avant leur retour. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui, son père, qui découvrit le morceau de papier au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin. "Vous me faites chier, je me casse. Votre fils qui aime les bites." Il avait failli s'étouffer avec une bouchée de muffin et sa mère avait feint l'évanouissement, plus outrée par le message que par l'acte en lui-même. La police n'avait pas mis longtemps à le retrouver, et après lui avoir longuement demandé les raisons de sa fugue, avait fini par le ramener chez lui et demandé à sa mère d'y aller molo avec la provocation. Ils ne s'amuseraient pas à ramener son gosse tous les trois jours sous prétexte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepter son orientation sexuelle. Harry leur avait bourré le mou en déblatérant toutes les atrocités qu'avait pu faire sa mère, en rajoutant quelques détails plus ou moins véridiques pour agrémenter ses dires et les rendre plus... croustillants. Il promit à ses parents que la prochaine fois, il avancerait un éventuel attouchement de son père, et qu'ils seraient bien cons quand on l'enverrait dans une famille d'accueil. Ça leur apprendrait. Sa mère s'était donc un peu calmée, prenant aux mots son fils. Mais la pilule n'était jamais vraiment passée, et elle conservait le fol espoir d'un jour marier son fils à une brue si possible jolie, mais surtout fortunée. Un ou deux petits enfants ne seraient pas de trop, même si elle ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer le rôle de grand-mère à la perfection. Ça ferait toujours mieux sur les photos. Jez ricana en imaginant la tête que pourrait faire Catherine sur la photo en question si Harry et Louis y posaient côte à côte.

"Pourquoi tu te marres toi ?  
\- Je pensais à ta mère.  
\- Et elle est bonne ?   
\- Ça va."

L'échange arracha un sourire à Louis. Quels cons. Ils quittèrent le restaurant et se séparèrent. Jez avait un rendez-vous qu'il disait important, et Harry le soupçonna d'aller retrouver son plan cul vieux de trois semaines maintenant. Ils prirent le chemin de l'appartement de Harry. Ils firent le trajet dans un silence tendu. Louis avait apprécié la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Jeremy, et avait momentanément pardonné à Harry d'être un tel con. Mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que les deux, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas bien comment se comporter : il avait des choses à lui reprocher, mais il avait peur de le voir s'énerver et d'être plus déçu encore. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Harry, il commença à rassembler ses affaires, conservant le silence. Harry avait conscience de ses erreurs. Sa fierté lui interdisait d'intervenir et d'empêcher Louis de partir sans avoir réglé les problèmes. Mais il savait que c'était ce qu'on faisait, normalement, dans un couple. Discuter, mettre les choses au clair. Il voulait bien essayer. Merde. Ils étaient un couple. Il n'avait jamais autant flippé de sa vie. Il se sentait tout simplement incapable de prendre une décision. Il regarda Louis s'activer et passer devant lui sans un regard. Il devait faire quelque chose. Ce serait trop bête. Louis ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière lui. Et voilà. Il avait raté le coche. C'était vraiment trop bête.

 

Louis glissa la clé dans la serrure et pénétra dans son studio. Il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol, ouvrit le frigo et but la moitié d'une bouteille d'eau. Le froid lui fit mal aux dents et il fit la grimace. Il était seul pour la première fois depuis deux jours et deux nuits. Ça n'arrivait jamais, et il chercha une vidéo sur internet, n'importe quoi, juste histoire d'avoir une présence autre que la sienne. Il n'était pas exactement en colère. Il était déçu. Il se sentait triste. Être en colère contre Harry aurait voulu dire qu'ils partageaient encore cette relation de confrontation. Mais ils avaient dépassé ça. Ils avaient franchi un cap sans même s'en rendre compte. Il attendait autre chose de lui. Il attendait quelque chose, et c'était d'ailleurs ça, la véritable différence. La pièce unique était glaciale. L'hiver n'était pas totalement parti et le manque d'isolation ne pardonnait pas. Il entra dans la salle de bain et tourna le robinet au maximum. En attendant que l'eau chauffe, il alluma le chauffage. Il quitta ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse et se glissa dans la douche. En ressortir fut une épreuve, et, prenant à peine le temps de s'essuyer totalement, il se précipita dans son lit et se blottit dans ses draps. La couverture était chaude, mais il dut en ajouter une deuxième pour se sentir véritablement bien et cesser de claquer des dents. Appartement de merde, froid de merde, et bon dieu, chez Harry, il faisait bon, toujours, ils se fichaient de porter des vêtements ou pas, le chauffage central était là, il marchait, ils avaient compris le principe, eux, les riches. Lui, par contre, il crevait de froid ici et il commençait à sentir ses doigts s'engourdir. Le froid le fatiguait, et le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours commençait à peser sur ses paupières. Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. Il dormit mal et se réveilla avec le vibreur de son téléphone. Il mit plusieurs minutes à émerger, convaincu que le son provenait de son rêve. Celui qui l'appelait, quel qu'il soit, insistait et il se décida à répondre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le nom sur l'écran.

"Allô ?  
\- Hey...  
\- C'est qui ?  
\- Euh, Harry.  
\- Ah. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- Je... je suis en bas de chez toi, en fait.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- J'avais pas envie... Enfin, tu vois quoi. Je peux monter ?  
\- Bah maintenant, vas-y, hein.  
\- Je vois que l'idée t'enchante.  
\- Tu débarques comme ça, Harry, non ça m'enchante pas. Mais monte maintenant, tu vas pas rester en bas. On va pas se parler au téléphone maintenant que t'es ici.  
\- J'arrive."

L'instant d'après, il entendait déjà ses pas dans l'escalier et le soupçonnait d'avoir attendu au troisième étage. Il pouvait le comprendre. Ce temps devait être insupportable dehors.

"Entre."

Harry pénétra dans le studio et se souvint de l'état de délabrement de celui-ci. Cette fois, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Il prenait Louis avec sa personnalité, son caractère de chien et son appartement pourri. Il abandonna son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise et resta debout, sans savoir où se mettre. Il ne savait même pas si Louis accepterait qu'il reste.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
\- Bah en fait... Après que tu sois parti, j'ai allumé la télé et je me suis servi un verre, et je me suis dit que j'avais toute la soirée pour moi, et il n'y avait vraiment rien de chouette qui passait ce soir, et j'ai déjà vu tous mes DVDs au moins trois fois. J'ai bloqué sur un reportage sur les orang-outans et –  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Harry ?   
\- Je peux rester chez toi ce soir ? Je crois que tu me manquais déjà, un peu.  
\- Tu fais chier...  
\- S'il te plait. T'as l'air d'avoir plein de films super. Et j'aime bien l'idée pièce à vivre/cuisine/chambre.   
\- C'est pas un concept connard !  
\- Je t'ai fais sourire. C'est ce que je voulais.  
\- Prends un DVD et rentre chez toi. Je suis fatigué.  
\- J'avais plutôt en tête toi et moi et ton lit.   
\- T'es vraiment chiant !  
\- Je sais."

Louis soupira bruyamment.

"Très bien."

Il avait gagné. Il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à ses blagues idiotes et son sens de la répartie. Il se sentit soudain soulagé et, spontanément, il enlaça Louis en le rejoignant sous les draps. Il était fasciné de voir à quel point son corps semblait être fait pour le creux de ses bras. Ils ne reparlèrent pas des événements de l'après-midi. Louis se laissa aller contre Harry et soupira d'aise. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir, il ne voulait pas de confrontation. Il voulait juste être bien. Et lorsqu'il était ainsi, les couvertures remontées sur lui, les bras de Harry serrant ses hanches, sa tête posée contre son torse, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Ce fut la lumière qui le réveilla, et non pas le froid comme il l'avait imaginé. Le corps nu de Harry contre lui constituait la meilleure protection à la basse température qui régnait dans l'appartement. Il s'agita dans le but à peine caché de forcer Harry à se réveiller à son tour. Il était toujours difficile de le faire sortir du lit, il avait pu s'en rendre compte, mais il ne comptait pas rester éveillé seul ici à attendre que monsieur daigne commencer sa journée. Le jeune homme grogna, repoussant Louis, puis ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il lança lui un regard noir.

"C'est bon t'as fini ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Tu fais du café ?  
\- J'ai pas de cafetière.  
\- Merde."

Harry se frotta le visage longuement et finit par se redresser contre les oreillers. Il demanda à Louis où il pourrait trouver un endroit où ils servaient le café à emporter et Louis ricana.

"Dans le coin tu peux toujours chercher.  
\- Sérieusement... ? Mais tu fais comment toi ?  
\- J'en prends un au travail. Et comme c'est déduit de ma paye, je préfère tes thermos.  
\- Ah ben merde.  
\- C'est vraiment indispensable de philosopher sur ce sujet ou on peut passer à autre chose ?  
\- Comme quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas, ton attitude d'hier par exemple ?  
\- Okay, donc toi, de grand matin, t'attaques direct le conflit, quoi. Je devrai retenir ça, ça peut servir.  
\- Harry. Je suis sérieux là.  
\- Oui, je sais.  
\- Tu comptes t'excuser ?  
\- J'ai pas tellement l'habitude de faire ça, d'accord ?   
\- Bah je t'explique, tu vas la prendre vite fait si tu veux qu'on soit ensemble. Je suis plus ta pute Harry. Et si tu t'avises encore une seule fois de me présenter ainsi, à qui que ce soit, plaisanterie ou pas, je me casse. C'est clair ?  
\- Plutôt oui.  
\- Maintenant excuse-toi.  
\- Je n'essaie pas de te changer, alors fais pas l'inverse avec moi. J'aurais pas dû, j'ai pas réfléchi, mais que je m'excuse c'est... Voilà.   
\- T'es vraiment qu'un sale con.  
\- Louis, c'est contre mes principes. Non. C'est contre ma volonté. J'y peux rien.   
\- Et moi c'est contre mes principes de me faire traiter comme ça par qui que ce soit.  
\- J'ai pas... j'aurais pas dû.   
\- Oui ça ça va j'ai compris. Je te demande juste de t'excuser, c'est pourtant pas si compliqué, merde !  
\- D'accord, très bien, je suis désolé ! T'es content ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Sérieusement ? T'as besoin que de ça ? Que je te dise que j'aurais pas dû le faire, que je me traite moi même de con, tu t'en fous, mais si je m'excuse tout va bien ?  
\- Je préférerais que tu le penses. Mais vu ton degré de connerie, je m'en contenterai.  
\- Mais je le pense !  
\- Non."

Louis se leva et ferma avec rage le rideau qui séparait la salle de bain du reste de l'appartement. Ce mec était impossible. Il ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Il le rendait déjà fou. Pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour qu'il s'excuse sincèrement. Il aurait fermé les yeux et tout se serait arrangé. Mais il avait fallu qu'il persévère dans sa bêtise et refuse d'admettre son erreur. Ses excuses bidons il n'en voulait pas, mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'autre de lui. La frustration serrait sa gorge. Il avait envie de retourner auprès de lui et lui dire de partir sur le champ. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne supporterait pas de le voir le quitter maintenant. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent sur une dispute, il voulait rattraper les choses. Et malgré ça, il ne se sentait pas la force de renouer le dialogue lui-même. Il estimait avoir dit les choses. C'était à Harry de faire un pas vers lui maintenant. Il n'aurait pas le choix. Il le ferait. Point final. Louis soupira bruyamment pour être certain que Harry puisse l'entendre, et entra dans la douche. Ça le rendait furieux de constater l'étendu de leurs différences, et de voir à quel point ils n'étaient pas compatibles. Il aurait voulu qu'ils le soient. Il aurait voulu se dire que c'était peut-être le bon. Il se détestait lorsqu'il sentait cette sensibilité nouvelle s'emparer de son esprit à la pensée de Harry. C'était un mec comme les autres. Il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. Il tenta d'attraper sa serviette pour ne pas mourir de froid, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir posée tout près. Il tâtonna un instant et rencontra ce qu'il devina être le bras de Harry. Quoi encore ? Trouvait-il amusant d'agir de la sorte alors qu'ils venaient – encore – de se disputer ? Il somma Harry d'arrêter de jouer au con, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. À la place, il le vit se faufiler à ses côtés et tourner le robinet. Louis tenta de lui expliquer que cet endroit n'était pas adapté pour ce genre de choses, et que de toute façon il n'avait aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui, là, que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir d'ici et s'habiller pour ne pas crever d'une pneumonie. Mais l'eau chaude coulait dans son dos et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça agréable. Les mains de Harry parcouraient son corps, et il se serra bientôt contre lui, glissant son visage dans son cou.

"Bon, je suis désolé. Pour de vrai. Ça me fait super mal de le dire, parce que je l'ai jamais fait, jamais avec sincérité. Mais là, je vois bien que ça te met dans tous tes états et j'ai aucune envie que tu penses que je ne fais aucun effort. Alors voilà. Excuse-moi.  
\- ...  
\- Bah dis quelque chose...  
\- Merci de faire des efforts.   
\- T'es plus en colère ?  
\- Presque plus.  
\- Je dois faire quoi pour que tu ne le sois plus du tout ?  
\- Faut voir. Propose et je verrai..."

Harry ricana. Il avait sa petite idée, et il verrait bien si Louis se détendrait totalement après ça. Les murs de l'appartement étaient aussi fins que du carton et les voisins purent profiter pleinement de leurs rires et des gémissements à peine étouffés de Louis. Ils ne s'en souciaient pas, tout ce qui comptait étaient leurs corps serrés et leurs lèvres qui se cherchaient. Habituellement, Harry aurait tiré une satisfaction malsaine de voir Louis lui céder si facilement. Il aurait pensé qu'il avait un véritable talent pour arranger les choses sans jamais avoir à assumer ses erreurs. Mais les faits étaient là : il s'était excusé. Il n'essayait pas de manipuler Louis, il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais. Il avait senti les choses lui échapper à l'instant même où Louis avait mis le sujet sur le tapis. Il avait eu l'air d'un macho incapable de s'excuser, mais il avait simplement paniqué à l'idée d'avoir déçu Louis au point qu'il lui en reparle dès son réveil. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ces choses-là, il ne reparlait jamais d’événements fâcheux avec Jez, ils se contentaient de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Cette fois, Louis avait mis le doigt là où ça faisait mal, et il avait eu une réaction totalement idiote. Il s'était braqué. Lorsque Louis avait tiré le rideau derrière lui, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à mettre son cerveau en marche et à réaliser à quel point tout ça était ridicule. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à agir ainsi. Il devait lui prouver qu'il était important à ses yeux. Il détestait se sentir aussi incertain, sans savoir comment agir dans de telles situations. Il devait tout apprendre, et il devait le faire vite, avant que Louis ne se lasse de lui. Entrer dans la salle de bain et présenter ses plus plates excuses à Louis avait été une véritable épreuve pour lui. Et pourtant, il avait pu constater à quel point ç'avait été utile.

Le lit une place de Louis grinçait sous leurs mouvements. Ils passèrent une nouvelle matinée à l'intérieur. Il n'eurent pas froid une seule seconde. Ils étaient bien. Ils se sentaient bien ensemble, tout simplement.


	14. Now I take you by the hand, hand you another drink, drink it if you can. Can you spend a little time? Time is slipping away, away from us so stay, stay with me I can make, make you glad you came.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à convaincre Louis de revenir chez lui, et ce pour un temps plus long. De toute façon, Louis ne tenait pas particulièrement à rester dans son studio pourri. Il s'installa chez Harry "en quelques sortes". Ils rapportèrent quelques affaires qui lui étaient indispensables et migrèrent immédiatement dans les draps de Harry. Concrètement, leur vie se résumait à quelques endroits bien précis. La chambre, le salon et la cuisine. Parfois la salle de bain, mais la baignoire restait trop peu confortable. Après une semaine d'enfermement total, ils reçurent un ultime appel de Jez. Il les sommait de bouger leurs fesses de cet appartement et de sortir voir le monde, pour une fois. Harry se fit violemment rabrouer pour tenir en otage ce pauvre Louis qui devait souffrir le martyr. Harry finit donc par accepter de se rendre à l'Embassy le soir même, en compagnie de Louis et de la joyeux bande qui lui servait jadis d'amis. Louis fut un peu récalcitrant à l'idée de se retrouver dans cet univers qu'il avait toujours méprisé, et qui appartenait exclusivement à Harry. Il n'y retrouverait qu'un repère, Jeremy, et n'était qu'une mince consolation. Mais Harry insista tant et tant qu'il finit par céder. Louis faillit renoncer quand Harry remit sur le tapis le sujet de son look, tentant une nouvelle fois une révision totale de sa garde robe.

"Non, Harry, je ne mettrai pas un costume pour sortir. Ça n'a aucun sens.  
\- Au contraire, tu n'imagines pas comment ces gens-là peuvent te juger.  
\- C'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, de ce qu'ils pensent. Et si ça t'importe tellement, t'as qu'à y aller sans moi.  
\- Mais non ! Allez, Louis, s'il te plait...  
\- Tu n'aimes pas mes vêtements ?  
\- Alors là, c'est pas ce que j'ai dis. C'est même tout le contraire, en fait.   
\- Alors pourquoi tu m'emmerdes ?  
\- Je viens de te le dire. C'est à cause des autres.  
\- Mais on s'en fout des autres Harry. De toute façon ils vont bien voir que je ne fais pas partie de ton milieu à la con. Je suis pas un fils de, qu'est ce que tu veux...  
\- Ouais... bon.  
\- Bon quoi ?  
\- Mais rien !   
\- T'as honte de moi.  
\- Pas du tout ! Putain t'es chiant Louis. Je veux que tu viennes, et tu m'as persuadé, d'accord ? Garde ton jean troué et allons-y.   
\- Tu es méprisable.  
\- Je t'encule.  
\- Maintenant ?  
\- Dans les toilettes de la boîte, c'est plus... hype.  
\- Tu me dégoûtes.   
\- Toi encore plus."

Sur ces mots, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna hors de l'appartement. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'Embassy. Le froid mordait leur peau, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils déambulaient main dans la main et riaient comme des idiots. Ils ne virent pas passer le trajet. Sur place, les vigiles firent une drôle de tête devant la tenue de Louis, mais en le voyant avec Harry, ils ne dirent rien et le couple entra sans attendre.

Ce fut immédiat. Le bruit de la musique ne couvrit pas les cris suraigus des garçons qui aperçurent Harry et Louis se sentit happé par une masse transpirante de phéromones. Des mains jaillirent de toutes parts, il sentit qu'on le poussait à l'écart pour mieux profiter du corps de Harry. C'était de la pure folie. Une véritable star. Harry distribuait des sourires enchantés et quand Louis sentit sa main quitter la sienne, il paniqua. Ce monde n'était pas fait pour lui. Il chercha Jeremy des yeux, espérant pouvoir le rejoindre avant de se faire piétiner mais il n'était nulle part et de toute façon il y avait bien trop de monde pour qu'il se fraye un chemin jusqu'aux tables. Il hésita un instant et allait se détourner quand il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par la taille. Il s'apprêta à se dégager avec colère. Il se sentait étouffer dans cette foule. Mais il reconnut bien vite le parfum de Harry et le soulagement l'envahit.

"Tu comptais aller où comme ça ?  
\- Loin de ton fanclub.  
\- Ça va, j'ai réussi à les disperser.  
\- Joie.  
\- On va rejoindre les autres ?  
\- Avec plaisir."

Harry le poussa devant lui et il parvinrent à atteindre le carré VIP dans un renfoncement du club. Louis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer les regards qui glissaient sur lui. De la colère, du mépris, de la déception, de l'incompréhension... Il vit de tout, et se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Était-ce vraiment le fait d'être au bras de Harry qui éveillait toutes ces jalousies ? Ça n'avait pas de sens, il ne pouvait pas être aussi désiré. Pas par autant d'hommes. La situation lui fit vaguement penser à des lions lorgnant un morceau de viande fraîche. La viande fraîche, c'était Harry. Et lui, qu'était-il ? Dans leurs têtes, certainement le coup d'un soir qui avait trouvé le bon filon, qui avait eu la chance de lui tomber dessus avant même son entrée dans la boîte. Un coup d'un soir talentueux. L'homme à abattre. Un frisson le parcourut. Il savait se défendre, il pensait avoir vécu bien pire. Et pourtant. Ils prirent place aux côtés de Jez, qui présenta Louis au reste de la bande. Une blonde immense était tombée littéralement sur les genoux de Harry à l'instant même où il s'était assis. Jez expliqua que c'était Michelle, et que c'était normal. Son cerveau avait depuis longtemps abandonné pour le reste de la soirée. Il fourra un verre de vodka dans les mains de Louis qui sursauta. Il se l'enfila sans même réfléchir. Il en aurait besoin.

Sa tête tournait. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry depuis une éternité. Jez lui parlait mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il essayait de lire sur les lèvres de ce garçon qui accaparait son petit ami depuis un bon quart d'heure. Plus tôt dans la soirée, Sara avait collé sa poitrine ronde et refaite contre son torse et avait tenté de l'embrasser, juste pour voir avait-elle avancé. Jeremy était venu à sa rescousse en la tirant par les cheveux en lui hurlant que si elle voulait se faire arracher les yeux par Harry, qu'elle continue, pour voir, justement. À présent, elle somnolait dans un coin du canapé, sortant de sa torpeur avec une régularité déconcertante pour crier qu'elle voulait baiser. Les autres l'ignoraient, Louis compris. Jeremy finit par l'entraîner dans les toilettes pour régler le problème et pouvoir enfin profiter de la musique, disait-il. Quand ils ressortirent, Jeremy refermait sa chemise et Sara s'essuyait le nez. Elle fila comme une balle sur la piste de danse et ils ne la revirent plus. La soirée put reprendre son cours. Quand le garçon qui minaudait devant Harry finit par se lever, visiblement déçu, Louis en profita pour se glisser à côté de lui.

"Ça va tu t'amuses bien ?!  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Pas trop non ! Tu viens ?!"

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et le tira jusqu'au centre de la piste. Il plaqua son torse contre le dos de Louis, maintenant fermement ses hanches, bougeant contre lui au rythme des basses. Louis glissa une main dans ses cheveux et Harry mordit son cou sans cesser ses ondulations. Ils sentaient l'excitation monter en eux, ils étaient seuls au monde, la musique battait à leurs tempes, leurs coeurs tambourinaient à en exploser. C'était bon. Louis embrassa Harry à pleine bouche, il sentait la sueur couler le long de sa nuque et crispa ses doigts autour des siens. Harry le retourna, presque avec violence, et enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche, une main crispée dans le bas de son dos, et autre tirant presque ses cheveux. Ils ne réapparurent à leur table qu'une bonne heure après l'avoir quittée. Leurs vêtements collaient à leurs corps, et ils eurent bien du mal à calmer leur fièvre. Jeremy lança un regard hilare à Harry qui préféra l'ignorer et boire une grande rasade de whisky. Ils se laissèrent retomber sur la banquette, mais Louis fut rapidement écarté par un nouveau concurrent jaloux. Cette fois-ci, il sortit les crocs. Il avait trop bu et n'avait pas pris de coke : il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

"Tu fais quoi là ?  
\- C'est bon chéri, chacun son tour !  
\- Non je crois pas, dégage.  
\- Détends-toi, mignonne, t'es aussi jetable que les autres tu sais !  
\- Et ma main dans ta gueule c'est jetable ?  
\- Essaie toujours !"

Il n'aurait pas dû. Louis s'approcha à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage et saisit son poignet, qu'il serra plus fort que nécessaire. Le garçon peroxydé fit une grimace et se dégagea violemment, prenant Harry à parti.

"C'est qui cette folle ?  
\- Mon mec."

Le garçon éclata de rire, mais devant l'air tout à fait sérieux de Harry, il eut un moment d'hésitation.

"Depuis quand ?  
\- C'est vrai, ça, depuis quand, Louis ?  
\- J'en sais rien. Mais lui, il va partir maintenant.  
\- De quel droit tu me parles toi ? Harry m'a baisé avant toi, je t'explique.  
\- Bah, justement, qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?  
\- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?   
\- Tu sais comment ça marche non ? Une fois, c'est tout. Maintenant, dégage avant que je m'énerve.  
\- Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Louis, c'est ça ? D'où tu viens, déjà ? Parce que quand je vois tes fringues..."

La gifle claqua, et même si le bruit fut étouffé par la musique, toute la table se retourna vers le trio. Une bagarre, palpitant.

"Mais t'es malade ?!  
\- Je t'avais prévenu.  
\- Harry !   
\- Tu l'as entendu ? Fais ce qu'il te dit et casse-toi.   
\- Alors ça y est, t'es rangé ? Avec un mec pareil ?"

Il se tourna vers Louis et lui lança un regard mauvais.

"Je te donne pas un mois. Bientôt, il ira baiser ailleurs, et toi tu seras la dernière traînée de Londres quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. Amuse toi bien dans le monde de Harry Styles, bébé."

Il tourna les talons et écarta les danseurs sur son passage. Louis aurait pu se sentir blessé, mais tout ce qu'il avait en tête était le soutien de Harry. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il mettrait en péril sa réputation pour lui. Il avait eu l'air sûr de lui pendant l'échange, mais l'angoisse de voir Harry l'ignorer avait été plus forte que sa colère. Quand Harry l'attrapa par la main et l'attira contre lui, son ventre se desserra instantanément.

"Fais pas attention à eux. Ils finiront par se lasser.  
\- T'aurais pu intervenir avant.  
\- Je trouvais que tu te débrouillais bien trop bien sans moi.   
\- Oui mais quand même...  
\- Louis t'es totalement capable de te défendre pas vrai ? Je commence à te connaître, si j'étais intervenu avant tu m'aurais reproché de pas te laisser gérer tout seul.  
\- Grmbl.  
\- Tu sais quoi ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- T'es très sexy quand tu t'énerves..."

Louis frissonna. Ce mec avait un pouvoir sur lui qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait fatigué soudain. Sa tête tournait et il se dit qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop bu. Harry sentit tout de suite qu'il s'abandonnait et lui proposa de rentrer. D'ordinaire, il serait resté encore un peu, voire quelques heures. Il était encore tôt et il n'avait pas pour habitude de rester si peu. Mais justement, habituellement l'intérêt était de choisir sa proie avec attention et il y passait souvent une bonne partie de la nuit. Il attrapa la main de Louis et le tira derrière lui. Ils saluèrent rapidement les survivants de ce début de soirée, à savoir Jez et Michelle en pleine discussion apparemment palpitante. Paul et Sara dormaient l'un sur l'autre malgré la cacophonie ambiante. Ils prirent un taxi pour rentrer et Harry put connaître pour la première fois la joie de se blottir contre un corps qu'il connaissait, un corps rassurant et chaud qui, il le savait, resterait avec lui toute la nuit. Ils firent le trajet dans un silence reposant et Harry tendit un billet au chauffeur. Sans attendre sa monnaie, il entraîna Louis derrière lui. Dans l'ascenseur, il glissa ses mains sous ses vêtements et Louis sursauta. Elles étaient glacées. Le désir qu'il avait ressenti sur la piste de danse lui revînt à l'esprit et s'empara de nouveau de ses sens. Il frissonna quand les lèvres de Harry se glissèrent dans son cou et qu'il mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrirent et ils se précipitèrent dans l'appartement. Harry arracha ses vêtements et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre leurs draps. Ils savaient que demain, ils s'éveilleraient de nouveau ensemble, et ça ne leur faisait plus peur. Le souvenir des basses rythmaient leurs gestes, leurs doigts serraient leurs peaux, tiraient leurs cheveux, les gémissements envahissaient la pièce et pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu être ailleurs qu'ici, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils se sentaient à leur place, débarrassés de cette peur de l'après, des regards malsains, de leur pudeur. Harry bougeaient en Louis avec plus de passion encore. C'était comme si les limites n'existaient plus. Chaque fois il leur semblait que le plaisir était plus fort, plus concret, et à la fois qu'ils perdaient le fil du temps. L'envie de l'autre était indescriptible, plus intense à chaque étreinte. Harry aimait les cris de Louis, il aimait la cambrure de son dos, il aimait ses ongles sur sa nuque et les mots qui se perdaient dans l'oreiller, plus fort, encore, n'arrête pas. Louis se sentait vulnérable entre ses bras, et pourtant il se savait à l'abri de tout. Il ne craignait pas la force de ses mouvements, il aimait ça et en voulait toujours plus. Une fois encore, ils partagèrent la jouissance, accrochés l'un à l'autre, leurs corps parcourus de soubresauts. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'il y avait entre eux, mais au fond, une voix murmurait que c'était peut-être ça, d'aimer.

***

Noah comptait encore les jours depuis sa dernière conversation avec Louis. Quatorze jours qu'il lui avait clairement signifié qu'il ne voulait pas le revoir. Un premier mercredi était passé, puis un deuxième. Leurs rendez-vous n'étaient pas forcément réguliers, il leur arrivait de ne pas se voir pendant un certain temps, mais là n'était pas la question. Louis devrait être en manque depuis longtemps, et pourtant Noah n'avait vu ni Harry ni Louis ces deux dernières semaines. Soit ils avaient trouvé un autre dealeur, soit ils avaient simplement arrêté. À ses yeux, la deuxième solution était absurde. S'il voulait bien croire que les choses aillent mieux pour Louis, mais on n'arrêtait pas la coke aussi facilement. Il avait du mal à imaginer Harry serrer les épaules de Louis lorsqu'il vomirait ses tripes dans sa salle de bain luxueuse. Les derniers mots que lui avait adressé Louis lui laissait un goût amer. La certitude de ne jamais voir Harry s'attacher à qui que ce soit était devenue si forte que toute cette histoire le rendait totalement fou. Tout était allé si vite. Il se souvenait très bien de cette nuit où Harry avait pénétré chez lui et avait jeté son dévolu sur Louis comme s'il n'avait été qu'un objet de luxe parmi tant d'autres. Il connaissait Harry depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas craindre la suite des événements. Tout ce qu'il réussirait à faire – c'était en tout cas ce qu'il avait pensé à l'époque – serait de le mettre dans son lit, et de le jeter dès le lendemain, comme tous les autres. Mais peu à peu, la situation lui avait échappé. L'affection qu'il portait à Louis l'avait poussé à tenter d'en savoir plus. Il était même allé jusqu'à espérer qu'il s'ouvre à Harry, mais d'une certaine façon il savait que rien ne changerait. Il passerait plus de temps là-bas, partagerait avec Harry des choses futiles de sa vie, et reviendrait toujours vers Noah. Harry avait agit étrangement avec Louis. D'après les dires de ce dernier, il refusait de coucher avec lui, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Mais cela ne pouvait que conforter Noah dans son idée que ce manège prendrait vite fin. Harry était fait pour la débauche, le sexe faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et s'il refusait ça à Louis, c'est qu'il ne devait pas tant l'intéresser. Il réalisait aujourd'hui à quel point ce raisonnement était stupide. Il aurait dû comprendre dès le début que c'était tout le contraire. Si Harry ne couchait pas avec Louis, c'était simplement parce qu'il voulait plus. Et, même si c'était difficile à croire, Noah devait se rendre à l'évidence : Harry était tombé amoureux de lui. Si cette sensation était la réalité, Noah serait privé de Louis pendant longtemps. Ce que Louis lui avait dit avant de raccrocher, ces quelques mots ridicules, "Je ne sais pas si Harry aimerait que je vienne te voir" suffisaient à rendre les choses on ne peut plus évidentes. Harry exerçait un pouvoir presque malsain sur les gens qui l'entouraient, et Louis était tombé dans le panneau. S'il y avait de l'amour dans cette histoire, il avait peur que la situation soit plus grave encore. Il connaissait le potentiel d'autodestruction de Harry, il avait eu le loisir d'y assister un bon nombre de fois lors de ses visites chez lui. Souvent, il avait dû ouvrir lui même la porte de l'appartement pour y rejoindre un Harry déphasé, affalé sur son canapé, des tâches suspectes couvrant sa chemise et une bouteille presque vide coincée entre ses jambes. Parfois il était seul, d'autres fois son ami était là, Jeremy s'il se souvenait bien. Il lui était même arrivé de débarquer en plein ébats, et s'était contenté de poser le sachet sur la table basse et de récupérer un billet qui traînait au milieu des restes de poudre blanche.

Il n'avait aucune idée de quand il reverrait Louis. Rien n'avait changé pour lui. Il continuait à vendre sa came, à délivrer des livraisons spéciales à ses clients les plus friqués, à faire de jolis rêves colorés lorsque la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Il voyait quelques garçons, juste histoire de rêver à deux. Il était gentil avec eux, et ils le lui rendaient bien. C'étaient des connaissances qu'il possédait depuis longtemps, des garçons au bout du rouleau, des clients relativement irréguliers et qui manquaient de liquidité. Il ne les forçait jamais, ce n'était pas sa nature. Ils passaient juste des moments simples à se marrer en piochant dans sa réserve de pilules de couleur. Mais malgré tout, Louis lui manquait un peu. Il avait quelque chose de différent de ces autres garçons et ce quelque chose lui manquait, il devait bien l'admettre. Il n'était pas jaloux de Harry, ni de Louis, ce n'était pas la question, il n'avait jamais eu un besoin pressant de les voir l'un comme l'autre et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça change. Il était juste inquiet pour Louis, inquiet de le voir débarquer ici et de devoir le ramasser à la petite cuillère parce que Harry aura été incapable de prendre soin de lui. Louis était quelqu'un de torturé et d'incroyablement fort dans un certain sens. Il savait faire face aux pires situations, et s'il l'avait parfois entendu se plaindre ça n'avait été qu'à propos de la drogue. Qu'il manque d'argent, qu'il vende son corps ou qu'il se fasse frapper par Lokas, rien de tout ça ne pouvait le détruire. Il faisait preuve d'un profond mépris concernant la race humaine dans son ensemble et ne s'en cachait pas, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s’apitoyait. La colère était son arme, les larmes ne venaient que lorsqu'aucune solution ne s'offrait à lui. Et Noah devait reconnaître que c'était plutôt rare. Mais une voix au fond de lui lui disait que Harry pourrait le pousser à bout. S'il commençait déjà à se soucier de ce qu'il pensait, cela signifiait que ses barrières étaient tombées. C'était le début de la fin. Il se surprit à penser que peut-être, toutes ces pensées n'étaient que pure jalousie. Ce ne pouvait pas être le cas. Il s'en foutait, voilà, ça lui était totalement égal. Il ne voulait simplement pas avoir à jouer les psy lorsque Louis aurait de nouveau besoin de lui. On frappa à sa porte et il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Les affaires marchaient, perdre Harry et Louis comme client ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Tant pis pour eux, après tout.

*** 

Tout allait bien. Merveilleusement bien. Ses mains qui tremblaient, ses mâchoires contractées, cette impression d'être fatigué en permanence et cette nausée qui ne le quittait plus ne comptaient pas. Ça ne devait pas compter. Ils vécurent sans soucier de rien, et il se contentait de suivre le mouvement et d'aimer ça. Pourtant le manque était là. Le plus frustrant, c'était de voir Harry. Il semblait ne rien ressentir de tout ça et Louis se sentait idiot. Il ressentait comme un déséquilibre. Comme si quelque chose ne tournait plus très rond chez lui. Les premiers jours, ce ne fut qu'une légère sensation. L'avantage était qu'il n'y pensait pas. Pas trop souvent. Et puis de plus en plus, sans raison, douloureusement. Il perdait ses réflexes, faisait sans cesse tomber les choses qu'il tenait. Il n'arrivait simplement plus à contrôler ses muscles. Au début, il n'avait pas envie d'en prendre. Il se disait que ça allait passer, qu'il n'était pas seul et que bientôt, tout irait mieux. Mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer. Et vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ne semblait pas suffisant. Il s'exaspérait pour un rien, s'agaçait de l'état exemplaire de Harry et l'enviait terriblement. Il avait parfois songé à appeler Noah, et s'était ravisé au dernier moment. Après tout, n'était-ce pas comme ça qu'on commençait un sevrage ? Il n'avait plus besoin de se droguer. Il allait bien, n'avait plus rien à fuir et plus d'horaires à respecter. C'était peut-être le meilleur moment pour tout arrêter, et même s'il n'avait jamais envisagé la chose comme une urgence, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Les douleurs dans son nez ne dataient pas d'hier, et ses difficultés à respirer l'effrayaient parfois. Il aurait simplement aimé pouvoir en parler avec Harry, mais il craignait... Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il craignait. Qu'il le juge, qu'il se moque, qu'il le rejette. Sa paranoïa était à son comble. Saloperie de poudre blanche. Mais il allait tenir. Il le devait.

Cela faisait plusieurs nuits déjà qu'il se relevait et qu'il s'enfermait dans la salle de bain, parfois pendant plus d'une heure. Louis dormait dans sa chambre d'un sommeil incroyablement apaisé. Comment faisait-il ? Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Ses gencives le faisaient abominablement souffrir, il passait de longues minutes à les masser sans obtenir le moindre résultat. Les nausées étaient plus intenses, aussi. Parfois, il saignait du nez sans comprendre d'où cela pouvait bien venir. Merde, il n'avait pas besoin de cette merde, elle n'allait pas l'emmerder maintenant qu'il avait lâché, si ? Il contemplait Louis dans sa béatitude totale et parfois il lui en voulait. Cet air un peu absent l'énervait, il aurait voulu le secouer et lui hurler qu'il était égoïste. Il souffrait, et il s'en foutait pas mal. Sa réserve était épuisée depuis longtemps, et il était hors de question qu'il sollicite Noah. Déjà, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir sa tronche, pas envie de lui filer son blé, et surtout, pas envie de reprendre. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé faire l'amour avec quelqu'un en étant clean. Il voulait au moins garder ça. Ressentir le moindre frôlement, être là, pour de vrai, pour de bon, c'était bien meilleur que de s'en foutre plein le nez et de perdre les pédales. Il prenait conscience que ses cinq sens avaient une utilité propre pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était une nouvelle forme de drogue. Le reste, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait Louis. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il raisonnerait ainsi, il aurait explosé de rire avant de vider son verre de whisky. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus que ça. Que sa peau, ses lèvres, son rire, son parfum... Il releva la tête et se contempla dans le miroir. Des cernes s'étaient formés sous ses yeux, et il se dit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, qu'il avait une tête épouvantable. Pire qu'un lendemain de cuite et de défonce. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage et s'essuya longuement, perdant la notion du temps. La fatigue commençait à le gagner quand il entendit la voix de Louis l'appeler doucement. Il lui demandait ce qu'il faisait, et l'inquiétude dans sa voix fut une satisfaction bien étrange. Qu'on se soucie de lui était une grande première. Il le rejoignit dans les draps et le rassura. Il était là, tout allait bien. Il embrassa ses épaules et soupira. La douleur était passée. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Ils prirent l'habitude de retrouver Jez régulièrement. Louis constata avec une joie non dissimulée que Harry avait cessé de prétendre. Il avait envers lui des gestes tendres et naturels, où qu'ils soient. Sa chambre à coucher ou le restaurant le plus classe de Londres, il lui donnait l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante de la planète. Ils croisèrent encore quelques connaissances de Harry que Louis n'avait pas eu le plaisir de rencontrer jusqu'ici. Un certain Stan fut particulièrement mémorable. Ils dînaient tous les trois quand le garçon s'était assis à leur table, une immense cigarette coincée entre ses doigts blancs. Louis l'avait trouvé aussi beau que vulgaire, et avait détesté devoir l'imaginer entre les bras de Harry. Stan l'avait toisé avec mépris avant de décider qu'il ne valait visiblement pas qu'on prenne la peine de s'adresser à lui directement. Au lieu de ça, il avait planté ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

"Alors c'est lui ?  
\- Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que venir m'emmerder jusqu'ici ?  
\- Tu aurais pu trouver mieux.  
\- Ah oui ? Toi, par exemple ?  
\- Pas forcément. Mais il est fade. Regarde moi ça. J'avais raison. Une pute sans panache.  
\- C'est vrai que dans ton genre, t'es au dessus de tout ça.   
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?  
\- Que ton originalité a quelque chose de fascinant. Regarde-toi, tes vêtements, ta coiffure, même cette façon maladive de me poursuivre et d'essayer de te faire aimer font de toi un être exceptionnel.  
\- Va te faire foutre Harry. Je ne fais qu'exprimer à haute voix ce que tout Londres pense, mon chéri. Ce garçon n'est pas fait pour toi, il suffit de le regarder pour en avoir la confirmation. Il te faut quelqu'un... comme toi. Alors non pas moi, je le sais très bien et je m'en suis remis, tu sais. Mais ça, par pitié.  
\- Ce que tu ne comprends pas Stan, c'est que des gens comme moi, des gens comme toi, ça pullule. On ne voit que ça. Tu trouves pas ça un peu fatiguant de fréquenter les mêmes personnes en permanence ? De baiser le même mec que tes copines ? De sortir toujours aux mêmes endroits pour voir les mêmes têtes ? De toujours mélanger les mêmes fluides avec les mêmes connards qui te méprisent comme je t'ai méprisé et comme je te méprise encore ? Moi j'en ai marre.   
\- Ce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, Harry, mais que tout le monde a déjà deviné, c'est que tu n'y arriveras jamais. Tu n'es pas fait pour ça, le couple, le bonheur, les choses biens. Rentre toi ça dans le crâne. Tu es et tu resteras le mec pourri de l'intérieur que tout le monde autour de cette table connait. Sauf peut-être potiche, ici présente."

Louis haussa un sourcil. Finalement, il se décidait à lui parler directement. Quel honneur. Son regard croisa celui de Jez et il dut réprimer un fou rire. Jez, lui, ne se gêna pas. Le pauvre garçon était perdu. Louis avait cette force, celle de ne pas douter de qui il était et ce n'était visiblement pas donné à tout le monde.

"C'est ça, marrez-vous, en attendant, vous savez tous très bien que j'ai raison, bande de tocards et vous vous en mordrez les doigts !"

Il se leva, droit comme un i, dans une dernière tentative pour sauver ce qui restait encore de sa dignité. Harry se demanda à quel point sa vie pouvait être ennuyeuse pour qu'il se rabaisse sans cesse de la sorte. L'humiliation n'était pas un sentiment agréable et pourtant Stan semblait s'en délecter. Il ne cessait d'attirer sur lui des regards toujours plus hautains. Il espérait simplement que cette fois-ci, il avait compris que c'était fini. Il devait se faire une raison. Ils devaient tous se faire une raison. Les choses changeaient. Les gens changeaient. Harry avait changé. Du moins, il faisait tout pour échapper à ses démons. Ils trinquèrent en son honneur et quand il posa les yeux sur Louis, son coeur se serra. Oui, il l'aimait, il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Il espérait trouver la force pour résister à ce qui avait fait sa réputation. Ne plus être ce mec pourri de l'intérieur que tout le monde connaissait.


	15. Every single day, every word you say, every game you play, every nigh you stay, I'll be watching you. Oh can't you see ? You belong to me.

Les choses devenaient plus fluides au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Tout devenait plus naturel, la méfiance disparaissait pour laisser place à une confiance déstabilisante mais sincère. Louis n'avait pas remis les pieds dans son studio depuis des lustres et avait pris ses marques chez Harry. Des habitudes s'étaient créées, une sorte de routine des plus agréables. Louis n'en revenait pas lui-même de la simplicité de leur relation. Chaque matin, ils se levaient ensemble, Harry descendait acheter toutes sortes de petits déjeuners pendant qu'il paressait entre les draps. Ils perdaient toujours un temps fou à s'embrasser dès que leurs regards se croisaient, dès qu'ils apercevaient un bout de peau, et ils passaient des heures entières à explorer chaque parcelle de leurs corps nus dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Une nuit, alors qu'ils retombaient sur les oreillers, quelque chose en Louis sembla se concrétiser. Il avait le sentiment que parler lui était indispensable. Harry et lui partageaient beaucoup mais ne se confiaient jamais. Ils ne savaient rien du passé de l'autre, de ses blessures, excepté quelques détails presque insignifiants. Il voulait parler à Harry, il voulait lui dire ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il voulait qu'il sache les raisons, les véritables raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se trouver ici ce soir là, qui avait permis qu'ils se rencontrent et qu'ils en soient là aujourd'hui.

"Tu sais...  
\- Hm...  
\- Tu dors ?  
\- Non, je dors pas...  
\- Avant, je voulais être mannequin.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Avant tout ça, je voulais être mannequin. Pute, c'est pas exactement ma vocation.  
\- J'ai jamais pensé que ça l'était. Pute qui se fait taper dessus à la rigueur, mais pute tout court...  
\- J'essaie de me confier, Harry.  
\- Pardon. Continue.  
\- Bah... voilà. J’espérais que tu allais rebondir en fait.  
\- Je sais pas trop faire et je préfère me taire parce que je risquerais de te couper au mauvais moment et ça m'intéresse. Alors vas-y.  
\- C'est juste que tu vois, j'aurais pu y arriver, si j'étais pas tombé sur les mauvaises personnes. Mais j'étais jeune, et j'étais con, et je croyais que tout le monde me voulait du bien.   
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- J'ai rencontré Jones, et il m'a fait croire tout un tas de trucs, comme quoi il allait avancer les frais de mon book, de mes photoshoots, jusqu'à ce que je sois embauché par une agence. Il m'a dit qu'il faisait ça tout le temps, et je sais pas, j'étais juste con, j'ai signé son papier de merde. Maintenant je lui dois 15 000 livres. Et j'ai jamais vu un vrai photographe, mon book n'a jamais vu le jour... Enfin, tu vois quoi.  
\- En gros oui. Mais... c'est vraiment légal tout ça ? Parce que, je veux dire, c'est un escroc, ce type.   
\- J'ai signé son contrat.   
\- Alors c'est pour ça que t'as toujours besoin de plus. 15 000, c'est beaucoup quand même. J'ai pas dû t'aider beaucoup.  
\- C'est pas tellement la question. Tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé.  
\- Et le mannequinat ? Tu n'as pas envie de réessayer ?  
\- Je peux plus maintenant.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ? Merde, Louis, regarde toi.  
\- Regarde moi, Harry. Regarde, toi, regarde mon corps ! Qui embaucherait un mec aussi amoché ?   
\- Moi je t'embaucherais.  
\- Monte une agence, on en reparlera.  
\- Mais c'est terrible, ce ne sont que des cicatrices, ça change rien, tu restes... toi. Avec le corps que tu as, ça ne devrait pas être permis de renoncer.  
\- J'en ai vu des dizaines des mecs comme moi, Harry. J'ai rien de plus que les autres, surtout pas maintenant. Ce genre de stigmates, ça marche quand tu t'es déjà fait un nom. Moi je suis personne.   
\- De toute façon, tu es au dessus de ça. Tu vaux mieux qu'un monde comme celui-ci.   
\- Je sais pas ce que je vaux, mais c'était un rêve."

Harry avait beau tenter de rassurer Louis, il ne pouvait nier la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Non, Louis ne pourrait jamais réaliser son rêve. Et pour un homme comme Harry, qui n'avait jamais eu aucun but, c'était d'autant plus dur à accepter. Louis méritait qu'on lui offre cette chance. Il méritait qu'on le regarde comme il avait appris à le regarder. Mais c'était impossible. Ce monde-là ne laissait pas la place aux sentiments ni à la compassion. C'était trop tard. Il serra Louis contre lui et embrassa ses yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il avait définitivement fait son deuil de cette partie de lui, mais il comprenait l'importance de ses mots. Qu'il ait pris lui-même la décision de lui raconter cette période de sa vie avait quelque chose de précieux.

"Ça va, maintenant ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui va ?  
\- Je veux dire, tu es heureux, là ?  
\- Oui, Harry, je suis heureux. Je ne te disais pas ça pour te faire comprendre que je n'allais pas bien, je voulais juste que tu saches.  
\- Tu t'imagine peut-être que je suis assez nombriliste pour tout ramener à moi et pour ignorer les choses que tu me dis, mais le fait que tu me racontes ça, ça me fait du bien. Ça veut dire tu tiens à moi, pas vrai ? Alors je suis peut-être pas capable de réagir comme il faut, je me sens toujours un peu con face à ce genre de sujets mais si je te demande si tu es heureux, c'est parce que j'espère que ce genre de blessures peut être soigné par ce qu'on vit ensemble.  
\- Tu réagis juste comme il faut, Harry.   
\- Quand on s'est rencontré, j'ai peut-être eu l'air d’émettre un jugement à ton égard, parce que oui je suis comme ça, c'est un peu comme ça qu'on m'a élevé, on m'a appris à évaluer les gens selon ce qu'ils portent, selon leur entourage et ce qu'ils possèdent ou ne possèdent pas. Et toi tu étais là, nu dans le lit d'un dealeur. Tu avais l'air de n'être personne et j'aurais pu te juger, te prendre pour un moins que rien. Ne même pas chercher à savoir, mais tu vois Louis, tu es plus que ça.   
\- ...  
\- T'as cette façon d'être si sûr de toi, d'écraser d'un seul regard ceux qui pourraient te faire du mal. Tu écartes toutes les menaces et je suppose que j'en étais une pour toi. Je peux pas dire que dès le début, j'ai eu envie de plus, que j'ai pas eu juste envie de ton corps. Mais les choses ont changées. Je crois que tu peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai changé ma façon de faire avec toi. Réfléchir au meilleur comportement à adopter est une grande première pour moi. C'est toi qui a fait ça, Louis.   
\- ...  
\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?...  
\- Parce que t'es con. Parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on me dise ce genre de choses. Parce que j'ai pas l'habitude et que déjà que j'aime pas parler de moi, entendre ce genre de phrases, c'est dur.  
\- C'était pas fait pour ça...  
\- C'est parce que j'aime ça, que je pleure, idiot.  
\- Ah. Mais ça va alors ?  
\- Oui, Harry, tout va parfaitement bien."

Harry embrassa ses paupières. Un goût salé se déposa sur sa langue. Il était incroyablement compliqué pour lui de comprendre le fonctionnement humain. Plus il tenait à Louis et plus ses propres réactions le déstabilisaient. Il avait toujours peur de faire une bêtise, et pourtant il aimait ça. Se retrouver en danger en permanence, garder en tête que les choses ne seraient jamais parfaitement simples et claires, ça avait quelque chose d'enivrant. Il serra un peu plus Louis et leurs peaux nues frissonnèrent ensemble. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, lui qui avait pensé que le plus dur avait été de l'apprivoiser, de l'approcher, il réalisait que tout était encore à faire. On ne se faisait pas aimer de Louis sans avoir à se remettre en question. Et il voulait qu'il l'aime, c'était la seule chose qui semblait être importante dans sa vie à ce moment-là. Tout au long de cette conversation avec Louis, il avait senti ces trois petits mots se presser contre ses lèvres, rouler sur sa langue. Il aurait aimé lui dire, mais il savait que Louis n'était pas prêt, il commençait à comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Il ne voulait pas le braquer. Lui même n'était pas certain des sentiments profonds qui l'étreignaient. Il avait peur de parler trop vite et de regretter des paroles qui n'étaient peut-être pas aussi sincères qu'il n'y paraissait.

Louis se serra contre la peau chaude de Harry. Il aurait aimé trouver plus de choses à lui dire, plus de mots pour se confier, mais parler de lui était extrêmement compliqué et douloureux. Il n'y arrivait pas, les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge et lui donnaient l'impression qu'il allait étouffer. Il avait plein de choses qui voulait encore dire à Harry, il aurait voulu parler de ses parents, de son grand-père, de son adolescence. Il voulait lui parler de Lokas, de Patrick, de ses cicatrices, expliquer celles qu'on voyait et les autres, qui striaient son coeur. Il se perdit dans ses pensées. Ses parents, il n'en parlait jamais. Il ne faisait pas partie de ces enfants traumatisés qui trouvaient nécessaire de décrire leur adolescence en long en large et en travers, sous prétexte que tout n'avait pas été tout rose. Rien n'était parfait, pour personne. Il n'éprouvait pour ses parents rien ne plus qu'un vague intérêt. Ils étaient ses géniteurs, voilà tout. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été proches, même quand il était encore jeune. L'adolescence avait définitivement érigé un mur entre eux, non pas que Louis eut été particulièrement pénible. Il avait simplement commis l'impair de ne pas avoir envisagé de faire sa vie uniquement à Doncaster et d'avoir aimé les garçons. Quand il leur avait dit, ils n'avaient eu aucune réaction, pas de violence et aucune injure. Une simple résignation comme si quelque chose qu'ils avaient craint s'était concrétisé avec le temps. Ils étaient devenus distants, froids, encombré par ce fils qui ne leur ressemblait pas. Louis passait le plus clair de son temps chez son grand-père. Cet homme rieur et chaleureux qui lui avait appris l'humilité et l'amour, finalement. Ce regard cerné de rides suivait chacun de ses pas, jugeait sa prestance et son port de tête. C'était lui qui lui avait presque ordonné de croire en ce rêve, d'aller jusqu'au bout. Peu importait les difficultés, il y arriverait. Son petit-fils était à ses yeux le plus élégant, celui qui émerveillerait les créateurs et les photographes. Il irait loin, et il prouverait à ces petits cons de Doncaster qu'il était capable d'être quelqu'un. Il avait beaucoup aidé Louis quand il s'était installé à Londres. Et puis un jour, Louis avait reçu une lettre. L'écriture lui était étrangère, et il comprit en lisant la signature qu'elle appartenait à son père. Il n'y avait que quelques phrases griffonnées sur ce papier un peu froissé, quelques informations froidement énumérées, sans s'encombrer des formules de politesse, vide de la moindre tendresse. Son grand-père était mort à l'hôpital de Doncaster, suite à des complications cardiaques. Son compte bancaire avait donc été fermé, mettant fin aux virements mensuels que recevait Louis. Eux, ses parents, ne pourraient plus assurer à sa place cette responsabilité financière. S'il désirait récupérer quelques effets personnels de son grand-père, il fallait qu''il se dépêche de rentrer. Ils devaient vendre la maison et le mobilier serait mis aux enchères. Le reste avait suivi. Plus personne pour l'encourager quand il perdait espoir. Plus personne pour le mettre en garde quand il rencontra Jones. Plus personne. Louis était seul, véritablement seul pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait juste sombré. Il avait rencontré Noah à l'une des soirées glauques qu'organisait Jones régulièrement pour tenter d’appâter de nouvelles proies. Le champagne bon marché coulait à flot et les garçons comme Louis étaient exposés pour faire bonne impression. Noah, lui, était là pour fournir quelques cailloux jaunis quand l'ambiance retombait. Sa coke était ignoble, bien trop coupée et Louis se souvenait encore de la crispation dans sa mâchoire. Il avait fini dans les toilettes à tenter de retenir le flot de sang qui s'échappait de son nez. Des picotements dans ses yeux l'avaient décidé à partir plus tôt que prévu, et même Jones n'était pas parvenu à le retenir. Il s'était promis de mettre un poing dans la gueule de ce dealeur merdique la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait. C'était arrivé bien plus tôt que prévu. Le lendemain, Jones l'avait appelé pour un énième shooting bidon et il s'était retrouvé à demi nu dans un sous-sol mal éclairé devant Jones, un vieux débris qui prenait des photos sur un argentique bon marché, et Noah. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'il faisait ici, à ce moment-là, peut-être le baisait-il, peut-être était-il son fournisseur attitré, son petit chien qui injectait directement sa came dans ses bras où qu'il soit. Cette alliance n'avait en tout cas pas durée, mais Noah était rapidement tombé sous les charmes de Louis. Il avait gesticulé pendant plusieurs heures. Tout ça pour qu'on lui dise que la lumière n'était pas assez bonne et que les photos de rendraient rien. Il avait remis ses vêtements avec rage et avait quitté cette triste bande, la frustration faisant monter des larmes à ses yeux. Noah lui avait couru après et l'avait consolé avec ses petites pilules magiques. Il avait alors entrevu un tout autre monde, une façon différente d'appréhender les difficultés, de faire face. Une nouvelle façon d'atteindre l'orgasme, aussi. Après cette première nuit avec Noah, il avait décidé qu'il le reverrait. Il avait rompu avec Jones peu de temps après, mais le mal était fait. Les dettes l'écrasaient, Lars ne payait pas bien, pas assez vite, et impossible de trouver un autre travail. La solution lui apparut un soir, alors qu'il servait au bar. Patrick l'avait attrapé par le bras en lui disant qu'il payerait cher pour passer un moment avec lui. Ses amis avaient ri grassement et Louis avait terminé son service. Patrick l'avait rejoint dehors, expliquant à quel point il était sérieux. Ils pouvaient partir ensemble et trouver un endroit sympa, pour... discuter. Il avait ouvert son portefeuille et Louis avait lorgné sur la masse de billets qui gonflait le cuir. La journée avait été longue, Jones particulièrement virulent, et il était minuit passé. Louis avait fermé les yeux. La nausée le gagnait déjà. Il avait simplement hoché la tête, et ils étaient partis. Il demanderait beaucoup et pourrait se payer toute la drogue dont il avait besoin. Il ne le ferait qu'une fois, ce ne serait rien qu'une baise avec un inconnu, et avec rémunération. Quand Patrick eut jouit, il avait empoché ses billets et avait quitté l'hôtel sans attendre un mot de sa part. Il avait pu tenir un moment, la culpabilité était presque supportable et il réussissait à oublier. Mais Patrick était revenu. Il avait promis plus. Les rendez-vous s'étaient succédés, et d'autres étaient arrivés. Les rumeurs allaient vite. Il avait dû faire preuve de force à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas être la putain du coin, pour qu'on ne crache pas sur ce qu'il était, pour qu'on comprenne qu'il ne faisait pas ça de gaieté de coeur. Il avait plus au moins réussi à se faire respecter et quand les choses allaient bien trop mal, il partait retrouver Noah. Deux ans avaient passé ainsi, sans même qu'il ne parvienne à se rendre compte que le temps filait. L'argent manquait toujours, Jones n'était jamais satisfait et il consommait toujours plus de drogue. C'était un cercle vicieux. Il ne s'en sortait pas. Lokas avait débarqué un jour sans prévenir. Il avait l'air d'un client comme les autres, et il l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie. Ses travers étaient apparus plus tard, mais quand Louis avait tenté de prendre ses distances, Lokas s'était montré bien plus terrifiant que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait appris à serrer les dents. S'il refusait de le voir, il le tuerait. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il avait dit et Louis l'en savait capable. Et puis Harry était arrivé à son tour et l'avait sauvé de toute ça. Louis resserra ses bras autour de lui. Il lui parlerait, un jour. Il lui dirait tout ça, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il voulait l'aimer encore. Il voulait sentir son corps contre le sien. Il voulait le faire crier. Il voulait lui faire perdre la tête. Harry frissonna quand sa langue glissa sur son ventre et il gloussa. Non, le temps n'était pas aux discussions déprimantes. Le temps était aux réjouissances.

Sa peau frisonait au contact de sa langue. Il avait parfois du mal à croire à quel point l'emprise de Louis sur son corps de rendait fou. Il ressentait chaque mouvements sur lui, sentait ses mains griffer ses cuisses et ses cheveux frôler son ventre. C'était tellement bon. Sa respiration accélérait au rythme de ses va-et-vient et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher du bout des doigts la main libre de Louis, de la serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Sa concentration lui échappait, il voulait tenir le plus possible, faire durer ce plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, avec personne. Louis accentuait ses caresses, allant toujours plus loin, promenant ses doigts sur l'épiderme frisonant. Les gémissements de Harry résonnaient dans la pièce, son visage se perdant dans l'oreiller, ses boucles s'étalant sur le tissu. Louis savait exactement comment le faire crier et jouait de ses talents. Le corps entier de Harry était tendu, son dos se cambrait et ses muscles se crispaient à l'en faire souffrir. Il savait que bientôt, il lâcherait prise, que le plaisir atteindrait son apogée et qu'il ne contrôlerait plus rien. Il était à Louis, il le possédait tout entier. Son cerveau était totalement déconnecté de la réalité, du reste du monde, il ne pouvait penser qu'à la langue de Louis, qu'à la chaleur qui montait en lui, qu'à Louis, seulement Louis. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et serra sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était proche, si proche qu'il n'arrivait plus à distinguer la limite de son excitation. Il lui semblait que l'extase était déjà à son maximum, mais il savait que ce n'était pas fini. Lorsque Louis atténua ses caresses un instant, et il eut un sursaut. C'était une pure torture, et il le savait. Il n'eut besoin que d'un contact de plus, qu'un seul geste, presque un frôlement. Louis le garda dans sa bouche. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le dégoût. C'était Harry. La jouissance manqua de le rendre fou. Cette sensation incompréhensible, cette incertitude qui durait une seconde à peine, c'était la meilleure chose au monde. Ses mains se relâchèrent et il resta immobile un instant. Louis remonta jusqu'à lui et se blottit contre son torse. Ils ne dirent rien. Harry serrait Louis comme un fou. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles.

Le lendemain matin fut beaucoup moins agréable. Louis se réveilla avec la sonnerie de son téléphone. Harry grogna et se blottit contre lui. Louis hésita à répondre quand il vit le nom de Jones s'afficher sur l'écran. Mais il savait aussi que s'il ne répondait pas, il serait harcelé nuit et jour la semaine qui venait.

"Allo ?  
\- Alors tu n'es pas mort ? Je commençait à douter. Tu sais que c'est très méchant de disparaître comme ça ? Je m'inquiète.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Oh simplement prendre de tes nouvelles, il paraît que tu as totalement déserté. Tu as quelque chose à fuir.  
\- J'ai rien à te dire.  
\- Qui c'est Louis ?...  
\- Personne, dors.  
\- Premièrement, tu as toujours des comptes à me rendre tant que tu me devras de l'argent, deuxièmement c'est qui ton petit copain ? Encore un pauvre camé comme toi ?  
\- Je t'emmerde Jones.   
\- Oh ça... Bon parlons de choses sérieuses. J'ai pas très envie que tu disparaisses avec le reste de mon argent. Je serais chez toi dans une heure.  
\- Je suis pas chez moi.  
\- J'en n'ai rien à foutre, tu te débrouilles. J'aime pas tellement les rumeurs qui circulent dans le quartier. On dit que tu ne prend plus aucun client, que tu ne bosses plus chez Lars et j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu compte continuer à me rembourser si tu ne gagne plus le moindre centimes. Alors tu rappliques dans une heure et je veux voir mon argent.  
\- Je t'ai déjà payé ce mois-ci. Le reste ne te regarde pas.  
\- Que ça ne me regarde pas c'est une chose, mais je préfère être rassuré. Disons que ce sera, une avance qui me fera dormir sur mes deux oreilles.   
\- Et si je ne viens pas ?  
\- Je te retrouverais, tu le sais très bien. Cet argent tu me le dois, et c'est moi qui décide de quand on se voit et de quand tu me payes. Tu sais déjà tout ça Louis, ne joue pas au con."

La tonalité retentit dans le combiné avant que Louis n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Merde. Harry s'était rendormi et il le secoua doucement.

"J'ai quelque chose à faire. J'en aurais pour une ou deux heures. Ne t'inquiètes pas.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Jones m'a appelé. Il me demande un acompte, il faut que je règle le problème avec lui.   
\- Maintenant ?  
\- Oui maintenant. Pas le choix.  
\- Mais... Tu n'as pas cet acompte...  
\- Je sais Harry, sois pas chiant. Je me débrouillerais.  
\- Je viens avec toi.  
\- Non. Même pas en rêve.  
\- Si, je viens avec toi. T'as même pas ton mot à dire. Si je peux t'obliger à un truc, c'est bien à t'obliger que je t'accompagne. Ce mec est un taré et si tu n'as pas l'argent ça peut vite dégénérer.  
\- Justement, Harry, ce mec est un taré et j'ai aucune envie qu'il te voit.  
\- J'en n'ai rien à foutre. Si tu n'as pas le choix et que tu es obligé d'y aller, je refuse que tu y ailles seul. Va t'habiller j'arrive."

Louis soupira. Il savait que Harry ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, et quelque part, il était rassuré. La perspective de devoir se retrouver face à Jones et lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas cet argent et qu'il n'en aurait probablement pas avant longtemps lui avait glacé les sangs. Malgré tout, il redoutait la confrontation entre Harry et Jones. Il n'avait aucune envie que Jones voit qu'il était avec Harry, qu'il rencontre la fameuse poule aux oeufs d'or qui n'en était plus une. Et il ne voulait pas que Harry rentre à ce point là dans son histoire. C'était deux morceaux de sa vie qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir se mélanger. Après ses confidences de la veille, il était persuadé que Harry était loin de porter Jones dans son coeur et l'animosité serait à son comble. Il prit rapidement une douche et se glissa dans quelques vêtements. Il était épuisé et avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Il rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait déjà devant la porte d'entrée. Il jouait avec ses clés de voiture avec impatience.

"On va pas prendre ta voiture Harry.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- Parce que c'est pas discret, enfin.  
\- Justement, je veux lui montrer à ce connard qu'il n'a pas intérêt à trop me faire chier.  
\- Harry, c'est pas ta grosse voiture qui va l’impressionner.  
\- Je m'en fous pas mal. La discussion est close."

Harry s'était renfermé. Louis sentait bien qu'il était énervé et malgré tout, il aimait ça. Harry le protégeait, Harry se mettait en colère quand on touchait à lui, quand on le menaçait un peu trop. Harry l'aimait, c'était une évidence. Il sentit une vague de fierté monter en lui et pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il laissa quelqu'un d'autre prendre les rennes et monta dans la voiture de Harry. Ils firent le trajet en silence. Harry roulait vite, un peu trop peut-être. Ils arrivèrent vite; Jones n'était pas encore là. Ils montèrent directement chez Louis, et Harry s'appuya contre le bureau, s'allumant cigarettes sur cigarettes et jouant avec son Dupont qui avait probablement coûté la bagatelle de deux mois de loyer pour Louis. L'odeur de renfermé était insupportable et ce dernier ouvrit immédiatement la fenêtre. Il n'osait ni parler, ni bouger. Il redoutait le moment où l'on frapperait à la porte et il se sentait nauséeux. Il aurait voulu que ce soit déjà passé pour pouvoir rentrer avec Harry et ne plus y penser. Chacun à un bout de la pièce, ils n'osaient pas croiser leurs regards. Louis alluma à son tour une cigarette quand Harry éteignait la sienne. Ses mains tremblaient et il se tourna face à la fenêtre. Lorsque les coups résonnèrent dans le couloir, il se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et s'écarta pour laisser entre Jones. Celui-ci toisa Harry, le coin de sa bouche remonté dans un rictus amusé. Voilà donc d'où venait la confiance soudaine dont faisait preuve Louis. Il s'était trouvé un protecteur inespéré et se sentait pousser des ailes. Mais il allait le remettre à sa place, ce petit merdeux.

"Salut, Louis. Tu nous présentes ?  
\- Harry, Jones, Jones, Harry.  
\- Bonjour Harry... ?  
\- Juste Harry pour toi.  
\- Oh je vois. Je suppose que le superbe véhicule en bas de ce taudis est à toi. Je trouvais ça étonnant que Louis ait les moyens de rouler dans un truc pareil. En tout cas, vous m'avez l'air d'être bien remontés tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui raconter sur mon compte, mon cher Louis ?  
\- Arrête ton petit jeu connard, on n'est pas là pour se congratuler et se sucer la bite. Viens en aux faits.   
\- Aimable. Les faits sont simples, 500 livres maintenant, ce n'est pas négociable.   
\- Jones, écoute, je les ai pas pour le moment, mais je vais trouver, d'accord, attends juste un peu, je t'ai déjà payé ce mois-ci, s'il te plaît, je te promets que j'aurai ton argent...  
\- Tais-toi, Louis. En quel honneur ?  
\- T'es quoi exactement ? Son chien de garde ? En quoi ça te regarde ?  
\- Je suis son mec et ça me regarde, alors réponds à ma question. Tu m'impressionnes pas avec tes grands airs, mec, rentre toi ça dans le crâne. Des connards dans ton genre, j'en ai qui dînent avec mon père depuis que j'ai 5 ans, alors réponds à ma question avant que je m'énerve.  
\- Ton père aussi fait dans les putes ?"

Harry réagit immédiatement. Il attrapa Jones par le col et le plaqua contre le mur avec violence. Le regard de Louis allait de l'un à l'autre, complètement paniqué et il était incapable du moindre mouvement.

"Réponds à ma question ! En quel honneur tu veux cet argent maintenant ?  
\- Louis me doit ce argent, je suppose que tu es au courant et rien ne m'oblige à attendre le mois prochain pour le lui demander. Il n'avait qu'à pas être assez con pour signer le contrat.  
\- T'es vraiment une belle ordure pas vrai ? Tu te sens fort parce que tu pousses des pauvres mecs dans la merde. Ça te fait bander de les voir se débattre pour s'en sortir ?   
\- Et toi, visiblement ça te fait bander aussi les pauvres petites choses en détresse. Tu en sauves combien par an, hein, Harry, raconte nous un peu...  
\- Ne t'avise surtout pas de nous comparer toi et moi. Toi t'es une raclure, une vraie. Alors maintenant, tu vas te retourner, tu vas sortir de cet appartement et tu vas retourner à tes occupations toutes aussi pourries les unes que les autres et tu vas lâcher Louis. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?  
\- Écoute-moi bien, Harry. Si je n'ai pas mon argent, maintenant, ton Louis, je lui donne pas deux jours. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?  
\- C'est une menace ?  
\- Non, tu crois ?"

Harry serra les dents. Il avait envie de le frapper. Une envie féroce et animale. Il dut néanmoins se contrôler. Il croisa le regard de Louis qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, hésita un instant puis sortit son portefeuille. Cet argent, il l'avait. Il avait même le double sur lui, en permanence. Mesure de sécurité indispensable, selon lui. Il jeta au visage de Jones les billets qu'il venait de piocher dans sa réserve.

"Maintenant tu dégages.  
\- Eh bien eh bien... Louis, tu t'emmerdes pas hein.  
\- Sors d'ici, Jones, tu as eu ce que tu voulais.   
\- À ce prix-là, j'espère que tu suces bien."

Tout alla très vite. Harry empoigna Jones par l'épaule et le poussa violemment vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et le jeta dans le couloir. L'homme trébucha et manqua de tomber. Il se tourna vivement vers Harry et lui lança un regard dédaigneux. Il cracha à ses pieds et lui jura que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient tous les deux. Harry claqua la porte et resta planté au milieu de la pièce, frisonant de rage.

"Harry...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Merci."

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Louis. Il était surpris. Il avait pensé que sa réaction le vexerait, qu'il s'énerverait après lui en disant qu'il savait se défendre et qu'il n'avait absolument pas besoin de lui. Et au lieu de ça, il le remerciait. Il sourit et tendit la main.

"Viens, on rentre."


	16. You've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh, things you never say to me.

Ils ne parlèrent plus de l'épisode Jones. Le sujet était clos, il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Louis était reconnaissant envers Harry de ne plus l'évoquer et ils se comportèrent l'un comme l'autre comme s'il n'y avait jamais été question de lui. Il n'y avait plus d'histoire d'argent entre eux. Harry payait tout, sans jamais mettre Louis dans l'embarras. Tout se faisait naturellement et ça marchait parfaitement bien ainsi. Il fallait dire que leurs dépenses s'étaient considérablement amoindries. Harry ne sortait plus tous les soirs, ne consommait plus à outrance pour combler un quelconque vide dans son quotidien. Et surtout, ils n'avaient plus touché à la drogue depuis un bon moment déjà. Presque quatre mois s'étaient écoulés et le manque avait fini par disparaître sans même qu'ils ne le remarquent. Après plusieurs jours d'un malaise constant, récurant, habituel, ils avaient fini par se détacher de ce souvenir certes agréable, mais qu'ils ne considéraient plus comme nécessaire. Ils étaient ressortis quelques fois en boîte avec les autres, mais voyaient Jez plus souvent. Ils se retrouvaient au restaurant, dans des cafés, ou il venait dîner à l'appartement pour ne repartir que tard dans la nuit. Ils se sentaient bien tous ensemble et commençaient à se connaître de mieux en mieux. Un soir, alors qu'ils plaisantaient avachis dans les canapés, la conversation prit un ton légèrement plus sérieux qu'à l'ordinaire. Jez venait de remplir son verre pour la quatrième fois de la soirée, et devint sensiblement plus bavard. Il lança à l'adresse de Harry une injonction qu'il aurait probablement dû garder pour lui.

"Dis donc Harry, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé aujourd'hui !  
\- Hum ?  
\- Aiden ! C'est pas dingo ça ?   
\- Hilarant.  
\- C'est qui Aiden ?"

Louis avait levé le nez de son verre de vin et observait Harry avec toute la concentration du monde.

"Tu lui as pas parlé de Aiden ?!  
\- Ça ne me paraissait pas indispensable, non. Mais je te remercie d'avoir mis le sujet sur le tapis.  
\- Mais... c'est qui ?  
\- C'est son –  
\- Ta gueule !  
\- Ex.  
\- Putain..."

Louis se força à prendre un air détaché, mais il ne parvint qu'à faire une grimace lamentable. Harry avait une multitude d'exs, si l'on prenait les choses sous un angle très particulier. Mais il devait y avoir quelque chose de très spécial avec celui-ci pour qu'ils daignent en parler dans ces termes. Et puis, Harry ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de s'étendre sur le sujet.

"Il est plutôt pas mal. Pour un mec je veux dire. Enfin, tu me comprends... Toujours est-il qu'il n'a pas changé d'un poil !  
\- Ça me fait un belle jambe.  
\- Me dis pas que ça t'intéresse pas...  
\- Bon. Ça suffit maintenant, t'as trop bu, tu deviens chiant là.  
\- Mais...  
\- Allez, prends ta veste, et rentre chez toi. Je t'appelle un taxi si tu veux.  
\- Mais !"

Jez tenta tant bien que mal de résister à grands renforts de protestations, mais rien n'y fit. Harry l'entraîna jusqu'au hall et le poussa presque dehors, indifférent à ses jérémiades. Louis n'avait pas bougé, et lorsque Harry revint dans le salon, il se contenta de poser sur lui un regard plein d'interrogation, sirotant son vin innocemment.

"Quoi ?  
\- Oh, rien.  
\- Tu m'aides à débarrasser ?  
\- Huhum.   
\- Tiens."

Il lui fourra la pile d'assiettes entre les mains et fonça dans la cuisine sans un mot de plus. Ils s'activèrent un moment, Harry évitant soigneusement le regard de Louis. Il commença à faire la vaisselle, fait extrêmement surprenant et suspect de sa part et Louis ne trouva pas la force de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait une machine qui ferait le travail pour lui. À la place, il disparut dans la salle de bain, puis alla directement se coucher. Il attendit Harry sous les draps, adossé contre les oreillers et les mains posées sur le drap. Très naturel. Quand Harry entra dans la chambre, il pouffa de le voir comme ça mais Louis était on ne peut plus sérieux et Harry se glissa dans les draps sans un mot.

"Alors ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est qui Aiden ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit, un ex.  
\- Te fous pas de ma gueule Harry, c'est plus qu'un ex pour que tu réagisses comme ça.  
\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler d'accord ?  
\- Oh, alors moi je te dis des choses, mais toi tu ne me parles jamais de toi, mais c'est pas grave.  
\- Mais je te parle.  
\- Non, tu ne me racontes jamais rien, tu ne me laisses jamais entrer. T'as ta putain de carapace et tu laisses tout le monde dehors. Mais moi, j'ai besoin de savoir, Harry tu comprends ?   
\- Je vois absolument pas pourquoi.  
\- Mais parce que je suis ton mec putain ! On est censé se dire les choses, se parler, se confier !  
\- J'aime pas ça.  
\- T'es juste un con en fait."

Louis se retourna et Harry vint se coller à son dos. Il repoussa les mains qu'il essayait de glisser sur son ventre et Harry finit par perdre patience.

"Tu sais quoi ? Tu m'emmerdes, Louis. J'ai pas envie de parler de ce type, si t'es pas capable de comprendre ça c'est pas mon problème.  
\- Mais va te faire foutre, tout ce que je te demande c'est de me faire un peu confiance !  
\- C'est pas question de te faire confiance ou pas, Louis, putain, c'est juste que j'ai-pas-envie-d'en-parler, c'est clair ?!  
\- Mais c'est MOI !  
\- Je vois pas ce que ça change, le problème c'est pas la personne à qui j'en parle, c'est le sujet ! J'ai aucune envie de reparler de ça, ça m'emmerde, c'est tout. Tu peux comprendre non ?  
\- Non.   
\- Mais Louis ! Moi je t'ai pas obligé à parler de Jones et du reste. Tu l'as fait de toi même et je suis très content que tu l'aies fait mais c'est pas moi qui t'ai poussé à le faire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument me forcer à évoquer un moment de ma vie que je préfères oublier ?  
\- Mais parce que c'est TOI et que je t'...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Rien. Laisse tomber.  
\- Bah vas-y, je t'écoute.  
\- Non, tu as raison, j'ai pas à te forcer en quoi que ce soit. Bonne nuit Harry.  
\- Mais fais pas la gueule !  
\- Non, je fais pas la gueule.  
\- Bah si, là, tu fais la gueule. Je commence à savoir comment tu fonctionnes.  
\- Eh bien tu as bien de la chance, parce que moi on ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion.  
\- Tu vois tu fais la gueule.  
\- Très bien je fais la gueule maintenant lâche-moi !  
\- Louiiiiis...  
\- Dégage.  
\- Allez... Fais-moi un câlin.  
\- Non.  
\- S'il te plait...  
\- Non !  
\- Louis !  
\- Tu voulais que je te foute la paix, laisse moi tranquille maintenant.  
\- Je voulais pas que tu me foutes la paix, je voulais juste pas parler de ça."

Louis garda le silence un instant. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il ressentait, à cet instant. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la frustration, il ne savait pas si, d'une certaine façon, il n'était pas jaloux de cet homme à propos duquel Harry était si taciturne. S'il refusait de parler de lui, c'était simplement parce qu'il avait été important pour lui. Ça l'agaçait.

"Aiden.  
\- Quoi "Aiden" ?  
\- Aiden.  
\- ...  
\- Aiden.  
\- Putain t'es chiant !  
\- Tu vois ? C'était pas juste un ex. Je suis pas débile, hein.  
\- J'ai jamais dis le contraire.  
\- Tu vas m'expliquer, oui ou merde ?  
\- Non je vais pas t'expliquer. J'étais un ado un peu con, c'était le premier, voilà, c'est tout. Y'a rien d'autre à expliquer.  
\- T'étais amoureux de lui...   
\- Quoi ?  
\- T'étais amoureux de lui. Pas vrai ?  
\- Pas du tout.  
\- C'était pas vraiment une question.  
\- Et qu'est ce que t'en sais ?   
\- C'est évident. Rien que le fait que tu refuses d'en parler, ça veut tout dire.  
\- Ben voilà. T'as au moins compris que je voulais pas en parler. On peut passer à autre chose maintenant ?  
\- T'es chiant...  
\- Je sais.  
\- C'est gentil de faire des efforts.  
\- Écoute, Louis, je suis pas comme toi, je suis pas assez intelligent pour te donner ce que tu me demandes.   
\- C'est aussi comme ça que ça marche un couple.   
\- Oh, parce que tu t'y connais en couple, toi, maintenant ?  
\- Va te faire foutre.  
\- Voilà, quand tu dis ça c'est que t'as plus d'arguments.  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Tu crois peut-être que je fais pas attention, que je fais pas d'effort et tout, mais je te connais Louis. Quand tu veux plus parler, tu me dis d'aller me faire voir. Quand t'es vexé, tu me dis que je suis chiant, quand t'es gêné tu dis plus rien. Quand je réponds pas à quelque chose, t'insiste encore plus en espérant me faire craquer. Des fois ça marche, parce que j'ai envie de te donner moi aussi. Et des fois, comme maintenant, ça marche pas. Tu devrais savoir, et d'ailleurs je crois que tu le sais très bien, que si je refuse de t'en dire plus, c'est parce que ça me fait mal, quelque part.   
\- C'est aussi pour ça que je veux que tu m'en parles.  
\- Ça fait trop d'un coup. Je veux dire... toi et moi, c'est super, non ? Alors pourquoi on devrait se prendre la tête pour des trucs inutiles ?  
\- C'est pas inutile. De toute façon j'ai comme la vague impression qu'on se comprend pas sur ce coup-là.   
\- Je sais pas quoi te dire.  
\- Moi non plus.   
\- Génial. Ça risque de faire avancer les choses, ça.  
\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui veux pas parler.  
\- Mais putain ! Je sais même pas ce que je pourrais dire de tout ça !   
\- Bah ne dis rien. Tu fais ça si bien, et puis de toute façon je m'en fous.  
\- Très bien. T'as décidé de jouer au con, parfait. Bonne nuit."

Harry tourna le dos à Louis et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules. Le caractère buté de Louis le rendait dingue. Probablement parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient exactement pareils sur ce point. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'acceptait de lâcher l'affaire. Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun à un bout du lit, prenant soin de ne pas se toucher. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait à s'endormir. Louis finit par se lever et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Harry se surprit à paniquer légèrement, un sentiment de malaise étreignant son coeur. Il hésita à le suivre. Sa fierté le poussait à ne pas bouger d'un cheveux, à faire celui qui dormait, qui n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Mais il voulait le rejoindre. Il ne voulait pas jouer au plus con. Il poussa un long soupir et repoussa les draps. Louis avait allumé une cigarette et regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité au dehors. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière, et Harry n'osa pas le faire non plus. Il resta immobile à l'autre bout de la pièce, contemplant sa silhouette dessinée à la lueur des lampadaires. Il était beau. Il en oublia toute sa colère. Il se décida à le rejoindre et se glissa derrière lui pour l'enlacer. Il n'aimait pas lui faire de la peine. Il était juste incapable d'en parler. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié et fragile qu'à cette époque. Ce n'était pas le problème de donner une image différente de lui-même à Louis, mais simplement le fait qu'il craignait de se mettre trop à nu. Toutes les blessures ne s'étaient pas encore refermées. Cela faisait des années, et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait cicatrisé. Louis ne le repoussa pas. Ils fumèrent ensemble le reste de la cigarette et retournèrent se coucher sans un mot. Ils firent l'amour, encore, mais en silence. Harry fut plus doux que jamais, comme pour reformer le lien qui les unissait. Pour retrouver leur confiance commune. Peut-être aussi pour conjurer le sort, enterrer un peu plus le souvenir des souffrances passées, inventer un nouvel amour, celui qu'Aiden n'avait jamais su lui donner. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, le dos de Louis contre le ventre de Harry. Avant de sombrer totalement dans le sommeil, Harry se surprit à se demander où pouvait bien se trouver Aiden à cet instant. Quels endroits il fréquentait, avec quelles personnes il sortait. Quels genre d'hommes visitaient son lit. Il se souvint de cette époque où il était celui qui espérait, celui qui guettait ses gestes, celui qui comptait ses conquêtes. C'était encore douloureux. Louis n'arrivait pas à le comprendre parce qu'il voyait Harry comme un garçon insensible, incapable de ressentir la moindre empathie lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Mais il avait aimé Aiden. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas la seule raison qui expliquait qu'il refuse ainsi d'en parler. Il avait aimé Aiden, mais surtout, il aimait Louis. Parler de ses souffrances était une chose, parler du seul homme qu'il avait aimé avant lui en était une autre. S'il avouait à Louis qu'il avait été amoureux, alors toutes ses protections tomberaient. Il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Il savait pertinemment que Louis n'était pas idiot et qu'il en avait compris bien plus que nécessaire. Mais que ces mots-là sortent de sa propre bouche, c'était tout simplement impossible. Il n'était pas prêt à se mettre à nu. Pas encore. Bientôt, il laisserait tomber le masque, se révélerait tout à fait et alors il oserait raconter qui était Aiden. Louis comprendrait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas la force de dire aujourd'hui, et peut-être que les choses seraient plus simples.

***

Ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner lorsque le téléphone de Harry sonna. Louis faillit s'énerver. Il avait envie d'un moment de calme en tête à tête, et ces derniers temps leurs portables n'avaient cessé de sonner. De plus, la grimace de Harry ne présageait rien de bon. Le ton tendu qu'il prit lorsqu'il décrocha l'appareil lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

"Non, en effet, je ne suis pas venu depuis longtemps. J'avais des choses à faire... Non, maman, je ne t'abandonne pas. Oh, écoute, tu m'emmerdes d'accord ?"

Louis manqua de s'étouffer avec son café. Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec ses parents, mais il ne leur aurait jamais parlé comme ça. Il leva un regard empli de fascination vers Harry et se concentra pour suivre la conversation.

"Je sais que mon père n'est jamais là, mais moi aussi j'ai ma vie... Non, je dis pas que t'es moins importante... Mais non... Pff... Oui d'accord je viens pour dîner. Oui bientôt ! Non, mais, pas ce soir ! Commence pas à pleurer maman, sérieusement... Non mais, je suis pas tout seul là. Non pas avec une fille, toujours pas, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que – oui, un garçon, du coup. Non, ce soir c'est chiant, maman. Oui, demain aussi, oui... Putain maman ! Lâche-moi, je viendrai, d'accord ? Okay, très bien, on vient ce soir ! Pose ta boîte de Lexomil, c'est pas – Oui, j'ai dis "on". Oui. Quoi ? Maman, je viens avec lui, ou je viens pas. Voilà. À toi de voir."

Harry se tut un moment. Louis entendit des cris provenant du combiné et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. La mère de Harry semblait plus névrosée qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer.

"C'est pas une question, il vient avec moi, c'est tout, fin du débat ! Bon Dieu, tu pourrais pas penser un seul instant à mon bonheur au lieu de me casser les –"

La conversation se poursuivit pendant un moment, mais Harry, face à l'hilarité de Louis, avait préféré quitter la pièce et ce dernier n'osa pas le suivre. Il termina son repas, débarrassa la table et y passa un coup d'éponge. Il aurait tout donné pour assister à la dispute entre Harry et sa mère. Il adorait le voir énervé. Ça le rendait terriblement sexy.

"Mais maman putain, t'es chiante, sans déconner ! Soit tu crises parce que je veux pas venir, soit parce que je veux venir avec mon mec !  
\- Mais Harold, je ne tiens pas à laisser entrer n'importe qui chez nous !   
\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis là ?  
\- C'est vrai, ce garçon est... enfin, différent, tu comprends et –   
\- Maman, JE suis différent comme tu dis, et ça ne risque pas de changer, c'est clair ou pas là ?  
\- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles.  
\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je me fais encore chier à te répondre. Je devrais simplement ne plus décrocher quand tu m'appelles.  
\- Harold, ne t'avise pas de faire ça.   
\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je continuerais à essayer de faire des efforts alors que tu –   
\- DES EFFORTS ?! DES EFFORTS, TOI ?! Laisse moi rire !  
\- Tu sais quoi, je vais juste raccrocher.  
\- Non ! S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas...  
\- J'en ai MARRE ! Tu comprends ça ? MARRE !  
\- Harold...  
\- HARRY !  
\- Ne fais pas l'enfant et viens dîner ce soir.  
\- Je viendrai avec Louis.  
\- Louis ?  
\- MON MEC MAMAN !  
\- Oh ne recommence pas avec ça.  
\- Tu sais que c'est une maladie ? D'être incapable d'accepter certaines choses ? Tu te rends compte que tu fais un déni total ? T'en a parlé à ton psy ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, ça ne le regarde absolument pas !  
\- Tu devrais.  
\- Tu te rends compte de la réputation de la famille, si je parle de... ça.  
\- MAMAN ! ALLO ! Tout Londres est au courant !  
\- Ne sois pas ridicule.  
\- Je me suis tapé la moitié des fils de tes amis, et si l'autre moitié n'y est pas passée c'est simplement parce qu'ils sont hétéros.  
\- Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de choses !   
\- Pourtant, ils ont kiffé, crois-moi.  
\- HAROLD !  
\- Bon alors, je viens avec Louis ?  
\- Si c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de voir mon fils, alors je supporterai sa présence. Mais ne me demande pas de lui parler.  
\- Il ne s'en portera que mieux, crois-moi. A ce soir. Ne le dis pas à mon père, ça lui fera une surprise."

Il raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de sa mère et rejoignit Louis dans le salon.

"Alors ?  
\- On va dîner chez mes parents ce soir.  
\- Tu déconnes là...  
\- Pas le moins du monde.  
\- Mais. Ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit que peut-être je n'avais aucune envie d'aller dîner chez tes parents ?  
\- Ça avait l'air de te faire rire, je pensais que ça te plairait.  
\- En même temps vu comme c'était parti, je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait là.  
\- Écoutes Louis, soit cool, d'accord.  
\- Je sais pas si j'ai envie de me retrouver devant tes bourreaux...  
\- Elle a prévu de ne pas te parler de toute façon.  
\- Charmant. Et ton père ?  
\- Mon père ? Il va essayer de savoir combien tu gagnes. Cela dit, ça pourrait être assez drôle, si tu lui expliques.  
\- Tu t'amuses vraiment d'un rien !  
\- J'ai appris, quand on dîne avec eux souvent, on a pas le choix.  
\- Tu me rassures.  
\- On ne restera pas longtemps et après ça, on sera tranquilles pendant un bon moment.  
\- Très bien... J'espère au moins que ta mère est bonne cuisinière...  
\- Ma mère A une bonne cuisinière, nuance.  
\- Evidemment..."

La soirée allait être longue, très longue. Louis n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que Harry pouvait être sérieux. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il avait posé cet ultimatum à sa mère dans le seul but de s'éviter un dîner rasoir en leur compagnie, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Harry désirait véritablement les présenter. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas le choix et il savait qu'il serait profondément vexé s'il refusait maintenant. Si au moins il avait pu compter sur Harry pour ne pas le lâcher de la soirée, mais il se doutait qu'il aurait d'autres chat à fouetter et serait trop occupé à pourrir le moral de sa mère et affronter son père sur tous les sujets qui lui tenaient à coeur. Harry avait évoqué rapidement sa relation avec eux et s'il n'était pas entré dans les détails, Louis avait cru comprendre qu'elle était légèrement conflictuelle. Le jeune homme semblait prendre un malin plaisir à détruire toutes les convictions de ses géniteurs, et à briser toutes les ambitions qu'ils avaient pour lui. S'il ne l'avait pas connu un peu mieux, il aurait pu croire que Harry avait inventé de toutes pièces son attirance pour les garçons, juste pour les rendre un peu plus fous. Mais Louis savait que c'était sûrement la seule chose qu'il ne leur avait pas volontairement infligé. C'était lui, tout simplement. Et il sentait qu'au fond, depuis toutes ces années, Harry souffrait du blocage de sa mère à ce sujet. Il doutait fort que les choses évoluent un jour. Il se promit intérieurement de ne pas intervenir ce soir-là si la conversation prenait une mauvaise tournure. De toute façon, personne ne lui adresserait la parole. Ça allait lui faciliter les choses.

Harry resta fébrile tout le reste de la journée, allant et venant sans aucune volonté dans tout l'appartement. Louis avait beau essayer d'attirer son attention sur un sujet ou un autre, rien n'y faisait. Il finit par abandonner et par se réfugier dans la salle de bain avec un bon livre. Il ferma la porte à clé, et laissa Harry à ses pensées torturées. L'eau chaude le détendit un peu et il réussit même à oublier un moment l'angoisse qu'éveillait en lui la soirée à venir. Il avait lu à peine dix pages lorsque la voix étouffée de Harry lui parvint. Il éteignit le robinet et tendit l'oreille.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous ?!  
\- Je prends un bain !  
\- Pourquoi t'as fermé ?  
\- Pour que tu me foutes la paix ! Mais c'est raté..."

Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase mais Harry avait visiblement l'oreille collée à la porte et il l'entendit grogner un moment.

"T'es chiant, ouvre.  
\- Je suis dans mon bain. Je ne peux pas ouvrir.  
\- Bah, sors, ouvre, et retournes-y.   
\- Non.  
\- Lou !  
\- Quoi... ?  
\- Ouvre... Je veux pas rester derrière la porte comme un con, là...  
\- Pff... Tu me saoules."

Harry entendit des clapotis et les pieds de Louis claquer sur le carrelage. Il déverrouilla la porte et l'entrouvrit.

"T'es chiant, hein !  
\- Je peux rentrer ?  
\- Non.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Merci."

Il poussa doucement le battant et se glissa dans la pièce. Louis s'empressa de retourner dans l'eau et reprit son livre, ignorant royalement sa présence. Harry se tordit les mains pendant de longues minutes. Lorsqu'il se décida à parler, Louis ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers lui.

"Mais ça va être chouette, tu verras.  
\- ...  
\- Ils sont un peu cons mais la maison est super.   
\- Génial.  
\- Je te montrerai tous les endroits où j'ai fait des conneries. Y'en a beaucoup.  
\- T'es con.  
\- Je suis sûr que ça te fera rire.  
\- Très bien.  
\- Tu sais qu'un jour, j'ai tué mon hamster.   
\- Quoi ?!  
\- C'est une longue histoire.   
\- Bah raconte maintenant.  
\- Je l'ai mis dans une voiture télécommandée, et j'ai roulé trop vite. Il avait pas mis sa ceinture. Il a un peu fait le mannequin pour crashtest. Il s'est pris le mur. Avec violence. Et, après... il est mort."

Louis ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se permettre de trouver ça drôle, mais il eut du mal à se contenir. Très vite, il éclata de rire, des larmes montant à ses yeux. L'image du pauvre hamster se fracassant contre le mur était absolument hilarante.

"Mais c'est horrible !

Ma mère a pleuré."

Louis n'en pouvait plus. Il glissait au fur et à mesure que l'hilarité le gagnait et secouait son corps, et il manqua de s'étouffer avec de la mousse. Son livre flottait lamentablement à la surface de l'eau.

"Putain Louis, mon livre !  
\- C'est ta faute !"

Il mit un moment à se calmer. Lorsque les spasmes finirent par se calmer, il tendit la main vers Harry et l'attira dans l'eau avec lui. Ce dernier ne pensa pas un instant à résister et entra dans la baignoire tout habillé. Sa chemise se gonflait d'air et son slim collait à sa peau. Ils rirent comme des idiots lorsque Louis posa sur ses boucles un paquet de mousse qui dégoulina lentement devant ses yeux. Louis se blottit contre le corps chaud de Harry et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le froid les gagne. Harry avait vraiment le don de faire oublier à Louis toutes les contrariétés qu'il provoquait lui-même. Ce dîner promettait d'être terrible, mais il pouvait au moins espérer en rire.


	17. Would you hate me if I don't believe you? It's hard to love you from the signs I get from you. Could you trust me if I said that I love you ?

Louis accepta de mettre un pantalon sans trous pour l'occasion mais refusa de passer une chemise. Son t-shirt ferait l'affaire. Ils prirent la voiture de Harry qui pour une fois roula bien en dessous de la limite autorisée. Il essayait tant bien que mal de retarder le moment où ils devraient franchir la porte tous les deux. Il garda les mâchoires serrées tout le trajet et Louis pouvait voir ses mains tellement crispées sur le volant que ses jointures blanchissaient. Il finit par se garer au milieu d'une allée bordée de maisons toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres. Celle de ses parents était certainement la plus imposante et la plus laide de tout le bloc. Louis pensa à une espèce de paquebot perdu là au milieu. Louis imaginait totalement les parents de Harry faire appel à un architecte qui s'en était donné à coeur joie avec un budget illimité, tout ça pour pondre un logement immonde mais luxueux. Les façades impersonnelles et dénuées de toute décoration lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on fasse autant d'années d'études pour finalement dénaturer de cette façon tout un quartier avec un seul et unique bâtiment. Harry prit tout son temps pour fermer la voiture et finit par monter les marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avec une lenteur exaspérante. Louis suivait, sans rien dire. Une fois sur le perron, Harry poussa un long soupir et attrapa la main de Louis avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Lorsque le battant s'ouvrit et que le père de Harry apparut, Louis sentit son coeur s'emballer. Il avait essayé de les imaginer et inconsciemment il s'était basé sur l'image qu'il avait de Harry, et sur tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à leur propos. C'est à dire pas grand chose, finalement. Le père de Harry était grand, ses traits étaient durs et ses gestes systématiques. Il tenait un cigarillo coincé entre ses doigts immenses, et se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour saluer les garçons. Il était rasé de près et avait les cheveux courts, les tempes légèrement grisonnantes. Il prenait soin de lui, c'était indéniable, mais c'était à peu près le seul point commun qu'il pouvait avoir avec son fils. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall et entendirent des talons claquer sur le sol.

"Harold !  
\- Bonjour maman.  
\- Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?  
\- Ça va."

Il repoussa sa main qui tentait de le recoiffer, et tira Louis à sa suite sans un mot de plus. La mère de Harry trottina derrière eux et commença à jacasser sur des sujets d'un inintérêt assommant. Le fils machin qui avait encore brillé lors d'une soirée de charité, la fille d'untel qui était toujours célibataire mais tellement jolie que c'en était incompréhensible, n'est-ce-pas Harold ? Et comment va Jeremy, on ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps lui non plus. Et la petite Michelle, qu'est ce qu'elle devient ? Elle aussi, elle est jolie, Harold, tu n'as jamais pensé à... Oh, en tout cas, c'est une fille bien, pas vrai, chéri ? Le père de Harry hochait la tête sans répondre, les yeux rivés sur Louis. Ce dernier se sentait rétrécir sous son regard, et il n'osait ouvrit la bouche de peur des représailles. Harry le maintenait serré contre lui, et il finit par couper sa mère pour lui demander de leur servir un verre. La soumission de cette femme était effrayante. Elle disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair et ramena trois verres qu'elle déposa sur la table basse. Elle servit consciencieusement deux whisky et un Chardonnay qu'elle sirota aussitôt du bout des lèvres, faisant cliqueter ses ongles sur le cristal impeccable. Harry la fixa un instant, puis se leva pour ramener un verre à Louis, qu'il abattit sur le bois vernis. Il y versa le meilleur whisky de son père avec un regard de défi et le fourra dans les mains de Louis. Il y eut un instant de silence tendu. La fumée du cigare avait une odeur exécrable et Louis fut soulagé de la couvrir avec un si bon breuvage. Harry l'encouragea à le finir pour le resservir aussitôt. Sa mère était devenue toute rouge. Louis se demanda si elle allait se jeter sur lui mais se désintéressa rapidement de sa mine déconfite. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. La situation était bien trop gênante.

"Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ?"

Louis sursauta.

"Moi ?  
\- Qui d'autre ? J'ai conscience de l'inactivité de mon fils, je n'ai pas besoin de lui poser la question."

Le père de Harry toisait Louis de ses petits yeux brillants. Louis ricana nerveusement et dut réfléchir à la meilleure réponse.

"Il se prostituait, mais c'est fini maintenant.  
\- Pardon ?!"

Pour une fois, les parents de Harry avaient l'air d'accord sur leur ressenti. En trente ans de mariage, c'était une grande première.

"Mais comment ça, "prostituait" ?  
\- Bah, il gagnait de l'argent en baisant, quoi.  
\- Harold !  
\- Quoi ? Appelons un chat un chat, merde.   
\- Mais... vous faisiez ça avec... des femmes ?"

Louis explosa de rire malgré lui. Déjà, la mère de Harry avait rompu sa promesse et s'était directement adressée à lui ; ensuite, l'idée l'amusait beaucoup. Il fut étonné de ne pas en vouloir une seconde à Harry d'avoir lâché la bombe. C'était trop amusant pour qu'il soit énervé.

"Non, madame, avec des hommes.  
\- Oh. Mais, Harold, comment as-tu rencontré ce jeune homme ? Tu n'as quand même pas...  
\- Non non, c'était chez mon dealeur !   
\- ...  
\- Ah, merde. Oh écoutez, c'est pas comme si vous ne vous en étiez jamais doutés pas vrai ?"

La soirée commençait bien.

"Non mais c'est parce que, euh... explique, Louis.  
\- Euh, tu veux que je dise quoi là...  
\- Bah ton histoire de... de... mannequinat là, enfin tu sais ! Voilà, parce que Louis est mannequin. Enfin presque. Et du coup euh... bah, ça coûte cher et tout le monde fume pas des cigarillos achetés à Cuba et il fallait bien payer tout ça, et puis... c'est pas de chance quoi.  
\- Harry, t'es con.  
\- Non, effectivement, c'est... pas de chance.   
\- Vous voyez, même vous vous le dites !   
\- Harold, arrête de faire le mariole. Pourquoi tu nous as ramené ce garçon, là, qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui, tu peux nous dire ?  
\- Oh oui, oui. C'est plus simple déjà, comme histoire. C'est mon mec. Enfin, on est ensemble, quoi.  
\- Harold, tu as décidé de tuer ta mère, ce soir ?  
\- Pas du tout ! C'est vous qui posez des questions, j'y peux rien.   
\- Louis, il vous paye pour venir ici avec lui ?"

La question était fort intéressante. Louis fit un sourire carnassier et but une gorgée avant de répondre.

"Non, mais il aurait peut-être dû. Non pas que votre compagnie ne soit pas des plus agréables...  
\- Jeune homme, sachez que mon fils est un manipulateur. Et qu'il n'agit que pour nous nuire. Alors n'imaginez pas que vous comptez pour lui, simplement parce qu'il vous a proposé de venir dîner chez nous. Il ne veut que nous provoquer.  
\- Ça a l'air de plutôt bien marcher. C'est vrai que Harry est doué pour ça, énerver les gens. Mais ce qui est intéressant, chez lui, c'est qu'il a su me séduire sans même utiliser son meilleur atout, j'entends par là votre délicieuse conversation.   
\- Vous allez le dire que vous êtes tombé amoureux, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous n'êtes pas le premier. Bien malgré moi, j'entends relativement souvent qu'un jeune homme dans votre genre s'est entiché de Harold, et nous savons tous ici comment ces histoires se terminent. Et si je ne m'abuse, vous n'aurez pas les moyens de vous payer une thérapie lorsqu'il vous laissera tomber.  
\- La cocaïne est la meilleure des thérapies. Vous devriez essayer, ça vous détendrait.   
\- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'apprendre à connaître mon fils.   
\- On devrait peut-être essayer, je pourrais vous surprendre moi aussi. Il y a bien des choses que vous ne soupçonnez pas à son propos, à commencer par son intelligence qui, pardonnez mon arrogance, n'a pas l'air d'être héréditaire."

L'homme tiqua imperceptiblement. La colère se lisait dans ses yeux. Il fulminait, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'était attendu à trouver en face de lui un petit idiot dénué de répartie et incapable de se défendre. À la place, il devait encaisser les coups sans broncher. Il reconnut avec rage que Louis était plus futé que tous les fils de ses amis réunis. Et pourtant, il n'étudiait pas dans une grande école et n'aurait jamais son siège au parlement. Il ne gagnerait jamais des millions, mais, chose étrange, il rendrait son fils heureux. Car c'était indéniable, Harry n'avait plus son air de dandy dépravé et dépressif. Il regardait Louis avec admiration, un sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas sur les lèvres. Son idiote de femme ne savait plus où donner de la tête et il en fût d'autant plus agacé.

"On pourrait peut-être passer à table, Catherine. Je te sens perdue, reprends-toi."

Son épouse reprit sa respiration et répondit quelque chose d'inaudible. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et s'adressa à la cuisinière qui s'activait depuis leur arrivée. La table était déjà mise dans le salon, et ils s'attablèrent en silence. L'euphorie des récents échanges était retombée et Harry se contenta de plier et déplier sa serviette pour occuper ses mains. Il lança un regard à Louis qui répondit en souriant, la tête penchée dans sa direction. Cette soirée l'amusait plus que prévu. Malgré ça, il était outré par le comportement de leurs hôtes. Ce n'était pas un idéaliste, mais il restait choqué par le manque d'humanité de tels individus. Harry était leur fils unique et s'ils l'aimaient plus que ses propres parents ne l'avaient aimé, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait aimer son fils à certaines conditions. Ses parents n'avaient pas fait dans la demie mesure, au moins. Ils avaient été clairs et concis : ce fils là n'était pas pour eux. Très bien, tant pis. Les parents de Harry lui demandaient en permanence d'être quelqu'un d'autre, d'être le fils idéal. Ils jouaient de cet amour qu'ils lui portaient, lui faisant comprendre que s'il avait été différent, un peu plus proche de ce qu'ils auraient voulu, ils auraient pu lui donner encore plus d'amour. Louis se sentait écœuré. Il aurait voulu discuter avec cet homme qui prétendait vouloir protéger son fils et qui ne savait que le traiter comme sa propriété, comme un bien qu'il avait obtenu par un dur labeur. Harry n'était peut-être pas un garçon facile, mais il n'était pas méchant. Son besoin de reconnaissance avait fait de lui, avec les années, un jeune homme incapable de vivre comme un adulte, de se considérer même comme tel. Pour Louis, Harry se punissait en permanence de ne pas être ce fils idéalisé, cette image que renvoyait chaque jour les enfants des autres, et dont on lui avait empli la tête depuis son enfance. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être comme le petit de la voisine ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te fasses remarquer ? Nous ne pourrons pas toujours cacher tes erreurs. Tu nous fais honte. Louis avait du mal à imaginer ce qu'un garçon de sept ans pouvait bien faire pour faire honte à ses parents, et comment Harry supportait de décevoir au quotidien ceux qui auraient au contraire dû le soutenir quoi qu'il fasse. La notion de famille semblait étrangement interprétée chez ces gens. Le retour en trombe d'Catherine sortit Louis de ses pensées. Elle apportait avec fierté un rôti qu'elle n'avait pas cuisiné mais qui pourtant l'emplissait de joie. Elle le déposa au milieu de la table et apporta le reste du repas avec un sourire de ravissement le plus total. Louis resta un instant déconcerté par son bonheur de n'avoir rien cuisiné du tout et décida que c'était sans doute normal. Le père de Harry ouvrit une bouteille d'un excellent vin et étonna tout le monde en servant Louis en premier.

"Je suppose que vous n'aurez plus l'occasion d'en goûter de si tôt, alors profitez."

En fait, les choses étaient totalement normales, pensa Harry. Ses parents agissaient comme de parfaits connards bourrés de fric, snobs et bourgeois à souhait. Il fut heureux que Louis soit quelqu'un de solide et il se dit qu'il l'avait bien choisi. Il glissa sa main sur la sienne et serra ses doigts. Le repas débuta dans un silence parfait, le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient résonnait dans la pièce immense. Catherine gardait les yeux rivés sur Louis, comme si elle tentait de comprendre quelque chose.

"Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- T'arrêtes pas de regarder Louis, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Rien, rien du tout, je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre...  
\- Comprendre quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux comprendre bon sang ?!  
\- Ce que tu lui trouves de plus qu'à Michelle, par exemple...  
\- Si tu veux tout savoir, Michelle se fait troncher dans tous les sens, y compris par Jez, et j'ai pas envie de mettre notre amitié en péril.  
\- Harold !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à toujours crier ça ? Tu crois que ça va changer quelque chose ? Michelle et Jez baisent tout le temps, c'est quand même pas de ma faute, ça !  
\- Mais ils sont ensemble ? Je ne savais pas, c'est merveilleux, leurs parents doivent être enchantés !  
\- MAIS MAMAN ! C'est sûr qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas ! Tu es persuadée que tout le monde autour de moi est parfait, raisonnable, fait pour le mariage –   
\- Non, j'ai la preuve que non en face de moi.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Je peux dire quelque chose ?  
\- Louis, laisse tomber.  
\- Non non, j'y tiens. Je comprends tout à fait que ta chère mère soit un peu perdue, il faut la comprendre. Elle a vécue toute sa vie dans un luxe qui ne lui a été permis que parce qu'elle a épousé ton père. Mais chère madame, c'est fini, tout ça. Nous ne sommes plus au 19ème siècle, et maintenant, les filles de vos amis ont des rapports sexuels réguliers avec plein de garçons différents, peut-être même des filles parfois, mais comment pourriez-vous le savoir ? Il en va de même pour les garçons. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils s'ennuient. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de fœtus qui sont restés sur le carreau, et ce n'est pas plus mal, vous en tourneriez de l'oeil. Ils ne veulent pas se marier, ils ne veulent pas se poser. Ils veulent simplement s'amuser, et vous devriez peut-être vous réjouir quelques instants que Harold ici présent ait décidé, justement, d'arrêter tout ça et qu'il se sente bien. Que ce soit avec moi ou avec une pouffe ne devrait rien changer.  
\- Mais... Je... Comment... Restez à votre place, jeune homme !  
\- Catherine calme toi. Arrête de te donner en spectacle.  
\- Vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes de grands malades. On n'aurait jamais du venir ce soir, ni moi, ni Louis. Bonne soirée."

Harry se leva et attrapa la main de Louis pour le tirer derrière lui.

"Harold, le dessert !"

La porte d'entrée claqua avant que Catherine n'ait eu le temps de dévoiler quel dessert incroyable elle avait prévu pour eux. Elle resta un instant le regard perdu, ses couverts suspendus au dessus de son assiette. Puis elle se tourna vers son mari et trouva le courage de protester.

"C'est de ta faute s'il est parti !"

Harry tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Sa mère avait le don de le mettre hors de lui et elle avait encore parfaitement utilisé ses talents ce soir. Sa bêtise lui donnait de l'urticaire, et s'il avait eu à supporter ça seul, il l'aurait sans doute mieux pris. Mais que Louis se retrouve devant le fait accompli de cette manière le rendait fou. Il avait eu un instant l'espoir qu'elle se montre ne serait-ce qu'un minimum polie. Mais cela semblait être trop lui demander. L'idée d'emmener Louis avec lui avait été ridicule, finalement. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la voiture, Harry s'excusa auprès de Louis pour l'avoir emporté dans un tel vaudeville.

"Harry, c'est pas grave, je trouvais ça plutôt marrant...  
\- Non c'était pas marrant. Pas du tout.  
\- ...  
\- J'aurais jamais dû t'infliger ça.  
\- C'est rien.  
\- Tu as assez mangé ? Parce que sinon, allons se faire un restau, histoire de se changer les idées.  
\- Parfait."

Harry fit une violente embardée pour faire demi-tour.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?...  
\- Tu verras..."

Le véhicule filait à toute allure et Harry refusait de parler, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Louis laissa tomber. Ils s'embarquèrent sur l'autoroute et Louis commença légèrement à paniquer.

"Tu m'avais pas dit que tu aimerais aller à Paris ?  
\- ... Si.  
\- T'as très très faim, ou tu peux supporter d'attendre une heure ou deux ?  
\- Harry... qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Viens, on va dîner à Paris, mon amour.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?...  
\- Louis, contente-toi de me répondre. Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir ?  
\- Je... Je sais pas...  
\- Mais dis-moi !   
\- Oui, je suppose...  
\- Très bien."

Harry appuya encore d'avantage sur accélérateur et ils ne mirent plus longtemps à arriver à l'aéroport. Louis tenta d'avertir Harry du fait que se procurer des billets au dernier moment était souvent délicat et surtout extrêmement cher, mais Harry l'ignorait royalement. Il contourna l'immense bâtiment et alla se garer tout prêt des hangars autour desquels quelques employés s'affairaient. Il alla frapper contre la vitre d'un petit préfabriqué et revint rapidement accompagné d'un homme bedonnant, une casquette vissée sur la tête.

"Lou, tu viens ?  
\- Pas de bagages ?  
\- Pas la peine."

Harry attrapa la main de Louis et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. L'homme les mena jusqu'à un hangar et leur demanda d'attendre gentiment qu'il ait tout réglé.

"Charles de Gaulle, ça vous va ?  
\- C'est très bien, Peter."

Il se mit à rire. Il travaillait déjà ici lorsque Harry et Jez avaient décidé "d'emprunter" le jet privé familial pour leur petite virée à Amsterdam. Ils venaient d'avoir 18 ans, ils étaient cons, ils étaient ivres de liberté et avaient une propension à la connerie. Peter ne s'était pas senti de briser leurs ailes et avait fait son travail comme un bon petit employé un peu idiot. Le pilote et lui s'étaient dangereusement faits rabrouer et ils avaient avancé ne pas savoir quoi dire dans ce genre de situations. Les garçons étaient tous les deux majeurs et il était stipulé sur le contrat que tout membre de la famille Styles muni d'une pièce d'identité pouvait disposer de l'appareil selon son bon vouloir. À présent, il se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait dire M. Styles, son fils avait 23 ans et s'il était incapable de le tenir, ce n'était pas son problème. Il passa un coup de fil au pilote qui ne mit pas longtemps à rappliquer. Louis assistait à ce petit manège sans trop comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Pour commencer, il n'avait jamais pris l'avion et surtout pas dans ces conditions là. Il ne savait pas comment interagir avec les gens autour de lui et était bien content que Harry reste près de lui. Ce dernier avait un sourire immense sur le visage et serrait les hanches de Louis, le maintenant fermement contre lui. Les choses prenaient toujours des proportions incroyables, avec Harry. Lorsqu'il lui proposait un restaurant, ils finissaient dans un jet privé pour Paris. C'est totalement absurde et absolument magique. Il l'observa et réalisa à quel point il semblait comblé.

Harry était heureux. Il sentait ses boucles battre son visage, il avait froid et il avait faim, mais il se sentait tellement bien qu'il aurait pu dévorer Louis de baisers. Il écrasa sa bouche sur celle de Louis et se colla à lui, le soulevant presque. Il réfléchit et tenta de se remémorer la dernière fois où il avait été heureux à ce point. En fait, il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait pas. Tout lui semblait parfait à cet instant. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il se sente aussi bien après une entrevue avec ses parents, et pourtant... Il adressa un sourire à Louis et frotta ses bras énergiquement pour le protéger du froid. Le vent était fort et ils tardaient à embarquer. Lorsque Peter vint les prévenir que tout était prêt, ils se ruèrent avec soulagement vers les escaliers de l'appareil et s'y engouffrèrent. Tout était nouveau pour Louis. La pièce ressemblait à un salon tout en longueur, un nombre limité de fauteuils disposés le long des parois blanches. Un minibar, une banquette en cuir et un écran plat décoraient l'avion.

"Tu veux voir le cockpit ?  
\- On peut ?  
\- Louis, cet avion est à moi, on fait ce qu'on veut.  
\- À ton père.  
\- C'est pareil. Quand il sera mort, ce sera à moi. Du coup, je teste la marchandise."

Ils entendirent le pilote ricaner et Louis se fit la réflexion que le père de Harry n'avait pas une cote de popularité exacerbée au sein de ses employés. Ils semblaient apprécier son fils d'avantage, et de loin. L'homme les laissa pénétrer dans la minuscule cabine emplie de machines compliquées, et Harry poussa Louis sur le siège du co-pilote.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous, putain ?  
\- C'est un petit appareil alors tu as le droit de rester assis là pendant le décollage.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu restes là, et tu profites. Moi je me mets derrière, juste ici, tu vois ?"

Il désigna un strapontin sur lequel il s'installa, croisant les jambes avec un sourire. Le pilote prit place et signala le décolla imminent dans sa radio. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Louis qui commençait à perdre sa couleur et alluma toutes sortes de boutons. Louis chercha la main de Harry. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'appareil se mit en branle et la route défila sous leurs yeux. Les doigts de Louis se crispèrent sur ceux de Harry qui grimaça.

"Trouillard."

Louis ne répondit rien. Il n'en avait pas la force. C'était vraiment trop pour lui. Il respira un bon coup et décida d'apprécier l'expérience, qui ne se reproduirait pas de si tôt. Le décollage fut moins terrible que ce qu'il pensait et ce fut même plutôt agréable. Harry finit par se lever et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Louis salua le pilote et Harry referma la porte derrière eux avant de le pousser sans ménagement sur une banquette.

"Alors, c'est ça ton arme infaillible ?  
\- L'avion ? Ou le dîner à Paris ?  
\- Les deux.   
\- En fait, non. Tu es le premier – avec Jez – à entrer ici.   
\- Ah, vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Vraiment.   
\- Quel honneur.  
\- Tu as de la chance que mes parents aient été particulièrement imbuvables ce soir. Mais oui, c'est un honneur.   
\- Ts. Parce que tu ne m'aurais pas emmené, sinon ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine ?  
\- Bien au contraire. C'est juste qu'ils m'ont donné l'idée. Pour le reste, que tu sois ici ce soir n'a rien d'un hasard.   
\- Merci, alors... C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?  
\- Laisse-moi réfléchir... Des vacances ?   
\- On est toujours en vacances, Harry.   
\- C'est vrai. Mais on pourrait réfléchir à un endroit où aller. Tu dois bien avoir un lieu en particulier que tu aimerais voir ?   
\- Le Japon, c'est cool !  
\- T'as pas moins loin ?  
\- ...  
\- Fais pas la gueule.  
\- Bon, l'Italie alors ?  
\- Va pour l'Italie.  
\- T'es sérieux, là ?  
\- J'ai l'air de rigoler ? Peut-être qu'on est tout le temps en vacances, et peut-être que je n'ai pas de raison particulière d'en prendre, personnellement, mais en ce qui te concerne je trouve que tu as galéré assez longtemps, non ? Tu peux bien te détendre un peu en Italie.   
\- T'es con."

Il sentait ses joues s'enflammer considérablement et se dit qu'il devait rougir comme un idiot. Il détestait que Harry le mette dans un tel état. Il lui offrait tant de choses qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il n'attendait rien en retour.

"Et qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ?  
\- Hmm... un blowjob ça fera l'affaire.  
\- Goujat."

Harry éclata de rire et demanda à Louis de ne plus lui parler tant qu'il emploierait encore des mots du 19ème siècle en sa présence. Il s'enfonça dans la banquette et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à atteindre Paris. Il ferma les yeux et attira Louis contre lui.


	18. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Tu mets quoi comme parfum ? Le champagne c'est gratuit ? Sous ce top tu mets rien ?

Louis avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Le taxi filait dans les boulevards parisiens, ces énormes artères propres à la capitale française. Partout, il y avait de la lumière, des gens, des boutiques de luxe, une circulation incessante... Il se fit la réflexion que Londres n'était pourtant pas l'une des villes les plus calmes qui existe, et pourtant, le seul fait de savoir qu'il était ailleurs, qu'il était ici, avec Harry, rendait les choses exceptionnelles. Des endroits qu'il avait vu des centaines de fois en photos apparaissaient à présent sous ses yeux, pour son plus grand plaisir. Ils empruntèrent les Champs Elysées et remontèrent une rue perpendiculère à l'avenue. Le chauffeur de taxi les déposa devant un bijoutier de luxe et empocha une partie de la monnaie qu'avait retiré Harry à l'aéroport. Ils firent quelques mètres pour s'arrêter devant un hôtel à l'entrée qui ne payait pas de mine, et Louis se sentit soulagé que Harry ne l'ait pas encore emmené dans un endroit somptueux dans lequel il se sentirait perdu. Il déchanta vite en découvrant l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le hall était somptueux. Des fauteuils magnifiques étaient disposés le long d'un couloir décoré d'une douzaine de peintures anciennes, portraits d'hommes et de femmes d'une époque inconnue. Il était incapable de déterminer les périodes propres au décor où il se trouvait, et d'ailleurs il s'en foutait pas mal. Il en prenait plein les yeux, et était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Harry et lui se laissèrent guider par le maître d'hôtel qui les mena jusqu'à une salle à manger intimiste, et ils s'assirent à une table sans attendre. Louis avait du mal à y croire. Il réalisa enfin que Harry l'observait, depuis un bon moment probablement, et fit un sourire un peu idiot.

"Alors, ça te plait ?  
\- Tu veux rire ?  
\- Je sais pas, tu dis rien depuis tout à l'heure... on peut toujours partir hein, je veux pas te forcer.  
\- Arrête. C'est... génial.   
\- Vraiment ?  
\- T'imagine même pas. C'est peut-être normal pour toi tout ces trucs de taré, mais pour moi c'est tout nouveau, tu vois, alors...  
\- Je ne viens pas ici toutes les deux semaines, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. J'étais venu il y a un moment, et j'ai trouvé ça vraiment beau et quand j'ai eu l'idée de Paris et tout le bordel, j'ai pensé à ça et... Enfin voilà, quoi. Je suis content que ça te plaise."

Louis sourit. Pour la première fois, il se posa sérieusement la question des sentiments de Harry. Depuis le début de leur relation, il s'était simplement dit qu'ils partageaient quelque chose de spécial, une relation un peu privilégiée, un mélange d'osmose sexuelle et de compatibilité intellectuelle. C'était on ne peut plus agréable, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais les choses allaient plus loin. Il avait tendance à rire de tout ça, à tourner en dérision les moindres gestes de Harry, comme pour maintenir cette distance confortable. Mais ce dernier dépensait toujours plus pour lui faire plaisir, et ce n'était jamais pour faire étalage de sa fortune. Il lui offrait simplement des choses qu'il estimait digne de lui, et Louis le savait. L'argent était un moyen comme un autre pour le satisfaire. Si Harry en avait eu moins, il se serait contenté de moindre chose, mais dans sa situation, il n'hésitait jamais. Et pour agir ainsi, Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'où allaient les sentiments de Harry à son égard. Il savait qu'il n'était plus un simple flirt, mais pouvait-il aller jusqu'à penser que Harry était amoureux de lui ? Et lui, où en était-il ? Leurs regards se croisèrent et il crut qu'il allait craquer. Il crut qu'il allait le lui dire. Les mots brûlaient ses lèvres. Oui. En quelques sortes, il devait le reconnaître... Il était tombé amoureux. Son coeur s'emballa et il but une longue gorgée d'eau pour calmer ses battements. Un serveur s'avança vers eux et ils commandèrent laborieusement, Harry devant traduire à Louis tous les noms des plats présents sur la carte. Ils furent servis avec une rapidité surprenante et Harry expliqua que dans un 5 étoiles, le service était l'un des plus efficaces. Il passa une bonne partie du repas à lui révéler toutes sortes de détails sur ce milieu totalement étranger à Louis, et ce dernier trouva extrêmement attendrissant qu'il prenne ainsi le temps de le familiariser avec son univers. Petit à petit, la conversation pris une tournure plus personnelle. Harry évoqua les voyages où l'avaient traîné ses parents durant son enfance, et il y en avait un bon nombre. Il n'avait pas honte de dire que la plupart du temps, il aurait préféré rester à Londres aux côtés de Jez pour partager ses vacances avec lui, plutôt que s'ennuyer sur des croisières de luxe et lors d'excursions dénuées du moindre intérêt. Louis comprenait peu à peu les raisons de sa rébellion permanente et de la haine qu'il semblait leur porter. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de voyager, il arrivait à partager le point de vue de Harry.

"Tes parents ont toujours été comme ça avec toi ? Je veux dire, tu sais, aussi distants ?  
\- Je crois oui. Je n'ai pas de souvenir très tendre avec eux. Ma mère était très protectrice, mais mon père...  
\- Hm...  
\- Mon père, je m'en fous. Il a ses opinions, j'ai les miennes, et on fait avec. On s'ignore, tu comprends ? Ma mère, elle, c'est autre chose.  
\- J'ai cru comprendre.  
\- Elle essaie de me changer. Elle a toujours fait ça. Quand j'étais gamin, je lisais beaucoup. Des histoires fantastiques, des trucs qui t'emmènent dans un autre monde, tout ça... Enfin... Ça va te paraître con.  
\- Non, dis moi.  
\- En fait, j'adorais ça, parce que ça me changeait de l'endroit où je vivais. Tu dois me trouver égoïste, parce que j'ai probablement eu plus de chance que toi. Mais... Enfin, bref. Ce qui est amusant, c'est que je tombais toujours amoureux des héros des livres que je lisais."

Louis eut un sourire, mais Harry ne pensa même pas à se vexer. Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans son regard. Harry se sentait en confiance, et ce sentiment avait quelque chose d'incroyable.

"Je demandais un nouveau livre tous les dix jours, et je passais mon temps à en parler, à tout le monde. Je devais avoir quoi... neuf ans. Peut-être dix. Et déjà à cette époque, je comprenais que quelque chose dans mon comportement dérangeait ma mère. Elle avait tendance à filtrer les livres que je lisais, elle me poussait à sortir plus souvent, à faire du sport, tout semblait calculé pour que je me change les idées, pour que je sorte de cette obsession. Alors, au lieu de lire, je sortais avec Jeremy et on faisait des conneries. Je suis pas psy, je connais pas tout ces trucs là mais je suppose que je faisais ça pour l'emmerder. Pour me venger, tu vois ? Peut-être pour attirer son attention, enfin, j'en sais rien.  
\- Tu étais déjà incroyablement perspicace.  
\- Je sais pas trop.  
\- Et vous en avez discuté, un jour ? Elle a essayé d'en discuter avec toi ?  
\- Non. Elle est incapable de mettre des mots là dessus."

Harry se redressa dans son siège et balança la tête sur le côté, les poignets cassés au dessus de la table.

"Enfin, Harold, ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons !"

Il avait pris une voix nasillarde et particulièrement aigue qui fit pouffer Louis de rire.

"Ne sois pas idiot, Harold, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !"  
\- Ça lui vient d'où, tu crois, cette aversion maladive ?  
\- C'est plus qu'une aversion. C'est une peur bleue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suppose que mon facho de grand-père y était pour quelque chose. Elle s'est toujours laissée dire ce qu'elle devait faire dans la vie. On lui a imposé son mode de vie, son mariage, ses pensées. Elle aimerait faire la même chose avec moi."

Il baissa les yeux et resta silencieux quelques instants, tournant et retournant sa cuillère dans son café noir.

"Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as présenté à tes parents ?  
\- Je sais pas.  
\- Pour les emmerder ?  
\- Pas seulement.  
\- Pour quoi d'autre, alors ?  
\- T'es chiant, Louis...  
\- J'aimerais juste te l'entendre dire.  
\- Dire quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas trop. Que je suis assez important pour toi pour que tu prennes le risque de te disputer avec eux à mon sujet, par exemple.  
\- Tu sais que c'est le cas, non ?  
\- Je l'espère, plutôt. Mais j'ai aucun moyen d'en être sûr si tu ne me le dis pas.  
\- Tu es assez important pour que je t'ai laissé t'installer chez moi, pour que je t'ai emmené ici, alors mes parents...  
\- Tes parents, on s'en fout, c'est ça ?  
\- Un peu.   
\- C'est vrai. Emmène-moi quelque part, n'importe où où l'on puisse danser.  
\- Maintenant ?  
\- Oui, maintenant."

Harry leva un regard fiévreux vers Louis, et leva une main à l'attention du serveur qui trottina jusqu'à leur table. La note fut rapidement réglée et ils s'engouffrèrent de nouveau dans un taxi pour prendre la direction du nord de Paris. Louis suivit Harry sans se poser la moindre question et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur les bords d'un canal. L'endroit était bondé, et des gens tous plus suspects les uns que les autres allaient et venaient dans ce qui semblait être un club branché de la capitale. Louis ne tenta même pas de déchiffrer les mots qui s'étalaient sur la façade et plongea à son tour dans la masse mouvante des danseurs. Il perdit Harry du regard pendant un bref instant. Il scruta la foule pendant de longues minutes, incapable de le reconnaître. Il commençait à paniquer quand soudain il sentit des mains serrer ses hanches et l'embarquer plus loin sur la piste. Harry enfouit son visage dans son cou et bougea contre lui, ne prenant pas la peine de camoufler son excitation naissante. L'adrénaline qu'ils ressentaient chaque fois qu'ils sortaient à l'Embassy était décuplée, courant dans leurs veines à leur en faire perdre la tête. Ils dansèrent jusqu'à l'aube, et lorsqu'ils sentirent leurs forces se retirer, ils quittèrent les lieux. Ils décidèrent de chercher un hôtel pour la nuit, où la matinée, pour pouvoir dormir un peu avant de rentrer à Londres. Ils déambulèrent dans les rues de Paris avant d'arriver devant un hôtel passablement délabré. Ils prirent une chambre pour quelques heures. L'endroit était miteux, et sale, et ils s'installèrent en pouffant. Ils auraient pu avoir n'importe quelle chambre dans n'importe quel palace de la ville et au lieu de ça ils se serraient dans les draps crasseux d'un hôtel glauque. Ils ricanèrent comme deux idiots, leurs lèvres se pressant avidement et leurs mains se glissant partout, retirant leurs vêtements, caressant leurs peaux, leurs cheveux et leur arrachant quelques soupirs de bien-être. Harry glissa sa main entre les jambes de Louis. Ce dernier se cambra et Harry glissa ses lèvres dans son cou, mordillant sa peau. Les soupirs de Louis emplissaient la chambre et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il entr'ouvrit les yeux. Il n'aurait pas dû. Au plafond, des formes noires bougeaient et il se redressa, complètement paniqué.

"C'est quoi ça ?  
\- Hein ? Quoi ?  
\- Ça ! Regarde !  
\- Oh putain... c'est... c'est... Des blattes !  
\- Mais c'est dégueulasse !  
\- Oh putain y'en a partout !  
\- Merde !"

Louis se rhabilla vitesse grand V. Il était hors de question qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit dans une chambre grouillante de blattes. Il avait connu des hôtels pourris, mais jamais avec des insectes. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, se tenant le plus éloigné possible du bord du lit et des murs. Louis frissonnait des dégoût en voyant les bestioles firent leur vie dans tous les coins de la chambre. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, incapables de détacher leurs yeux de cette source de vie bien trop répugnantes et finirent par tomber de sommeil, complètement épuisés. Ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard, endoloris et toujours aussi fatigués. Louis avait la bouche pâteuse et une sensation de gueule de bois alors qu'ils n'avaient finalement pas tellement bu. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à quitter les lieux. La réception de l'hôtel était vide et après avoir sonné plusieurs fois, un homme mal rasé fini par débarquer et leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient. Harry expliqua laborieusement qu'ils voulait se tirer de cet établissement dégueulasse et l'homme leur signala que les départs devaient être effectués après 10h, pas avant. Harry hésita longuement à lui foutre sa main à travers la gueule et se contenta de passer de l'autre côté du comptoir, reprendre son passeport et fourrer les clés dans les mains de l'homme.

"En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si vous vous emmerdiez à nettoyer les chambres."

Il tendit un billet de 50€ qui couvraient largement le prix de la chambre pour une nuit et attira Louis à sa suite sans attendre leur monnaie. Ils traînèrent encore un peu dans les rues de Paris avant de trouver un taxi et reprirent le chemin de l'aéroport. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvraient la bouche, bien trop fatigués pour parler et Louis faillit même s'endormir durant le trajet. Ils embarquèrent sans prêter attention aux protestations du pilote qui leur reprochait d'arriver si tard. Ils n'étaient censés rester que la soirée. Harry balaya ses remontrances d'un geste de la main et se laissa tomber sur la banquette de cuir blanc. Il tira Louis qui se blottit contre lui tant bien que mal et ils sombrèrent de nouveau dans le sommeil. Le retour à l'appartement ne fut qu'un vaste flou et Louis se sentit extatique en rejoignant les draps de leur lit. Oui, c'était ici qu'il se sentait le mieux.

***

La conversation qu'ils avaient eu a propos d'éventuelles vacances devint une véritable urgence quand Aiden décida de revenir faire ses soirées à l'Embassy. Lorsque Harry le vit s'installer à la table en face de la leur, son coeur se glaça instantanément. Jez avait raison, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Il était toujours aussi beau. Toujours aussi méprisant. Il en vint à se demander si Aiden n'était pas revenu volontairement pour le rendre fou. Mais évidemment ça ne pouvait pas être le cas. Ils n'avaient pas eu de contacts depuis des lustres. Il se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. C'était il y a 6 ans. Il avait tout juste 17 ans et commençait à peine à refermer ses blessures. Aiden l'avait appelé et il l'avait envoyé bouler. Non il ne voulait pas le revoir, c'était terminé. Mais quand Harry s'était retrouvé sur une banquette à siroter sa vodka, Aiden était entré dans le club. Il avait passé la soirée à flirter avec tous les garçons qui croisaient sa route, sous le regard furieux de Harry. Aux alentours de 4h du matin, il était venu le voir. Il lui avait proposé de rentrer avec lui un ton des plus désinvoltes, et Harry n'avait pas trouvé la force de lui résister. Après cette nuit, Aiden avait disparu, et il avait finit par tirer un trait sur leur histoire après beaucoup de temps et de larmes. Les garçons s'étaient alors succédais plus que jamais, et il n'avait plus jamais laissé qui que ce soit lui faire l'amour. Il avait relégué ses sentiments dans un coin de son esprit, se promettant de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux. Louis l'avait changé, et pourtant à cet instant, il oublia qu'il était assis à côté de lui. Qu'il riait avec son meilleur ami. Qu'ils étaient bien ensemble. Qu'il avait 23 ans et qu'il avait avancé, considérablement avancé. Il était de nouveau adolescent, vulnérable. Il resta tétanisé lorsqu'Aiden se leva et marcha dans sa direction. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait vu. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et se tourna imperceptiblement vers Harry.

"Ça fait un bail.  
\- ...  
\- Comment tu vas ?  
\- Bien, merci.  
\- Tu traînes toujours dans ce club pourri.   
\- Toi aussi, on dirait.  
\- Quelque chose me dit que toi, tu n'en es jamais parti. Pas vrai ?  
\- Si.   
\- Oh, je vois. Tu n'es pas très bavard. Je te dérange, peut-être.. ?  
\- Non, j'ai juste pas envie de te parler.  
\- Après tout ce temps ?   
\- Surtout après tout ce temps.  
\- Tu es quelqu'un de rancunier, Harry.   
\- Tu le sais très bien. Tu l'as toujours su.   
\- En tout cas, tu n'as pas changé... Tu es toujours aussi mignon.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus mignon. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là, A. ?  
\- Je traînais, avec la perspective de passer une soirée fort ennuyeuse... Mais, quand je t'ai vu, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vienne te parler et que ça allait sauver ma soirée. En souvenir du bon vieux temps, c'est comme ça qu'on dit, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Harry ne répondit pas. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées et ses yeux ne lâchaient pas ceux de Aiden, comme s'il se méfiait d'un mauvais coup qui pouvait venir à tout moment. Jez et Louis plaisantaient toujours juste à côté. Quand Jez remarqua enfin la présence d'Aiden, il se figea instantanément. Louis le regarda sans comprendre et finit par suivre son regard. Un homme extrêmement séduisant et qui semblait un peu plus vieux que Harry jouait avec la cravate de son petit-ami. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui explique qui il était. Le fait que Harry ne réagisse pas en disait bien trop long.

"Tu fais quoi là ?  
\- Bonsoir. On n'a pas été présentés, tu es... ?  
\- Son mec.   
\- À Jez ? Félicitations, mon grand, tu vois je te l'avais toujours dit...   
\- Ta gueule, Aiden, ne te fais pas passer pour plus con que tu ne l'es. C'est le mec de Harry.  
\- Vraiment ?"

Il se tourna vers Harry et l'interrogea du regard. Harry fixait son verre, incapable de répondre.

"Je vois... Et ton petit prénom, c'est quoi ?  
\- Ça te regarde pas. Dégage maintenant.  
\- Au moins, tu sais les choisir. Agressifs à souhait, pas vrai Harry ?  
\- ...  
\- Tu n'as rien à dire, Harry ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu ne défends pas ton petit protégé ?  
\- Non mais, c'est bon, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende. Et je ne suis pas son protégé, mais son mec. T'as besoin qu'on te le dise combien de fois pour comprendre ?  
\- C'est marrant ce que tu dis, parce que j'avais pourtant entendu dire que Harry appliquait scrupuleusement une toute autre méthode avec les hommes. Du genre coup d'un soir, et d'un soir seulement.   
\- Les gens changent. Puisque tu entends tellement de choses tu as aussi dû prendre connaissance de mon existence. Et que ça commence à durer.  
\- Ah, c'est toi la pute sans panache ! Les gens sont mauvais. Tu as du caractère.   
\- Trop aimable.  
\- Et donc, tu es vraiment une... pute ?   
\- Ça suffit maintenant. Tu t'en vas.   
\- Touché !"

Aiden se mit à rire, et Louis serra les poings. L'absence de réaction de Harry le mettait hors de lui, et il avait beau prier pour qu'il sorte de sa léthargie, rien ne venait. Il avait envie de se lever et de quitter les lieux sur le champ, mais cela aurait voulu dire qu'il abandonnait. Et il était hors de question qu'il laisse Aiden gagner. Il ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

"En tout cas, je le comprends. Tu as vraiment quelque chose.  
\- ...  
\- Tu partages, H. ?  
\- ...  
\- Allo ? Harry ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu partages ?   
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Mais de ton magnifique jouet ! Regarde-le, il n'attend que ça.   
\- Va te faire foutre !   
\- Fais pas l'innocent. Allez, dis-moi comment tu t'appelles. J'aimerais mettre un nom sur un aussi joli visage.  
\- Arrête un peu Aiden...  
\- Ah ça y est, tu as retrouvé ta langue ?  
\- Oui, parce que tu commences à m'emmerder.  
\- Je commence seulement ? Bon bah je vais pas partir maintenant...  
\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Je te connais, je sais à quel point tu prends plaisir à faire chier le monde. J'ai pas pour habitude d'intervenir quand on s'adresse directement à Louis, il se débrouille très bien, mais là tu me fais chier. Alors tu te casses d'ici, j'ai pas demandé à ce que tu viennes, j'ai pas demandé à ce que tu pourrisses cette soirée, et encore, je parle pas du reste.  
\- J'ai bien vu comme tu me regardais, mon chou. Si ton Louis n'avait pas été là, tu serais rentré avec moi et on le sait tout les deux.  
\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois. C'est ce que je faisais quand j'avais 17 ans, quand j'étais trop con pour te résister.  
\- Oh parce que c'est terminé ?  
\- On dirait oui. Désolé Aiden, tu n'es pas aussi irrésistible que tu ne le crois.  
\- Tu m'en vois désolé, Harold. Et toi, alors, Louis, tu es partant ? Crois-moi, on pourrait s'amuser...  
\- ...  
\- Dis-moi, ce que Harry te fais, ça te plaît ?  
\- Ça te regarde peut-être ?  
\- Roh, allez, soit pas timide, on est tous des adultes sexuellement actifs autour de cette table.  
\- Ferme ta gueule.  
\- Grr, j'adore. Non parce que, figure toi que je lui ai TOUT appris. Donc...  
\- Je crois pas non. Je ne pense pas que tu aies été capable de lui apprendre comment on fait l'amour, parce qu'à te regarder, tu n'as l'air de ne savoir que baiser.  
\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que Harry fait l'amour avec toi ? Laisse-moi rire. Et si ce n'est pas moi, j'aimerais bien savoir qui. Jez peut-être...  
\- Mais va te faire mettre, Aiden !  
\- Harold, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon truc.  
\- Écoute-moi bien espèce d'enfoiré, va donc pourrir d'autres mecs, c'est pas ce qui manque ici. Si t'es en manque de cul, je ne doute pas une seconde qu'un des nombreux désespérés de cette boîte se feront un plaisir de te sucer dans les chiottes et j'espère que tu prendras ton pied, ça te calmera peut-être un peu. Maintenant laisse-moi vivre ma vie.   
\- Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème Harry, c'est que tu es incapable d'envisager que tu n'es pas le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Ce n'est pas à toi que je fais du gringue ce soir, c'est à Louis, et tu es jaloux. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ça te tue que j'ai trouvé un cul plus sexy que le tien.  
\- Sauf que ce cul, il m'appartient. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais encore ici. Venez, on y va.  
\- Déjà ?..."

Harry ne répondit pas et ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Aiden resta assis, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il s'était bien amusé. Dans un geste nonchalant, il tendit une carte de visite à Louis qui l'ignora ostensiblement. Alors qu'ils quittaient la boîte sans un regard en arrière, ils entendirent la voix d'Aiden retentir dans leur dos.

"Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Harry ! Tu es toujours aussi beau."

Ils rentrèrent en silence et la tension était palpable. À l'appartement de Harry, ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut le courage de parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Le lendemain, ils prenaient leurs réservations pour une semaine loin de tout ça, loin de Londres et de tous ces gens qu'ils commençaient à trop bien connaître et à ne plus supporter, des soirées sans intérêt, de la population, de la pluie, du froid. Une semaine de calme, juste pour eux. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se décider. Ce serait Tropea. Ils étaient tombés totalement par hasard sur des photos de la ville et la réaction de Louis avait persuadé Harry de réserver une chambre à l'hôtel Villa Paola sans même hésiter. Son émerveillement était la plus belle des récompenses. Durant les quelques jours précédents leur départ, ils évitèrent soigneusement le sujet de Aiden. L'un comme l'autre avait conscience de la gêne que l'homme avait instauré entre eux. Ça ne servait à rien de ressasser cette soirée minable. Bientôt, ils profiteraient du soleil italien et de la mer, ils siroteraient des cocktails sur la plage et arpenteraient la vieille ville main dans la main, comme le faisaient tous les couples. Ils seraient bien, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	19. I wanna sing, I wanna shout, I wanna scream 'till the words dry out.

"Dépêche-toi !  
\- Ça va j'arrive !"

Louis trépignait d'impatience. Harry le contempla un instant. Ses cheveux brillaient au soleil et derrière lui, la mer scintillait. Il avait posé les lunettes de soleil de Harry sur son nez et son torse nu avait déjà bronzé après un après-midi sur la plage. Harry s'empressa de réunir les affaires de plage et emboîta le pas à Louis qui dévalait déjà les escaliers de pierre.

"Mais attends-moi enfin !"

Louis ne l'écoutait pas. On aurait dit un enfant surexcité à l'idée de mettre les pieds dans le sable. Il manqua de tomber trois fois, glissant sur les marches vieilles de quelques siècles taillées à même la roche de la falaise.

"Tu vas te tuer, ducon !  
\- Je t'emmerde !"

C'était leur deuxième journée à Tropea. La veille, ils avaient a peine pris le temps de découvrir l'hôtel et s'étaient changés en vitesse pour explorer les lieux. Louis était tombé littéralement amoureux de la plage de sable fin qui s'étendait en bas de la ville sur plusieurs kilomètres. La mer turquoise, les récifs, la falaise, les arches de calcaire, tout était parfait à ses yeux. Après une longue ballade à travers la ville, ils avaient décidé de terminer la journée étendus sur le sable. Louis avait tenu 10 minutes avant de le supplier de venir dans l'eau avec lui. À cette période de l'année, les touristes n'avaient pas encore envahi les lieux et ils étaient presque seuls. Une fois dans l'eau, Louis avait grimpé sur Harry pour tenter de le faire tomber mais à chaque tentative c'est lui qui avait fini au fond de l'eau à essayer de retrouver son souffle. Il avait tanné Harry toute la soirée pour qu'ils y retourne le lendemain dès le matin. Harry avait grommelé que oui, très bien, ils iraient. Il était persuadé que Louis dormirait bien trop profondément au matin. A 9h, il lui sautait dessus, déjà habillé, le pressant pour qu'ils aillent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Un véritable gosse. Harry avait dû reconnaître que prendre leur repas sur la terrasse de l'hôtel, face à ce paysage magnifique, à cette mer qui s'étendait loin devant eux avait quelque chose de magique. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il profitait autant de vacances. Il regarda Louis étendre consciencieusement sa serviette sur le sol et se redresser fièrement, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux en désordre tombaient dans ses yeux, qu'il pouvait deviner à travers les verres teintés de ses propres lunettes, et ses doigts tapotaient ses hanches tannées dans un geste d'impatience. Harry réalisa à quel point il était amoureux de lui. Tout en lui était parfait. Il commençait à se faire à ce sentiment de plénitude, cette assurance que Louis et lui étaient faits pour être ensemble. Il n'avait plus peur, ni honte de ressentir toutes ces choses qui lui faisaient pourtant si peur six mois auparavant. Louis était la personne la plus importante de sa vie, et même s'il n'aurait jamais pensé s'ouvrir un jour à ce point, c'était une évidence aujourd'hui. Il regarda son amant courir jusqu'aux vagues et s'y jeter lamentablement, riant aux éclats. Il le vit ressortir d'un bond, les cheveux aplatis et dégoulinants sur sa tête, lui faisant de grands geste pour qu'il le rejoigne.

"Viens !  
\- Non !  
\- Alleeez !  
\- NON !  
\- Trouillaaaard !"

Les trois quarts des personnes présentes sur la plage étaient tournés vers lui. Leur moyenne d'âge devait s'élever à 90 ans, au moins, et les cris de Louis devaient vaguement déranger leurs sonotones. Certains riaient en fixant Harry, curieux de voir s'il le rejoindrait. Ce dernier se décida enfin et s'approcha nonchalamment, les vagues caressant ses pieds nus.

"Tu me rends mes lunettes ?  
\- Non !  
\- Louis, j'ai mal aux yeux.  
\- Non !  
\- Fais pas le con, j'ai les yeux sensibles.  
\- Tapette !  
\- Louis !  
\- Viens les chercher !"

Il gloussa et s'éloigna en nageant le plus vite possible, perdant ses forces contre le courant. Bientôt, il n'eut plus pied et manqua de boire la tasse une demi douzaine de fois. Harry le rejoignit sans mal et s'empara des lunettes.

"T'as pas de cœur !  
\- Non."

Il les chaussa et prit de l'avance sur Louis qui se débattait derrière lui.

"Harry !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Reviens...  
\- Tu vas me reprendre les lunettes !  
\- Mais non ! Je veux juste... m'accrocher à toi.  
\- Tu rêves. T'es trop lourd, on coulerait.  
\- Connard !   
\- Quoi, c'est vrai. T'as vu ton cul ?  
\- Ta gueule !   
\- Arrête de crier, tu vas te noyer.  
\- Je te déteste. Je veux plus jamais te parler. Je le savais de toute façon, t'as fait tout ça pour te débarrasser de moi et faire disparaître mon corps loin de l'Angleterre. T'es qu'un salaud.  
\- Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Maintenant je vais devoir mettre à exécution mon plan plus tôt que prévu. C'est dommage, on aurait pu profiter avant...  
\- Me touche pas.  
\- Allez, viens là, ce sera indolore.  
\- Dégage !"

Harry s'était collé à Louis qui se débattait comme un beau diable. Il inspira profondément en prévision des événements à suivre, qui ne tardèrent pas à venir. Harry était hilare. Son ravissement s'évanouit rapidement lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Louis s'enrouler autour de sa taille et l'attirer vers le fond. Ils se battirent littéralement pendant plusieurs minutes avant de conclure un pacte de non agression et de retourner sur la plage. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur leurs serviettes en soupirant.

"J'ai faim.  
\- Déjà ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Tu veux qu'on rentre à l'hôtel ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu veux manger une gaufre ?  
\- Mais non !  
\- Tu veux une crêpe ?  
\- T'es con.  
\- Tu veux quoi ?  
\- Des pâtes.  
\- Louis, il est 10h45, t'es sûr que tu veux pas attendre ?  
\- Pfff...  
\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Prends tes affaires."

Louis sauta sur ses pieds et attendit sagement que Harry fourre sa serviette dans le sac et se lève à son tour. Ils prirent le chemin de la ville main dans la main.

"On pourrait peut-être aller se changer ? Je suis tout plein de sable."

Louis avait pris une moue désolée et secouait son t-shirt et son short de bain avec un air piteux.

"C'est un peu le principe de la mer, Louis.  
\- C'est bon, je sais, hein.  
\- Tu tiens à rentrer ?  
\- J'aimerais bien prendre une douche.  
\- Bon. Allons-y."

Harry rit soudainement et Louis le harcela tout le chemin pour savoir ce qui l'amusait autant. Harry ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il se sentait bien. Louis agissait comme un petit garçon dont il devait prendre soin, et il aimait ça. Il aimait sa façon de s'en remettre totalement à lui, et même s'il adorait sa détermination et sa force de caractère, il aimait cette nouvelle facette de lui. Il se sentait important, utile. C'était une grande première. La tendance de Louis à être en permanence sur la défensive s'était considérablement amenuisée et il semblait de plus en plus ouvert à Harry. Les choses prenaient peu à peu une direction particulière. Ils se faisaient confiance. Harry avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait tout dire à Louis. Dans leur chambre, ils prirent une douche ensemble et en vitesse et s'habillèrent pour sortir de nouveau. Ils demandèrent conseil à l'accueil pour trouver un restaurant qui leur convienne et qui servait des pâtes dès 11h. On leur indiqua un établissement situé dans les hauteurs de la ville, et donnant directement sur le bord de mer. Ça s'appelait La Munizione et il durent arpenter les rues sinueuses un bon moment avant de tomber sur le restaurant. Le patron les fit entrer et les installa sur une terrasse couverte d'une pergola. Ils étaient les seuls et purent choisir la meilleure place pour profiter de la vue.

"Tu vois ça a des avantages de manger tôt."

Louis minaudait. Il était comblé et il s'alluma une cigarette en souriant à Harry, qui s'amusait de son attitude. Il était rare que Louis fasse de telles manières et il savait pertinemment que c'était un jeu pour lui. Le cadre idyllique les poussait à se rapprocher d'avantage encore.

"Tu m'achèteras des lunettes ?  
\- T'as qu'à t'en acheter toi-même.  
\- Très drôle.  
\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, t'es pauvre. Il va falloir trouver un arrangement alors.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Je te propose... une nuit de folie. Et je te les paye tes lunettes.  
\- Ça va, tu peux déjà m'en payer quinze paires.  
\- Tu n'es pas très généreux avec toi-même. J'aurais dit plus que quinze, mais bon...  
\- C'est parce que le reste, c'est pour les vacances.   
\- Pas faux. Je suis pas certain qu'il te reste beaucoup de crédit d'ailleurs, il va falloir y remédier.   
\- Tu veux que je te suce maintenant ?"

Harry s'étouffa avec son cocktail et posa le verre précipitamment. Le regard de Louis était brûlant. Il eut bien du mal à se contrôler. Dans ces moments-là, il se rendait compte à quel point Louis était capable de l'exciter avec un rien. Il remit distraitement son col en place et tenta d'avoir l'air le plus désinvolte possible.

"Ça va aller ?  
\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?  
\- T'as l'air d'avoir chaud.  
\- Oh tu sais, j'ai pas l'habitude d'un tel climat alors...  
\- Je vois."

Ils rirent ensemble et Harry commanda deux autres cocktails. Au troisième, Louis commençait à avoir vraiment faim et pour passer le temps, il s'amusa à remonter son pied nu le long de la jambe de Harry. Celui-ci sentit qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face aux attaques incessantes de Louis et fut soulagé de voir le serveur arriver avec leurs plats. Il espéra que cela occuperait Louis le temps du repas. Ensuite, il verrait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour calmer ses pulsions. Ils ne retourneraient peut-être pas à la plage cet après-midi.

***

La chambre était immense et magnifique, munie d'un jacuzzi et d'un balcon immense, et ce qu'ils avaient payé pour y séjourner leur donnait accès à la piscine, qui se trouvaient sur le toit de l'hôtel, c'est à dire à l'étage juste au dessus. Mais Harry et Louis s'en fichaient pas mal à cet instant. Le seul endroit qui les intéressait était le lit, et ils purent profiter à loisir de sa taille imposante. Lorsqu'ils retombèrent dans les draps, et qu'ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, Harry eut l'ultime conviction qu'il était exactement là où il devait être, avec l'homme qui lui fallait. Il se leva et abandonna Louis quelques minutes pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Quand il revint, il découvrit Louis étendu sur le ventre, le drap ayant glissé sur son corps, révélant la cambrure de ses reins, cet endroit bien particulier où les courbes rebondissent et se multiplient. Le soleil caressait sa peau tannée, la silhouette de Louis s'était transformé en jeu d'ombre et Harry ne savait plus où regarder. Il hésita à le rejoindre. Le tableau était trop parfait, et le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Il osait à peine respirer. Quelque chose en lui le poussa à faire un pas, un seul, et, alors qu'une pensée se formait dans sa tête, il n'eut pas la force de la réprimer. Il ouvrit la bouche et murmura dans un souffle.

"T'es l'homme de ma vie..."

Louis se raidit imperceptiblement et se tourna vers Harry. Il était plongé dans la lumière, et il pouvait à peine le regarder en face.

 

Merde, qu'est ce qu'il foutait ? C'était quoi, ce plan ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement profiter, continuer comme ça, apprécier la présence de l'autre, ne penser à rien... Non. Il fallait qu'il vienne tout gâcher. Qu'il mette des mots sur ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Il ne niait pas que leur couple marchait, que les choses allaient pour le mieux et que la façon d'agir de Harry le rendait heureux. Mais concrétiser la chose le rendait malade. Dès qu'il avait voulu mettre des mots sur ses envies, ses rêves, tout s'était écroulé. Il refusait que les choses se passent ainsi, cette fois. Mais Harry l'avait fait, lui. Il l'avait dit. "Tu es l'homme de ma vie." Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire, de toute façon ? Ils n'allaient pas se marier, ils ne fonderaient pas une famille. Ils seraient juste eux-mêmes. Ils prendraient ce qu'on leur donnerait, ils vivraient au jour le jour. Cette idée de dîner à Paris, ces vacances, c'était ça qu'il aimait. Ne pas prévoir. Agir sur un coup de tête. Mais des projets d'avenir, non. Comment pouvait-il être sûr qu'il finirait sa vie avec lui, alors qu'avant ça, il avait baisé des dizaines d'hommes sans le moindre scrupule. Sans s'attacher une seule fois. Il se força à paraître détendu. Il se dit que ce n'étaient peut-être que des mots en l'air, quelque chose que Harry racontait à tous les autres. Rien de grave. Une broutille. Quand il croisa son regard, il sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Il en fut effrayé. Il eut bien du mal à garder son calme lorsque Harry le rejoignit dans le lit et qu'il ramena le drap sur eux. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il caresse sa peau. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus le blesser. Bien sûr qu'il était bien avec lui, bien sûr qu'il tenait à lui. Et peut-être bien qu'il l'aimait... Oui, il l'aimait. Mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver coincé dans une relation qui lui faisait peur. Se dire je t'aime, faire des projets, toutes ces choses, s'il décidait un jour que finalement, non, il n'en avait pas envie, il ne pourrait jamais faire souffrir Harry en le repoussant et devrait rester. C'était hors de question. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'ils se rassurent en permanence sur ce qu'ils étaient, sur ce qu'ils allaient être. Ensemble. Harry l'entoura de ses bras et il quitta les draps précipitamment.

"Je vais prendre une douche. On retournera à la plage ?  
\- Si tu veux...  
\- Ok."

Louis s'enferma dans la pièce et posa son front contre la porte. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles déraper à ce point ? Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas à Harry qu'il en voulait, c'était à lui-même. Il sentait parfois qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quelle connerie sous le simple prétexte qu'il avait peur. Peur de vivre. Il était incapable de prendre les choses à la légère, de se dire qu'il verrait bien, que la vie était faite pour prendre des risques et pour peut-être se casser la gueule. Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait véritablement fait ça, il s'était jeté tête la première dans le pire engrenage de sa vie. Depuis, il était incapable de se laisser aller. Il avait eu plus d'une fois envie de dire ces mots-là à Harry, d'avouer qu'il l'aimait, que ça lui en faisait presque mal. Là était le problème. Ça lui faisait mal. Il avait réussi à tenir le danger à distance, à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'aux événements présents. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas pu y échapper. Ça avait été comme une petite bombe, une balle bien placée, entre deux côtes. Pile dans son coeur. Il sentait l'hémorragie étouffer ses organes. Putain, pourquoi maintenant ? Ne sois pas con, Louis, maintenant ou plus tard, ça n'aurait rien changé. Il resta sans bouger un moment, puis entra dans la baignoire. Les rayons du soleil coulaient sur la faïence. Il sentait comme une asphyxie le gagner. Il en oublia de faire couler l'eau, et ne bougea pas, nu, démuni, l'émail glaçant sa peau. Harry était plus courageux que lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais dit ces mots aux autres, il le savait très bien et penser le contraire avait été idiot. Sa vie sentimentale non plus n'avait pas toujours été rose. Et pourtant. Il était prêt à tout recommencer. Avec lui. Était-ce le retour de Aiden qui avait bousculé ses envies ? Louis avait bien vu la fébrilité de Harry face à Aiden. Il n'était pas idiot. Il comprenait que quelque chose avait dû se déclencher en lui. Il avait craint le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, il s'était dit que cet homme était trop fort pour lui, qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Est-ce que Harry craignait lui aussi ses propres sentiments ? Louis avait envie de crier. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait plus à faire le tri. Rien n'était clair. Il souffla un bon coup, et décida de se calmer. Il devait se calmer. Harry ne méritait pas qu'il le prive de ses vacances. Il ne méritait pas cette punition. Il se leva et se doucha rapidement, puis s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette et revint dans la chambre. Le lit était vide. Il trouva Harry sur le balcon, nu comme un vers et une cigarette coincée entre ses doigts. Il avait le regard vague. Il ne bougea pas lorsque Louis s'accouda à son tour à la balustrade.

"T'as fini ?  
\- Quoi ? Ma douche ?  
\- Quoi d'autre ?  
\- Non, rien. Oui, j'ai fini.   
\- Cool.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Ok.  
\- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal, tout à l'heure ?  
\- Non, pourquoi ?  
\- Je sais pas. Tu m'as eu l'air bizarre.  
\- Non, ça va...  
\- Louis, tu fais la gueule.  
\- Non, pas du tout !  
\- Bon.  
\- On y va ?  
\- Où ? À la plage ?  
\- Oui, ou ailleurs. Comme tu préfères.  
\- Je sais pas trop.  
\- Tu sais pas si t'as envie d'aller à la plage, ou si t'as envie de bouger, ou...  
\- Je sais pas ce que tu as.   
\- Mais, rien."

Harry se tourna vers lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sorti de la salle de bain et plongea son regard dans le sien. Louis se sentit rétrécir sous la dureté de ses yeux. Il le saisit par les épaules et fronça les sourcils.

"Je commence à te connaître, maintenant. Peut-être que ça ne te plait pas, mais c'est comme ça.  
\- J'ai rien à te dire.  
\- Super...  
\- Je te dis que ça va. Alors crois-moi.   
\- Très bien. Je vais te croire. Je voudrais juste qu'on se fasse confiance, tu vois ?   
\- Je te fais confiance.  
\- D'accord.   
\- ...  
\- Bon. Plage ?"

Louis eut un sourire et leva le pouce en geste d'accord. L'hystérie de la matinée s'était considérablement atténuée. Mais il ne put pas nier que les quelques heures qu'ils passèrent étendus sur le sable, à contempler le soleil qui déclinait peu à peu dans le ciel pour plonger enfin dans la mer avaient quelque chose d'enivrant. Louis apprécia la quiétude du moment et relégua ses pensées les plus sombres dans un coin de son esprit. Tout allait bien. Il fallait que tout aille bien.

 

Les jours passèrent dans le calme. Ils sortaient tous les jours, se balader, se baigner, parfois à la mer, parfois simplement à la piscine de l'hôtel. La fin de la semaine approchait à grands pas et Louis sentait son angoisse prendre le dessus. Rentrer à Londres lui faisait peur et exacerbait toutes ses craintes. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage de Harry quand Aiden s'était assis à côté d'eux, les yeux de Harry quand il lui avait dit qu'il était l'homme de sa vie, son regard dur quand il essayait de le faire parler. La curiosité le rongeait. Il savait à quoi ressemblait Aiden maintenant, il savait comment il pouvait être, quelle était sa personnalité ou en tout cas ce qu'il laissait paraître. Il voulait savoir ce qui c'était réellement passé. Il avait beau se douter d'un certain nombre de choses, avoir deviné certains détails, il ne connaissait pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Il voulait apprendre avec exactitude le degré de danger que représentait encore Aiden pour lui, ce que ressentait Harry à son égard. Il voulait savoir si tout ça aurait une incidence sur les semaines à venir. Quelques jours avant leur départ, Harry lui proposa de sortir. Ils se rendirent dans l'une des rares boîtes de nuit de la ville et ne furent pas déçus du voyage. L'endroit était kitch au possible, tout comme les gens l'occupant. Une farandole de cheveux en brosses et de chemises bon marché défilait sous leurs yeux alors que des filles toutes plus boudinées les unes que les autres dans leurs échantillons de vêtements se trémoussaient sur un choix de musique très limité sous un projecteur minable. Louis jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry qui se bidonnait. Il l'attrapa tout de même par la main et l'attira jusqu'au bar. Le barman loucha sur sa chemise Dior et eut l'air franchement déstabilise quand Harry commanda une bouteille de son meilleur whisky. Il lui servit ce qu'il servait à tout le monde, un verre d'alcool immonde que Harry repoussa. Y avait-il au moins un champagne pas trop dégueulasse dans cet établissement, histoire de sauver la soirée ? L'homme haussa les épaules et sortit une bouteille d'un vignoble inconnu que Harry paya sans poser de question. Une nouvelle fois, le barman fut surpris de voir Harry sortir des billets à profusion et fit le connaisseur en les examinant à la lumière du projecteur. Harry soupira. Une bonne moitié de la boîte sursauta quand il alluma une cigarette avec son Dupont et Louis ricana. Harry adorait se montrer de la sorte et ils étaient le public parfait. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin du club et bien vite, quelques beaufs vinrent s'asseoir à leurs côtes avec l'espoir d'obtenir un verre. Mais Harry eut vite fait de les renvoyer se trémousser sur leur drum'n'bass de merde. Ils partirent sans demander leur reste. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée tranquilles, à discuter de tout et de rien. Louis prenait son air le plus détaché mais était incapable de penser de manière rationnelle. Le dernier club dans lequel ils étaient entré ne ressemblait en rien à celui-ci et pourtant, le souvenir d'Aiden était partout. Quand Harry se penchait à son oreille, il revoyait le sourire malveillant. Quand il allumait ses cigarettes, il se demandait combien Aiden en avait allumées pour Harry. Ils tentèrent d'aller danser, mais la musique n'était définitivement pas faite pour ça. De toute façon, Louis ne supportait pas les mains de Harry sur ses hanches. Ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'hôtel alors que la nuit avait à peine commencé. Louis rit jaune quand Harry lui murmura qu'ils trouveraient bien un moyen de s'occuper.

Quand ils furent dans leur chambre, Louis posa ses vêtements de manière mécanique. Il avait l'impression d'être Patrick et il eut la nausée. Harry l'attira contre lui, et glissa ses mains sur sa peau. Il le laissa faire, sans envie. Alors que les choses devenaient plus concrètes, il le poussa doucement. Il lui en voulait de ne plus réussir à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il s'en voulait d'être si contradictoire. Il en voulait à Aiden d'être venu au monde. Il en voulait à la Terre entière. Jones, Patrick, ses parents, ce monde qui avait fait de lui la personne la plus fragile et la il plus fermée qu'il n'ai jamais rencontré. Il prétexta une migraine naissante et la fatigue qui le gagnait. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans le noir. Harry calqua sa respiration sur celle de Louis et tenta de calmer ses envies. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait, et quelque chose l'effrayait. Louis était différent depuis quelques jours, et s'il avait une vague idée du pourquoi, il ne comprenait pas comment les choses pouvaient dégénérer à ce point. Ils pouvaient encore parler, se dire les choses, et il attendait de Louis qu'il fasse le premier pas. Il refusait de le braquer de nouveau, de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et même si cela le rendait fou, il attendrait. L'autre partie de lui priait pour que ce moment n'arrive jamais. Quelque part, il avait la conviction que quand Louis ouvrirait la bouche, il le regretterait amèrement. Pourtant, ça arriverait, il le savait. Son ventre se serra et quand la voix de Louis s'éleva dans le noir, il eut l'impression qu'une main glacée serrait ses entrailles.

"Harry, il faut qu'on parle."


	20. Don't speak, I know what you're saying, so please stop explaining. Don't tell me 'cause it hurts.

"Harry, il faut qu'on parle."

La phrase sembla résonner dans sa tête pendant de longues secondes. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire, ce qu'il devait faire. Que devait-il penser ? Qu'avait-il raté ? Il se dit que ces choses arrivaient, que parfois, on donnait beaucoup, on donnait peut-être trop et pourtant ça ne marchait pas. Il se dit que ce n'était pas grave, que si ça devait se finir, autant que ça se finisse vite. Il fallait avaler la pilule. Mais sa gorge était nouée, et il ne savait pas s'il le supporterait. Il attendit que la sentence tombe mais rien ne venait. Louis restait désespérément silencieux, et c'était peut-être pire, finalement. Plusieurs fois il voulut se forcer à parler, à prendre les devants mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Après tout, c'était Louis qui voulait parler, qu'il parle.

"Harry ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu m'as entendu ?  
\- Bien sûr. J'attends que tu dises quelque chose.  
\- D'accord...  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Alors ?  
\- Tu tiens encore à Aiden.  
\- Alors c'est ça. C'est à propos de lui.   
\- Quoi d'autre ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, ça aurait pu être n'importe quoi. Pourquoi tu penses comme ça ?  
\- Parce que je t'ai vu. J'étais là.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je le fais là, non ?  
\- Oui mais tu aurais pu le faire avant.  
\- Écoute, c'est pas tellement la question.  
\- J'ai peur que tu ne me crois pas. Je te connais Louis. Quand tu es persuadé de quelque chose c'est impossible de te faire comprendre que ce n'est pas forcément la réalité.  
\- Si tu me donnes une bonne raison d'avoir regardé Aiden avec ces yeux-là, je te croirai peut-être.  
\- La seule raison que je peux te donner, et je ne sais pas si elle est bonne, c'est que ça faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu que mon cerveau a saturé, que j'ai été incapable de réfléchir pendant quelques minutes.  
\- Donc il compte toujours.  
\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il comptait. Il comptait énormément. Beaucoup trop. C'est pour ça que ça a été douloureux de le revoir. Mais j'ai grandi, je ne suis plus le même. Et c'est grâce à toi.  
\- Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais parti avec lui.  
\- Arrête d'affirmer les choses, Louis. Tu n'en sais rien. Si tu crois que je suis aussi idiot qu'à l'époque, si tu crois que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance, ça veut dire que j'ai dû rater quelque chose. Je ne serais pas reparti avec lui, c'est avec toi que je veux être.  
\- Tu m'en demande beaucoup trop...  
\- Comment ça ? De quoi tu parles ?  
\- De nous.  
\- Louis qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ?..."

Louis resta silencieux encore quelques minutes. L'atmosphère était si pesante que Harry avait du mal à respirer. L'attente lui parut interminable. Il ne comprenait pas. Pire, il regrettait. Il regrettait d'avoir donné à Louis ces choses qu'il ne voulait pas. Il avait fini par être en accord avec lui-même, mais quelque chose c'était cassé en Louis. Il aurait voulu qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui parle vraiment. Il ne voulait pas de ces quelques paroles éparses. Il avait besoin qu'il soit clair avec lui, mais Louis semblait en être incapable. Peut-être ne savait-il pas lui même ce qu'il pensait réellement.

"J'ai peur...  
\- De nous ? Pourquoi tu aurais peur de nous ?  
\- Parce que je ne veux plus donner pour qu'on me reprenne ensuite. J'en ai fini de vivre comme ça.  
\- Mais Louis, tu ne vis pas, à faire attention à tout, tout le temps !  
\- Le jour où tu me quitteras, Harry, je n'aurai de nouveau plus rien.   
\- Pourquoi est-ce tu penses comme ça ? C'est ce genre de raisonnement qui nous fait souffrir.  
\- C'est toi qui me pousse à penser comme ça ! Tu me dis ces choses, tu as des projets, tu... On dirait que tu ne te connais pas toi-même ! Tu te lasses de tout, tout le temps...   
\- Faire des projets, ça veut dire se lasser, pour toi ?  
\- Mais non ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Tu me fais miroiter des choses que tu m’enlèveras un jour, et je... Je..."

Un sanglot l'étreignit. Harry se colla un peu plus à lui et tenta de calmer ses tremblements.

"D'accord. Alors je t'enlève tout dès maintenant. Oublie ce que je t'ai dis, et vivons au jour le jour. Ne réfléchissons à rien. Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'aimerai jamais. Nous n'avons pas d'avenir. Vivons juste ce qui nous est offert.  
\- ...  
\- Ça te convient ?  
\- ...  
\- Puisque tu ne me dis rien, je suppose que oui.  
\- ...  
\- Bonne nuit, Louis."

C'était la première fois qu'ils s'endormaient sans avoir un temps soit peu réglé les problèmes. D'habitude, ils allaient au bout des choses, ils se réconciliaient et la tension entre eux disparaissait. Ils faisaient l'amour, et ils oubliaient leurs désaccords. Cette fois-ci, Harry tourna le dos à Louis et s’efforça de s'endormir. Il y parvint avec difficulté, son esprit chargé de pensées lourdes et angoissantes. Louis ne fit pas un geste. Il resta dans son coin du lit, immobile. Il se sentait vide. Il ne voulait pas céder à la fatigue. Il espérait que peut-être, Harry dirait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus qui lui permette de reprendre le contrôle mais rien ne vînt. À côté de lui, la respiration de Harry s'apaisa et Louis comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Quand Harry avait parlé, son monde s'était écroulé. Il était incapable de savoir ce qu'il voulait, mais l'entendre dire ces mots avait été bien trop douloureux. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour ça, tout simplement. Ils ne savaient pas comment aimer. Ils aimaient trop, ou trop mal, et les choses ne pouvaient pas bien se finir. Pourtant, l'idée de quitter Harry lui était insupportable. Son ventre se tordait et sa gorge se nouait rien qu'à cette idée. "Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'aimerais jamais." Il n'avait jamais autant souffert, de toute sa vie. En fait, s'il avait été capable de réfléchir au sens réel de ces paroles, il aurait compris que Harry venait de lui faire l'aveu de ses sentiments. Tout ce qu'il retenait, pourtant, c'était cette négation. Cette impossibilité. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Il devait juste oublier tout ça, faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Tout se passerait bien. Il ne voulait pas que Harry le quitte. Il avait une peur bleue que ça se finisse. Jamais auparavant il n'avait aimé si fort. Ils passeraient ces derniers jours de vacances sans reparler de tout ça. Il s'enveloppa dans la couverture et ferma les paupières. Il ne s'endormit que longtemps après, alors que déjà les premiers rayons de soleil traversaient les stores.

 

Les vacances se terminèrent dans une fausse bonne humeur, un mal-être sous jaçent hantait le moindre geste, la moindre parole. Les choses n'étaient pas claires entre eux pour la première fois et ils en avaient totalement conscience l'un comme l'autre. Ils auraient voulu crever l'abcès mais chacun craignait la réaction de l'autre. Harry s'interdisait certaines attentions qui pourtant lui venait spontanément. Louis quant à lui, craignait chacune de réactions de Harry. Ils rentrèrent à Londres sans avoir vraiment profité des derniers jours à Tropea. Leurs sentiments restaient intacts mais quelque chose n'allait pas, et ils ne savaient pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Ils reprirent leur quotidien londonien comme ils l'avaient laissé. Rien n'était pareil. À plusieurs reprises, Harry se surprit à penser qu'il enviait Jeremy, qu'il regrettait cette folie qui l'habitait durant leurs soirées. Chaque fois, ces pensées étaient vite éclipsée par l'évidence que Louis était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et la certitude que ce bonheur là valait bien toute les soirées qu'il avait pu passer. Ce sentiment contradictoire lui donnait la nausée et il n'arrivait plus à se comprendre lui-même. Il aurait voulu en parler avec Louis, lui demander ce qu'il ressentait, si les choses étaient pareilles à ses yeux. Quand il voulait se consoler dans la chaleur de son corps, dans la douceur de sa peau, dans la volupté de la cambrure de ses reins, il n'avait en retour que des réticences. Louis avait toujours de bonnes raisons de lui résister et leurs ébats se faisaient rares. Louis avait le sentiment que Harry le délaissait, il avait peur qu'il se force à lui donner certaines attentions chaque fois qu'il prétendait avoir envie de lui faire l'amour. Il se disait que ce n'était que pour maintenir l'illusion. En fait, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait conscience de la bêtise d'un tel raisonnement, il savait qu'il aurait du en parler avec Harry. Il savait qu'il se donnait des excuses pour ne pas avoir à assumer ses propres angoisses et surtout ses propres torts. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait plus envie de lui, mais il avait peur que quelque chose dérape. Depuis leur conversation en Italie, il ne se sentait plus en phase avec Harry et il savait qu'il n'avait aucune excuses. Ses peurs étaient irrationnelles, il ne voulait pas souffrir, tout simplement. Et tout en raisonnant ainsi, il savait pertinemment que cette situation était la plus douloureuse à vivre pour Harry et Louis. La seule solution qu'il trouva fut de prendre ses distances. Il retourna chez lui la plupart du temps, laissant Harry en compagnie de Jez. Harry semblait s'en contenter, et il se dit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Deux semaines plus tard, il appelait Noah. Ils recommencèrent à se voir, presque comme avant. Noah n'était pas rancunier, il ne posait pas de question. Il lisait simplement dans son regard et comprenait certaines choses. Les parts d'ombre, il les ignorait et laissait Louis en paix. Il n'incita pas Louis à l'accompagner lorsqu'il se défonçait. Il se contentait de ses hochements de tête. De temps en temps, Harry appelait et Louis quittait les lieux en quelques minutes. Noah ne disait jamais rien. Il n'avait rien a dire et il savait que de toute façon, Louis reviendrait. Il revenait toujours.

***

Plusieurs semaine étaient passées depuis leurs vacances en Italie et Harry sentit son coeur étouffer lorsqu'il posa le portable sur la table. Il but une gorgée de son whisky, le troisième de cette soirée qui n'avait même pas encore commencée. Depuis plusieurs jours, les choses n'allaient simplement plus. Il avait fait comme si. Comme si les absences répétées de Louis ne l'affectaient pas le moins du monde. Il était sorti avec Jez, avait repris ses habitudes, à cela près que son sourire et son attitude étaient forcés et qu'il ne ramenait plus personne. Quand il rentrait chez lui, les draps étaient glacés et sa gorge se nouait. Il ne voulait pas que Louis s'échappe un peu plus et s'interdisait donc de l'appeler dès qu'il pensait à lui. De toute façon, il aurait littéralement explosé son forfait. À plusieurs reprises, lors de leurs soirée à l'Embassy, il s'était laissé séduire et courtiser sans pour autant céder. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il voulait Louis, et s'il devait renoncer à lui au quotidien pour pouvoir le garder dans sa vie, alors il se tairait et ne demanderait rien. Il se contenterait de prendre ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner. Il tenta de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi soumis et disposé à se plier au bon vouloir d'une personne, quelle qu'elle soit. La seule période de sa vie qui lui venait était ses années sombres en compagnie d'Aiden. La situation avec Louis lui semblait pourtant bien plus insupportable sans qu'il ne puisse pourtant se l'expliquer. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs en permanence, de chercher la meilleure attitude à adopter sans jamais la trouver. Alors il attendait. Il restait comme un con chez lui, ou bien il sortait toute la nuit et espérait recevoir un signe de Louis qui puisse l'encourager à venir le retrouver. Son verre était vide. Il s'en servit un autre et pianota sur son portable. Il n'irait pas à la soirée à laquelle Jez l'avait convié. Ce soir, il n'avait pas envie. En fait, il n'avait jamais envie, mais il cédait toujours, par habitude. Il en avait fait tellement qu'il ne réfléchissait même plus à l'intérêt de ces beuveries. Ça ne lui apportait absolument rien, à part une occupation passagère. Jeremy ne mit pas longtemps à réagir et son portable sonna, le faisant sursauter.

"Allez, le vieux, bouge-toi.  
\- Je t'emmerde.  
\- Fais pas le con, viens.  
\- J'ai pas envie.   
\- Harooold...   
\- Harry.  
\- Fais pas l'enfant. Viens t'amuser.  
\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne m'amuse même plus.  
\- Tu trouveras bien le moyen de t'occuper.  
\- Ah oui ? Et comment ?  
\- Mais je sais pas, moi... Tu prendras des mecs pour des cons, ou j'en sais rien. Ce que tu fais, quoi.  
\- J'en n'ai aucune envie.   
\- Tu fais chier.   
\- ...  
\- Il viendra pas. Tu le sais très bien.  
\- Je m'en fous. Ça n'a rien à voir, d'accord ?  
\- Prends-moi pour un con, je te dirai rien.   
\- J'ai encore le droit de décider de ce que je vais faire ce soir, non ?  
\- Quand ça inclu la possibilité que tu passes ta soirée en slip dans ton canapé, complètement torché, non.   
\- Je suis pas en slip. Et même pas bourré. Pas encore.  
\- Oui ben, je te connais hein.   
\- M'emmerde pas, Jez, j'ai dis non. Je voudrais seulement..."

Harry fit une pause. Il voulait quoi, au juste ? Que Louis le rejoigne ? Qu'il fasse l'amour de nouveau, pour de vrai, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plusieurs semaines déjà ? Il voulait revivre toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait jamais vécues auparavant, redécouvrir Louis, se redécouvrir lui-même, retrouver la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre avant cette foutue soirée à l'Embassy. Putain de Aiden. Enflure. Raclure. Il entendit Jeremy lui parler et ce fut comme si sa voix était couverte par un vacarme assourdissant. Un bruit effrayant. Un silence écrasant.

"Harry !  
\- ...  
\- HARRY ! Oh !  
\- Hein ?  
\- Putain mais t'es con !   
\- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait.  
\- Justement. Je m'inquiète pour toi, moi, espèce de con.   
\- Désolé. Bon, je te laisse.   
\- Harry, merde.  
\- Bonne soirée."

Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'insister et raccrocha. Presque au même instant, il entendit qu'on frappait doucement à la porte. C'était comme s'il l'avait senti arriver. Louis leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il entrouvrit le battant. Son sourire était de travers et il reconnut le sac qu'il trimbalait partout à l'époque où il n'était qu'un client comme les autres.

"T'étais où ?  
\- J'étais sorti.  
\- Ah.  
\- Je peux entrer ?  
\- Ça dépend. Tu comptes rester cette nuit ?  
\- Sauf si je ne suis pas le bienvenu.  
\- Tu es toujours le bienvenu. Entre."

Il s'écarta pour le laisser passer et attrapa son sac pour le décharger.

"Pourquoi tu trimbales ce truc ?  
\- C'est mon sac.  
\- Merci, je sais que c'est ton sac. Pourquoi tu l'as amené ? T'as encore plein de trucs ici.  
\- ...  
\- Tu veux récupérer tes affaires, c'est ça ?  
\- Juste quelques unes...  
\- Mais...  
\- J'en ai besoin, Harry, c'est tout.   
\- T'es en train de me quitter.  
\- Mais non.  
\- Louis, me prends pas pour un con, tu veux ? Je suis peut-être pas la référence en matière de couples et tout le bordel, mais j'ai quelques notions. Et là, t'es en train de me quitter. Doucement, mais sûrement.   
\- Harry, je viens juste chercher quelques trucs. C'est pas la mort. Tout va bien.  
\- Ah oui, tu trouves ?  
\- Commence pas..."

Louis s'était crispé. Pendant un instant, Harry crut qu'il allait tourner les talons sans même reprendre les affaires dont il avait soi disant besoin. Il eut envie de faire un pas vers lui, mais Louis le devança. Il sentit son corps chaud se coller au sien et en quelques minutes, ils furent dans la chambre, presque totalement nus sur le lit. Louis l'embrassait à pleine bouche, ses mains étaient partout et il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour s'insinuer dans son sous-vêtement et serrer son sexe entre ses doigts. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise qui encouragea Louis à commencer des mouvements de va et vient. Ses caresses étaient spontanées et brusques et Harry se sentit rapidement dépassé par les événements. Il se laissait faire, sans même tenter de reprendre le contrôle. C'était beaucoup trop bon, et il l'avait beaucoup trop attendu pour qu'il ne pense même à le repousser. Il ne tint pas longtemps et fit basculer Louis sur le matelas. Une seconde, il le surplomba et l'observa. Il était incroyablement beau, mais quelque chose semblait avoir changé en lui. Cette impression étrange ne le lâchait pas depuis l'Italie. Le sentiment qu'il avait des choses à prouver. Louis semblait déterminé à lui montrer qu'il ne se laisserait jamais dompter, que Harry ne parviendrait jamais à l'enfermer. Il décida de ne pas prêter attention à son air de défi, et n'attendit pas son accord pour entrer en lui. Il se foutait pas mal qu'il se sente suffisamment prêt, il ne voulait pas prendre son temps, il voulait le retrouver, il voulait bouger en lui et l'entendre gémir en retour. Louis ne protesta pas, au contraire, il accentua les mouvements de Harry en se cambrant. Le manque s'était fait ressentir tout au long de cette dernière semaine, et même s'il n'avait pas voulu revenir trop vite, même s'il avait fait languir Harry pour une raison que lui même ignorait, il était heureux d'être de nouveau entre ses bras. Il posa ses mains sur son torse et le poussa doucement contre les oreillers, puis il le chevaucha. Il s'accrocha à ses épaules et planta son regard dans le sien, bougeant de plus en plus vite sur lui. Il griffait sa peau et gémissait au creux de son oreille, enfouissant son visage dans ses boucles éparpillées. Ses cuisses frottaient contre les hanches de Harry et le plaisir était si fort qu'il en était douloureux. Il sentait ses entrailles se serrer, son cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté et il avait sombré dans les ténèbres, étouffé par son désir, par la conviction que rien ne pouvait être mieux que ça, que rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux et à la fois plus en danger que ce que lui offrait Harry. Il sentait tout, plus encore qu'auparavant, il le sentit en lui, son intérieur brûlait et il n'en pouvait plus. Il mordit le cou de Harry avec une violence inouïe et celui-ci eut un sursaut, arrachant à Louis un nouveau cri. Harry était incapable de penser normalement. Les ordres que lui murmurait Louis le rendait totalement fou.

"Plus fort, Harry..."

Il obéit. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui obéir, il lui était entièrement dévoué, il lui appartenait tout entier. Il plaqua ses mains sur les reins de Louis et intensifia les mouvements de son bassin. L'orgasme le guettait, et lorsqu'il compris qu'il ne pourrait plus le retenir, il sentit la frustration l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Ce devait être la première fois de sa vie qu'il regrettait de jouir. Louis avait fait de lui l'homme le plus incertain qui soit. Ses sentiments se contredisaient en permanence. Il contempla Louis et reconnut sur ses traits cette crispation qu'il lui connaissait bien. Il n'eut qu'à le frôler pour qu'il atteigne l'orgasme. Quant à lui, ce fut entre deux spasmes qui secouaient le corps de Louis que la jouissance s'empara de lui. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Louis et le serra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans même prendre la peine de se séparer.

 

Ils dormaient depuis quelques heures déjà lorsque le portable de Louis vibra près de son visage. Il émergea avec difficulté et ce fut dans un brouillard impénétrable qu'il décrocha et lâcha quelques mots d'une voix enrouée.

"On dort là."

La réponse tarda à venir et il se rendit compte à quel point il était affamé. Ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de dîner et il sortit du lit pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Au moins, Louis ne se réveillerait pas et ne lui demanderait pas qui était à l'appareil. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait pour sa part aucune idée.

"Louis ?  
\- Non, ducon. C'est qui ?  
\- Oh, ce doit être Harry. Comment va mon petit millionnaire favori ?"

Le jeune homme sentit une boule de colère se former aussitôt dans sa gorge. C'était Jones. Ses expressions, le ton qu'il prenait, sa voix nasillarde et un peu grinçante. Il fut heureux d'avoir entendu le téléphone avant Louis. Il fut heureux de pouvoir envoyer balader ce fils de pute.

"Ah putain, tu lâches jamais l'affaire, toi, hein ? J'ai une idée. Tu vas éloigner ton téléphone de ton oreille, tu vas gentiment raccrocher et tu rappelleras dans dix ans. Pigé ?  
\- Tu t'excites vite toi... tu me fais penser à un petit chien, tu sais, du genre roquet qui aboie très fort et qui prend vite peur. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
\- Ferme ta gueule. Raccroche maintenant, et laisse Louis tranquille. T'es le pire des escrocs et il ne te doit absolument rien.   
\- C'est ce que tu crois. Je ne suis pas des plus fortunés, je ne suis pas un enfant de choeur, je ne suis pas comme toi, gentil petit bourgeois, ni comme Louis, pauvre petite prostituée... Mais figure toi que j'ai un très bon avocat qui connait un paquet de trucs, et qu'il m'a pondu un magnifique contrat pour Louis. Qu'il a signé. Maintenant, il doit payer. C'est aussi simple que ça.   
\- ...  
\- Passe-le moi, maintenant.  
\- Il n'est pas disposé à te répondre.  
\- Arrête de le protéger comme ça, Harry... Qu'est ce que ça t'apporte, de toute façon ? À part des parties de baises pimentées par sa capacité à s'attirer toutes sortes de merdes ?   
\- T'es un sacré enfoiré, Jones.  
\- C'est ça.   
\- ...  
\- Tu sais quoi, Harry ? On va mettre deux-trois trucs au clair. Louis est un mauvais payeur. Il me doit de l'argent et refuse de me rembourser dans les temps. J'ai avancé une fortune pour lui, il a signé un contrat stipulant clairement que les dépenses engagées seraient remboursées par ses revenus de mannequin. Manque de bol, il ne doit pas être assez beau pour décrocher une place chez les grands couturiers. Ça, ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Officiellement, il ne respecte pas les clauses du contrat. Il doit donc, comme précisé en petites lettres en bas des documents, rembourser la somme que j'ai avancée pour lui. Plus intérêts. C'est aussi simple que ça.   
\- Envoie-moi donc ton pourri d'avocat. Qu'on rigole. Je ne suis pas exactement sous-équipé en la matière.  
\- Je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas un enfant de choeur. Pour ma part, régler les problèmes à l'amiable m'emmerde profondément. Je préfère faire ça à l'ancienne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Les tribunaux ne sont pas trop mon truc. Par contre, il ne faudra pas s'étonner si on retrouve la dépouille trouée de ton cher et tendre dans une ruelle mal famée. Il arrive des choses terribles de nos jours, on ne sait plus à qui faire confiance.   
\- C'est une menace ?  
\- Disons un avertissement. Je suis sûr qu'on va trouver un moyen de s'arranger, toi et moi."

Harry était hors de lui. Il frottait ses dents les unes contre les autres, incapable de rester calme. Il ne devait pas crier. Il ne devait pas alarmer Louis. Ce n'était certainement pas la solution. Il réfléchit à toute allure et se dit que Louis ne devait même pas prendre connaissance de cet appel. Il ne voulait pas ajouter une tension à leur histoire déjà devenue quelque peu compliquée. Il colla le haut parleur à son oreille et baissa la voix.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, Jones ?  
\- Oh, tu deviendrais donc docile ? Comme quoi, tout n'est pas perdu pour toi...  
\- Va te faire foutre, et viens en aux faits.   
\- Voyons voir... Louis me versait 500 livres par mois – du moins, quand il respectait les délais. Malgré l'avance qu'il a pris ces derniers mois, il a accumulé un énorme retard et donc beaucoup d'intérêt. Partons sur 750 livres par mois. Je suis généreux, ce soir.   
\- Tu foutras la paix à Louis ?  
\- Promis juré craché. Croix de bois croix de fer, tout le bordel.  
\- Si j'entends encore une fois parler de toi, je te jure que ça va partir en couille.   
\- Après notre entrevue de demain, je disparaîtrai pour un mois. Réfléchis, Harry, tu ne peux pas te permettre de me faire un joli virement sur mon compte bancaire. Déjà, parce que je n'en ai pas, sécurité oblige. Ensuite, parce que papa-maman se feraient du soucis. Pas vrai ?"

L'enfoiré. Il l'avait dans l'os. Il devrait le voir tous les mois et lui remettre le liquide en mains propres. Merde, il était baisé.

"Très bien. À demain, 20h. Ne sois pas en retard."


	21. There's something that you think you need, trying your best to sleep on coke and speed, so watch as I start to smile. After every party I die, die after every party. After every party I die, die after every party.

Il gara sa voiture dans une rue parallèle à l'immeuble de Noah. Il avait raccompagné Louis à son appartement une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt et avait tourné dans le quartier pendant un moment avant de se décider. Il leva les yeux vers le bâtiment avec la sale impression que Louis était là-haut. Il se dit qu'inconsciemment, il aurait peut-être voulu le voir sortir sur le perron et qu'il le surprenne ici. Louis lui avait avoué la veille qu'ils se voyaient. En tout bien tout honneur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un Louis défoncé à la cocaïne, à moitié nu sur le canapé aux côtés de Noah. Ça le rendait fou et il secoua la tête pour chasser ces mauvaises images de son esprit. Il remonta la rue que lui avait indiquée Jones avant de raccrocher et s'engouffra dans le bar miteux où devait avoir lieu leur rendez-vous. Jones fut en retard, évidemment. Harry repensa à Louis, à son air endormi lorsqu'il était retourné se coucher à ses côtés. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait avec dans la voix une angoisse qui avait fait jubiler Harry. Ce dernier l'avait rassuré en racontant qu'il avait eu subitement faim et lui avait proposé dans la foulée de manger quelque chose. Avant de le rejoindre, il avait pris soin d'effacer toute trace de l'appel de Jones sur son portable. Il se sentait coupable de cacher quelque chose d'aussi énorme à Louis, mais il sentait qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Si Jones en venait à contacter Louis, celui-ci se fermerait définitivement. Il retournerait dans la rue. Et pour Harry, plutôt mourir. Il détestait la fierté de Louis. Il le détestait de le punir pour avoir cru au bonheur, pour avoir accepté, enfin, d'être heureux. Louis se condamnait lui même par peur d'être déçu. Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il releva les yeux. Ce gros porc de Jones était là, tout sourire, absolument ravi. Il le regarda tirer la chaise en face de lui et s'installer mollement, ses joues suintantes de sueur brillant à la lueur des spots. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, se jaugeant l'un l'autre. Puis Jones se pencha en avant et plaqua ses grosses mains sur la table.

"Alors, mon chou. Tu as ce qu'il faut ?  
\- Pas d'amabilité entre nous, tu prends ton fric et tu te casses.  
\- Oh, Harry, buvons une bière, c'est plus sympa.  
\- Écoute, je suis pas ton pote, je fais pas ça de gaieté de coeur, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu laisses Louis tranquille.  
\- Alors buvons une bière. Je t'invite.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ? Je ne me soumettrais jamais comme peuvent le faire les pauvres garçons que tu pièges. Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer un rôle avec toi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que TU n'as pas compris Harry ? JE décide, les règles, c'est MOI qui les instaure. Tu te plies à MES exigences et je sais très bien que tu ne te risquerais pas à aller à l'encontre de ce que je te dis. Tu n'aimerais pas retrouver ton Louis dans un trop mauvais état, pas vrai ? Et saches que ça m'ennuierait énormément de devoir amocher un si joli visage.  
\- Tu es le pire homme que j'ai jamais rencontré.   
\- Tu es si dramatique, Harry... Tu es encore jeune, tu finiras par apprendre que le monde n'est pas tout rose.  
\- Laisse-moi te poser une question...  
\- Je t'en prie, tout ce que tu voudras, mon chou.  
\- Tu en as enculé combien de mecs, comme ça ?   
\- Littéralement, ou c'est une image ?"

Harry ne répondit rien. Cet homme l’écœurait, et il sentit comme une envie de vomir remonter dans sa gorge. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il savait qu'en restant à cette table il finirait par le frapper. Et il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite.

"Allez, je te charrie. Si tu veux tout savoir, mais ça reste entre nous bien sûr, je pense qu'on pourrait remplir cette pièce avec tous les culs que j'ai vu défiler. Mais je ne m'en suis pas fait tant que ça, figure-toi. D'ailleurs, dis moi, Louis... Il est comment ? Parce que, indéniablement je n'aurais pas dit non à un petit aperçu de ses talents. J'en ai beaucoup entendu sur son compte, mais entre nous, il est si doué que ça ?"

Les ongles de Harry s'enfoncèrent dans ses cuisses sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il serra les poings et ravala les insultes qui menacaient de fuser. Il devait garder son calme. Il ne devait pas lui donner le plaisir de craquer.

"Finalement, tu n'es qu'une pauvre pédale refoulée. En plus d'être un connard sans scrupule, tu regrettes de ne pas te faire prendre par tout Londres et tu passes ta frustration sur de pauvres garçons trop naïfs pour se méfier. C'est bon à savoir. T'inquiète pas, je te trouverai bien une bonne brute pour assouvir tes désirs les plus cachés.  
\- Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est fascinant.  
\- Tu m'en vois comblé. Maintenant, prends ça, et à dans un mois."

Sur ces mots, Harry abattit une enveloppe généreusement fournie sur la table et repoussa sa chaise. Il en avait suffisamment entendu. Des images qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu imaginer défilaient dans sa tête, et il savait qu'il était proche de la saturation. Il quitta le bar sans prendre la peine de payer le café qu'il avait bu pour patienter. Jones pourrait bien s'en charger. Il marcha vite et claqua la portière de sa Porsche avant de démarrer. Il roulait à toute allure en pianotant sur son téléphone. Jeremy répondit à la troisième tonalité.

"Harold !  
\- Je viens chez toi. Tu as intérêt à être dans le coin, sinon je te bute.  
\- Je suis un peu occupé là.  
\- Hé bien tu dis à ta blondasse de mettre des vêtements et de dégager son petit cul de ton appartement.  
\- C'est Michelle ! Je peux pas lui dire ça, quand même...  
\- Putain, tu m'emmerdes. Dégage la, je monte."

Il raccrocha et ferma sa voiture. Il courut presque jusqu'au hall d'entrée et tenta de retrouver son souffle pendant que l'ascenseur rejoignait le quatrième étage de l'hôtel particulier des parents de Jez. Il n'eut pas besoin de frapper à la porte, elle était déjà entrouverte, laissant entrevoir la poitrine rebondie de Michelle. Il entra sans se préoccuper de sa presque nudité – elle avait pris la peine d'enfiler une culotte – et s'affala sur le canapé du salon.

"A boire, mécréants !  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Bonsoir Michelle, tu es de toute beauté ce soir. Que me vaut la vue délicate de ces tétons ?  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?  
\- Je viens quand je veux ma chère, et tu n'as rien à dire. Ce n'est pas parce que Jez te baise que tu es chez toi ici."

Michelle fit une grimace et se détourna, signifiant clairement qu'elle se désintéressait totalement de Harry. Elle retourna dans la chambre et Jez sortit de la salle de bain au même moment. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de costume et s'assit aux côtés de Harry.

"Bon, c'est quoi le problème ?  
\- J'en ai marre, Jez...  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- Oh, mais j'en ai marre de tout, tout va de travers. Je sais même pas où est mon mec à l'heure qu'il est.  
\- Appelle-le.  
\- Je peux pas.   
\- Allons bon.  
\- Si ça se trouve, il se fait baiser par mon ancien dealeur.  
\- Dis pas n'importe quoi.   
\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? C'est possible, non ? C'est ce qu'il faisait avant qu'on soit vraiment ensemble, pas vrai ?  
\- Mais justement, vous êtes ensemble. Ça n'a plus rien à voir.   
\- C'est ce que tu crois. Mais si Noah a trouvé le moyen de lui refiler de la coke, je sais pas comment ça va pouvoir finir.  
\- Tu crois qu'il a recommencé ?  
\- Je sais pas. Je le vois jamais. Il est venu hier soir et il a refusé de rester chez moi ce soir. Je sais pas ce qu'il veut. Je sais plus quoi penser, et je déteste ça. Il s'est passé un truc, il a perdu confiance en moi, ou en nous...   
\- Je sais pas quoi te dire, Harry.   
\- Je sais. C'est pas grave. Je venais juste pour me changer les idées. J'ai eu une journée un peu merdique. Sers moi un whisky et dis à Michelle de nous faire un lap-dance."

La jeune femme brillait par son absence et Harry se demanda si elle espérait qu'il reparte très vite pour pouvoir finir sa petite affaire avec Jeremy. Elle pouvait toujours courir.

"Micheeeelle !  
\- Ta gueule, Harry ! T'es con !  
\- Ça va, elle m'a ouvert avec les seins à l'air, je pense qu'on est assez intime maintenant. MICHELLE ! Appelle tes copines !   
\- Mais tais-toi !   
\- Écoute-moi bien, Jeremy, j'ai envie de faire la fête et c'est chez toi que ça va se passer. Alors vous avez qu'à faire vos trucs habituels, partouze et tout le bordel, et moi je me marrerai en vous regardant, tu veux ? Ce sera pas la première fois.   
\- Tu fais chier, Harry...   
\- Jez, je suis sérieux. J'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les idées.   
\- Très bien."

Il saisit son téléphone et passa quelques coups de fils pendant que Harry sirotait son whisky, le regard dans le vide. Il était fatigué. Il en avait assez de penser en permanence, il voulait juste décrocher un moment, oublier tout ça. Oublier. Quelques heures plus tard, l'appartement était bondé, la pièce enfumée et Harry dangereusement éméché. Les corps se mélangeaient un peu partout aux quatre coins de l'appartement, et il traînait comme une âme en peine, allumant cigarette sur cigarette, la bouteille de whisky à la main. Il n'avait pas vu Jez depuis trois siècles et Michelle avait elle aussi disparu. Il fit la rencontre d'un trio déchaîné qui œuvrait dans la salle de bain et leva son verre à l'adresse du garçon qui s'en donnait à coeur joie. Tout ceci était ridicule. L'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité en trop grande quantité n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. À vrai dire, il ne pensait qu'à Louis. Il n'avait aucune envie de participer à ces démonstrations d'amour malsaines et avait regretté sa proposition à l'instant même où les premiers invités avaient débarqué. Ils avaient jeté sur la table basse un énorme caillou et il avait dû sortir sur le balcon pour ne pas plonger la tête la première dans la poudre qu'ils écrasaient consciencieusement de leurs cartes platines. Lorsque ça avait dégénéré, et que les couples s'étaient formés, il avait dû refuser bien des propositions toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. À présent, il hésitait entre rentrer chez lui et pleurer dans son lit ou rejoindre les deux garçons sur le canapé, qui se léchaient allègrement le corps. Il n'en avait pas envie, mais la simple perspective de trouver à s'occuper le tentait. Il s'approcha du couple d'éphèbes transpirants et resta planté là un moment. Il cherchait à comprendre l'intérêt que l'on pouvait trouver à s'exhiber de la sorte. Il avait certes fait des écarts dans sa vie, avait testé certaines choses dont il n'était pas fier aujourd'hui, mais jamais comme ça, aux yeux de tout le monde. En fait, ça ne lui faisait aucun effet. C'était comme regarder un porno en direct, comme assister au tournage. Ça semblait mécanique. Ces gens faisaient ça en permanence. Il n'y avait même plus de surprise, plus aucun jeu. Tout était calculé, systématique, et il se dit que rien ne pourrait le faire retomber dans ce genre de dérives, à présent. L'un des jeunes hommes remarqua enfin sa présence et attrapa sa ceinture, entreprenant de la défaire sur le champ. Harry ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il sentit qu'on tirait sur son caleçon, et remonta en hâte son pantalon en hurlant.

"Mais tu dégages toi !  
\- Sois pas timide, t'es là pour ça, non ?  
\- Mais pas du tout.   
\- Tu nous mates depuis tout à l'heure. Tu dois aimer ce qu'on fait, alors rejoins-nous.  
\- Tout ce que je vois ce sont des animaux incapables de se contrôler. Baiser en public vous épargne la gêne d'avoir à révéler vos sentiments. Félicitations, vous n'êtes plus des humains doués d'intelligence. Vous n'êtes que des bêtes assoiffées de cul."

Le deuxième garçon releva la tête et interrompit ses activités buccales pour regarder Harry. Il ne savait pas qui il était. La chair fraîche avait pris la relève, et la réputation de Harry avait peu à peu désintéressé le Grand Londres.

"Si t'es venu pour parler, tu t'es trompé d'adresse.  
\- Je t'emmerde. T'es dans l'appartement de mon meilleur ami, pauvre con. J'étais là avant que tu arrives et je serai certainement encore ici quand tu seras rentré dans ton trou pour calmer tes saignements de nez, sale pute."

Il était furieux. Pour qui cette pouffe se prenait-elle ?

"Calme-toi, mec, on est là pour s'amuser.  
\- Pour s'amuser ? C'est ça, s'amuser, pour vous ?"

Il avait élevé la voix, et quelques têtes se dressèrent.

"Mais bordel, qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? À vivre comme ça, vous allez finir par tous crever de la même hépatite, ou d'une overdose, et vous trouvez ça marrant ? Vous êtes tous des fils et filles de, vous vous habillez Prada et McQueen, vous êtes à l'abri du besoin parce que vos parents, bien que totalement handicapés des sentiments, paient tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Vous pouvez partir en vacances, vous pouvez voyager, apprendre des trucs, profiter du monde qui vous entoure sans vous préoccuper de l'argent et vous, qu'est ce qui vous amuse ? Vous coker la tête et tous baiser les uns avec les autres ! Félicitations ! Vous avez une vie bien plus merdique que vos parents ! Mais allez donc dégueuler ailleurs, allez donc vous faire prendre et faire semblant d'aimer ça dans vos duplex respectifs, bande de dégénérés !  
\- Fais pas chier, Harry !  
\- Toi, ta gueule ! Je te connais même pas, d'où tu me parles, là ?  
\- Euh... Aux dernières nouvelles, si, on se connait. Je suis le cousin de Jez. Ça te parle ?  
\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Et d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu fous là Ryan ? T'es qu'un gamin, rentre chez toi !   
\- T'es vraiment devenu pitoyable. C'était vrai ce que disaient les gens, à l'Embassy, t'as un sérieux problème.  
\- Moi, un problème ?!"

Harry était hystérique. Il rejoignit Ryan en quelques pas et se jeta sur lui. Il l'empoigna par les épaules, faute de col, et le secoua violemment. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

"T'es même pas majeur et tu te laisses embarquer dans ce genre de plan minable, mais c'est moi qui ai un problème ? Petite merde, va !"

Le garçon resta immobile un instant, livide. Il semblait totalement déconnecté et réprima des larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Harry n'était même pas désolé pour lui. Il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par l'épaule et qu'on le tirait en arrière. Jez était furieux. Il le traîna jusqu'au dressing et claqua la porte coulissante.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?!  
\- Je dis ce que j'ai sur le coeur, c'est tout !  
\- Arrête de faire chier le monde ! Je te supporte plus ! T'es chiant en permanence, tu me casses les couilles pour que j'organise des soirées que tu viens plomber avec tes discours de philosophe à deux balles, tu débarques chez moi un jour sur deux pour t'enfiler mon whisky et au final, tu casses la gueule à mon cousin ? T'es malade ?!   
\- Je... j'ai..."

Il y eu un flottement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment réagir, jusqu'à ce que Harry se laisse glisser sur le sol et éclate en sanglots. Jeremy ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'agenouilla en face de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai l'impression de... j'ai l'impression que tu es comme avant, tu sais... Comme avec Aiden. Je m'inquiète pour toi."

Les pleurs de Harry redoublèrent. Il avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Jeremy et se mordait la main pour étouffer ses gémissements.

"Je sais plus quoi faire, Jez...  
\- ...  
\- Je crois que je vais devenir fou.  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? De Louis ? Tu peux arranger les choses, tu sais.  
\- Pas toutes. Pourtant, je fais de mon mieux.   
\- Explique-toi, putain.  
\- Je suis dans la merde, je crois. Enfin, c'est Louis, qui l'est, et j'ai plus ou moins pris sa place. Il doit de l'argent à un type, beaucoup d'argent...  
\- Harry, non...  
\- Si. C'est un vrai méchant, ce mec. Du genre qui a du sang sur les mains, tu vois ? Je veux pas que ce soit celui de Louis, c'est tout. Moi, j'ai la thune, je m'en fous.   
\- Mais t'es pas de taille face à un vrai méchant. La preuve, regarde-toi.   
\- Je sais. Mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Louis a souffert toute sa vie, tu sais. Il en a bavé, je pouvais bien faire ça pour lui.   
\- T'es pas dieu, Harry. Un jour tout ça va te retomber dessus.   
\- Je préfère ça à laisser Louis retourner faire le tapin. Il n'acceptera plus d'argent de ma part, j'ai juste trouvé une parade.   
\- Ça va te mener où, tout ça ?   
\- Je sais pas. Je te l'ai dit, si je paie, tout ira bien. J'ai l'argent.   
\- Pour combien de temps ? Tu crois que ton père va continuer à te remplir les poches si c'est pour que tu le distribues à tout va ? Il va finir par se rendre compte de tes excès.  
\- J'arrêterai de porter du Dior, ça ne me manquera pas.   
\- C'est pas la question. Tu vas te retrouver dans un véritable merdier. Tu n'es pas de ce monde, tu n'as aucune idée des règles à suivre. Louis le sait, lui. Il a quasiment grandi dans ça. Il s'est construit une carapace pendant toutes ces années, et toi, tu n'as pas tout ça.   
\- J'en ai conscience, d'accord ? J'ai pas réfléchi une seconde, j'ai fais ça sur l'impulsion du moment."

L'angoisse des événements de l'après-midi semblait s'être soudain concrétisée sous l'effet de l'alcool. Harry était perdu. Jeremy s'éloigna de quelques centimètres pour capter son regard, mais Harry était incapable de relever les yeux. Il eut un gémissement paniqué et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

"Putain, je suis tellement dans la merde !"

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Jeremy pour se décider. Il s'empara du portable de Harry et appela Louis sans même lui demander son avis. Il devait venir le chercher. Harry avait besoin de lui. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le jeune homme fit coulisser la porte et s'accroupit face à Harry. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Jez, qui haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. C'était l'une des pires soirées que Jeremy ait pu passer. Il était horriblement inquiet pour son ami, et il ne pouvait rien dire à Louis. Il les laissa entre eux et alla rejoindre Michelle dans sa chambre. La plupart des invités, probablement coupés dans leurs envies suite à l'explosion de Harry, avaient quitté les lieux. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement ce genre de soirées. Il s'était plié aux exigences de Harry, pensant que ça l'aiderait peut-être à passer à autre chose l'espace de quelques heures. Mais ça n'avait fait qu'agraver la situation. Michelle grogna dans son sommeil. Elle avait fini par abandonner tout espoir de faire quoi que ce soit à caractère sexuel cette nuit. Ça tombait bien, Jeremy n'en avait plus tellement envie non plus. Il se coucha et s'endormit presque instantanément. Harry et Louis n'avaient qu'à faire ce qu'ils voulaient, ça lui était bien égal.

Louis se pencha vers Harry, mais ce dernier refusait obstinément de relever la tête. Il se sentait honteux.

"Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Rien... j'ai juste beaucoup trop bu...  
\- Vraiment ? Seulement ça ?  
\- Oui, seulement ça...   
\- Très bien. Viens, on rentre.   
\- Tu me crois ?   
\- Non."

Il aida Harry à se relever et ils traversèrent le salon jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Louis récupéra les clés de la voiture de Harry et le poussa dehors sans ménagement. Il l'installa sur le siège passager et démarra sans desserrer les lèvres. La voiture ronronnait sous son corps et il ouvrit les fenêtres pour profiter de l'air frais. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Harry. Il le fit s'asseoir au bar de la cuisine et lui prépara un café qu'il sala abondamment. Harry courut jusqu'aux toilettes à la deuxième gorgée et il n'en ressortit que dix minutes plus tard. Il était livide mais semblait avoir légèrement désaoulé.

"Tu vas m'expliquer ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- À quoi tu joues ?  
\- Mais encore ? J'avais seulement trop bu.  
\- C'est quoi ce plan Harry ? Depuis quand t'as trop bu et tu te mets à pleurer comme un enfant, au point que je doive venir te chercher ?   
\- J'en sais rien, je dois être un peu fatigué...  
\- C'est le genre de chose qui arrivent après une partouze, effectivement.   
\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?  
\- Je pense que tu m'as compris, non ?   
\- Non. Développe, tu m'intéresses."

Harry fut lui-même surpris par l'agressivité dans sa voix. Il était sur la défensive et il ne comprenait pas tellement pourquoi.

"Oh, je sais pas. Je parle peut-être des quinze personnes qui baisaient encore dans tous les sens quand je suis arrivé.  
\- Et tu t'es dis quoi quand t'as vu ça ?  
\- C'est marrant mais ça m'a même pas tellement étonné. Je commence à te connaître.   
\- T'es sérieux, là ?   
\- Vas-y, donne moi une bonne explication. Tu vas me dire que t'as passé ta soirée dans le dressing à te faire des shots de tequila ?   
\- Et tu crois que je m'en suis tapé combien dans la soirée, juste pour voir à quel point tu peux être con ?  
\- J'arrive justement pas à me décider sur un chiffre, j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider. Je dois être trop con pour réfléchir convenablement.   
\- J'arrive pas à y croire. C'est toi qui dis ça, mais qu'est ce que tu faisais, toi, hein ? Tu peux me raconter ta soirée, aussi, que je me marre ? Il t'a baisé combien de fois, Noah, cette nuit, avant que tu viennes chercher ton dépravé de mec ?   
\- Va te faire foutre, Harry. Moi, j'ai pas eu besoin qu'on vienne me chercher parce que je suis incapable de me contrôler. Noah ne me touche pas, tu le sais très bien. Quand je le vois, je suis sobre, moi.   
\- Mais putain, tu comprends rien ! J'ai baisé personne, tu crois quoi ? Quelle image tu peux avoir de moi pour m'accuser comme ça ?!  
\- L'image d'un mec qui vomit dans le dressing de son meilleur ami pendant une soirée partouze après avoir englouti une bouteille de whisky.  
\- Tu sais très bien que tout ça n'a rien à voir avec le sexe. Je suis capable de me défoncer à toutes sortes de choses et contrôler ce que j'ai dans le pantalon. Tu sais que si je me retrouve dans ce genre d'endroit, dans ce genre de moments, c'est pour une toute autre raison.  
\- Laquelle, je te prie ?  
\- Fais pas l'innocent.   
\- Je peux te poser une question Harry, une seule ?  
\- ...  
\- Pourquoi tu pleurais ? Si c'est pas la culpabilité, pourquoi tu chialais comme un con ?   
\- Mais pour toi, putain !   
\- Pour moi ?   
\- Oui, pour toi ! Pour ta gueule de con qui est incapable d'accepter que toi et moi, on forme un couple ! Tu crois que c'est facile, pour moi ? Tu crois que ça a été simple de trouver mes marques, de comprendre comment ça fonctionne, tout ce merdier ? J'ai mis du temps à avoir totalement confiance en notre histoire, et quand j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de m'y retrouver, quand je me suis enfin dis que j'étais exactement avec la personne qu'il me fallait, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Tu t'es barré ! T'as quitté le navire, lâche que tu es, tu m'as laissé comme un con ruminer mes sentiments et mes inquiétudes et je n'ai eu qu'à me démerder tout seul ! Tu trouves ça normal, toi, de me traiter comme ça ? De me traiter comme un moins que rien ? Dis-moi, Louis...   
\- Je refuse d'avoir cette conversation une nouvelle fois.   
\- T'es impossible. On n'arrivera jamais à se comprendre. Ça sert à rien.   
\- Alors on en reste là ?  
\- Tu te fous sérieusement de tout ce que je viens de te dire ? Ça ne t'affecte pas le moins du monde ?  
\- Si...   
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué, Harry. Si t'es incapable de me laisser du temps, je sais pas quoi te dire. Si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi ce soir, mais je rentrerai demain matin. J'ai un rendez-vous.   
\- Non. Tu peux partir.  
\- Très bien."

Louis attrapa son sac avec colère et claqua la porte. Harry resta sans bouger, sa tasse de café imbuvable coincée entre ses doigts crispés. Quelque chose venait de se briser en lui. Il fut secoué d'un spasme et courut une nouvelle fois jusqu'aux toilettes. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas à cause de l'alcool, ni du café.

***

Louis grimpait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il tremblait de fureur. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et balança son sac sur le sol.

"Bah alors... ? Il t'arrive quoi ?  
\- Tais-toi, et prépare-moi un trait."

Noah s’exécuta sans broncher. Louis le poussa et aspira la poudre un peu trop fort, sans réfléchir. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se frotta les narines un long moment.

"Putain que c'est bon."

La main de Noah glissa sur sa nuque et il frissonna. Quand il plaqua la bouche à la sienne, Louis ferma les yeux.


	22. But it was not your fault but mine, and it was your heart on the line. I really fucked it up this time, didn't I, my dear?

La main de Noah glissa sur sa nuque et il frissonna. Quand il plaqua la bouche à la sienne, Louis ferma les yeux. Il savait que ça arriverait et il s'était dit qu'à ce moment, il repousserait Noah, il lui dirait que les choses n'étaient plus comme avant et que maintenant il était avec Harry. Ce soir, il ne savait plus très bien. La cocaïne brouillait ses sens, ses pensées. C'était la première fois depuis plus de huit mois. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse contre ses côtes. La langue de Noah contre la sienne avait un goût étrange et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment les choses avaient pu arriver si vite. Ses mains se glissaient sous ses vêtements. Dans ses cheveux. Il voulait résister. Il savait que ce n'était pas la solution. Il n'était pas venu pour ça. Il était venu pour la coke, c'était tout. Seulement la coke. Son t-shirt n'était déjà plus là. Il sentit à peine la morsure de ses dents sur son téton. Il pensait à Harry. Les doigts de Noah saisirent son entre-jambe. Il revoyait les corps dénudés dans le salon de Jeremy. Les caresses s'intensifièrent. Harry prostré sur le sol. Les lèvres de Noah autour de sa virilité. "Non. Tu peux partir." Plus aucun contrôle. La porte du duplex qui claque. Le plaisir décuplé par cette culpabilité. L'air glacial sur ses joues trempées de larmes. Ce sentiment que tout se casse la gueule, étouffé tant bien que mal par les caresses d'un autre. Son hésitation devant l'immeuble de Noah. Un cri. Il aurait dû y retourner. Des mains qui le saisissent. Il aurait dû retourner voir Harry. Ses dents serrant l'oreiller. L'envie de coke. Le corps de Noah sur le sien. L'envie d'évasion. Son sexe en lui. Seulement quelques étages à monter. Le mouvement de ses hanches. Un trait, rien qu'un. Les gémissements glissés à son oreille. La main de Noah sur sa nuque et ses yeux qui se ferment... Un vacarme assourdissant explosa à ses oreilles. En quelques secondes seulement, il comprit.

Harry tournait en rond dans sa cuisine. Il avait craché ses tripes pendant un bon moment, se répétant qu'il devait aller retrouver Louis. Maintenant, il hésitait. Il allait encore l'effrayer, encore le repousser dans ses retranchements. Louis allait encore se fermer, et il finirait par le perdre. Mais s'il n'y allait pas, il deviendrait fou. Il devait se décider vite. L'instant d'après, il dévalait les escaliers en enfilant son trench-coat. Tant pis pour Louis, tant pis pour sa fierté. Il était bien trop amoureux. Il réussirait à arranger les choses. Il réglerait les problèmes. Tout irait bien. Il le prendrait dans ses bras. Il embrasserait ses lèvres. Il lui dirait tout. Ces trois mots ridicules qui voulaient tant dire. Louis l'aimait lui aussi, il le savait. Alors putain, qu'ils vivent ! Qu'ils laissent libre cours à ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Harry venait de comprendre. C'était ça. Exactement ça qu'il devait faire. Ne pas chercher à fuir les conflits. Ne pas ignorer Louis sous prétexte qu'il s'éloignait. C'était la meilleure façon de le perdre pour de bon. Les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer. Mais c'était terminé. Il allait le retrouver.

La lumière était éteinte, seule la lueur blafarde de l'enseigne d'un hôtel proche éclairait le studio. Louis n'était pas là. Pendant un instant, il ne comprit pas. Mais la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il devait être chez Noah. Il passait la nuit chez lui. Lui aussi avait besoin de parler, de se confier, et Noah était son seul ami. Il devait lui raconter leur dispute, et Noah tentait de le rassurer. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus. Il fit le trajet à pied. L'ascension fut particulièrement épuisante mais il parvint au dernier étage relativement vite. Il ne frappa pas. On ne frappait pas, chez Noah, pas à cette heure-ci. Il aurait dû.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Louis ?!"

Dans son regard, Harry ne lut que de la peur et il sut qu'il ne devait pas être beau à voir. Il saisit les épaules de Noah et le projeta au sol. Un animal furieux dévastait tout dans son ventre et la douleur lui faisait perdre ses esprits. Il se pencha et tira le drap d'un coup sec, découvrant la nudité de Louis qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

"Putain, Louis, c'est quoi ça ?!"

Dans son champ de vision, il vit Noah enfiler un jean et s'approcher de lui. Il se retourna et frappa. Le craquement résonna dans sa tête et du sang jaillit du nez de Noah, souillant le béton et dégoulinant sur ses pieds nus.

"Toi, tu dégages ! Louis, réponds-moi !"

Mais Louis était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. La peur le clouait au lit. Son regard était implorant. Il aurait voulu tout effacer, revenir en arrière. Il aurait voulu ne jamais venir ici. Ne jamais avoir franchi le seuil de cet appartement qui n'en était pas un. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il vit Harry balancer son pied dans les côtes de Noah.

"Et toi connard, t'as quelque chose à dire ?! Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu baisais mon mec ?!  
\- Harry !"

Il se tourna vers Louis. Il avait les yeux exorbités. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et serra son crâne à s'en faire mal.

"Comment t'as pu me faire un truc pareil..."

Il aurait dû le savoir. Il le savait. Au fond de lui, quand il avait trouvé l'appartement de Louis vide, il le savait. En montant les marches jusqu'ici, il le savait. En ouvrant la porte, en trouvant la pièce dans l'obscurité, il le savait. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il avait le sentiment que tout s'écroulait autour de lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir souffrir autant. Des sanglots lacéraient sa poitrine et des larmes trempaient ses joues. Il se sentait pitoyable. Comment avait-il pu laisser Louis lui échapper à ce point ? Noah gémissait, tordu par la douleur. Louis se précipita. Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains, agenouillé devant lui. Harry saisit ses poignets avec violence.

"Ne me touche pas..."

Sa voix se brisa. Tout était allé trop loin. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir se relever maintenant. Il eut envie de frapper Louis. Il voulait lui faire mal, au moins autant qu'il avait mal à cet instant. Mais il savait que c'était impossible, et ses grands yeux bleus rougis par les larmes le suppliaient.

"Harry..."

Il resserra l'emprise sur ses bras et Louis grimaça de douleur. Mais il ne se dégagea pas. Il posa son front contre celui de Harry qui baissa la garde. Il était épuisé. Anéanti. La main de Louis attrapa sa nuque. Il le laissa l'embrasser. Sa bouche était salée.

"Harry, pardonne-moi..."

Comment le pourrait-il ? Il le força à l'embrasser de nouveau et mordit ses lèvres. Il serra et serra encore jusqu'à sentir les ongles de Louis meurtrir sa peau. Une goutte de sang perla contre sa bouche. C'était trop. Il relâcha son emprise et se leva en chancelant. Il tituba jusqu'à la porte. Louis se précipita et ils cognèrent le mur.

"Ne pars pas sans moi.  
\- Va te faire mettre !  
\- Ne pars pas sans moi !"

Son cri n'avait plus rien d'humain. Sa voix était brisée, chargée d'un trop plein d'émotion. L'angoisse, la peur, la supplication. Harry posa ses yeux sur lui.

"T'es qu'une traînée.  
\- Je t'aime !"

Harry sursauta. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'entendre ça lui ferait tant de mal. Il serra les poings. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Pourquoi, Louis ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait, maintenant ? Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ils n'étaient plus rien.

"Tu n'es plus rien pour moi.  
\- Tu ne le penses pas."

Harry le projeta contre le mur, bloquant ses mains dans les siennes. Il glissa ses doigts dans son boxer et serra. Il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Ce n'étaient pas des caresses. Ce n'était pas un baiser. Louis se sentit défaillir.

"Je t'aime, Harry...  
\- Ta gueule !  
\- Je t'aime ! Ça fait des mois que j'aurais dû te le dire, des mois que j'en crève.  
\- Ferme ta gueule, Louis ! Tu m'entends ? Ferme-la, je ne veux plus t'entendre, plus jamais. Sors de ma vie. Ça fait trop mal, tu comprends ? Tu as réussi à me faire souffrir plus que quiconque. Bravo Louis, tu peux être fier de toi !  
\- Ne me quitte pas...  
\- Tu n'as plus rien à me demander. Plus rien à m'ordonner.  
\- Je t'en supplie... Ne me quitte pas.  
\- C'est trop tard, Louis. Tu aurais dû y penser avant de te taper cette ordure."

Il ouvrit la porte et jeta un dernier regard à Noah qui avait rampé jusqu'au lit. La tache de sang ne partirait pas et ce fut sa seule consolation. Il ne daigna même pas regarder Louis et claqua le battant qui fit un bruit assourdissant.

 

***

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il avait un trou béant dans la poitrine et le sentiment que son coeur avait cessé de battre. Il mit un moment à retrouver sa respiration. Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta ainsi. Le bruit de la porte qui se fermait résonna longtemps à ses oreilles. Harry était parti. Une fois de plus, il avait réussi à tout gâcher. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à tout détruire autour de lui, à ruiner le bonheur qui lui était accordé. Il abandonna Noah sans même lui jeter un regard. Après tout, tout ça était de sa faute à lui aussi. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire ça, il savait très bien qu'il était à fleur de peau et il aurait dû refuser de lui donner quoi que ce soit. Il aurait dû garder ses mains sagement posées sur ses genoux. Il aurait dû. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Au lieu de ça, il avait sauté sur l'occasion, il avait profité de sa faiblesse, de son état déplorable. Louis tituba jusque chez lui, une étrange nausée brouillant ses sens. Il avait beau tenter de mettre la faute sur Noah, il savait au fond de lui qu'il était tout aussi fautif. Il n'avait pas su se contrôler. Ce n'était pas le comportement d'un garçon normal. Il n'était pas normal, il le savait. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et quitta ses vêtements qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Il se sentait sale. Il se dégoûtait. Il se rua sous la douche et frotta son corps avec violence. Sa peau se coinçait sous ses ongles, et la nausée ne le quittait pas. Ses larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau qui coulait sur son visage et emplissaient sa bouche d'un goût salé. Il essaya d'imaginer ce que faisait Harry à cet instant et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il manqua de s'étouffer et dut se précipiter aux dessus des toilettes. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et s'enroula dans une serviette. Cet infime contact sur sa peau meurtrie fut douloureux. Il se glissa aussitôt sous les couvertures et chaque geste lui arrachait une grimace. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, bien trop épuisé pour penser. Son sommeil fut lourd et aveugle. Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain soir. Par réflexe, il attrapa son téléphone, mais il n'avait évidemment aucun signe de Harry. Il tenta immédiatement de l'appeler et tomba sur le répondeur. Il ne fut pas surpris. Il hésita, l'appareil coincé entre ses doigts tremblants. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il l'avait laissé partir mais il devait à présent tout faire pour qu'il lui revienne. Il passa une heure entière a tenter de le joindre. Toujours sans succès. Il laissa un nombre incalculables de messages suppliants. Il supposait que Harry avait éteint son téléphone dès le deuxième appel de Louis. Le désarroi et la colère mêlés faisaient trembler ses mains. Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux de manière incontrôlable. Que devait-il faire ? Quelle était la solution à une telle impasse ? Il aurait dû retourner voir Noah, lui demander comment il se sentait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. La perspective de devoir le regarder dans les yeux était trop effrayante. Pendant longtemps, Noah avait été pour lui un moyen de s'échapper de son quotidien minable. Le sexe n'avait été qu'un plus dans cette relation qui lui avait été précieuse. Il réalisait seulement que cette partie de jambes en l'air même pas appréciable allait lui faire perdre les deux seules personnes qu'il avait encore dans sa vie. Les deux seules qui comptaient, et qui lui faisaient confiance. Faisaient. Il n'était plus capable de réfléchir convenablement. La solution à ce problème n’existait pas. Il devait retrouver Harry, s'expliquer, le supplier, tout lui dire. Il devait lui dire qu'il avait simplement peur, mais que ce n'était pas ce qui le pousserait à renoncer. Il devait lui dire qu'il ne savait comment on aimait, mais qu'il voulait bien apprendre. Qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, mais qu'il était amoureux de lui, comme jamais auparavant. Il s'habilla en vitesse, tentant de camoufler sa peau meurtrie sous un pull et quitta les lieux en courant presque. Il arriva chez Harry en moins de temps qu'il ne le pensait et dut reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il lui dirait quand il se retrouverait face à lui. Il improviserait. En arrivant devant la porte, il hésita mais finit par frapper avec force. Aucune réponse. Pas un mouvement ne se fit entendre dans l'appartement et il commençait à douter. Au bout d'une demie heure, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Harry n'était pas là. La dernière chose qu'il lui restait à faire était d'appeler Jeremy. Avec un peu de chance, celui-ci lui répondrait, lui.

Son portable vibra sur la table de chevet, mais il ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder l'écran. Il savait qui cela pouvait être. Harry lui avait bien précisé qu'il ferait le mort un moment et il était donc certain que ce ne serait pas son numéro qui s'afficherait. Tout portait à croire que c'était Louis, et il refusait de lui parler maintenant. Il était encore bien trop en colère. Il augmenta le niveau de la télévision et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les oreillers. Michelle vînt le rejoindre en petite culotte. Ses petits seins pointaient sous son débardeur de coton et il sourit. Cette fille était vraiment canon. Au 40ème appel, ces soupirs significatifs le firent craquer et il se décida à décrocher.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Louis ?  
\- Il est où ?  
\- Je crois que ça ne te regardes plus tellement.  
\- Fais pas chier, Jez et mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. Où est-il ?  
\- Tu me demandes où il est alors je pense que ça me regarde. Sauf que je te dirai rien.  
\- Jez, putain !  
\- Écoute Louis, je devrais peut-être pas te dire ça, mais quand je l'ai eu au téléphone, il était totalement dévasté. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je crois que je l'ai jamais vu comme ça et je vais probablement mettre un certain temps pour te pardonner de l'avoir mis dans un tel état.  
\- J'ai déconné d'accord, je le sais très bien. J'ai besoin de lui parler, tu comprends ?  
\- Jeremy, raccroche...  
\- Ta gueule Michelle.   
\- Tu me parles pas comme ça, Jeremy, j'suis pas ta pute !  
\- Un peu quand même...  
\- Va te faire foutre !  
\- Allo ? Jez ?  
\- Deux secondes, Louis."

Elle était peut-être canon, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était chiante. Il couvrit le combiné et se tourna vers Michelle qui fixait l'écran, les lèvres pincées et les bras croisés.

"Ecoute, bichette, je suis un peu occupé là...  
\- Va te faire mettre.  
\- Allez, le prends pas comme ça...  
\- Tu m'emmerdes okay, y'a que tes potes qui comptent, dans ta vie !  
\- Euh, mais je... Quoi ?  
\- T'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire ! Quand est-ce que tu me donneras de l'attention à moi ?!  
\- Euh mais tu vas te calmer tout de suite, hein, on baise, point final. Si je voulais me marier, je te l'aurais fait savoir...  
\- T'es comme les autres en fait.  
\- Exactement. Et si ça t'agace bien trop, tu sais où est la porte.  
\- Pauvre con !"

La jeune femme fit un mouvement pour se lever mais se ravisa. Elle s'empara de la télécommande et augmenta le son. Puis elle remonta les couvertures sur elle et tourna le dos à Jeremy. Ce dernier soupira et se leva. Il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque et reprit le téléphone.

"Bon, on disait quoi ?  
\- Tu allais me dire où est Harry.  
\- J'ai jamais dit ça. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire.  
\- Ça, c'est pas ton problème.  
\- Louis, arrête ton bordel. Il est horriblement déçu et te voir en ce moment serait la pire chose qu'il puisse lui arriver.  
\- Tu sais comme moi qu'il en a besoin. Qu'on en a besoin. Je dois lui parler, d'accord ?  
\- Je peux te poser une question ?  
\- ...  
\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je veux dire, Harry a fait quelque chose de mal ?  
\- C'est compliqué...  
\- J'ai tout mon temps.  
\- Les choses ne sont pas toujours simples, d'accord ? Et ce qui se passe dans mon couple ne te regarde pas sous prétexte que je sors avec ton meilleur ami.  
\- J'essaie juste de t'aider un peu.  
\- Si tu veux m'aider, contente toi de me dire où est Harry.  
\- Je peux pas. De toute façon, j'en sais rien.  
\- Ne me mens pas Jeremy.  
\- Hey, tu te calmes, j'ai aucun compte à te rendre.   
\- ...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ?  
\- Que... je l'aime...  
\- Tu le penses vraiment ? C'est pas une stratégie juste pour le récupérer ?  
\- Tu connais déjà la réponse Jez...  
\- Bon. Tu fais chier. Il va me tuer, tu le sais ?  
\- ...  
\- Il est chez ses parents. En province.  
\- ...  
\- Je t'envoie l'adresse par message.   
\- ... Merci Jez.  
\- Laisse tomber."

Jeremy raccrocha en soupirant. Il le savait, ce coup là, Harry ne lui pardonnerait pas mais il savait aussi que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il avait vu ces deux-là ensemble et les voir maintenant se séparer lui semblait être une aberration. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir lâché l'information mais les choses auraient été bien pires s'il n'avait rien dit. Louis avait été le dernier des enfoirés. Il avait cru qu'entre les deux, ce serait Harry qui craquerait le premier. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, son ami avait changé, et bien plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Lui qui le connaissait depuis si longtemps, qui l'avait vu agir comme un Don Juan de première pendant toutes ces années, il avait parfois du mal à croire qu'il ait pu tomber amoureux d'un garçon comme Louis. Jeremy n'avait rien contre lui, et s'il devait admettre qu'il était effectivement très beau, Harry en avait posséder des plus étincelants que cela. Mais chez Louis, ce n'était pas ça qui comptait le plus. C'était sa prestance, sa capacité à ignorer les jugements, et il comprenait la raison pour laquelle Harry avait été prêt à renonce à sa vie d'avant pour lui. Ça avait été une évidence pour son ami et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, pour lui aussi. Pourtant, ils auraient dû se méfier tout les deux des conséquences d'une telle relation. Harry n'avait pas toujours été irréprochable, loin de là et bien des fois, Jez avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que sa vie ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. La recherche du bonheur de son ami avait été chaotique et Harry avait expérimenté bien des choses peu reluisantes avant de s'abandonner totalement à Louis. Mais de son côté, le jeune homme semblait totalement incapable d'accepter le bonheur, d'ouvrir les yeux et de réaliser que c'était bel et bien ce qu'il lui fallait. Jeremy ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Louis pour le faire penser ainsi et il ne voulait pas savoir. Il s'en voulait simplement de ne pas avoir alerté Harry avant, quand il voyait dans les yeux de Louis passer une ombre quand ils s'amusaient tous à l'Embassy, ou faisaient comme si. Quand soudain, son sourire s'évanouissait en pleine conversation et que son regard se perdait dans le vide. Ça ne durait toujours qu'une fraction de seconde, rien qu'un instant dérisoire et pourtant, Jez savait. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez ce garçon. Harry n'avait fait qu'une erreur, une seule : il s'était laissé aveugler par ses sentiments, il n'avait pas compris les signes que Louis ne lui envoyait pas vraiment. Il aurait dû lire entre les lignes, sa confiance avait été trop grande. Et ce n'était pas une question de confiance de l'autre, c'était bel et bien la confiance en lui-même qui avait excédé et fait perdre pied à Louis. Il avait de la peine pour lui. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il avait fini par lui donner l'adresse. Il pianota rapidement sur son téléphone et envoya le message. Puis, il éteignit l'appareil. Il ne voulait pas se confronter à Harry, pas maintenant. Il avait suffisamment donné pour la journée.

Louis tournait et retournait le téléphone entre ses mains en attendant de recevoir le message de Jez. Quand l'adresse s'afficha enfin sur l'écran, il enfila son manteau et attrapa ses clés. Il ne voulait plus attendre et ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour arriver chez Harry. Il en aurait probablement pour trois bonnes heures et arriverait tard. Tant pis, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il courut presque dans les escaliers et ouvrit à la volée la porte de l'appartement de Noah. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui demander de lui prêter sa voiture. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de payer le train jusqu'à Holmes Chapel. Noah était déjà couché, les couvertures tirées sur son corps meurtri. Louis alluma la lumière sans ménagement et ne prit pas la peine de murmurer.

"Tes clés.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fout là, toi ?  
\- J'ai besoin de tes clés de bagnole.  
\- Va te faire foutre. Ça fait deux jours que j'attends que tu viennes me voir et c'est seulement maintenant que tu débarques pour me piquer mes clés ?!"

Il s'était redressé dans le lit et tenait ses côtes, les traits déformés par la douleur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu espérais, Noah ?  
\- Que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Ton taré de mec m'a bien amoché.  
\- Tu l'as cherché.  
\- Tu vas peut-être me dire que t'as résisté.  
\- J'étais pas en possession de tous mes moyens et tu le sais très bien. T'en a profité Noah, et c'est dégueulasse. Maintenant, donne moi tes clés je suis pressé.  
\- C'est facile pour toi de remettre la faute sur moi. Mais quand t'es arrivé, tu n'allais pas bien et t'étais ouvert à n'importe quoi qui pourrait te faire oublier tes problèmes. Ça a été moi, comme toujours.  
\- Va te... Tu sais quoi ? C'est ça, tu as tout compris, Noah, je ne peux pas me passer de toi parce que je suis malheureux dans ma vie de merde. Maintenant, donne moi tes putain de clés que je puisse aller chercher mon taré de mec et tout recommencer à zéro. J'en ai déjà fait bien assez.  
\- Comme tu voudras, de toute façon il te jettera et s'il t'as besoin d'aller le voir pour t'en rendre compte, alors vas-y, prends-toi une grosse claque dans la gueule. Par contre, quand ce sera fait et que t'aura bien l'air d'un con, ne vient pas pleurer ici, ça ne servirait à rien. T'es pas fiable Louis et j'en ai marre des gens comme toi.  
\- Si tu as raison, tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui me suppliera de revenir. Je t'ai bien trop manqué."

Noah ne répondit rien. Au lieu de ça, il se leva et fouilla dans un tiroir. Il balança le trousseau de clés au visage de Louis et retourna s'allonger avec moultes grimaces.

"Par contre, je peux pas te promettre qu'elle t’emmènera très loin. Ça fait un moment qu'elle pourrit derrière l'immeuble.  
\- Je finirai à pied.  
\- C'est ça. Maintenant dégage, je veux plus te voir ici.  
\- Merci Noah...  
\- J'aurais dû savoir que tu m'attirerais des problèmes. Ce jour où je t'ai rencontré, à partir du moment où Jones était dans l'histoire, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Maintenant, je suis comme pris au piège. Mais tu t'en fous pas mal, pas vrai ?  
\- Je suis désolé...  
\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Mais c'est pas grave. T'es comme ça. On t'a tellement pris pour un con toute ta vie, que tu es incapable de reconnaître de l'amour quand il y en a. C'est pour ça que Harry et toi, ça ne marchera jamais. T'aurais dû le garder quand il en était encore temps.  
\- Je vais le récupérer, Noah. Je vais pas rester comme ça. C'est lui que j'ai choisi, pas toi. Et ça n'avancera à rien de m'en mettre plein la figure pour me garder, parce que ça marchera pas. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai rien fais pour que tu tombes amoureux de moi.  
\- Je ne t'aime pas. Tu n'es qu'une série d'emmerdes à toi tout seul.   
\- Alors je te dois vraiment rien.   
\- Non. Au revoir, Louis."

Il se détourna sans prêter plus attention à la présence de Louis. Ce dernier resta immobile un moment. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la tâche de sang prêt du lit, et il réalisa à quel point les choses avaient mal tournées. Il glissa les clés dans sa poche et referma la porte de tôle derrière lui. La voiture était effectivement dans un sale état, et il pria pour que le réservoir soit plein. C'était le cas, personne n'avait pensé à siphonner une telle épave, et malgré son état de délabrement, il ne manquait rien. Il mit un moment à la faire démarrer et dut manœuvrer en douceur pour sortir de la ruelle où elle était stationnée. Il espérait que les dates sur son faux permis étaient toujours bonnes, et il décida à contre-coeur de rouler sans excès pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il sortit de la ville et emprunta l'autoroute en direction du nord. Il était déjà 20h passées, et hormis les travailleurs qui rentraient chez eux, il ne croisa pratiquement personne. Pendant les heures qui suivirent, il eut tout le loisir de réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à Harry une fois en face de lui. Il réalisa qu'il serait peut-être compliqué de lui parler en la présence de ses parents, mais il ferait avec. Il ouvrit la fenêtre manuellement et accéléra. Et si sa mère l'empêchait de le voir ? Si elle faisait barrage, le poussant à rentrer sans même avoir aperçu Harry ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Il avait vécu ces deux journées d'attente comme une véritable torture, et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait surmonter un nouveau revers dans cette histoire. Harry devait l'entendre. Il devait trouver les mots pour le convaincre qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Il était devenu essentiel à sa vie. Il ne savait pas comment cela avait pu se produire. Louis n'avait jamais vécu une chose pareille. Il se sentait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Il avait cru pouvoir lutter contre ce genre de choses, se fermer à tous sentiments, n'offrir qu'un corps, que de la chair, que des soupirs. À Harry, il avait tout donné. Son âme et sa conscience. Il avait sacrifié sa liberté, son indépendance, il lui avait offert son coeur sur un plateau. Non. C'était un mensonge. Il avait donné plus qu'à quiconque, et pourtant, il avait soigneusement conservé des zones d'ombres. C'est ce qui l'avait fait faillir. À la différence de Harry, Louis s'était protégé un tant soit peu, et il réalisait maintenant que ça avait été une erreur. Harry méritait bien plus. Harry méritait d'être heureux, et ce n'était pas le cas de Louis. Non, Tomlinson, tu ne mérites pas ce bonheur-là. Si seulement il avait pu ignorer cette voix au fond de lui. Si seulement.

Il entra dans Holmes Chapel un peu avant 23h, et il ne vit pas âme qui vive. Les bâtiments faits sur le même modèle que ceux de Doncaster. La ville faisait partie de ces agglomérations aux bâtisses de briques rouges, et dont le centre était l'église qui dépassait le reste des habitations. Elle était cependant bien plus petite que sa ville natale, et il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la rue que Jeremy lui avait indiquée. Il se gara dans une allée devant une imposante maison et coupa le moteur. Décidément, cette famille avait tendance à voir grand. Il hésita un instant, assis derrière le volant de sa voiture déglinguée, dans le noir, à observer des ombres se mouvoir derrière les rideaux. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas tous couchés. Après quelques minutes, il se leva, quitta le véhicule et marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Les trois coups qu'il frappa avec détermination semblèrent résonner dans la rue silencieuse. À l'intérieur, plus personne ne bougea.


	23. I can't quite see the end... How can I rely on my heart if I break it with my own two hand? I heard all you said and I love you to death. I heard all you said, don't say anything.

Harry n'avait pas mangé depuis 48h maintenant et bien qu'il n'ait absolument aucune envie de descendre pour affronter ses parents, la faim commençait sérieusement à prendre le dessus sur sa dépression. Il espérait qu'ils iraient bientôt se coucher mais l'heure tournait et ils ne semblaient pas décidés. Cette fâcheuse tendance à rester éveillés jusque tard le soir l'avait toujours exaspéré. Il reconnaissait bien là cette aversion à l'idée de se retrouver seuls ensemble dans le lit conjugal. Maintenant qu'il avait grandi, Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi il n'avait jamais eu de petite soeur. Il se demandait même par quel miracle il était venu au monde. Lorsqu'il était encore un adolescent et qu'il rentrait parfois très tard à la maison, il avait souvent pris soin d'attendre minuit passé pour rejoindre sa chambre pour ne pas les croiser. Pourtant, il devait bien avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas été pénibles. Il avait débarqué sans prévenir alors qu'ils devaient passer des vacances loin de tout et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, balayant sans remords chaque tentative de sa mère ou de la bonne pour le faire descendre. Il n'avait donné aucune explication à sa venue et ils semblaient en avoir beaucoup trop compris tout de même. La veille, sa mère était montée et était restée derrière la porte en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes comme lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars, enfant. Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'elle s'était fait une raison. Pourtant, après avoir répété à quel point Louis ne méritait pas son amour pour l'avoir fait souffrir, elle avait enchaîné avec le confort qu'il trouverait à posséder une gentille épouse et Harry avait enfoncé sa tête sous les oreillers pour ne plus l'entendre et étouffer ses propres sanglots. Il était là, à écouter les bruits venant du salon et à essayer de calculer sa trajectoire pour foncer dans la cuisine sans qu'ils ne le voient quand les coups retentirent à la porte. Le silence se fit instantanément à l'étage inférieur et il s'accroupit en haut de l'escalier pour observer à loisir. Il était bien trop rare que les gens de Holmes Chapel viennent frapper chez eux, sa mère avait pris soin d'éloigner toute personne indésirable dès l'achat de la maison. Il était 23h passées et les choses étaient donc doublement intéressantes.

Il vit sa mère se diriger d'un pas décidé et visiblement agacé vers la porte d'entrée. À cette heure-ci, elle regardait des émissions toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres et ne supportait donc pas d'être interrompue. Pour le peu que Brandon ait trompé Sheila, elle allait tout manquer.

"Oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Euh... je euh... C'est Louis."

Le coeur de Harry s'arrêta une seconde. Il se dit qu'il avait rêvé, que ce n'était pas possible, que ça ne pouvait pas être Louis, pas son Louis, pas ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Et pourtant, pourtant, c'était sa voix, ses intonations, son accent. Ce ne pouvait être que lui.

"Louis qui ?  
\- Euh... Tomlinson. Le... petit-ami de Harry."

Catherine eut une hésitation et malgré le fait que Harry ne voulait pas voir Louis ici, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver la situation cocasse. Sa mère n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'accueillir le "petit-ami" de son pauvre fils. Il réfléchit un instant et maudit Jeremy jusqu'à sa troisième génération pour avoir trahi sa parole. On ne pouvait décidément plus faire confiance à personne. La prochaine fois, il irait s'enterrer dans une grotte sans prévenir personne. La prochaine fois... Il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois. Il allait entrer dans les ordres et oublier toute forme de vie sentimentale ou sexuelle pour le restant de ses jours, voilà ce qu'il allait faire. Et vivre en ermitte afin de se repentir de sa haine contre la race humaine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Louis ?  
\- Je veux juste voir Harry un moment. Je suis désolé, il est tard, mais...  
\- En effet, il est tard, rentre chez toi.  
\- Je voudrais juste parler un peu à Harry, je vous assure que je m'en irai après, je vous l'assure.  
\- N'insiste pas, Harold est déjà au lit, de toute façon.  
\- Je vous en supplie, juste quelques minutes...   
\- Bonne nuit, Louis."

Harry fut surpris de voir sa mère tourner les talons sans aucune hésitation. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle faisait preuve d'une quelconque autorité. Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le salon pour s'installer dans le canapé et monta le son de la télévision. Dehors, Louis ne faisait plus de bruit. Il avait bien vite abandonné et Harry en fut presque déçu. Il aurait voulu entendre des cris, des pleurs même. Il avait fait tout ce chemin depuis Londres pour le voir et baissait les bras à la première complication. Il resta sur les marches un long moment, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés. Puis une évidence s'installa en lui. Louis n'avait pas pu partir comme ça, il commençait à le connaitre et savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement. C'était une tête de mule. Une vraie. Il tendit l'oreille, ne sachant pas s'il espérait avoir raison ou s'il préférait qu'il s'en aille pour de bon. Mais aucun bruit de moteur, rien, le plat total. Il tendit le cou pour vérifier que ses parents n'envisageaient pas de monter se coucher dans la seconde, mais son père se servait un nouveau verre et l'émission de sa mère ne se terminerait pas avant une bonne demi-heure. Il descendit sans un bruit et traversa le hall en silence. Il se glissa dehors et frissonna. Une voiture à la peinture plus que douteuse était garée dans l'allée. Une minuscule lumière brillait à l'intérieur. Il devina une main, un menton, quelques mèches de cheveux. Louis tira sur sa cigarette et Harry put distinguer ses traits dans l'obscurité. Il était beau, bon dieu, et son coeur se serra en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à l'envie d'aller le retrouver. Il marcha d'un pas chancelant sur le gravier, ses pieds nus meurtris par le sol humide. Louis ne le vit pas arriver et sursauta quand la portière passager s'ouvrit et qu'il s'assit à ses côtés. Il resta pétrifié, dans l'attente d'un coup ou d'une parole assassine. Mais rien ne vint. Harry laissa sa tête retomber contre le siège et attrapa une cigarette dans le paquet de Louis.

"Passe-moi le briquet."

Louis fouilla frénétiquement dans la boîte à gant et sursauta lorsqu'il frôla la jambe de Harry. Il baissa les yeux et lui tendit le briquet. Harry ne bougea pas d'un cil.

"Allume-la."

Sa voix était chargée d'autorité et Louis se surprit à trembler. Ce Harry là lui faisait peur. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour parvenir à allumer la cigarette convenablement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?  
\- Je voulais juste te voir.  
\- Voilà, tu m'as vu. Rentre à Londres, maintenant.  
\- Rentre avec moi.   
\- Laisse tomber, Louis, je ne t'ai pas pardonné.   
\- Je sais...   
\- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de venir ce soir ? Tu vas devoir rentrer de nuit.  
\- J'ai pas réfléchi, je voulais juste te parler.  
\- C'est peut-être ça le problème, Louis. Tu ne réfléchis pas.   
\- ...  
\- Elle est à qui, cette caisse ?  
\- À... Noah.  
\- Tu te fous de moi ?  
\- ...  
\- Tu ne peux pas rester ici.   
\- Je sais. Je voulais juste –   
\- Arrête, Louis. Arrête de répéter toujours la même chose. Tu voulais quoi ? Me récupérer ? Tu voulais m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu voulais soulager ta conscience ? Si je suis venu ici, c'est justement parce que moi, je ne voulais pas que tu me dises tout ça. Je voulais être loin de toi, loin de Noah, loin de Londres. Loin des problèmes que tu me crées.   
\- Je suis désolé. Je vais partir maintenant.  
\- Tu... Putain. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, d'accord ? Venir ici, me mettre sous le nez tout ce que je viens de perdre et faire comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Tu m'emmerdes, Louis.   
\- Je sais pas quoi faire... Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, Harry.   
\- Explique-moi simplement... Explique-moi pourquoi. Pourquoi tu as fait ça. Pourquoi tu l'as laissé te baiser. Pourquoi tu me fait souffrir comme ça. Pourquoi tu me reprends tout... explique-moi.   
\- J'étais... j'étais défoncé. Tu m'as dit "Non, pars." T'étais si froid. Je... je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Pourquoi je suis allé chez Noah. Pourquoi j'ai tapé, j'étais juste désespéré. Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Je t'...  
\- Ne le dis pas. Ne dis pas ça, Louis. Ne me fais pas encore plus mal.   
\- C'est vrai. Je ne te mens pas, Harry. Tu dois me croire.   
\- Te croire ? Tu m'as trompé, Louis !   
\- ...  
\- Tu m'as trompé, putain... Qu'est ce qu'il reste à dire, après ça, hein ?   
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Arrête putain ! Si c'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? Tu es incapable d'être heureux, Louis. Quand les choses commencent à s'arranger pour toi, tu trouves le moyen de tout gâcher. Si j'avais su, putain...   
\- ...  
\- Tu n'as rien à répondre ?   
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche, tu m'en mets plein la tronche. Mais je comprends Harry, je te reproche rien, mais si tu veux pas que je te dise que je t'aime, que je peux pas vivre sans toi, que je suis le dernier des cons, que je ferai tout pour que tu me pardonnes, alors non, j'ai rien à répondre. Je suis désolé.   
\- Je sais pas si je suis prêt à te pardonner. Je crois que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je rêvais de t'entendre me dire ces choses là. Je t'en veux tellement, si tu savais.  
\- Je sais.  
\- D'accord, tu sais, et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- Maintenant je vais m'en aller et je vais espérer que tu reviennes...  
\- Tu peux pas rentrer maintenant, il est trop tard.   
\- Je trouverai bien une chambre quelque part.   
\- Arrête Louis, il n'y a rien à 20 kilomètres à la ronde.  
\- Je peux bien faire 20 kilomètres.  
\- Dors ici.  
\- ...  
\- Louis, je suis sérieux. Reste.  
\- Je ne peux pas...  
\- Très bien. Attends-moi ici."

Harry quitta le véhicule et boitilla jusqu'à la maison. Il ne ressortit que quelques longues minutes plus tard, son sac sur le dos. Il était suivit de près par sa mère qui le suppliait de ne pas suivre ce pauvre garçon perdu et complètement fou. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça dans sa vie, et il trouverait mieux ailleurs, elle lui jurait. Et peu importe que ce soit un garçon, il serait bien mieux en restant loin de ce monstre qui lui avait brisé le coeur. Harry s'arrêta net et fixa sa mère. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut un élan d'affection pour elle. Il se baissa vers elle et l'embrassa, lui murmurant qu'il reviendrait et qu'il irait bien. Derrière eux, son père restait sur le perron, droit comme un i et son regard ne quittait pas Louis. Harry jeta son sac sur les sièges arrières et fit sortir Louis de la voiture.

"Je vais conduire."

Louis s’exécuta sans broncher, trop fébrile pour protester. Il prit place à côté de Harry qui mit le contact et démara sans attendre.

***

"J'ai faim."

Ils roulaient depuis une bonne heure et apercevaient déjà les lumières de Birmingham. C'étaient les premiers mots que prononçaient Harry.

"Tu veux qu'on s'arrête manger un truc ?...  
\- Pourquoi pas."

Ils firent une halte dans un dinner sur le bord de la route et descendirent en silence. Louis tenta de glisser sa main dans celle de Harry mais il s'écarta. Le restaurant était minuscule et presque vide. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin. Aucun des deux ne parla de tout le repas et bien vite, ils reprirent la route. Londres était encore loin et Harry poussa la voiture à son maximum. Il était fatigué. Ces deux jours n'avaient pas été si reposants. Il n'avait cessé de réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle Louis l'avait trahi. Il avait cherché à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal, ce qu'il avait manqué. Il n'avait rien trouvé qui justifie un tel acte. Si seulement Louis avait trouvé la force de lui parler. Lui en était incapable. L'autoradio avait été arraché et le silence commençait à lui peser. Ils se comportaient comme de parfaits étrangers et il ne le supportait pas.

"Tu m'as manqué.  
\- ...  
\- Merci de rentrer avec moi.  
\- Que les choses soient bien claires : je ne reviens pas. Toi et moi, c'est terminé, Louis."

Ce fut le mot de trop, et Louis ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il les fit disparaître d'un revers de la main. Il ne voulait pas que Harry le voit pleurer encore. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air faible. Il se tourna vers la vitre et son regard se perdit dans le paysage qui défilait à toute allure.

"Je ne peux pas... Je ne supporterai pas de me demander en permanence avec qui tu es, et ce que tu fais.  
\- Je comprends.  
\- Je ne sais même pas si c'était la première fois. Je n'arrive pas à savoir depuis combien de temps tu te fous de ma gueule.  
\- C'était la première fois. Et la dernière.  
\- Tu as conscience que ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant ?  
\- Peut-être, mais je veux que tu le saches. Je ne me suis jamais foutu de ta gueule, Harry.   
\- C'est pourtant le contraire que j'ai eu sous les yeux il y a à peine trois jours.   
\- ...  
\- Est-ce que tu as aimé ça ?  
\- ...  
\- Est-ce que tu as aimé ce qu'il te faisait ?  
\- Non.  
\- C'était bon de te faire prendre de nouveau par lui ?  
\- Non.   
\- Tu as pensé à moi ?  
\- Arrête.  
\- Dis-moi, Louis...   
\- Oui.   
\- Et ça ne t'a rien fait ? Tu as regretté ?   
\- J'étais défoncé.  
\- Et pourquoi, Louis ? Pourquoi tu étais défoncé, hein ? Je ne te donne pas assez ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose de plus ? Tu as besoin de t'amuser ? Je ne te suffis plus ?  
\- C'est pas ça... J'étais pas bien, j'ai craqué, c'est tout.  
\- T'étais pas bien ? Alors, toi, quand tu ne vas pas bien, tu vas te coker la gueule, et tu vas en baiser un autre ?  
\- Non...  
\- Pourtant si. C'est exactement ce que tu as fait. Tu n'as pas essayé de te battre pour moi. Tu es parti, tout simplement.  
\- J'étais persuadé que tu avais passé ta nuit à baiser n'importe qui, Harry ! Je suis venu te chercher chez Jez et qu'est ce que j'ai trouvé là-bas ? Toi au milieu d'une partouze géante, complètement défoncé, en train de pleurer. Quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu foutais, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu m'as dit de partir, Harry. Tu m'as dit de m'en aller. C'est ce que j'ai fait.  
\- J'ai rien fait là-bas, tu le sais pertinemment ! N'essaie pas d'échanger les rôles, Louis, c'est trop facile !  
\- J'essaie pas d'échanger les rôles, je t'explique simplement ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête ! J'ai déconné, je le sais très bien, et j'essaie pas de me trouver des excuses. Je t'explique, c'est tout.   
\- Pourquoi tout doit être aussi compliqué ?  
\- Parce qu'on est comme ça."

La phrase résonna dans la tête de Harry. "Parce qu'on est comme ça". Oui. Parce qu'il était comme ça, lui aussi. Parce qu'il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à courir les soirées et à baiser des garçons sans intérêt. Parce que Louis avait été le souffre douleur de toutes les personnes qui avaient croisées sa route. Parce qu'ils étaient incapable d'aimer comme il faut. Parce que les histoires simples et bien rangées, les contes de fées et toutes ces conneries, ce n'était pas pour eux. Harry était en train de comprendre qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à être ces personnes-là. Ceux pour qui les problèmes se résumaient à une ampoule grillée et un B- sur le bulletin scolaire du petit dernier. Ils ne trouveraient jamais la juste dose, le juste milieu, l'équilibre, la bonne mesure. Ils seraient toujours dans le trop, ou dans le pas assez. Jamais comme il faudrait. Ils ne connaîtraient pas la satisfaction d'un foyer chèrement acquis ou le plaisir de la paternité. Ils faisaient partie des gens à part. Et dans ce groupe bien distincts, ils étaient des marginaux. Ils étaient à la limite de la limite.

"J'aurais bien aimé être normal.  
\- Je t'aime parce que tu n'es pas normal.  
\- Je te déteste d'être comme ça. J'aurais dû t'ignorer. Te laisser dormir dans cette voiture pourrie et rentrer chez toi, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser m'atteindre, encore. Tu te serais peut-être même planté et au moins j'aurais tourné la page. Ça ne fait même pas trois jours, et tu me manquais déjà atrocement. C'est injuste. Tu ne mérites pas que je sois ici, avec toi. Mais je ne sais pas si je supporterais d'être ailleurs. Je ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi.  
\- Moi non plus...  
\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je voudrais te dire de sortir de ma vie. Mais plus j'y pense, plus je réalise que c'est impossible.   
\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je le ferai.   
\- Je ne sais plus ce que je veux.   
\- Quoi que tu décides, j'obéirai. Et saches que si tu décides de me quitter, je n'aimerai plus jamais aussi fort.   
\- Mais ce n'est pas toi, Louis. Toi, tu ne fais pas ces choses-là. Tu n'obéis à rien ni à personne.   
\- Pour toi, si.   
\- Ne fais rien. Ne change rien. Je préfères des erreurs à des mensonges.   
\- Ce n'est pas des mensonges. Je serais n'importe qui pour que tu me gardes.  
\- Si tu fais, tu me mentiras. Tu mentiras à toi même. Ne fais pas ça, Louis.   
\- Je me fous de tout, tu comprends ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. Le reste n'a plus aucune importance. J'ai toujours cru qu'un homme ne pourrait jamais me forcer à quoi que ce soit. J'ai toujours considéré les couples comme la pire des prisons. Regarde-moi, tout est différent depuis que tu as posé les yeux sur moi. J'aime la personne que je suis quand tu me regardes. Je voudrais que ça ne se finisse jamais.   
\- Si tu savais comme je t'en veux."

Les mains de Harry étaient crispées sur le volant. Il secoua la tête. Les paroles de Louis faisaient bien trop mal. La voiture dévorait le peu de distance qui les séparait encore de Londres, et déjà il réalisait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de ramener Louis à son appartement. Il le voulait dans son lit, il voulait lui faire l'amour et il voulait lui faire payer.

***

Harry claqua la porte et poussa Louis dans le couloir. Il refusait d'être doux. Il enleva sa veste et l'abandonna sur le sol, ouvrit sa ceinture et arracha presque sa chemise. Louis se laissa tomber sur le lit et lorsque Harry se pencha sur lui, il serra sa nuque et l'embrassa. Les draps furent arrachés au lit et jetés sur le parquet, bientôt rejoints par leurs derniers vêtements. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et les heures qu'ils venaient de passer au volant les avait épuisés. Pourtant, rien dans leurs gestes ne trahissait leur fatigue. Il y avait un goût de vengeance dans les morsures de Harry, un parfum de regrets dans les caresses de Louis, l'atmosphère était saturée, et ça les déchirait, ça les dévorait, ça rendait les choses plus difficiles et à la fois si évidentes. C'était comme s'ils arrivaient au bout d'un tout, d'une totalité qui peu à peu s'effritait et laissait voir des fissures imparfaites. Les masques se brisaient, tout ces déguisements qu'ils avaient enfilés au cours de leurs vies et dont ils s'étaient encombrés trop longtemps s'évanouissaient enfin. Les fragments de leurs passés s'étalaient sur le lit et s'enfonçaient dans leur peau. C'était comme une torture, longue et lancinante. Délicieuse. Aiden, Jones, Lokas, Noah, ils étaient tous là, à la fois spectateurs et acteurs de ce qui n'était plus vraiment une étreinte, de ce qui devenait une lutte, de ce qu'ils essayaient encore de faire passer pour de l'amour. Ils détruisaient tout. Piétinaient les restes de ces huit mois où ils avaient tenté de jouer aux amoureux transis. Ils n'étaient plus rien que deux corps qui se débattaient contre une toute dernière évidence : celle qu'ils n'aimeraient plus jamais de cette façon. Celle qu'ils n'avaient plus la force de ces sentiments-là, qu'ils avaient trop donné, trop perdu. Harry se demanda un instant ce qu'il y avait gagné. C'était pourtant évident. Une illusion. Une envolée, et puis plus rien. Un sentiment de liberté, pour finir en cage. La chute ne faisait que commencer et il sentait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir le choc. La vitesse à laquelle les choses s'étaient dégradées le fascinait presque. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait pensé Louis à ce moment-là. Il ne savait pas s'il avait pensé à lui. Il ne savait pas s'il avait eu le moindre remord. S'il avait aimé les gestes de Noah. Il se souvenait du regard halluciné qu'il avait posé sur lui lorsqu'il les avait séparés. Il n'oublierait jamais ses pupilles dilatées, ni l'odeur qui régnait dans cette pièce sombre. Il pressa le dos de Louis et l'entendit gémir. Mais il n'y avait pas de désir dans son murmure. Pas la moindre excitation. C'était un gémissement de douleur. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et serra les mâchoires. Il l'obligea à se retourner, le plaquant contre le matelas. Sa peau était écarlate, à vif à certains endroits. Ce n'était pas que son dos, mais tout son corps. Il n'avait rien remarqué dans l'obscurité, mais à présent il contemplait le résultat des longues minutes passées à frotter la peau sous le jet brûlant de la douche. L'angoisse le prit à la gorge. Ce fut comme un coup porté au visage. Louis avait maltraité son corps comme Lokas l'avait fait bien avant. À cause de lui. Cette certitude lui fit tourner la tête. Merde.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait, Louis ?  
\- ..."

Bien sûr, il n'y avait rien à répondre. Rien à dire de plus. Harry commençait à réaliser la relation qu'avait Louis à la douleur. Ça semblait être une obsession. Il eut soudain peur. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire d'autre ? Il bloqua ses poignets et inspecta la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il se mutile. Il s'était puni. Pour lui. Quelle était la suite ? Qu'allait-il faire ensuite, qu'allait-il faire de plus ? Il eut un haut-le-coeur et réalisa qu'il pleurait. Louis se redressa et emprisonna son visage entre ses mains. Il embrassa ses joues, ses yeux, ses lèvres, il lui murmura de ne pas faire ça, pas maintenant, qu'ils ne devaient penser à rien, qu'il n'y avait qu'eux et que le reste importait peu. Harry s'abandonna. À quoi bon ? Demain, tout serait à refaire. Il ferma les paupières et décida d'oublier. Juste ce soir. Juste un instant. Il glissa ses bras contre les cuisses de Louis et remonta ses jambes sur ses épaules. Le désir secouait son corps et il se surprit à penser qu'il le détestait. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. C'était si fort et si destructeur que ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour. Il l'embrassa encore et bougea contre lui, lui arrachant des gémissements de supplication. Il le voulait en lui, il voulait qu'il le prenne, sans artifice, sans attendre. Harry sentait ses émotions se mélanger et crut devenir fou. Une ultime ondulation de Louis le fit craquer et il entra en lui sans ménagement. Ce fut la première fois que Louis semblait avoir véritablement mal. Même la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble n'avait pas été aussi douloureuse pour lui. Cette nuit-là, tout avait été différent. Ils se découvraient alors, et Harry avait soigneusement protégé les barrières qu'il s'était construites longtemps auparavant. Aujourd'hui, leur étreinte n'avait plus rien à voir. Une multitude de souvenirs envahissait son esprit et peu à peu, il sentait la haine s'installer en lui, ronger ses organes et gonfler ses veines. Il se pencha vers lui et colla son visage au sien. Ses lèvres n'étaient à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

"Je te déteste."

Les coups de reins se firent plus intenses et Louis enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Harry. Ces trois mots étaient les pires, ceux qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité entendre de sa bouche. Et pourtant, il ressentait comme un soulagement face à ces paroles. Il savait que si Harry le détestait, c'était qu'il comptait pour lui. Ou du moins, qu'il avait compté un jour.

"Tu m'as fait tellement mal."

Il le savait et s'en voulait, mais jamais il ne pourrait retourner en arrière et ça le tuait. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Rien de bon ne ressortirait de tout ça. Il serra Harry un peu plus fort et cria lorsqu'il bougea en lui.

"Je te déteste, Louis..."

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais plus rien n'avait d'importance. Chaque seconde était un adieu. Chaque caresse un abandon. Chaque baiser une torture.

"Je t'aime, putain."

Louis se figea. Son coeur manqua un battement et il se sentit sombrer. Tout ce temps, il avait été au bord d'un gouffre sans fond. Il avait senti le vide l'attirer inexorablement sans jamais franchir le pas qui le pousserait à basculer. Il avait suffi de cette dernière phrase pour que tout chavire. Il l'avait dit. Harry l'avait dit. "Je t'aime."


	24. You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am, like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper...

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait dit. Mais c'était fait à présent et il ne pourrait retirer ses paroles. Ce fut comme si les sensations se déculpaient, comme si cette confession faisait d'eux des êtres à la merci de leurs corps et de leur désir. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Et ça faisait mal. Sa peau se coinçait sous les ongles de Louis et pour rien au monde il n'aurait arrêté le mouvement de ses hanches. Il n'était plus capable de penser. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'est que Louis comprenne ce qu'il était en train de perdre. Ce qu'ils avaient été et ne seraient probablement plus au matin. Il le serrait entre ses mains, décuplant son plaisir, il griffait ses cuisses et bougeait plus vite, plus fort. C'était si bon que pendant une seconde, un instant minuscule, il ne pensa plus à ce que Louis lui avait fait. Mais la réalité reprit le dessus et il revit le corps nu de Noah penché sur celui de Louis et ses mains sur sa peau. Il se remémora leurs cris, il entendit les gémissements de Louis qui se confondaient avec ceux qui emplissaient la pièce à présent. Tout se mélangeait, il sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle. Il eut envie de le frapper pour le faire taire. C'était insupportable. Il ne voulait plus le voir, il ne voulait plus contempler ces traits déformés par le plaisir. Il le fit basculer sur le côté et le poussa contre le matelas, appuyant sur ses épaules pour étouffer les bruits. Louis ne résista pas. Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire, seulement accepter les gestes de Harry. Seulement accepter le fait que tout était de sa faute. Il n'avait plus aucun droit. Il serra le tissu entre ses dents pour étouffer ses sanglots, tandis que Harry continuait à bouger en lui. Il se souvint de leur première nuit, la plus désastreuse qu'il n'ait jamais vécue. Il se souvint de ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas encore si bien, dont il ne savait que peu de choses, seulement le nécessaire. Il se souvint comme il l'avait détesté, au début, et à l'époque, ça n'avait pas tant d'importance. Il se souvint de ses gestes cliniques, de la douleur, de l'absence totale de plaisir, de la honte, de la peur. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir. Il avait beau se sentir humilié, il aimait le contact de leurs corps, il reconnaissait son parfum, ses attitudes, ce qui faisait de Harry la personne qu'il avait connu pendant ces derniers mois. Il aimait ces choses-là et c'était d'autant plus dur à accepter. Il aimait Harry. Il l'aimait et ça le rendait malade.

Il sentit le souffle de Harry contre son oreille. Tout son corps était tendu et lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il sut que les choses allaient déraper pour de bon.

"Alors Louis, est-ce que je suis meilleur que lui ?  
\- ...  
\- Tu aimes ce que je te fais ?  
\- ...  
\- Réponds-moi !  
\- Arrête...  
\- Quoi ? Tout est de ta faute, Louis, assume maintenant !  
\- S'il te plaît..."

Il savait que Harry ne le laisserait pas en paix. Il savait qu'il chercherait à se venger, par n'importe quel moyen. Mais il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il n'avait jamais pensé vivre une telle chose un jour. Mais tout était de sa faute.

"Je sais que tu aimes ça...  
\- Oui...  
\- Alors dis-le. Dis que tu aimes quand je te baise.   
\- Je t'aime...  
\- C'est pas ce que je te demande.   
\- A-arrête...  
\- Dis-le.   
\- Arrête !" 

Louis tenta de se retourner, mais le poids de Harry l'en empêchait. Il se débattait mais rien n'y faisait. Il se sentait réduit à moins que rien. Ses forces le quittaient et Harry ne lâchait rien. Plus il résistait, plus Harry resserrait son emprise sur lui. Il tira plus fort sur ses cheveux et le força à le regarder. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il était dévasté.

"Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi...  
\- J'en suis incapable, Louis.  
\- Si tu m'aimes, pardonne-moi... Je peux pas vivre sans toi."

Harry soutint son regard, mais ne répondit pas. Ils se séparèrent et Louis se laissa retomber contre les oreillers. Il attendit de sentir le corps de Harry s'étendre à ses côtés, mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il chercha Harry du regard.

"La chambre est faite. Tu peux y aller.  
\- Je...  
\- Je ne veux pas dormir avec toi ce soir.  
\- Harry...  
\- Louis, putain. Barre-toi."

Louis accusa le coup et se glissa hors de la chambre sans un mot. Harry claqua la porte derrière lui et il ferma les yeux. Louis ne pouvait pas se résoudre à retourner dans cette chambre. Il attrapa un paquet de cigarettes sur une table basse et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il n'alluma pas la lumière et resta longtemps dans le noir à fumer cigarette sur cigarette, nu comme un ver. Il ne tentait plus d'essuyer les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues et il n'espérait qu'une chose : que Harry vienne le rejoindre. Mais la porte restait désespérément close. Il se demanda si les choses pourraient s'arranger un jour, si d'ici quelques mois, Harry lui pardonnerait. Il se demandait s'ils pourraient un jour se sentir de nouveau en confiance l'un avec l'autre, et surtout, il se demandait combien de temps il serait capable de tenir ainsi, dans l'attente d'un signe, d'un geste de sa part. Il se demanda combien de nuits il passerait dans le noir à fumer en pleurant comme un idiot avant que Harry ne l'invite à rejoindre ses draps de nouveau. En fait, il ne savait pas si ça arriverait un jour. Il n'y avait de place pour aucune certitude et une douleur sourde rongeait sa poitrine. Il avançait dans le noir total, sans repères et s'en remettait totalement à Harry.

Il se réveilla avec un mal de dos incroyable. Ce canapé n'était pas fait pour dormir et le jour se levait à peine. Il n'avait dû dormir que quelques heures mais refusait de se recoucher. Il mit en marche la cafetière et se souvint avec amertume de la fois où Harry avait passé plusieurs heures à lui apprendre à faire du café. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret de bar. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et ne bougea même pas lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer dans l'appartement. Les minutes qui suivirent pendant lesquelles il entendit la douche couler lui parurent interminables. Lorsqu'enfin Harry entra dans la cuisine, il n'osa rien dire. Il était inhabituel de le voir debout à une heure si matinale mais la situation était particulière. Harry se servit un café sans rien dire et disparut à nouveau dans sa chambre. Louis resta quelques secondes sur la chaise et finit par craquer. Il se rua dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Harry à la volée.

"Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !  
\- Ça quoi ?  
\- M'ignorer comme ça ! Si tu ne veux pas me voir, dis-le, et je rentrerai chez moi. Tu ne me dois rien, j'en ai conscience, mais je refuse de rester là à supporter ton mépris ! Si tu ne veux plus de moi, je comprendrai, et ne crois pas que je n'en crèverai pas, mais je... je ne peux pas rester comme ça, il faut que je m'en sorte et -  
\- Arrête Louis. Reste.  
\- ...  
\- Tu peux pas me demander de te pardonner comme ça, se serait trop facile."

Louis le contempla. Il avait des cernes et une mine affreuse. Il passa une main sur son visage et se tourna vers lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

"Reste, Louis, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je ne peux pas te dire si j'aurais la force de rester avec toi. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je suis comme toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans ta présence.  
\- ...  
\- Tu devrais goûter le café, il est très bon.  
\- ...  
\- Louis ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, s'il te plaît.  
\- J'ai des obligations, Harry.  
\- Non, quand tu es avec moi, tu n'en as pas.   
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.  
\- N'y pense plus, c'est réglé.  
\- Quoi ?"

Harry se leva, il avait l'air furieux tout à coup. Il planta un regard sévère dans celui de Louis.

"Je te dis que c'est réglé. Maintenant va te faire un café, et tais-toi."

Louis resta interdit quelques secondes. Il finit par lever les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se glissa sous la douche. Il y resta longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des coups tambourinés contre le battant.

"Sors, Louis !"

Il éteignit le robinet à contre-coeur et s'enveloppa dans une serviette. Sa peau était encore sensible et il grimaça.

"Je vais voir Jez.  
\- Et moi je fais quoi ?  
\- J'en sais rien. Comme tu veux.  
\- Très bien, je vais rendre ses clés à Noah."

Il s'entendit plus rien pendant un moment, puis un grand coup contre la porte le fit sursauter. Elle s'ouvrit sous le choc et il remonta le linge jusqu'à ses épaules.

"Certainement pas, non.  
\- Il faudra bien que j'y aille.  
\- Qu'est ce que t'as pas compris, Louis ? Si tu veux qu'on trouve une solution à tout ça, il n'y aura pas de place pour Noah dans cette histoire.  
\- Je veux juste lui rendre ses clés.  
\- J'irai.   
\- Très bien..."

Louis se renfrogna un instant et resserra la serviette sur son corps nu. Il réalisait seulement à quel point il allait être dur de retrouver la confiance de Harry. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il n'y avait pas pensé et cela le frappait comme une évidence. Bien sûr que les choses seraient compliquées, Louis, bien sûr que rien ne serait simple. Rien ne pouvait être simple, après ça.

"Alors je fais quoi, moi ?  
\- C'est pas mon problème.  
\- ...  
\- J'en sais rien. Tu t'habilles et tu viens avec moi, ou tu restes ici. Mais tu ne rentres pas chez toi.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Parce que je veux savoir où tu es et ce que tu fais. Je veux pouvoir te retrouver dès que je rentrerai à la maison.   
\- En gros, je suis ta chose. On en est là.   
\- Tu sais quoi, Louis ? Tu m'emmerdes. Tu m'as supplié de te reprendre. C'est toi qui a pris cette décision. C'est toi qui est venu me chercher.   
\- Je sais. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des sentiments et d'être un être humain. Je ne suis pas devenu une plante parce que je t'aime et que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Harry. Je te l'ai dis, je suis prêt à beaucoup de sacrifices pour toi. Simplement, je vis.   
\- Si t'es pas content, casse-toi.   
\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout, en fait. Très bien, fais ce que tu as à faire et je serai là quand tu rentreras. Je serai sage. Je ne ferai rien qui puisse te déplaire."

Le malaise était palpable entre les deux hommes. Harry hocha sèchement la tête et quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, il sembla respirer enfin. Il ravala ses sanglots et ferma les yeux, prit de vertiges. Il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent ainsi. Évidemment qu'il regrettait cette situation et qu'il ne voyait pas Louis comme une quantité négligeable, un objet dont il pouvait disposer à loisir. Il avait traité trop longtemps les hommes de cette façon et refusait de considérer Louis comme l'un d'entre eux. C'était pourtant exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'était senti faiblir lorsqu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à Louis et craignait de le voir s'échapper de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse encore. Il voulait qu'il reste avec lui, il voulait le retrouver chaque jour à ses côtés et peu importait qu'il ait subit la pire trahison qui soit. Dès son retour, il demanderait à Louis de lui promettre de ne plus le faire souffrir comme il l'avait fait. Il lui ouvrirait la porte de sa chambre et ne le laisserait plus partir. Il se dit qu'il détestait la soumission qui était la sienne à cet instant. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de lui dire non. Pouvoir le mettre dehors sans état d'âme, le laisser s'en aller et ne plus jamais penser à lui. C'était impossible. Il tenait bien trop à lui pour renoncer. Il conduisit jusque chez Noah et ne s'encombra pas des formules de politesses lorsqu'il entra chez lui en trombe. Il ne fut même pas étonné de le voir avec un homme. Ils étaient installés sur le canapé, visiblement bien partis pour une bonne séance de défonce. Il imagina Louis, qui s'était retrouvé tant de fois à la place de ce garçon sans charme, et qui tant de fois avait fini sa nuit dans les draps sales de Noah, entre ses bras. Il jeta les clés sur la table basse en lançant un regard noir à Noah et tourna les talons. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre la porte, Noah l'interpella.

"Harry...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
\- Comment va Louis ?  
\- Va te faire mettre.  
\- Tu l'as vu ?   
\- Bien sûr que je l'ai vu, ducon, comment tu veux que j'ai tes clés, sinon ?  
\- C'est toi qui lui a interdit de venir ?  
\- Oui.   
\- Tu vas le perdre en faisant –   
\- Je t'emmerde Noah, ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire ou pas, d'accord ?  
\- Je dis ça comme ça, t'es pas le seul pour qui il compte.  
\- J'avais cru comprendre ouais. Et il compte autant que celui-là ou tu fais dans la charité ?  
\- Tu sais très bien que non.   
\- C'est ça... Laisse Louis tranquille, tu m'entends ? Je ne déconne pas.  
\- Il a pas eu besoin que je vienne le chercher.  
\- Ferme ta gueule, je te jure, où je te bute, cette fois.  
\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un te dise la vérité."

Le poing de Harry fusa une nouvelle fois dans le visage de Noah. Le garçon à côté de lui poussa un petit cri et quitta les lieux en titubant.

"Oh quel dommage, j'ai fait fuir ta proie du jour. C'est con.  
\- T'es qu'un malade, Harry. T'es un menteur, tu t'en rends compte ou pas ?  
\- Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à me faire passer pour le mec qui enchaîne baise sur baise ? Pour le séducteur qui jette ses proies quand il en a eu assez ? Mais c'est tout toi, ça, Harry ! C'est ce que TU es, et ne va pas me faire croire que ça va changer de si tôt.  
\- Sur quelle planète tu étais, ces huit derniers mois, Noah ? J'ai déjà changé, et tu le sais très bien, sinon je t'aurais pas pété le nez une deuxième fois. Par contre, y'a un point que tu as de bon. Je suis toujours le même taré, effectivement, alors fais bien gaffe.  
\- C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire. T'es le même déséquilibré qu'à l'époque où tu venais t'approvisionner chez moi. Le même névrosé qui venait pleurer un jour sur deux, qui devenait complètement fou pour un rien, que j'était obligé de livrer à domicile à cause de tous tes excès. Va pas me faire croire le contraire. T'es toujours le même, Harry, t'as juste découvert ce que ça pouvait être d'être amoureux. Ça, je ne te l'enlève pas.  
\- Justement Noah, justement. J'ai découvert ce que c'était d'être amoureux, mais surtout, j'ai découvert ce que ça faisait d'être aimé en retour, ce qui ne sera jamais ton cas.  
\- T'es pathétique.  
\- C'est moi qui suis pathétique quand tu en es réduit à coker mon mec parce qu'il te manque tellement que tu ne sais plus quoi faire pour l'avoir ? Laisse moi rire.  
\- Sors de chez moi.  
\- De rien, pour les clés."

Harry s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux mais fit volte-face et attrapa un sachet de cocaïne qui traînait parmi les vieilles seringues et les cendriers pleins.

"Je te prends ça, en dédommagement. T'as l'habitude, avec Louis non ? Une partie de baise, un gé. Ou deux, mais c'est mes honoraires pour la consultation. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te dire la vérité, pas vrai ?  
\- Connard."

Harry lança son sourire le plus méprisant à Noah et empocha le sachet. Il avait à faire, il devait retrouver Jez et n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser dans ce trou à rat.

***

Il gara sa Porsche devant l'hôtel particulier. Il se dit qu'il devrait parler à Jez de sa place de parking privée. Depuis le temps qu'il venait, il la méritait bien. Il ne salua pas le portier en entrant, pour quoi faire ? Il en avait assez de saluer des gens sans intérêt, de sourire à des gens qui le méprisaient parce qu'il avait de l'argent. On lui demandait d'être imbuvable et ça lui convenait très bien. Il tripota le sachet de cocaïne dans l'ascenseur. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait pris, mais il était content de l'avoir fait. Juste au cas où... Il frappa fort contre la porte de Jeremy et attendit patiemment que son ami vienne ouvrir. Il avait l'air vaguement endormi. Il le bouscula en entrant et s'affala dans le fauteuil préféré de Jeremy.

"Bah alors, je te réveille ?  
\- Il est 8h30 donc, oui. T'es rentré toi ?  
\- Comme tu le vois ! Fais toi un café, je t’emmène déjeuner.  
\- À cette heure-là ?  
\- Jeremy, les gens normaux petit-déjeunent, parfois, alors bouge-toi !  
\- Laisse tomber, alors, je prendrais un café la-bas alors.  
\- Très bien. Mais va te raser tu veux, la barbe de trois jours te va très mal."

Michelle sortit de la chambre, l'air ensommeillé et vaguement agacé par la présence de Harry.

"Ah bah t'es encore là toi ? Bonjour !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, Jez ?  
\- On va prendre le petit-déjeuner, poupée ! Mais t'es pas invitée, c'est un truc de mec, tu vois.  
\- Tu m'emmerdes, Harry Styles, t'es encore plus con qu'avant.  
\- Fais pas ta mijorée, 'Chelle, tu sais très bien que tu ne le penses pas.  
\- Bien sûr que si je le pense. Tu passes ici seulement pour foutre la merde. Ça fait des lustres qu'on n'a pas fait une vraie soirée tous ensemble et –   
\- C'est bien ce que je disais, je te manque ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ma jolie, on va en refaire très vite des soirées tous ensemble, c'est pour ça que je t'emprunte Jeremy quelques heures et que je te le rapporte frais et dispo.  
\- Fais ce que tu veux je m'en fous.   
\- Parfait !"

Il se leva brusquement et poussa Jeremy jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, lui ordonnant de se préparer en vitesse. Il retourna dans le salon après s'être servi un de ces cafés express qui n'avait pour intérêt que d'être faciles et rapides à préparer mais qui manquaient terriblement de caractère. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, manquant de renverser sa tasse et alluma une cigarette. Jez ne mit pas longtemps à ressortir de la salle de bain, rasé de frais et vêtu de l'un de ses plus beaux costumes.

"Tu vois quand tu veux. T'es beau comme tout.  
\- Va falloir qu'on discute toi et moi. T'es bizarre.  
\- Tu trouves ? Je me sens presque bien, figure toi.  
\- C'est justement ça, le truc dont on doit parler. Allez, viens."

Ils se rendirent dans le restaurant du coin et commandèrent une formule petit-déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse bien qu'il ait plu pendant la nuit et Harry alluma une cigarette, faisant tinter son Dupont avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Jeremy l'observait du coin de l'oeil, se demandant à quel moment il allait bien pouvoir lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé ces derniers jours. Il s'était inquiété pour lui, et à le voir ainsi, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé toute cette histoire. Mais Harry ne semblait pas décidé à parler et il se résigna à faire le premier pas.

"Depuis quand t'es rentré ?  
\- Hier.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Louis est venu.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est tout pardonné.  
\- Ça va, Harry.   
\- C'est une question ?  
\- Non, ça va, m'emmerde pas d'accord ? Vous aviez besoin de vous expliquer, tu crois pas ?  
\- Si tu le dis. En attendant, c'est une sale trahison... Je me demande comment je pourrais te punir...  
\- T'es pas drôle, Harry. Explique moi. Explique moi juste ce qui s'est passé, d'accord.  
\- Trèèèès biiiien. Il est venu, on est rentré, on a baisé, c'est terminé. Point barre.  
\- Merde Harry, t'es rentré chez tes parents ! Tu vas pas me dire que c'est anodin, ça !  
\- J'ai un peu pété un plomb, c'est compréhensible non ? Mais c'est terminé, Jez, tout va bien."

Jeremy serra les dents. Non, tout n'allait pas bien, il le voyait très bien. Harry avait les yeux cernés et ses mains qu'il voulait assurées tremblaient dès qu'il portait sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

"Ecoute, je comprends très bien que tu n'aies pas envie de me raconter en détail ce que vous avez fait, ce que vous avez dit. Après tout, c'est privé, ça ne devrait rester qu'entre vous deux... Mais tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas me mentir. Pas à moi. Les choses sont différentes maintenant. On sait tous les deux que t'es capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que ta petite personne. On sait tous les deux que tu étais heureux avec Louis. Alors ne me fait pas croire que tout va parfaitement alors que tu l'as surpris en train de te tromper avec votre ex-dealeur !  
\- Dealeur.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- C'est notre dealeur, c'est tout. C'est le meilleur, on ne va pas changer pour ça.  
\- De quoi t'es en train de me parler là ? J'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit le meilleur ou –   
\- Laisse tomber. Non, tout ne va pas pour le mieux, mais j'ai besoin de faire comme si, vois-tu. Parce que oui, je suis capable d'aimer, oui je suis amoureux, et oui, j'étais heureux. J'étais, j'insiste. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas vivre sans cette sale petite pute. Alors, tu vas être gentil et tu vas faire comme moi, tu vas faire celui qui ne sait pas.   
\- C'est complètement con.  
\- Je t'emmerde. Tu couches avec Michelle depuis 6 mois et t'es incapable de décider si t'as envie de plus ou pas, alors va te faire mettre.  
\- C'est pas pareil. Moi je suis pas amoureux."

Harry pouffa avec mépris et lança un regard condescendant à Jeremy.

"Alors c'est tout, tu m'en diras pas plus ?  
\- Y'a rien de plus à dire.  
\- Il est où, là, Louis ?  
\- Chez moi.  
\- Si tout va bien, pourquoi il est pas venu avec toi ?  
\- Tu lui demanderas.  
\- C'est ça. J'arrive plus à te suivre, Harry, et ça me fait peur.  
\- Arrête un peu, rien n'a changé, c'est clair ?  
\- Passe moi une clope."

Harry jeta son paquet sur les genoux de Jez sans un mot. Ce dernier alluma la cigarette et se détourna, plongeant son regard dans la circulation incessante.

"De rien.  
\- Oh ça va. Bon alors c'est quoi le programme ?  
\- On bouffe. Après je rentre chez moi, je dors et ce soir, on sort.  
\- Avec ou sans Louis ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Tu veux le pécho ou quoi ?  
\- Mais bien sûr, et après je veux fuir avec lui au volant de TA décapotable et toi tu resteras tout seul comme un con, mais je suis trop sympa, je te laisse Michelle.  
\- Ah-ah-ah, t'es un marrant toi.  
\- Bon. Il sera là oui ou merde ?  
\- Merde.   
\- Très bien. Donc tu redeviens con comme avant, en pire. Ok. Et cette histoire de thunes alors ?  
\- Je ne redeviens pas con comme avant, mon cher, c'est simplement que je ne sais pas si Louis viendra ce soir. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Point barre. Et cette histoire de thunes, c'est toujours pareil.  
\- Donc tu vas te faire tenir les couilles par un enfoiré qui n'a aucun rapport avec toi sans rechigner. Par contre, quand il s'agit d'exprimer un quelconque sentiment concernant ton couple, y'a plus personne.   
\- Je vais pas laisser Louis dans la merde sous prétexte que ça te chatouille un peu que je ne te raconte pas mes parties de baise de cocu.  
\- Ta répartie m'émerveillera toujours, Harry. Disons que les choses soient réglées, qu'on récupère le cours d'une vie plus ou moins normale... Tu vas tenir combien de temps comme ça ? Dans combien de temps je vais te voir débarquer chez moi en pleine panique parce que tout devient trop compliqué, parce que t'es parano et jaloux, parce que l'autre taré te demande plus de fric ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie ?  
\- Ah donc c'est ça le problème. Ne t'inquiètes pas Jeremy, ta sollicitude me touche, mais je ne viendrai plus t'embêter si c'est ça qui t'ennuie.  
\- Mais tu comprends jamais rien en fait ! T'es incapable de te rendre compte que quand je te dis un truc pareil, c'est juste parce que je suis inquiet pour toi ? Parce que j'aime pas te voir mal ? Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, tu devrais savoir que je suis pas un enfoiré... Pas comme toi !  
\- St Jeremy, priez pour moi pauvre pécheur.  
\- T'es pas drôle.  
\- Tu me l'as déjà dit ça, je vais finir par te croire.  
\- Mange et tais-toi.  
\- Ouuuhh l'ambiance."

Harry attrapa sa fourchette et engloutit le contenu de son assiette en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

"'Oilà, 'est 'ini !  
\- Tu n'es qu'un porc, je te méprise.  
\- Tu rêves de moi toutes les nuits.   
\- Et même parfois je me touche.  
\- C'est évident.  
\- Bon on se voit ce soir alors ?  
\- YES ! Et ramènes du monde un peu.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ? Tu n'as même pas d'amis à inviter à tes soirées à la con.  
\- C'est parce que moi, je les baise. T'es un peu mon community manager, c'est tout.  
\- Harry ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu vas pas recommencer... tout ça. Si ?  
\- ...  
\- Je verrai bien, c'est ça.  
\- Je verrai bien, moi aussi.  
\- D'accord. À ce soir, alors."

Jeremy se leva brusquement. Il n'avait pas touché à son assiette mais quitta le restaurant sans un regard pour Harry. Quand trente minutes plus tard, un serveur jeta un coup d'oeil, il décida qu'il débarrasserait plus tard. La pluie avait repris, et il n'avait aucune envie de se tremper pour deux assiettes. Harry n'avait de toute façon pas bougé.


	25. Take my hand, go ahead, play my game, keep your head, take my hand, go ahead tonight.

En entrant dans la boîte, tu regrettes aussitôt d'être venu. Cette atmosphère étouffante ne t'avait pas manqué. Les corps moites se pressent contre toi et te donne la nausée. Harry a disparu avec Jeremy et les autres et tu te débats dans la foule pour les rejoindre. Il est déjà avachi sur un canapé, avec un garçon sous chaque bras. Bien sûr, Louis, qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Il te l'a dit pourtant, avant de partir. "Tu viens, tu viens pas, ça changera pas grand chose pour moi." En effet, ça ne change pas. Le Harry que tu détestes et bel et bien de retour, sauf que cette fois, c'est de ta faute, seulement ta faute et tu ne peux que contempler le tableau de celui que tu aimes qui s'enfonce toujours plus dans son vice. Tu le regardes jubiler de ses retrouvailles avec son monde, sa débauche, ses ex, ses démons. Il se sent bien. Il enchaîne les whisky et tu finis par accepter les verres de ce garçon sans charme qui insiste depuis 10 minutes à quelques centimètres de ton oreille. Vodka pomme, s'il te plaît... Des glaçons... Non je ne suis pas tout seul ce soir... Je suis venu avec des amis... Oui eux, oui... Non merci, j'en prends plus... Non non, vraiment... Tu jettes un coup d'oeil à Harry. Il a disparu. Jez t'ignore royalement, ses lèvres vissées à celles Michelle, alors tu te lèves, et tu vas danser avec ce type. Ses mains sur tes hanches te répugnent. Tu le ne le repousses pas. Quand tu aperçois Harry revenir à votre table, tu passes tes bras autour de son cou. Tu sens le regard de Harry brûler ta nuque et bien vite, tu abandonnes et retourne t'asseoir sans même t'excuser. Tu te sers un verre de vodka pure et l'avale en quelques secondes. Harry te regarde toujours, implacable. Les garçons autour de lui lui parlent sans discontinuer mais c'est toi qu'il regarde. Il est en colère, mais ne dira rien. Ta tête tourne, tu as déjà trop bu et vous n'êtes là que depuis une heure. Soudain, Harry se lève et te rejoins en quelques enjambées. Il te relève et tu titubes. Il t'entraîne derrière lui jusqu'aux toilettes. Tu te demandes ce qu'il compte faire. S'il veut du sexe, tu n'es pas en état. Mais tu n'es pas en position de refuser non plus. Tu te sens vaguement utilisé, comme un objet dont il disposerait selon son bon vouloir. Mais la chaleur de sa main dans la tienne te comble au plus haut point et une nouvelle fois, tu te dis que tu es définitivement perdu. Alors tu serres les dents, et tu attends que ça passe.

Harry bouscula tout le monde sur son passage et poussa Louis dans un compartiment vide. Il referma la porte derrière eux et abaissa la cuvette des toilettes. Il jeta le sachet de poudre récupéré chez Noah.

"De la part de ton dealeur."

Louis ne broncha pas et Harry attrapa ses épaules pour le forcer à se mettre à genoux.

"Quoi, tu sais déjà plus comment on fait ?"

Il savait que derrière ces paroles, il y avait tout le poids de ses reproches. Il savait qu'à peine une semaine auparavant, il avait de nouveau goûté aux joies de la défonce. Sans lui. Qu'il avait fait bien pire que ça. Avec un autre. Il ouvrit le sachet de ses mains tremblantes et versa le contenu sur la surface plane de la cuvette. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures entières, il se pencha et aspira un trait dessiné à la va vite. L'explosion commença par les parois de ses narines, dévala ses sinus, s'écrasa contre ses poumons, son estomac, son foie, son cerveau, dévastant tout au passage, et éveillant en lui la plus merveilleuse et terrible des sensations au monde. Il sentait la main de Harry sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, et aspira une nouvelle ligne sans la moindre hésitation. Puis ce fut le tour de Harry, lui qui n'avait pas touché à ça depuis presque un an. L'effet fut immédiat, et en une fraction de seconde, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassèrent comme ils ne l'avaient peut être encore jamais fait, perdant toute notion de pudeur, tout contrôle. La drogue ne laissait la place à aucun jugement rationnel. Ils finirent le sachet en quelques minutes et Harry se releva. Il tendit une main à Louis et l'attira jusqu'à lui. Il essuya presque avec tendresse les dernières traces de poudres sous son nez et sur son menton et quitta les lieux sans l'attendre. Louis resta quelques secondes devant le miroir des toilettes, immobile au milieu de tout ses garçons occupés à se remettre le faciès en place après leurs excès diverses. De longues minutes plus tard, il se décida à les rejoindre. Harry était à lui, peu importe ce qui c'était passé. Il avait accepter de le reprendre et ce n'était certainement pas pour le laisser s'échapper maintenant. Harry était assis à leur table, un garçon sur chaque genoux et très occupé à rire très fort avec Jeremy. Louis enjamba la table, reversant quelques verres au passage et éjecta avec violence les deux parasites. En quelques secondes, il s'était emparé de ses lèvres et Harry l'attirait contre lui. Les mains de Louis se glissaient sous sa chemise, parcourant ce corps qu'elles connaissaient par coeur. Il avait conscience du fait que tous les yeux étaient sur eux. Que le retour de Harry allait faire du bruit et que dès le lendemain on parlerait du grand Harry Styles, spécialiste des coup d'un soir, disparu depuis plusieurs mois pour cause de coup de foudre, et qui soudainement revenait sur le devant de la scène, plus névrosé et plus séditieux que jamais. En prime, ils parleraient de son mec déglingué, sa pute tirée du ruisseau qui semblait avoir bien des choses à prouver. Il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il s'en fichait éperdument qu'on les juge. Qu'ils parlent, ils avaient toujours quelque chose à dire de toute façon. Si ce n'était pas eux, ce serait un pauvre gamin qui avait choppé on ne sait quelle maladie sexuellement transmissible en suçant un gros dégueulasse derrière les poubelles de l'Embassy pour quelques grammes de C. Rien de bien nouveau, en somme. Mais ce soir, l'attraction c'était eux. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et oubliaient le monde qui les entourait. Louis n'avait plus aucune limite. La musique battaient dans sa poitrine et les mains de Harry semblaient être plus lourdes sur sa peau, comme s'il le serrait à l'en étouffer. Il sentait son excitation gonfler contre son entrejambe et sans même réfléchir, il disparut sous la table, renversant une nouvelle fois les quelques verres qui s'y trouvaient encore. Harry sursauta mais se laissa faire. Il n'arrivait pas à réunir ses pensées. Ses doigts se perdirent dans la chevelure de Louis lorsque celui-ci déboutonna son jean et l'entoura de ses lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un long soupir et s'amusa de la réaction de ses amis. Jez avait abandonné les lèvres de Michelle lorsque Paul avait murmuré à son oreille quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il l'avait repoussée sans ménagement et avait lancé un regard sévère à Harry, qui l'avait royalement ignoré. À présent, Harry ne se préoccupait plus que de la langue de Louis sur sa virilité, et de cette sensation délectable de n'être dans aucune norme. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts. Il contemplait le monde autour de lui, tout ces gens si banals, insipides, incapables de comprendre ce qu'ils étaient, de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient ce besoin presque maladif de les choquer. Un sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres quand il croisa le regard d'un homme quelques tables plus loin. Il le fixa et leva un majeur significatif à son adresse. Qu'il aille se faire mettre. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à la cheville de Louis, cette catin négligeable, souillée par ses nuits passées sur un trottoir, à genoux face à lui, dans la crasse des verres renversés et des mégots détrempés. Il s'amusait, Harry, il prenait plaisir à retrouver sa nature de merdeux, de détraqué, usant d'indécence, tendancieux à outrance et s'en lavant les mains. Oui, Harry aimait ça, attirer les regards, éveiller les curiosités, poussant au dégoût les moins irréprochables de ses connaissances. Louis faisait ça bien, il y mettait tout son coeur et suivait Harry sur le chemin de sa dépravation. Quand il sentit l'orgasme le gagner, il repoussa presque violemment Louis et le força à se relever. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui, mais il ne voulait surtout pas aller trop vite ce soir.

La soirée continua sur les chapeaux de roue après que Harry eut commandé trois bouteilles de champagne. Une pour lui, une pour Louis, et une pour ses amis. Il fallut presque les mettre dehors au moment de la fermeture et ils titubèrent vers une destination inconnue, s'aidant mutuellement du corps des autres pour maintenir un équilibre dangereusement précaire. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans un taxi et Harry hurla au chauffeur qu'ils se rendaient tous chez lui. Après un long moment de doute, le chauffeur demanda d'une voix lasse où était donc ce chez lui, et Harry éclata d'un rire sonore avant de répéter avec un air entendu que, chez lui, enfin. Jez communiqua l'adresse d'une voix peu assurée et ils prirent la route. Arrivés à bon port, ils préférèrent les escaliers à l'ascenseur qui mettait bien trop de temps à redescendre et manquèrent de tomber quelque dizaine de fois avant d'atteindre l'étage de Harry. Une fois dans l'appartement, Jeremy entreprit de ressortir tous les fonds de bouteilles, mais à peine quelques minutes après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée, ce dernier s'empara de la main de Louis et l'entraîna à sa suite dans sa chambre. Il claqua le battant et poussa une valise devant l'entrée, à défaut d'avoir une clé pour verrouiller la pièce. Les autres restèrent interdits un moment et lorsque les gémissements retentirent dans tout l'appartement, Jez s'empressa d'allumer la chaîne hi-fi. Il poussa le son à un niveau de décibels que les voisins apprécieraient sûrement, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre les ébats de son meilleur ami.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent qu'une succession de débauche, d'abandon de soi-même. Chaque jour, ils se réveillaient au milieu de l'après-midi. Ils ne sentaient plus leurs gencives et leurs nez étaient comme anesthésiés. Dès son réveil, Harry se servait un whisky pendant que Louis dessinait sur la table quelques lignes immaculées. Chacun aspirait sa dose et ils recommençaient leur cercle infernal. Ils allaient partout, fréquentaient les pires bars, les clubs les plus infâmes, les plus immondes personnes de Londres. Ils n'en n'avaient jamais assez. Harry voulait salir ce qui restait de son amour pour Louis, il voulait se faire mal et il voulait l'entraîner avec lui dans sa chute. Noah avait raison, il était toujours le même putain de névrosé, le même tordu pervers qui se satisfaisait de sa propre décadence. Quand Louis titubait devant lui en sortant d'une énième beuverie, il se sentait revivre. Son coeur brûlait à petit feu dans sa poitrine et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était plus tant de la vengeance qu'un ardant désir de se sentir encore un peu vivant. Au début du mois suivant, Harry rencontra Jones pour la troisième fois de sa vie. Il passa le rendez-vos à se frotter les gencives et remarqua le regard dédaigneux que Jones posait sur lui. Avec lassitude, il réalisa qu'il s'en moquait éperdument. Il ne valait pas mieux que lui, de toute façon. Il se contenta de l'écouter raconter les pires anecdotes de son mois passé. Il était dans un brouillard permanent. Au bout d'une demi heure de ce supplice, il laissa son enveloppe sur la table et se leva sans un mot. Il savait à quel point Jones aimait se vanter de ses nombreuses escroqueries et ne fût pas surpris de voir son regard déçu lorsqu'il quitta le bar crasseux. Quand il rentra, Louis dormait toujours, enroulé dans les draps. Il était près de 16h et il le réveilla doucement. Dans ces moments, il lui arrivait de réaliser quel gâchis c'était de laisser un garçon pareil se détruire de la sorte. Lui ne comptait pas, il n'avait jamais compté, pour personne. Mais Louis méritait mieux. Il aurait mérité de défiler sur les plus grands podium du monde entier. Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il aurait probablement été dans le même état s'il avait été mannequin. Combien d'entre eux tombaient dans ce genre d'excès pour ne pas prendre un gramme, pour tenir la cadence des défilés, pour supporter la pression constante sur leurs épaules ? La seule différence était que Louis se débattait seul, anonyme, avec ses addictions et ses démons. Ceux que Harry avait de nouveau éveillé en lui. Il pensa qu'il était égoïste, mais qu'il le préférait, ici, dans ses draps plutôt qu'ailleurs. Tant pis pour ses rêves. De toute façon, ils étaient brisés depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se pencha sur ses lèvres. Louis leva les yeux vers lui et il lui sembla y lire toute la souffrance et le soulagement mêlés qui régissaient son propre coeur.

"On fait quoi ce soir ?...  
\- Tu choisis.  
\- ...  
\- T'as envie de quoi ?  
\- De rien.  
\- Alors ne faisons rien.  
\- Je me sens pas bien...  
\- T'as faim ?  
\- Non.  
\- ...  
\- Je vais vomir je crois.  
\- Bouge pas je vais te chercher une bassine.  
\- Il reste de la C ?"

Harry s'interrompit dans son mouvement. Il n'en savait rien. Ils avaient fait des excès pendant la nuit et il n'avait pas exactement le souvenir de ce qu'il restait ou pas au fond de ses poches. Il entreprit de chercher dans ses réserves des fonds de sachets qu'il aurait oublié là mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'avaient plus rien. La perspective de sortir pour se réapprovisionner l'emmerdait profondément. Il venait de traverser Londres et n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Camden pour trouver de la poudre.

"Non.  
\- Mais...  
\- Quoi y'en a plus, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse.  
\- J'appelle Noah.  
\- T'es sérieux ?  
\- Harry, on n'a plus de coke !   
\- J'en trouverai ailleurs on n'a pas besoin de lui.  
\- Déconne pas Harry !  
\- Non Louis, je n’achèterais pas de coke à Noah !  
\- Et tu comptes en trouver où ? Hein ?  
\- J'en sais rien !  
\- Eh bien réfléchis, tu veux !  
\- Putain tu m'emmerdes."

Harry serra les dents. Ils étaient tous les deux à cran, et quelque part, Louis avait raison, il leur fallait de la poudre avant de totalement péter les plombs. Il devait prendre une décision, et vite. Louis sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il tenta d'allumer une cigarette mais il tremblait déjà trop. Frustré, il balança le briquet et Harry tendit la flamme de son Dupont vers son visage. La première bouffée fut une quasi-libération.

"T'as qu'à l'appeler, s'il n'y que ça !  
\- J'ai aucune envie de ramper devant cette raclure.  
\- Moi je le ferai, alors. Laisse-moi appeler.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé Louis ?"

Harry s'était affaissé. Tout son corps semblait horriblement lourd et il avait des difficultés à respirer. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait réfléchir à tout ça, essayer de comprendre comment ça avait pu aller aussi mal. Aller aussi loin. La drogue ne lui avait pas manqué pendant tout ce temps et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il envisageait d'appeler l'homme avec qui Louis l'avait trompé parce qu'il ne supportait de passer plus d'une heure sans s'en foutre plein les narines. Elle était belle, sa fierté. C'était devenu pathétique. Il était devenu pathétique.

"Ecoute moi bien, Harry. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu vas ressentir dans quelques heures si tu n'appelles pas Noah maintenant. Je suis passé par là, alors fais moi confiance, juste pour cette fois-ci.  
\- Moi aussi j'ai arrêté. Tu te souviens pas ? On a arrêté tous les deux.  
\- Je te parle pas de ça, je te parle du manque, du vrai. Quand je te dis que je ferais n'importe quoi, je le pense. Je serais prêt à tout pour n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un trait. Et tu sais quoi ? Je te le laisserais, parce que je refuse de te voir dans cet état.  
\- Putain mais t'es complètement aveugle. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai vécu il y a plus de 6 mois ? Tu crois que c'était pas du manque ? Tu crois que j'en étais pas malade ? Je me réveillais toutes les nuits et j'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait les dents tellement c'était douloureux.   
\- Très bien, alors je suis aveugle. Et je dois être con, aussi, de vouloir t'épargner de vivre ça une nouvelle fois. Va te faire mettre, Harry !"

La porte de la salle de bain claqua derrière lui et fit trembler le mur. Sous le choc, la photographie de Tokyo que Harry affectionnait tout particulièrement tomba sur le sol et le verre se brisa. Il serra les dents. Il retourna dans la chambre en tapant des pieds et s'empara du téléphone de Louis. Il chercha le numéro de Noah parmi les contacts trop nombreux à son goût et hésita à l'effacer quand il finit par le trouver. Il se contenta d'appuyer sur la petite touche verte et de coller l'appareil contre son oreille.

"Louis ?  
\- T'emballe pas, ce n'est que moi.  
\- Ah. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- À ton humble avis ?  
\- J'en sais rien, encore me harceler.  
\- Navré de te décevoir, mais tu n'es pas le centre de mon existence. On a besoin de coke.  
\- Ah, vous n'avez pas trouvé de dealeur digne de ce nom dans tes beaux quartiers.  
\- T'es le meilleur, tu le sais très bien.  
\- Ta gueule, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ? À part du fric, bien sûr. J'ai pas besoin de vous.  
\- T'espère quoi là ? Que je te propose de venir baiser Louis pendant que je vous regarde ?  
\- Non, j'attends une seule chose, un tout petit truc.   
\- Une pipe ? Tu veux que je te suce, c'est ça, Noah ?  
\- Rien de tout ça, je ne me rabaisse pas à vos petits jeux.   
\- Alors crache le morceau, putain.  
\- Je veux des excuses, Harry.   
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Je veux que tu t'excuses, Harry. Que tu t'excuses de m'avoir frappé. Et aussi d'avoir éloigné Louis de moi. Je veux te voir ramper.   
\- Va te faire mettre...  
\- Tu veux de la C ou pas ? Non, la vraie question, c'est surtout à quel prix. Je suis tout disposé à t'en fournir. Peut-être même gratos pour cette fois-ci, mais il faut faire tes choix.  
\- Tu l'as baisé, Noah...  
\- Il est venu me chercher, et j'en ai payé le prix.   
\- Putain...  
\- Alors ?  
\- Très bien.  
\- Je serai là dans moins d'une heure."

Harry balança le téléphone avec violence et fonça directement vers la salle de bain. Il tambourina à la porte en hurlant jusqu'à ce que Louis finisse par ouvrir la porte.

"Quoi encore ?!  
\- Laisse moi la place, je dois prendre une douche.  
\- J'ai pas terminé.  
\- J'en n'ai rien à foutre. Dégage.  
\- Tu ne me parles p–  
\- Ta gueule ! Ferme ta gueule, c'est compris ? Je veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre !  
\- Va te faire mettre Harry, je suis plus ta pute !  
\- Eh bien ça temps là me manque !"

Louis resta abasourdi quelques secondes puis sa main vola jusqu'au visage de Harry. Il répliqua dans la seconde et frappa Louis du revers de la main. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur le parquet du couloir avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il porta sa main à sa lèvre et frémit. Il saignait. Un silence d'une lourdeur effrayante suivit et ils restèrent immobiles, l'un comme l'autre. Les yeux de Harry s'étaient écarquillés lorsqu'il avait compris ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'agenouilla près de Louis qui se recroquevilla, reculant contre le mur pour échapper à ses mains. Harry serra les poings. C'était la pire chose au monde. Il lui faisait peur. Il faisait peur à Louis, il le faisait fuir. Comment avait-il pu riposter de la sorte ? Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était l'orgueil qui l'avait poussé à agir. Maintenant, il regrettait profondément son geste. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le repousse. Il ouvrit les bras et s'approcha un peu plus. Louis ne bougeait plus. Sa lèvre commençait déjà à s'assombrir et son regard n'était plus que méfiance. Harry referma son étreinte sur son corps tremblant et Louis le laissa faire. Il plongea son visage dans le creux de son épaule et se mit à sangloter. Le coeur de Harry se brisa. Les choses n'allaient vraiment plus.

Noah arriva une demi-heure plus tard, les poches pleines. Louis était prostré dans un coin du canapé et n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il leva les yeux vers Noah et évita son regard immédiatement. Harry l'avait averti qu'il arriverait d'ici peu et même ça ne l'avait pas tellement réjoui. Il le laissa s'installer sans ouvrir la bouche et fixa Harry, attendant sa réaction. Harry ne broncha pas et s'assit au bord du canapé.

"Je t'écoute, Harold.  
\- ...  
\- Tu préfères peut-être que je reparte maintenant ? Moi j'm'en fous, hein.  
\- Reste là.  
\- Tu connais les conditions, je vais pas me répéter, si ?  
\- Je m'excuse.  
\- J'attendais un peu plus.  
\- Je m'excuse d'être tombé amoureux du mec le moins fidèle de Londres."

Louis releva la tête. Dans cette histoire, il n'avait qu'à se taire et attendre, et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répondre. Il grimaça de douleur.

"Je m'excuse de t'avoir frapper pour avoir voulu défendre mes intérêts et ce qu'il restait de ma fierté. Je suis désolé que l'un comme l'autre, vous ne soyez que deux petites chiennes incapables de vous contrôler un temps soit peu, mais il se trouve que j'ai besoin de vous. Toi pour la coke, et toi... Parce que je t'aime, et que j'en ai marre de le répéter pour rien."

Il se tourna vers Noah et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Maintenant, file moi ses sachets et qu'on n'en parle plus. Je te dois combien ?  
\- T'es vraiment trop fort, Harry. T'arrive toujours à te donner le beau rôle. J'en serais presque impressionné, mais je commence à te connaître et...  
\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Noah. Rien du tout. Alors arrête de répéter ça à longueur de temps. Alors oui, peut-être que c'est vrai, que c'est Louis qui est venu te chercher et tout ça. Mais regarde la vérité en face deux secondes, tu ne vaux pas que nous deux. T'as dis oui et t'as aimé ça. Alors va te faire mettre.  
\- C'est ça, je suis comme vous. Après tout si on s'est trouvé tous les trois, c'est pas pour rien.  
\- Arrête de rêver, Noah, y'a pas de tous les trois. Y'a moi et Louis, et y'a toi. Je te dois combien ?  
\- 500.  
\- Tu te fais vraiment pas chier, hein.  
\- Prix d'ami.  
\- C'est bien ce que je pensais."

Harry tendit une liasse de billets que Noah empocha en quelques secondes.

"Je te propose pas de rester, hein.  
\- T'inquiètes pas, Harry. J'ai eu ce que je voulais et j'ai pas l'intention de rester."

Noah se tourna vers Louis pour le saluer et fronça les sourcils en voyant sa lèvre déjà enflée. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde et se jeta sur Harry.

"T'as pas fait ça !  
\- Calme toi Noah ! Lâche-le !"

Noah fit face à Louis et le regarda sans comprendre. Trop de fois il l'avait vu dans un état pitoyable après ses nuits avec Lokas, trop de fois il avait soigné ses plaies, avait massé son corps endolori. Le savoir avec Harry ne l'enchantait pas, mais il pouvait au moins être sûr que ce genre de choses n'arriveraient pas. Il s'était trompé. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su protéger Louis.

"C'est lui qui t'a fait ça, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui, c'est lui.  
\- Alors dis moi pourquoi je devrais le lâcher, hein ?  
\- Parce que je te le demande.  
\- Je suis désolé, Noah."

Cette fois, les excuses de Harry étaient sincères. Sa voix était blanche et Noah avait décelé de la peur dans ces quelques mots. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'excusait à présent, pourquoi à lui.

"C'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon, Harry.  
\- Va-t-en, s'il te plaît, Noah.  
\- Putain, Louis...  
\- Merci d'être venu. Il faut que tu t'en ailles, maintenant.  
\- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.   
\- Oui."

Noah poussa Harry contre le mur et quitta l'appartement. La porte claqua et Louis sursauta. Harry inspira à fond et vînt s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Pourquoi tu m'as défendu ?  
\- ...  
\- Tu aurais dû le laisser faire. Je le méritais.  
\- C'est pas à Noah de faire ça. Je ne suis pas une pauvre petite chose.  
\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment.  
\- Je sais. Et on n'est pas encore quittes, je le sais très bien.  
\- On n'est pas obligés de...  
\- Tais-toi. Fais ce que tu veux, Harry. Je le mérite, je le sais.   
\- J'en sais trop rien."

Sur ces mots, il s'empara d'un des sachets et en versa un peu sur la table. Il traça ses lignes avec application et tendit une paille à Louis.

"Après toi."

Louis ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur la poudre avec avidité. En un instant, les problèmes semblèrent disparaîtrent aussi vite que la cocaïne dans ses sinus.


	26. I'm looking at you from another point of view, I don't know how the hell I fell in love with you, I'd never wish for anyone to feel the way I do.

Les toilettes étaient pleines à craquer, comme tous les soirs à l'Embassy. Entre les garçons qui se repoudraient les narines, ceux qui se reconstruisaient un visage et ceux qui n'étaient là que pour se soulager, la pièce ne désemplissait pas. Enfermé dans un espace d'un mètre sur deux, les épaules collées à la parois couverte de tags, il n'avait que faire du bruit ambiant. D'ailleurs, ça l'arrangeait : personne ne pouvait l'entendre gémir sous sa langue. Il serrait les doigts sur le tissu râpeux de son jean, pendant que l'autre main tiraient presque ses cheveux pour intensifier le mouvement. En fait, tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant était la félicité profonde provoquée par la cocaïne qui circulait dans ses veines. Le reste n'avait pas tellement d'importance, et il avait du mal à fixer son esprit sur une pensée ou une autre. Il ne sentit même pas la vague de plaisir annonçant la jouissance. Mais son corps, lui, réagit, et il releva la tête, laissant échapper un râle de sa gorge lorsque l'orgasme le submergea. Il desserra ses doigts et remonta son pantalon, puis il repoussa le jeune homme à genoux face à lui.

"Alors, c'était mieux que ce que te fais ton mec, pas vrai ?  
\- Ta gueule."

Il ouvrit le battant et se fraya un chemin à l'extérieur. Il alluma une cigarette et manqua de brûler quelques danseurs avant d'enfin atteindre sa table. Louis ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il se servit un verre et le leva à son adresse. Puis il l'avala d'une seule gorgée et reproduisit le geste plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que sa vue se brouille. Il vit Louis se lever et quitter la table. D'une démarche mal assurée, il le suivit jusqu'au dehors. Il mit un moment à le repérer parmi la foule de fumeurs et hésita à le rejoindre lorsqu'il le vit enfin. Il était adossé au mur et tirait comme un fou sur sa cigarette. Il s'approcha et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il pensa alors que si l'on pouvait tuer d'un regard, il serait déjà mort.

"T'as pas froid ?  
\- Dégage.  
\- En quel honneur ?  
\- J'ai pas envie de voir ta sale gueule.  
\- Aimable.   
\- Qu'est ce que t'espérais ?  
\- Pas grand chose à vrai dire. Juste fumer une clope avec toi.   
\- Prends celle-ci je me casse.  
\- Reste, Louis.   
\- En quel honneur ?  
\- Arrête de jouer au con. Reste ici.  
\- Va te faire foutre.  
\- Qu'est ce qui va pas ?  
\- T'es sérieux, là ?  
\- Parfaitement. T'as quelque chose à redire ? Parce que moi je vois rien.   
\- ...  
\- Je crois qu'on est quittes, cette fois-ci.  
\- Alors c'était ça. Félicitations, Harry, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Tu veux que je passe la nuit chez Jez, histoire que tu puisses conclure ?  
\- C'est bon, j'en ai eu assez.   
\- Je suis content pour toi.   
\- Tu savais que ça arriverait un jour. Maintenant tu sais à quel point ça fait mal."

Oui, il le savait. Il avait frappé fort, et il savait que seule la colère le maintenait debout. Sans ça, il se serait écroulé. Après leur entrevue avec Noah, il avait passé une soirée dans le brouillard, ils avaient ri sans comprendre pourquoi, sans aucune raison et ça n'avait même pas été agréable. Ils avaient fait l'amour sans que ça n'y ressemble, et avaient dormi encore trop longtemps. Louis avait repensé à ce qu'il avait dit à Harry. Être quittes, il ne savait pas si ce serait possible un jour. Il avait trahi sa confiance à un moment où Harry avait eu besoin de lui. Il avait agit comme le pire des enfoirés. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, il espérait seulement que Harry ne fasse rien. Que cette faute ne soit jamais pardonnée. Il préférait payer ses erreurs en les prenant sur lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Harry se venge. Pas comme ça. Pas avec la première petite tapette qui se trouvait là. Louis avait le sentiment qu'il méritait mieux que ça. Mieux qu'une pipe dans les chiottes d'une boîte de nuit. Mais il se trompait. Il ne méritait pas mieux, non. Il n'avait qu'à serrer les dents et accepter son sort. C'était contre sa nature, et Harry le savait.

"Si c'est ça qu'il te fallait, je suis content. Je t'en trouverai plein, si tu veux. C'est pas ça qui manque, ici.  
\- J'en ai rien à foutre des autres. Je voulais juste que tu vois. Que tu comprennes que j'en étais capable, moi aussi.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'ai toujours eu conscience de ta capacité à être un gros connard, Harry.   
\- Alors tu devais bien t'y attendre. Ne fais pas l'innocent.  
\- C'est pas parce que je m'y attendais que ce n'est pas douloureux.  
\- Alors j'ai réussi mon coup. Tu restes avec moi ou tu veux rentrer maintenant ?  
\- Je vais rester. Mais pas avec toi.   
\- Grand bien t'en fasse."

Louis tira une dernière taffe et jeta sa cigarette en direction de Harry. Le mégot ricocha sur sa poitrine et il frotta le tissu en grognant. Le sourire narquois de Louis le mit hors de lui. Ils rejoignirent la boîte ensemble, mais la distance entre eux contrastait avec les autres soirées qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. D'ordinaire, Harry serrait la main de Louis dans la sienne avec fierté. Cette fois-ci, ils traversèrent la foule sans daigner se jeter un seul regard. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Louis ripostait déjà. Il avait collé son bassin contre les hanches d'un tas de muscles et ondulait au rythme des basses. L'autre n'en croyait pas sa chance et lança des sourires répugnants à ses amis assis quelques tables plus loin. Harry eut une folle envie de lui mettre sa main à travers la tronche mais resta assis, les doigts crispés sur son verre de whisky. Mais quand un deuxième pique-assiette tout aussi terracoté que l'autre vint frotter son entrejambe à la cuisse encore libre de Louis, il perdit pied. Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la piste de danse. Il s'interposa entre Louis et l'un de ses prétendants et ondula contre lui, prenant possession de sa bouche. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur message pour ce genre d'abrutis bodybuildés. Pourtant, Louis le repoussa. La colère gonflait les veines de Harry et il retourna à la table sans insister. S'il espérait qu'il se rabaisse à le supplier, il pouvait toujours rêver. Harry Styles ne faisait pas ces choses là. Louis écrasa sa bouche contre celle du playboy avant de s'éloigner en griffant son torse. Il s'assit en face de Harry et planta son regard dans le sien. Lorsque les notes d'une nouvelle chanson retentirent, il se leva et s'approcha sensuellement de Harry. Il fit pivoter sa chaise et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Harry posa ses mains sur ses cuisses mais Louis mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec violence.

"Pas touche."

Le sourire mauvais de Harry l'encouragea et il commença a onduler sur lui, accroché à ses épaules. Autour de lui, les gens criaient, et il s'en foutait pas mal. Qu'ils bandent dans leurs jeans trop moulants, il n'était pas là pour eux. Il voulait que Harry le désire plus ardemment que jamais, il voulait qu'il ait envie de lui comme personne et à ce moment-là, il l'enverrait paître. Qu'il comprenne à son tour qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément de lui comme ça. Il sentit l'excitation de Harry gonfler contre sa cuisse et sa satisfaction fût décuplée. Il se retourna et plaqua les mains de Harry contre ses hanches sans cesser ses ondulations. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne et fit sauter les boutons de sa chemise. Elle lui avait coûté un bras, il le savait très bien, mais il s'en foutait pas mal. Il passa ses mains sur son torse et pinça sa peau avant de soulever son propre t-shirt et le jeter au loin. Il se cambra pour accentuer sa pression sur la virilité de Harry qui frémit à ce contact. Il l'embrassa encore, fit jouer sa langue contre la sienne, glissant ses mains partout sur sa peau. Il réalisa que tous les regards étaient sur eux. Certains applaudissaient, d'autres commentaient entre eux en murmurant, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il mordit l'épaule dénudée de Harry et défit sa ceinture, frôlant son aine. Il lécha son torse et descendit doucement le long de son corps, ses yeux toujours accrochés à son regard. Harry se mordit les lèvres et se força à ne pas le toucher. Il voulait respecter les règles. De toute façon, tout ça n'était qu'un vaste jeu, duquel ni l'un ni l'autre ne sortirait indemne. Mais il fallait maintenir la cadence. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, maintenant. Ils tomberaient sûrement tous les deux, mais peu leur importait. Lorsque la langue de Louis passa sous son boxer, il se décida à agir. Il brisait les règles. Il empoigna ses bras et l'obligea à se révéler. Autour d'eux, les gens applaudirent de plus belle. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche puis le tira vers la sortie. Il le fit monter dans sa voiture sans ménagements et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il le poussa dans l'ascenseur et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton de son étage. Son excitation ne retombait pas et il voulait le serrer contre lui. Louis, quant à lui, avait l'air complètement perdu. Il avait le regard vitreux. Les excès des ces derniers jours semblaient avoir raison de lui. Il avait maigri et des cernes creusaient son visage. Sa lèvre tuméfiée n'avait pas encore désenflé et il avait l'air misérable. Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Harry et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Peut-être que les choses allaient trop loin, cette fois-ci. Peut-être qu'ils courraient à leur perte. Mais il ne savait pas comment arrêter tout ça. La machine s'était enraillée et les freins avaient lâché. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à son étage et ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger. Harry se sentait soudain las. Il tira Louis derrière lui et ils rejoignirent sa chambre. Harry l'embrassa presque avec violence et Louis ne mis pas longtemps à le repousser. Il prit la direction de la chambre d'amis, mais Harry le rattrapa.

"Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?"

Il avait saisi son bras mais Louis se dégagea avec violence. Il se sentait totalement perdu, comme si tous ses actes n'avaient aucune cohérence dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Il n'avait pas envie que Harry le touche, il avait juste voulu lui montrer de quoi il était capable. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, tout ce qu'il voulait était se retrouver le plus loin possible de lui, de ses mensonges, de sa trahison. Il voulait dormir, et dormir encore, pour ne plus se souvenir de son air triomphal quand il s'était assis en face de lui. Il voulait oublier la morsure de la honte quand il avait aperçu le garçon rejoindre ses amis et le montrer du doigt en riant. En fait, pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il voulait s'éloigner de Harry pour ne pas penser à ses propres erreurs, à ce qu'il avait fait et qui avait entraîné autant de désordre dans leurs vies. Mais pour le moment, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Harry avait été assez con pour se venger aussi bêtement et maintenant, il allait en payer les conséquences. S'il voulait lui déclarer la guerre, il n'allait pas se gêner pour riposter.

"Me coucher.  
\- Tu m'as trop chauffé pour que je te laisse partir.  
\- Ça, c'est ton problème. Va prendre une douche froide.  
\- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de m'emmerder en fait.  
\- Tu t'es fait sucer par une pédale dans les chiottes de l'Embassy. Je t'emmerde.  
\- Louis, c'est bon, change de disque.  
\- Va te faire mettre !  
\- Allez, viens-là...  
\- Dégage ! Me touche pas !  
\- Tu l'as bien cherché non ?  
\- Laisse-moi tranquille, c'est hors de question que tu me baises ce soir, t'as compris ?!  
\- Tu pues le sexe, Louis, ç'en est presque vulgaire."

A chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche, Harry avait le sentiment d'aller toujours trop loin. Il avait l'impression de sentir la drogue couler dans ses veines, faire de lui quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas. Il savait qu'il en avait fait assez ce soir, mais plus les choses avançaient et moins il se contrôlait. Pourtant il aurait voulu autre chose. Il avait envie de Louis. Avoir goûté à un autre homme exacerbait cette sensation que rien ni personne n'était mieux que Louis. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait le pousser à bout. Il agrippa son bras et serra plus fort.

"Fais pas ton difficile, va.  
\- T'es répugnant Harry. T'es pas comme ça, ça te ressemble pas.  
\- Ça t'en sais rien, tu m'as encore jamais dit non. Et j'aime pas qu'on me dise non.  
\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Hein ? Tu vas encore me frapper ? Vas-y Harry, comme ça tu deviendrais vraiment le pire des enfoirés à mes yeux !  
\- Je...  
\- C'est bon t'es calmé ? T'as plus rien à dire ? Parce que non, c'est pas facile de jouer les méchants pas vrai ? T'es qu'une lavette, Harry, alors arrête de te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas."

Il le défia du regard. Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille avec Lokas et s'il se permettait de le faire avec Harry, c'est parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison. Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de violent. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait levée la main sur lui était parce qu'il s'était senti acculé. Mais ça n'arriverait plus. Le regard de Harry ne faisait pas le poids. Il avait l'air piteux pour la première fois de la soirée. Quelque chose sembla se relâcher en lui, ses muscles se détendirent et il lâcha le bras de Louis.

"Reste avec moi cette nuit.  
\- J'ai pas envie.  
\- Louis je...  
\- Fous moi la paix, Harry. T'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui et je suis fatigué.  
\- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, Louis."

Louis s'immobilisa. Son coeur avait frappé plus fort contre sa poitrine en entendant ces mots. Il ne savait plus quand était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu prononcer ces paroles. Il sentit sa colère s'éteindre instantanément. Il hésita sans savoir si Harry était sincère cette fois-ci. Il semblait avoir changé du tout au tout en l'espace de quelques secondes et il lui faisait presque peur à être devenu si tendre. Il le laissa approcher et frissonna lorsque Harry glissa ses lèvres dans son cou. Il se demanda pourquoi il était incapable de résister face à lui. Il avait connu des amants plus endurants, plus originaux, plus attirants, tout simplement, et pourtant il avait l'impression qu'à présent, quoi qu'il fasse, il lui faudrait revenir à Harry. Cette évidence l'effraya mais les lèvres de Harry qui dévoraient son cou balayèrent toutes ses angoisses. Il le laissa le serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, le déshabiller. Il voulait lui appartenir de nouveau. Il voulait laisser ses marques sur ce corps qui lui appartenait. Effacer toutes traces de cet autre. Il savait que c'était impossible, tout comme il était impossible à Harry d'effacer le souvenir que Noah avait laisser sur lui. Il voulait juste essayer. Fermer les yeux quelques instants et retrouver le Harry dont il était tombé amoureux. La tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve parfois lui manquait terriblement. Il voulait oublier ces dernières semaines dans le creux de ses bras. Harry le coucha sur les draps et le déshabilla avec une lenteur délicieuse. L'effet de la drogue commençait à quitter son corps et il réalisa à quel point il aimait ressentir les choses sans ce voile de folie devant les yeux. Il voulait se donner à Harry, le laisser diriger la danse. Il sentit que Harry avait envie des mêmes choses que lui et soupira dans son cou. Son corps était brûlant, mais c'était le seul souvenir de la passion presque furieuse qui l'avait animé à l'Embassy. Il voulait que Harry soit doux. Qu'il prenne soin de lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Harry fit glisser son slim le long de ses jambes et remonta en embrassant ses cuisses. Louis ne portait plus qu'un boxer et il débarrassa Harry des derniers vêtements qu'il portait encore. Ils remontèrent les draps sur eux. Louis se sentait bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis cette nuit-là, chez Noah. Harry le caressa longuement, couvrant son visage de baisers, se délectant de ses soupirs, ceux qui le rendaient vraiment heureux, confiant en ce qu'ils étaient. Lorsqu'il entra en lui, Louis mordit sa lèvre et ses doigts s’enfoncèrent dans le creux de ses hanches. Ils bougèrent ensemble au rythme de leurs respirations, sentant monter en eux la certitude de leurs sentiments, cette chaleur rassurante et à la fois presque effrayante, comme si leurs poitrines s'ouvraient à force de trop s'aimer. C'était quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais vécu encore. Cette certitude d'être amoureux, et d'avoir contre soi la personne qu'il faut. Ils agissaient instinctivement, maintenant un contact permanent entre leur peau brûlante. Lorsque Harry se glissa contre le dos de Louis et serra son torse entre ses bras, Louis se sentit défaillir. Une telle intimité semblait avoir disparu entre eux depuis longtemps et il dut combattre l'angoisse qui l'étreignait. Il ne voulait pas penser à ces dernières semaines où tout avait pris un tournant dramatique, où leur relation était devenue exécrable, et où les moments où ils s'étaient retrouvés nus l'un contre l'autre n'avaient été que d'une violence assassine. Il ne devait penser qu'à l'instant présent, et aux gestes pleins de tendresse qu'avait Harry à son égard. Le plaisir occupait leur corps sans jamais refluer, sans jamais exploser. Ils avaient le sentiment de tout contrôler, d'être totalement conscients de ce qu'ils vivaient, conscients d'être magnifiquement accordés. Harry réalisa qu'il se souviendrait probablement de cette nuit comme la plus belle qu'il ait pu vivre. Il sentit comme un soulagement lorsqu'il su que la drogue n'y était pour rien. Que c'était bien lui, bien eux, et qu'aucun mensonge n'existait à cet instant. Plusieurs mois auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient arrêté la cocaïne, ça n'avait été que par lassitude, une absence de nécessité. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de ça et s'en portait bien mieux. Aujourd'hui, une idée se formait dans son esprit. Celle de renier totalement cette partie de lui. Il en avait assez. Les choses allaient trop loin. Il voulait vivre. Avec Louis. Se retrouver. Cette pensée lui sembla aussi brutale que leur retour en enfer quelques semaines plus tôt. Il n'en pouvait simplement plus, il s’écœurait lui-même et refusait de devenir ce genre de personne. Il ne voulait pas que Louis ait peur de lui. Il ne voulait pas être Lokas. Il caressa le visage de Louis et remit une mèche en place, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux clairs.

"Je t'aime, Louis."

Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas une punition. Ce n'était pas une souffrance de le dire, ce n'était pas un calvaire de l'entendre. Il sentit Louis chercher son souffle et il le serra plus fort contre lui. Son corps tout entier était parcourut de frissons. Il serra ses hanches et intensifia le mouvement de son bassin. Il aurait voulu le lui dire encore, le répéter toute la nuit, et il savait qu'il ne se sentirait pas ridicule. Au lieu de ça, il enfouit son visage dans son cou et embrassa sa nuque. L'odeur de Louis l'enivrait, et il se sentit partir. Il griffa ses cuisses, retenant un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Lorsque Louis plaqua sa main dans le bas de son dos, approfondissant le contact, il ne put contrôler plus longtemps la vague de jouissance qui déferlait en lui. Il atteignit l'orgasme en quelques secondes. Il ne fallut que quelques caresses de plus pour que Louis le rejoigne. Il se cambra contre lui et presque malgré lui, un souffle franchit ses lèvres.

"Harry..."

Harry crut que son coeur allait exploser. Ils restèrent liés longtemps, refusant de se séparer. La chaleur de leurs corps les quitta peu à peu et Harry remonta les draps sur eux. Ils s'endormirent presque immédiatement et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils se sentaient apaisés.

Au matin, Harry ouvrit les yeux sur le visage encore endormi de Louis. Il semblait calme, insouciant. Il caressa longtemps son visage du bout des doigts. Louis était un trésor, et il se devait de prendre soin de lui. Ils devaient arrêter de se faire souffrir. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il ait laissé un autre le toucher la veille. Il avait du mal à croire que Louis ait fermé les yeux sur un tel acte, mais il savait que Louis avait pour coutume de se punir lui-même. Ils avaient fait leurs erreurs et ils devaient aller de l'avant. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi indéfiniment, à se détruire de la sorte. Il était amoureux, il voulait être heureux, il voulait se donner une chance de devenir comme tout le monde. Il allait lui proposer de partir, très loin de Londres, loin de tout ça, des gens, de l'ambiance. Ils ne reviendraient plus. Il n'y aurait plus qu'eux et le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils le méritaient bien après tout, et Harry en avait les moyens. Louis finit par ouvrir les yeux et lui sourit tendrement. C'était comme s'ils avaient fait un bon en arrière, au tout début, quand tout allait bien. Mais avec quelque chose en plus, peut-être, avec l'expérience de l'échec et du danger. Avec la certitude qu'ils étaient plus forts que ça. Ils connaissaient les erreurs qu'ils ne devaient plus faire, qui leur faisaient trop mal. Ils ne tomberaient plus dans le piège de leurs propres démons. Harry en avait la conviction et il sentit que Louis, par ce simple sourire, pensait comme lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement et bondit hors du lit. Il lui proposa de préparer le petit-déjeuner et pour la peine, il irait acheter des croissants en bas de l'immeuble qu'il pourrait tremper dans son café même s'il avait toujours trouvé que c'était dégueulasse. Il s'en foutait pas mal, il était bien, il était heureux et les choses n'iraient plus jamais mal. Louis sourit et l'attira contre lui de nouveau.

"Reste un peu, tu veux ?..."

Très bien, mon amour, tout ce que tu voudras.

"Louis ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?  
\- ...  
\- Louis ?  
\- Oui."

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, mais Harry sut que c'était vrai. Il savait qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Louis ne mentait pas, surtout pas pour ces choses-là. Harry inspira profondément. Il était émerveillé par le constat qu'il était maître de sa propre vie. Qu'il n'avait qu'à vouloir être heureux, et il le serait. Il n'avait qu'à vouloir protéger Louis, et Louis n'aurait plus jamais d'ennuis. Les choses étaient si simples, finalement. Il suffisait de le vouloir, voilà tout. Il pouvait tout contrôler. Payer Jones, écarter les problèmes, et partir.

"Oui, je t'aime, Harry.  
\- Je suis désolé. Pour tout.  
\- Laisse tomber. Tout va bien.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu sais, on n'a pas besoin de... on n'a plus besoin de tout ça.   
\- Non.   
\- ...  
\- Viens, on s'en va.   
\- Où ça ?  
\- Je sais pas, je m'en fous. On se tire d'ici, juste toi et moi. On oublie tout.   
\- Je...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On a traversé pas mal de trucs, pas vrai ? Et on est encore là, tu vois. On n'a pas besoin des autres.   
\- Je ne sais pas...  
\- Louis, est-ce que tu pourras un jour me pardonner toutes les souffrances que je t'ai infligées ?  
\- C'est pas ça Harry, c'est juste qu'il me reste beaucoup de choses à régler et...  
\- Et si on oubliait tout ça ?  
\- ...  
\- Fais moi confiance.  
\- Il va me retrouver.  
\- Je te promets qu'il nous laissera tranquilles, fais moi confiance, s'il te plaît...  
\- ...  
\- Lou ?...  
\- D'accord."

Harry resserra son étreinte autour de son corps nu et inspira profondément, le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux.

"Je vais aller chez Noah une dernière fois, d'accord ?  
\- Appelle-le, dis lui de venir.  
\- Je préférerais éviter qu'il vienne ici. Je veux en finir avec ça, je veux juste...   
\- Oui, on ne peut pas arrêter comme ça. Je sais.  
\- Je ne traînerai pas. Juste histoire de prendre quelques pilules. Fais ton sac, d'accord ?   
\- J'ai rien à moi ici.   
\- Je te déposerai chez toi."

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se mit en devoir de réunir quelques vêtements dans un sac de voyage. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand chose, il pourrait tout acheter sur place, où qu'ils aillent. Louis le regardait faire sans bouger, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait bien. Harry avait raison, c'était peut-être ça qu'il leur fallait. Partir, tout oublier, tout laisser derrière eux. La drogue, l'alcool, les autres hommes, les appartements surchargés, ou trop vides, laisser les souvenirs et en reconstruire d'autres, recommencer à zéro, apprendre de leurs erreurs. Vivre à nouveau. Il se leva enfin, enfila un jean sur sa peau nue et passa une chemise de Harry qui traînait au bout du lit. Il se frotta le visage, les yeux, massa sa nuque raide, inspira à fond. C'était le début de quelque chose d'autre. Il se remémora leur rencontre catastrophique, les avances incessantes de Harry à son égard, ses refus successifs, il se souvint des gestes de Harry, et des siens aussi, il se souvint sa surprise lorsqu'il avait commencé à réaliser qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à lui, sans arrêt. Il repensa à ses sourires, au sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il commençait à l'apprécier, qu'il devenait un danger. Il se souvint de leur première nuit, mais ce n'était pas celle là qui comptait. Il se souvint de toutes les autres, des caresses, de sa langue, de son corps, il se souvint de ses doigts sur ses cicatrices et de cette évidence étouffante. Il se souvint de toutes ces fois où il avait failli lui dire. Toutes ces fois où les mots avaient manqué, et pourtant. Il se souvint qu'il aimait Harry depuis longtemps déjà. Que c'était insupportable. Qu'il aimait ça. Qu'il en avait besoin. Que toutes les destructions, toutes les trahisons, toutes les violences n'y feraient jamais rien. S'il respirait, c'était grâce à lui. Voilà. Harry détenait son air. Il était son oxygène.

"Allons-y."

Harry s'empara de sa main et éteignit la lumière dans la chambre . Ils parcoururent la distance qui les séparait de la porte d'entrée en quelques enjambées et Harry n'eut aucun mal à verrouiller sa porte, sans savoir s'il reviendrait ici un jour. Il ne laissait rien derrière lui. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, à présent, c'était ce garçon qui le suivait, sa main fermement serrée autour de ses propres doigts. Il était à peine 11h et le soleil les frappa lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'immeuble. Le trajet à travers Londres leur parut interminable. Ils voulaient en finir. Louis ouvrit la portière de la Porsche et sourit à Harry lorsqu'il redémarra. Il l'attendrait dans son appartement. Pour sa part, il savait qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps. Il espérait que Harry reviendrait vite. Il monta les étages à toute allure et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Les volets étaient fermés et il faisait sombre. Il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol.


	27. Wake me up inside, wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone! Save me from the nothing I've become!

Harry roula vite jusque chez Noah. Il se gara dans une petite rue parallèle et s'empara de son téléphone. Au bout de quelques sonneries, Jones décrocha.

"Je suis arrivé.  
\- Très bien. Je suis derrière l'immeuble.  
\- J'arrive."

Harry raccrocha sans plus attendre et quitta le véhicule. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas laissé paraître quoi que ce soit devant Louis. La perspective de voir Jones ne l'enchantait jamais, mais il avait pensé assez judicieux de le rencontrer avant qu'ils quittent la ville. Il voulait s'enlever ce poids, et payer le dernier mois dès maintenant. Ensuite, ils disparaîtraient. Il avait envoyé un message à Jones pendant un instant d'inattention de Louis, et la réponse lui était parvenue dans la minute. Jones était un requin, et il ne rechignait jamais à toucher quelques billets, surtout lorsque c'était aussi gentiment demandé. Il claqua la portière et prit le chemin du bâtiment où vivait Noah. Il traversa le hall et ressortit dans la petite cour désaffectée. Des poubelles défoncées longeaient des murs au crépis craquelé, et dans l'air, il y avait une odeur d'urine insupportable. Au milieu de tout cela trônait Jones, l'air triomphant.

"Harry !  
\- Salut.  
\- Comment tu vas ?  
\- Ça va.  
\- Tu as meilleure mine !   
\- Hm."

Il hocha la tête avec lassitude. Il compta les billets qu'il venait de retirer et tendit le tout à Jones.

"Y'a 800 balles. Je te fais cadeau des cinquante de trop.  
\- Justement, Harry, comme tu as l'air de ne manquer de rien... Comment formuler ça... Disons qu'une augmentation ne serait pas de refus, vois-tu ? Et puis, ça accélérera les choses. Pas vrai ?  
\- Combien ?  
\- 2 000 livres.   
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Ne fais pas le difficile, Harry. Tu en as tout à fait les moyens. Regarde-moi ces chaussures, elles valent bien le triple de ce que je te demande.   
\- Ne pense même pas à t'en acheter, elles ne t'iraient pas du tout. Il faut de la classe pour en porter.  
\- Venant de toi ça me fait doucement rigoler. Allez, Harry, on ne plaisante plus.   
\- Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ? Que je vais accepter ton deal ridicule ?   
\- Où est Louis ?   
\- ...  
\- Parce qu'il pourrait lui arriver des bricoles, tu le sais très bien.   
\- Essaie toujours.   
\- Ne me cherche pas trop, Harry.   
\- Va te faire foutre. C'est clair, comme ça ?  
\- Réfléchis bien. Tu as dix secondes.  
\- J'ai pas besoin de dix secondes, c'est tout réfléchi. Tu prends tes 800 livres et tu te casses.   
\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Harry.  
\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper avec tes petits poings de dandy ? Tu me fais pas peur, Jones, des mecs comme toi j'en ai vu défiler dans mes beaux quartiers, comme tu dis. Des pauvres types que se sont senti pousser des ailes parce qu'ils avaient une trop grande gueule. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu ne leur arrives même pas à la cheville, tu continues tes petites affaires dans la crasse, et quand tu réalises que ça va un peu trop loin, tu te barres la queue entre les jambes. Tu n'es qu'un merdeux comme un autre, finalement, alors tu te contenteras de ce que je veux bien te donner et basta."

Les yeux de Jones étaient exorbités de colère et Harry le vit lever une main. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite son geste. Ses doigts bagués claquèrent bruyamment. Quelques secondes plus tard, les pieds de Harry ne touchaient plus le sol, deux gorilles endimanchés l'ayant attrapé sous les bras et le maintenant fermement.

"Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Harry, dis bonjour.  
\- C'est quoi cette connerie ?  
\- Je te l'ai dit Harry, on ne plaisante plus.  
\- Dis à tes chiens de garde de me lâcher."

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Jones venait de sortir un cran d'arrêt de nulle part et jouait avec de façon désinvolte. Harry tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte des deux hommes mais ils intensifièrent leur pression et il grimaça de douleur.

"T'es malade putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Je te paye en avance et tu pètes un plomb ? T'as un soucis mon pote !  
\- Je suis pas ton pote Harry, c'est ça que tu n'as pas compris. Je suis pas ici pour jouer à la poupée. J'ai essayé d'être gentil avec toi, de te ménager, mais tu t'évertue à me prendre de haut, et ça je ne supporte pas, tu comprends ?"

Jones avait visiblement perdu les pédales. Ses mains tremblaient, il avait du mal à parler et sur son front dégoulinaient quelques gouttes de sueur. Il ne comprenait pas un tel revirement de situation mais il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Jones était fou, étouffé par la fierté. Jeremy l'avait prévenu, il n'était pas de taille, il ne savait rien de ce monde. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Louis laissait ce mec le traiter ainsi. Il se demanda une seconde laquelle de ses cicatrices Jones lui avait infligé lui-même pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était le patron. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir compris ça plus tôt, de ne pas avoir réalisé que Jones n'était pas une petite frappe, un simple clown. Que s'il était toujours là, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il savait défendre ses intérêts et couvrir ses arrières. Chose que lui-même avait vaguement oublié de faire. La douleur était presque insupportable et il avait beau se débattre, rien n'y faisait.

"C'est bon Jones, j'ai compris la leçon, je te donnerai ce que tu veux, déconne pas putain !  
\- C'est bien Harry, c'est très bien. Mais c'est pas suffisant. Je m'en fout de ta thune, ce que je veux c'est que tu comprennes.  
\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, laisse moi partir putain !"

Jones approchait inexorablement, le regard vide. Il se pencha sur Harry et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'est alors que Harry réalisa toute la folie dont cet homme était empreint.

"Mais tu sais quoi ? Même si tu as compris, tu m'emmerdes vraiment. Depuis que tu es entré dans la vie de Louis, rien n'est simple. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça idiot et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu partages mes sentiments, mais je prenais un certain plaisir à le voir se débattre pour pouvoir me payer. Ce qui me déplaît chez toi, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune peur, aucune soumission..."

Il fit sauter à un a un les boutons de la chemise de Harry de la pointe de son cran d'arrêt. Harry frissonna quand la lame glacée toucha sa peau et une peur terrible lui serra le ventre. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas possible. Il pensa à Louis qui devait être en train de l'attendre, assis sur son lit pourri, prêt à partir pour ailleurs, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait promis quelques heures plus tôt. Il serra les dents pour contenir ses larmes.

"... C'est comme si tu te fichais de tout, tout le temps. C'est très agaçant. J'aime qu'on se plie à toutes mes exigences, tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas tant demander, finalement... Tu me déçois, Harry. Tu sais, je me serais contenté de te faire comprendre les choses à grands coups de pompes dans tes jolies côtes, et tu m'as envoyé ton message. C'est quand même idiot. Je me suis dit, c'est pas possible, il en redemande, il aime ça. Et c'est peut-être ce qui m'a décidé. C'est la confirmation que tu n'as absolument pas peur de moi. Je voulais te voir ramper. Et tu vas ramper, Harry, fais moi confiance.  
\- On peut régler ça tranquillement, Jones, on n'est pas obligés de –   
\- Ta gueule ! C'est moi qui parle !"

La lame entailla sa peau et Harry tressaillit. Il sentit un filet chaud couler sur son torse et retînt sa respiration. Il savait qu'au moindre mouvement de sa part, l'arme pouvait s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Jones semblait extatique. Harry ne savait pas combien de personnes avaient été victimes de sa folie et une nouvelle fois, l'image de Louis pendu devant cet homme, ensanglanté et misérable hanta son esprit. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait pu subir entre ses mains. Il s'était totalement mépris en pensant que Lokas avait été le seul à meurtrir ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Louis n'avait jamais évoqué ce genre de choses avec lui, même Noah ne semblait pas au courant et pourtant à présent, il en avait la certitude. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient parfaitement et il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été si con. À chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient Jones, Louis avait ce regard. Il était effrayé, purement et simplement terrifié. Harry avait mis ça sur le compte des mauvais souvenirs, de ses rêves brisés, des nuits sur le trottoir par sa faute. Mais Louis était plus fort que ça, il aurait dû le savoir. Jones montrait son vrai visage. Il n'avait rien vu venir, trop aveuglé par la perspective de jouer les héros pour Louis. Quel con il avait fait. Il retint un cri quand Jones entailla son torse. Son souffle se coupa instantanément. La douleur fut saisissante. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une blessure si superficielle puisse être aussi atroce.

"Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait, de se sentir en danger, Harry ? J'aimerais beaucoup savoir, je trouve ça fascinant...  
\- Arrête...  
\- Où as-tu caché ton petit copain, dis-moi ? J'aimerais vraiment passer lui faire un petit coucou quand j'en aurai fini avec toi.  
\- Ne le touche pas, ou je te jure.  
\- Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

La lame traça une nouvelle entaille dans sa chair et Harry serra la mâchoire si fort qu'il en eut mal.

"Je vais te faire crier, Styles. Et après, se sera au tour de Louis. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lui ferais pas trop mal, juste suffisamment pour qu'il ne s'avise plus jamais m'oublier comme il l'a fait. Je veux qu'il se souvienne de moi.  
\- Je t'en supplie, laisse-le tranquille...  
\- Tu me supplies maintenant ? Tu commences à m'intéresser tu sais. J'aime quand les gens comprennent ce que j'essaie de leur faire assimiler.  
\- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, mais laisse Louis tranquille ou je te jure...  
\- Arrête de jurer des choses que tu n'es pas capable de réaliser, Harry, c'est mal !"

Cette fois, ce fut sa joue. Harry cria. Il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix. Il espéra que quelqu'un l'entende, n'importe qui. Mais l'immeuble était vide et Noah était probablement trop défoncé pour réagir. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre qu'il allait crever là, comme un con. Jones était trop mauvais pour avoir simplement pitié de lui. Son orgueil le pousserait à le faire souffrir jusqu'au dernier moment. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait être en danger. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la mort. À présent, il réalisait à quel point c'était effrayant et facile. Il ne verrait plus jamais Louis. Il le revit claquer la porte de sa Porsche et esquisser un sourire. Il se mit à sangloter. Il se sentait misérable. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était quelqu'un de courageux, de brave. Qu'il avait une trop grande gueule pour s'écraser devant les autres, quelle que soit la situation. Il réalisait que c'était faux. Évidemment que c'était faux, que personne n'était prêt à ce genre de choses. Qu'il n'était pas un héros, qu'on n'était pas dans un film. Il allait crever dans la cour d'un squat et il pleurait de trouille.

"En fait, je déteste les mecs comme toi. Ceux qui palpent tellement de fric qu'ils s'imaginent qu'ils peuvent en refiler à n'importe qui. Ça me met hors de moi. Alors tu sais quoi ? Peut-être même que ton Louis, j'y goûterai, cette fois."

Harry se figea. Son coeur avait cessé de battre dans sa poitrine et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Jamais il n'avait été aussi en colère. La rage faisait trembler ses mains et releva la tête lentement. Il planta son regard dans les yeux de Jones.

"Va te faire enculer."

Harry ne réfléchit même pas. Il cracha au visage de Jones qui resta quelques secondes abasourdi. Ce devait être la première fois que l'on tremblait de colère pour lui, et non pas de peur. Ce devait être la première fois qu'on le défiait à ce point. Les deux molosses hésitèrent un instant en voyant leur patron s'essuyer le visage. Ils craignaient que la situation ne dérape sérieusement, à présent. Le premier coup partit sans que personne ne comprennent vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Harry se plia en deux, relevant les jambes dans l'espoir de se protéger. Mais c'était impossible, Jones était sur lui, il était partout, et la lame glissa entre ses côtes, encore et encore. Sa peau ne présentait aucune résistance et son sang coulait sur ses flancs.

"Va te faire enculer, Jones !"

Il sentit qu'on le lâchait. Sa tête tournait et il essaya de rassembler quelques pensées en tombant sur le sol. Jones s'éloigna de lui et tendit l'arme à l'un de ses sbires qui disparut.

"Tu sais quoi, Harry ? Tu m'amuses. Alors on va faire un dernier petit jeu.  
\- Putain..."

Harry sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche et comprit que ses poumons ne valaient plus grand chose. Sa chemise était trempée, écarlate.

"A qui est-ce que tu voudrais parler, Harry ?  
\- ...  
\- Oh, Harry, mon Harry... Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête... Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà. J'essaie d'être gentil. Maintenant, dis moi. Ta maman ? Louis ? Je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions. Ne me réponds pas les urgences, ce n'est pas drôle. Je ne le ferai pas, on a qu'à dire que ce ne sont pas les règles.  
\- T'es un malade."

Jones s'accroupit près du corps de Harry et tapota sa montre d'un air agacé.

"Décide-toi, j'ai pas toute la journée. Et puis, dans ton état, on n'a plus de temps à perdre. Pour la dernière fois, qui veux-tu que j'appelle ?  
\- Noah.  
\- Noah ? Le dealeur ? Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes. Un dernier shot pour la route, c'est ça ? Tu n'arrêteras jamais de me surprendre... Vous êtes des déchets irrécupérables, vous les junkies. Très bien, comme tu voudras. À mon humble avis, c'est idiot, mais bon."

Il attrapa le téléphone de Harry dans sa veste et parcourut le répertoire. Il cria un "bingo" triomphal et appuya sur la petite touche verte.

"Tu as énormément de contacts ! C'est impressionnant. Ça sonne, j'espère pour toi qu'il va répondre. Prends ton mal en patience."

Harry s’essoufflait. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque respiration, un flot de sang s'échappait de son corps. Ses organes semblaient se recroqueviller pour échapper à la marée qui envahissait ses entrailles. Il n'avait pas d'excellentes notions d'anatomie mais il lui semblait assez évident qu'il était dans un état lamentable.

"Ouhlala, Harry, ça sent pas bon !  
\- ...  
\- Ah ! Allo ?"

Son visage s'illumina. Les larmes dans les yeux de Harry brouillaient sa vue. Il se contenta d'écouter, et d'espérer que Noah réagisse rapidement.

"Noah, c'est moi, Jones !  
\- Euh... Salut.  
\- Comment tu vas, mon chou ?  
\- Ça va. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?   
\- J'appelle de la part d'un ami. Harry Styles, ça te parle ?  
\- Vaguement.  
\- Figure-toi qu'il est là, et qu'il aimerait beaucoup te voir. Il n'est pas en état de te le dire, alors je fais ça pour lui.   
\- Là, où ?   
\- Pas très loin à vrai dire. Juste en bas de chez toi. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?  
\- Je suppose.   
\- Je dois filer. On se rappelle bientôt, on doit avoir des tonnes de choses à se dire, toi et moi !"

Il coupa le téléphone et le balança près de Harry.

"J'espère pour toi qu'il va au moins prendre le temps de descendre. Connaissant Noah, rien n'est moins sûr. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il avait l'air agacé. Bon, Harry. J'ai des choses à faire. Ce fut un plaisir de te voir. Bonne... continuation."

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et disparut dans le hall de l'immeuble. Harry était incapable de réfléchir convenablement. La douleur était la seule chose qui occupait son cerveau. Il espérait simplement que Noah comprendrait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il espérait que la curiosité prendrait le dessus sur sa rancœur et qu'il viendrait le chercher.

***

Noah contempla un instant le téléphone qu'il venait de reposer sur la table. La situation était bien trop étrange pour qu'il n'y prête pas attention. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Jones depuis une éternité, et voilà qu'il l'appelait pour lui parler de Harry. Avec le téléphone de Harry. L'équation avait bien trop d'inconnues, et il peinait à trouver la solution. Très bien, il descendrait, quitte à passer pour un idiot. Il enfila ses vieilles baskets sur ses pieds nus et amorça sa descente. Sa tête tournait légèrement et il dut s'accrocher à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Quand il arriva en bas, le hall était vide. Il sortit dans la rue et ne vit rien ni personne. Jones s'était bien foutu de sa gueule. Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêtait à remonter quand il remarqua que la porte de derrière avait été ouverte. Elle n'était pas bien refermée. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il ne savait pas à quel jeu jouaient Harry et Jones mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il avança prudemment et sortit dans la cour. La surprise lui coupa le souffle.

"Merde..."

Il y avait du sang partout. Merde, c'était quoi, ça ? Il contourna le corps de Harry. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage d'une pâleur effrayante.

"Mec, t'es mort ?"

Les brumes de l'héroïne n'étaient pas tout à fait dissipées et d'emblée, il opta pour un rêve éveillé. Pourtant, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

"Merde... Ça va ?"

Apparemment, non. Harry était incapable de répondre, et Noah hésita. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de lui. La réalité était en train de se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Merde, Harry était en train de se vider de son sang, dans la cour de son squatte. Il devait faire quelque chose, en même temps, il sentait la galère se profiler. Ça puait, cette histoire. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de remonter Harry chez lui et tenta tant bien que mal de le hisser sur son dos. Harry gémissait et il avait déjà du sang partout. Génial. Il était conscient de semer des tâches de sang sur leur chemin. Si un client se pointait, il serait bien emmerdé. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à tout ça. Il devait faire vite. L'ascension fut périlleuse et lui parut durer une éternité. Il se mit à hurler à Harry qu'il n'était qu'un sale con, qu'il aurait mieux fait de se coincer les couilles dans une porte plutôt que d'aller se frotter à ce bâtard de Jones, qu'il en avait marre de lui et de sa fierté mal placée, et qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu aller foutre avec Jones, il avait mieux à faire, comme par exemple faire l'amour à son mec magnifique, qui méritait bien mieux qu'un macchabée dans sa vie. S'il avait été à sa place, il n'aurait fait que ça, toute la journée. Mais il n'était pas à sa place, et il devait traîner la dépouille de son rival sur six putain d'étages, et ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, putain. Il entendit Harry ricaner dans son oreille et il soupira. Ce type était irrattrapable. Ils finirent par arriver et Noah laissa tomber Harry sur son lit.

"Et je fais quoi moi, de toi, maintenant ?  
\- Louis.  
\- Putain mais merde, con de mec. Merde !  
\- Ne lui dis pas...  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Pour Jones. Le dis pas."

La peur lui faisait perdre les pédales, mais Noah comprit immédiatement ce que Harry voulait dire. Il avait raison, il ne fallait pas que Louis sache pourquoi Harry était dans cet état. Il se savait capable de gérer une overdose, mais une hémorragie, c'était autre chose.

"Je sais pas ce que je dois faire, mais je pense qu'un ou deux garrots ne seraient pas du luxe."

Harry hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Noah se mit en devoir de déchirer son draps déjà troué en bandelettes. Il n'avait chez lui qu'un ridicule rouleau de bandages et il n'irait pas loin avec ça. Lorsqu'il eut le vague sentiment d'avoir calmé les saignements, il put enfin respirer de nouveau. Tout ce qui l'entourait était maculé de sang. C'était effrayant.

"Noah."

Le jeune homme suivit le regard de Harry et se souvint de sa demande plusieurs minutes auparavant. Il saisit son portable et composa le numéro de Louis. Il coinça le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule, et attendit une réponse tout en frottant frénétiquement ses mains entre elles pour faire partir le sang. C'était inutile. À la troisième tonalité, il entendit la voix de Louis et son coeur se brisa. Comment il allait lui dire ça, lui ?

"C'est pas le moment, Noah."

Le ton était sans appel. Louis semblait fortement agacé, et il mit ça sur le compte de leurs derniers échanges houleux.

"Louis, c'est important. Tu dois venir.  
\- Je peux pas, j'attends Harry, là. Je peux pas bouger.  
\- Il est avec moi. Viens.   
\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce –  
\- LOUIS ! VIENS TOUT DE SUITE !"

Noah avait hurlé, sans même s'en rendre compte. Louis comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Il répondit d'une voix blanche qu'il serait là dans quelques minutes. Puis Noah raccrocha. Il lâcha le téléphone qui s'écrasa sur le sol et se précipita. Il venait de comprendre. Il venait de réaliser qu'on ne peut pas perdre autant de sang sans qu'il y ait de quelconque conséquences. L'urgence s'imposa à lui et il se sentit défaillir. Il se pencha au dessus de Harry et secoua son épaule pour l'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Ses paupières semblaient dangereusement lourdes.

"Je t'interdis de t'endormir, Harry Styles ! Tu m'as bien compris ?  
\- Noah...  
\- Ta gueule ! Tu peux pas parler sombre crétin ! Contente toi de m'écouter, d'accord ?!  
\- ...  
\- Reste avec moi Harry. Louis arrive. Tiens le coup, ça va aller, c'est pas bien grave, pas vrai ?   
\- ...  
\- Tu fais chier, Harry. Je veux bien renoncer à Louis, je veux dire, ça va, j'ai compris que ça ne marcherait pas avec lui. Mais je comptais sur toi, moi. Tu fais chier.   
\- ...  
\- C'est ça, continue de la fermer. T'endors pas. Reste avec moi. Sinon je te mets une claque, d'accord ?"

Il continua à déblatérer des idioties pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Louis surgit sur le pas de la porte et se rua vers le lit.

"Harry ! Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?! Putain, y'a du sang partout, c'est quoi cette merde ?  
\- Calme-toi Louis, j'ai rien fait, d'accord ?  
\- Mais c'est qui, alors ?!   
\- J'en sais rien, moi ! Je l'ai trouvé comme ça !"

Il détestait ce regard. Cette impuissance, ce désespoir de ne rien savoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Harry le lui avait interdit. Si Louis savait pour Jones, il se jetterait directement dans la gueule du lion, et il n'en ressortirait pas vivant. Il suffisait de contempler Harry pour saisir toute la folie dont cet homme était capable.

"T'as appelé les urgences ? Ils arrivent ?  
\- Je, euh, non, j'ai pas... putain !  
\- Mais t'es complètement con !  
\- J'y ai pas pensé, d'accord ? J'ai paniqué, et j'étais trop occupé à le maintenir éveillé !   
\- Super, c'est certainement ça qui va le sauver.  
\- Bah appelle au lieu de m'engueuler !"

Louis attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro d'urgence. Il donna l'adresse, l'étage, et un vague descriptif de l'état de Harry en leur demandant de faire au plus vite. Il raccrocha et se précipita aux côtés de Harry. Il saisit sa main. Elle était glacée.


	28. Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me, then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me.

Le monde qui l'entourait semblait plongé dans les ténèbres. Il était incapable de comprendre ce que lui disait Noah. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et il comprit que Louis venait d'arriver. Il aurait tout donné pour qu'il ne le voit pas dans cet état, mais entendre sa voix semblait le faire émerger pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes. Il l'entendit hurler après Noah, au téléphone, et soudain il fut là. Juste à côté. Ce fut un tel soulagement que tout son corps se détendit, malgré la douleur qui aveuglait ses sens. Il avait froid. Sa main dans la sienne semblait brûlante. Il tourna les yeux vers lui, et tenta de sourire.

"Ils arrivent, Harry. Ça va aller."

Il hocha la tête, du moins, il essaya. Il aurait voulu rassurer Louis, lui dire que ça irait, bien sûr que ça irait. Qu'ils allaient lui recoudre tout ça et que dans quelques jours ils pourraient enfin partir. Ce n'était qu'un contre-temps. Rien de bien méchant. Un ridicule petit contre-temps. Il respirait avec difficultés et sentit qu'il n'aurait pas la force de tenir très longtemps. Il avait envie de dormir. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ferma les yeux et Louis le secoua immédiatement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne le laissait pas dormir un peu. Juste un peu. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et il était écrasé par la pression sur son corps. Il pensa que Louis était couché contre lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était simplement le manque de sang dans son cerveau qui dévastait tout. Une nouvelle fois, il perdit connaissance.

***

Louis releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Noah courrait dans tous les sens, les bras chargés de sachets divers, de seringues, bangs et autres joyeusetés qui parsemaient son appartement. Louis en avait assez.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais pauvre con ?! C'est pas le moment de faire du rangement !  
\- Bah si, justement. Parce que si tu l'as oublié, moi pas : mon métier est illégal, et si quelqu'un rentre ici pour récupérer ton macchabée de mec, je suis bon pour la taule ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, déjà qu'il est dans un état pitoyable. Si en plus la drogue entre dans l'équation, on est morts. Toi avec moi.  
\- Tu me fais chier, Noah. On s'en fout de tes petites dealeries de bas étage, c'est la vie de mon mec qui est en jeu, là.   
\- Je te fais chier ? MOI ? Si j'avais pas été là, il serait déjà mort. Et tu le sais très bien.  
\- Tu m'emmerdes !   
\- Ta gueule !   
\- Toi, ferme ta gueule !"

Ils avaient tout à fait conscience que la situation en était au point mort, et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne ferait avancer les choses en se comportant ainsi. Mais de toute façon, il n'y avait rien de plus à faire. Ils pouvaient juste espérer que l'ambulance arrive rapidement, et qu'ils ferment les yeux sur les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient tous les trois au dernier étage d'un immeuble désaffecté. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne leur demanderaient rien. Des junkies qui faisaient les frais d'un règlement de compte courraient les rues, dans le quartier. Mais Noah avait raison, s'ils trouvaient un peu trop de ses produits, il serait dans de beaux draps. Louis eut le sentiment que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, et il n'avait pas tort. Il se pencha de nouveau vers Harry et tenta de le faire émerger. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et trois personnes l'encadrèrent en une fraction de seconde. On lui demanda de s'écarter, qu'ils prenaient le relais et qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité. Ils chargèrent Harry sur un brancard et quittèrent la pièce. Louis se précipita derrière eux.

"Je veux venir."

Les deux hommes avaient déjà entamé la descente des escaliers, se débattant tant bien que mal avec le corps inerte de Harry. La femme qui les accompagnait se détourna et planta son regard dans celui de Louis.

"Et vous êtes ?  
\- Euh, je, euh...  
\- Mais encore ?  
\- Son... mec. Je suis son petit copain.   
\- Bien. Suivez moi."

Louis s'élança à leur suite sans jeter un coup d'oeil à Noah. Il se savait ingrat mais n'avait pas de temps à perdre à lancer des fleurs à son ami, si c'était encore ce qu'il était. Harry avait besoin de lui, et c'était tout ce qui comptait à cet instant. Ils redescendirent lentement et Louis fut à nouveau effaré par la quantité de sang que Harry avait perdu dans les escaliers. Il décida d'ignorer les tâches qui s'étendaient sur les marches et fixa son regard sur le dos des ambulanciers. De l'endroit où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait plus voir Harry et un silence de mort s'était abattu sur le groupe. Le temps n'était pas aux bavardages. Si l'un ou l'autre des hommes laissait ses pieds glisser, ils perdraient le contrôle. Louis s'installa aux côtés de Harry dans l'ambulance et on lui posa un tas de questions.

"Comment il s'appelle ?  
\- Harry. Harry Styles.  
\- Et vous ?  
\- Louis.  
\- Louis comment ?  
\- Tomlinson.  
\- Vous connaissez sa date de naissance ?  
\- Le 1er février 1989.  
\- 23 ans donc ?  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Et vous ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?  
\- Je dois remplir un dossier.  
\- Le 24 décembre 1990.  
\- J'ai besoin de son adresse, pour la vôtre ça ira.  
\- 2 ,Connaught Street.  
\- Merci."

L'homme griffonna un instant en silence et se tourna vers Louis.

"Sans indiscrétion, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez là-bas s'il vit à Connaught Street ?  
\- C'est indiscret.  
\- Je vois. J'ai une autre question. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?  
\- Je... Je sais pas. J'étais pas là, je suis arrivé après. J'étais chez moi et... Noah, mon ami, m'a appelé pour me dire de venir immédiatement.  
\- Et lui non plus ne sait pas ?  
\- Il dit qu'il l'a trouvé comme ça, dans la cour.  
\- D'accord. Reposez-vous, vous êtes tout blanc. Vous voulez du sucre ?  
\- Ça va aller. Il va s'en sortir ?  
\- On va tout faire pour, en tout cas. Mais il est mal en point."

Louis se laissa retomber contre de dossier de siège. Il se sentait épuisé, mais les secousses du véhicule l’empêchèrent de se relâcher complètement. On lui expliqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Royal Free Hampstead Hospital et qu'une fois sur place, Harry serait directement envoyé au bloc opératoire. Ses poumons avaient été touchés et étaient probablement en train de se remplir de sang. Il fallait drainer tout ça et refermer ses plaies le plus rapidement possible. Louis hochait la tête d'un air absent. Les mots glissaient sur lui sans vraiment l'atteindre. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point, aussi rapidement, sans aucune raison ? Harry était supposé récupérer quelques pilules chez Noah et venir le chercher. Ils auraient déjà dû être sur la route. Pourtant, Louis était resté longtemps à l'attendre et Noah affirmait qu'il venait juste de le trouver. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait fait Harry entre le moment où il l'avait déposé, et celui où Noah l'avait découvert. Quelque chose ne tenait pas la route. C'était incompréhensible. Il se recroquevilla sur son siège et prit sa tête entre ses mains tachées de sang. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Et si Harry ne tenait pas ? Si son corps lâchait ?

Louis passa l'après-midi à errer entre la machine à café et son siège en plastique d'un vert douteux. On l'avait gentiment congédié lorsqu'ils avaient embarqué Harry pour le bloc opératoire et cela faisait presque quatre heures qu'il attendait de ses nouvelles. Il avait harcelé une infirmière à l'accueil mais personne ne savait quoi lui dire. Il devait se contenter d'attendre, et c'était insupportable de rester à ne rien faire. Vers 18h, et alors qu'il terminait son septième café, il entendit qu'on l'appelait depuis un couloir. Une femme d'une blondeur incroyable et au sourire étincelant lui apprit que Harry allait arriver, qu'il venait de se réveiller et qu'ils le feraient descendre d'ici quelques minutes. Le médecin disparut et il attendit une heure de plus. Lorsqu'il put enfin pénétrer dans la chambre où l'on avait placé Harry, l'odeur de médicaments le prit à la gorge. Il s'approcha lentement, comme si le moindre geste de sa part pouvait blesser le corps étendu là, et dont le seul mouvement venait de ce torse qui se soulevait et s'abaissait inlassablement. Au moins, il respirait. Il ne bougeait pas, mais il respirait. Il vivait. Louis s'assit à ses côtés et hésita, sa main suspendue au dessus du visage de Harry.

"Vous avez le droit de le toucher. Ce n'est pas là qu'il est blessé, vous savez."

Louis se retourna vivement et croisa le regard de l'infirmier, planté dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
\- Sans mentir, ce n'est pas la grande forme. Mais les chirurgiens ont fait du bon boulot. Ses poumons sont épargnés.  
\- Alors il ne va pas mourir ?  
\- Pas tout de suite en tout cas.  
\- Je vois..."

Louis se tourna de nouveau vers Harry et caressa son visage tendrement. Le sang avait disparu, ne restait que du blanc, du blanc partout. Sur les murs, le sol, les draps. Harry lui-même était livide. Il soupira sous les caresses de Louis mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Ce dernier constata qu'il était branché à toutes sortes de machines et que de son bras s'écoulait morphine et sang transfusé. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Il se demandait s'il devait prévenir les parents de Harry, ou même Jeremy. Mais il ne voulait rien faire tant que Harry était incapable de parler. Il ne voulait pas les appeler et ne rien pouvoir leur expliquer. Il ne savait rien. Il rapprocha la chaise du lit d'hôpital et colla sa paume contre la joue de Harry. Il espérait qu'il sentait le contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Il vit ses paupières se soulever avec difficultés, et ses pupilles se tourner vers lui. Le sourire qu'il tenta d'esquisser ne fut qu'un lamentable rictus.

"Salut toi...  
\- ...lut.  
\- Comment tu te sens ?  
\- ...va."

Louis ferma les yeux. Harry avait la respiration sifflante. Il se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa, tentant de masquer les tremblements de ses lèvres.

"Tu as mal ?  
\- Un peu.  
\- Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?  
\- Non. De l'eau ?  
\- D'accord. Viens là."

Il remplit un verre et glissa une main sous la tête de Harry. Il lui fit boire quelques gorgées jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui fasse comprendre que c'était bon. Louis reposa le verre et resta longtemps silencieux. On n'entendait plus que le bip régulier de la machine et la respiration sifflante de Harry. Il sentit la main du jeune homme chercher la sienne et lui sourit. L'inquiétude lui broyait le ventre.

"T'as une sale tête."

Harry se mit à rire. On aurait dit qu'il s'étouffait.

"Vais être comme toi.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Plein de cicatrices moches.  
\- T'es con...  
\- ...  
\- Qui t'as fait ça, Harry... ?  
\- ...  
\- Réponds-moi.  
\- Peux pas.  
\- Tu ne peux pas parler, ou tu ne peux pas me répondre ?  
\- Sais pas. Pas vu."

Le tuyaux qui sortait de sa bouche l'empêchait de faire des phrases distinctes. Sa bouche était pâteuse et l'eau semblait n'avait servi à rien. Il sentait que sa gorge était enflée de part en part, et c'était incroyablement douloureux de formuler ne serait-ce que quelques mots épars.

"Tu veux dormir ?  
\- Oui.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Lou.  
\- Oui ?  
\- T'aime.  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Dors, je reste là.   
\- Sûr ?  
\- Oui. Je te le promets."

Harry hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait plus aucune force dans les bras, et pourtant, il serra la main de Louis comme un fou, à s'en faire mal. Il avait besoin de ce contact. Une peur terrifiante pesait sur son coeur. Il ne voulait pas que Louis le lâche. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il tenta de penser à son regard lorsqu'il avait quitté sa rue au volant de sa Porsche. Une chaleur envahit son corps et il se sentit mieux. Il soupira et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil. Il était tellement fatigué. Tellement las.

Louis regarda longuement Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. Il semblait incroyablement serein pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans l'appartement de Noah et qu'il l'avait trouvé dans cet état. Il supposa que les médicaments faisaient bien leur boulot. Il aurait voulu faire plus. Il se sentait inutile. Mais à ce stade, tout ce qu'il pouvait offrir à Harry était sa présence, et un soutien bien mince. Il réalisa qu'il s'était rongé les ongles jusqu'au sang. Il frotta ses doigts et souffla. Lui aussi était épuisé, et il se dit que quelques heures de sommeil ne lui feraient pas de mal. Il serait temps de régler les problèmes le lendemain. Il se laissa tomber dans le dossier, et releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

"M. Tomlinson ?  
\- Hm...  
\- Il est 19h35, l'heure des visites est passée. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, maintenant.  
\- Non.   
\- C'est le règlement, je suis désolé.  
\- Moi aussi, je suis désolé, mais je ne partirai pas d'ici. Je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille et qu'il ne trouve personne.   
\- Cet hôpital dispose d'un personnel prévu à cet effet.  
\- Et votre personnel va rester dormir ici, peut-être ? Je ne vous dérangerai pas, je veux juste dormir avec lui.   
\- Je ne sais pas si –   
\- S'il vous plait. C'est important."

L'infirmier soupira.

"Bon.  
\- ...  
\- Très bien. Mais ne restez pas dans nos pattes.   
\- Promis.   
\- Bonne nuit, alors.  
\- Merci. Merci beaucoup." 

L'homme referma la porte derrière lui et Louis ferma les yeux. Il tenait toujours fermement la main de Harry quand il s'endormit enfin. L'inconfort du siège lui était totalement indifférent. Il était trop épuisé pour y prêter attention. Il plongea dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

***

Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Quelque chose d'incroyablement lourd était posé sur sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas. La faible lueur venant du dehors lui parvenait à peine et l'angoisse de l'obscurité l'étouffait. Il essaya d'appeler Louis, mais n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Il tendit la main vers le bouton de son alarme, mais son bras lui paraissait beaucoup trop lourd. Il était si fatigué, et pourtant, incapable de replonger dans le sommeil. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. L'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus rare dans ses muscles. Dans son cerveau. Ses pensées se brouillaient. Il entendit la machine se mettre à sonner. Quelques secondes plus tard, des silhouettes se ruaient sur lui, dans une danse incompréhensible. Il comprit. Trop tard. Tout était en train de lâcher. Il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche, comme jailli de nulle part. Ils n'y pourraient rien. Il était le seul à le savoir. Les signes ne trompaient pas. Il était en train de mourir. Quelque chose n'avait pas tenu, pas marché, et il en payait le prix. Ses poumons se noyaient. Il se noyait dans son propre sang. Une terreur incroyable dévasta ses entrailles. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Putain, il ne voulait pas partir. C'était plus fort que lui. Il espérait qu'ils le sauveraient, qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose. C'était eux les médecins, merde, ils devaient bien savoir quoi faire, dans ce genre de situation. Ils l'avaient ouvert une fois, qu'ils recommencent, putain, c'était pas si compliqué ! Ils les avaient, eux, les connaissances, ils avaient perdu toutes ces années à étudier et ils le laisseraient crever comme ça ? Vraiment ? La dernière chose qu'il entendit, ce fut Louis. Louis qui hurlait. Pardon, mon amour. Pardon.

"NON, HARRY !"

On l'écarta. On ne voulait pas de lui ici. On avait besoin d'espace, on avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait et il les gênait. Il voulut se précipiter, il voulut le toucher, mais on ne le lui permit pas. Quelqu'un le jeta dehors et ferma la porte. Il rentra immédiatement. Il n'en avait rien à foutre, il voulait le voir et comprendre. Comprendre ce qu'il se passait, alors qu'il était supposé être hors de danger. Il s'apprêta à avancer vers le lit, mais fut stoppé par un bruit assourdissant. La machine ne bipait plus. Elle sonnait, sans discontinuer. C'était un son horrible, qu'il avait entendu dans des films. Mais cette fois, c'était vrai.

"Harry ?"

Les deux médecins de garde et l'infirmière se tournèrent vers lui. On prit sa main et on l’entraîna dehors. On le fit s'asseoir. On lui expliqua que les sutures n'avaient pas tenu, que son état avait été bien trop grave pour que son corps supporte le choc, que malgré l'opération, que ses poumons, que... Il n'entendait rien. La voix était lointaine, inaccessible. La sonnerie était entêtante. Elle menaçait de percer ses tympans. Il voulait se rendormir. Il voulait oublier. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar. Il se pinça jusqu'au sang mais ne se réveilla pas. Sa langue était douloureuse, il s'était mordu sans même s'en rendre compte. Il voulait le voir. Il tenta de se lever mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Sa tête tournait. Il sentit qu'on lui glissait un verre dans sa main, et qu'on le forçait à manger un morceau de sucre. La boule dans sa gorge semblait bloquer le passage. Il eut un haut-le-coeur qu'il ne put retenir. Il recracha tout, éclaboussant le lino clair du couloir. Il entendit un médecin dire qu'il n'aurait pas dû être ici. Que c'était chiant, que ça compliquait toujours les choses. Il se sentait comme un objet gênant, indésirable. Harry était mort. Cette réalité le frappa et il vomit à nouveau. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin et ce fut de la bile qu'il cracha sur le sol. L'infirmière agenouillée à ses côtés le regardait d'un air désolé. Les paroles du jeune médecin lui parvenaient comme à travers un voile.

"Qui c'est, d'abord ?  
\- Son copain."

La colère de l'homme s'éteignit instantanément. Lui aussi, il était amoureux. Elle était belle. Elle s'appelait Lucy et elle l'attendait dans leur lit, à l'abri de tout.

"Putain..."

Les sentiments dépassèrent la conscience professionnelle, et il jeta un regard à ce pauvre garçon, prostré, immobile, dont la souffrance n'avait rien de médicale. Rien dans ses livres de médecine ne lui expliquait ça. Et ça faisait mal. L'infirmière passa une main dans les cheveux de Louis. Elle essuya sa bouche avec un mouchoir et lui sourit. Louis pleurait. Il pleurait comme un idiot. Il sanglotait, incapable de s'arrêter. Harry était mort. Il était juste là, dans cette pièce, à quelques pas de lui. Il était si loin. Il était mort. Louis releva la tête et se força à se calmer. Il mordait ses joues pour ne pas crier. Il se leva, ignorant les remontrances de l'infirmière. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. C'était impossible. Pas avec ce corps sans vie qui quelques heures auparavant avait abrité Harry. À l'accueil, il récupéra son manteau. Il avait son odeur, parfum et fumée froide mêlés. Il s'y blottit et sortit dans le froid. Il faisait nuit. Dans ses poches, il trouva un paquet de cigarette. Il en alluma une en tremblant. Le tintement du Dupont le fit presque sourire. Dans l'autre poche, il trouva son téléphone et son porte-feuille. Il composa le numéro de Jez et attendit longtemps qu'il lui réponde. Il ne laissa pas de message, il se contenta de rappeler, encore et encore.

"Putain, qu'est ce que tu veux, Harry ?  
\- C'est moi, Jez.  
\- Louis ? Ça va ?  
\- Non.   
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?   
\- Tu peux venir me chercher, s'il te plait ?  
\- Te chercher ? Où ça ? Chez Harry ?   
\- Non.  
\- Il s'est passé quoi ? Où est Harry ?  
\- Il est parti.   
\- Tu es où, Louis ?  
\- Royal Free Hampstead Hospital.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fous à l'hosto ?  
\- Jez. Viens me chercher. J'ai froid.  
\- Je... J'arrive."

Louis glissa le téléphone dans la poche et s'assit sur un muret devant le bâtiment. Vingt minutes plus tard, il reconnut la voiture de Jeremy tourner à l'angle de la rue et se garer devant lui. Il ouvrit la portière passager et se laissa tomber sur le siège.

"Où est Harry ?  
\- ...  
\- Louis, réponds-moi.  
\- En haut.  
\- Il s'est passé quoi ?   
\- Je sais pas.  
\- Je peux aller le voir ?   
\- Non.  
\- Louis. Explique-moi.  
\- Il est mort, Jez."

Jeremy regarda Louis comme s'il ne comprenait pas, comme s'il était devenu complètement fou. Il n'y crut pas un instant. C'était trop brutal, trop inattendu pour être simplement envisageable. Louis tourna son regard vers lui et il n'eut pas besoin d'en demander plus. Louis était dévasté. Des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues. Il fut prit d'un malaise. Il ouvrit la portière et inspira de longues gorgées d'air glacé. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il claqua la portière et serra le volant dans ses mains. Ses jointures étaient blanches. Son regard se perdit au loin et il se mit à pleurer. Des spasmes le secouèrent. C'était impossible. Tout simplement impossible. Pas Harry. Il s'était toujours dit qu'ils vieilliraient ensemble, qu'ils deviendraient deux gros cons plein de fric qui iraient jouer au golf le week-end en se racontant leur semaine pourrie. Qu'ils auraient des gosses qui deviendraient les deux meilleurs amis du monde, et qui feraient les conneries qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire. Son gamin se serait royalement foutu du fait que le fils de Harry avait deux pères, et il aurait cassé la gueule des fils de bourges qui auraient dit le contraire. Il s'était toujours senti profondément idiot de penser de la sorte, et à la fois si fier d'aimer un garçon aussi justement qu'il aimait Harry. Louis posa une main sur sa nuque et il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose.

"Je suis désolé, Jez."


	29. Hands are silent, voice is numb. Try to scream out my lungs, it makes this harder and the tears stream down my face.

Il neigeait. Louis tremblait malgré le manteau de Harry serré contre lui. Il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis cinq jours maintenant. Cinq jours que Jeremy était venu le récupérer devant l'hôpital. Cinq jours qu'il avait passés à dormir et à pleurer. De temps en temps, Jeremy lui apportait un truc à manger. Il n'avait pas faim. Il devait se forcer, pourtant. Jeremy s'était occupé de tout. Il avait prévenu les parents de Harry. Ils avaient tout organisé. Il avait même pris la défense de Louis quand sa mère avait voulu lui interdire de venir à l'enterrement. Il aurait préféré rester tranquillement dans son lit. Au lieu de ça, il se tenait là, sous la neige, droit comme un i, coincé entre Catherine et Jeremy. Un prêtre insipide répétait des choses sans intérêt. Il décrivait Harry comme quelqu'un d'autre, un garçon aimant et irréprochable, qui avait toujours aidé les autres et qui ne méritait pas son sort. Louis pensa amèrement que ce n'était pas la dernière image qu'il voulait avoir de Harry mais Catherine semblait ravie par cet éloge. Après de longues minutes de discours affable, le père de Harry et trois hommes, probablement des oncles, apportèrent un cercueil noir. C'était presque beau. Louis sentit Jeremy broyer sa main. Il l'entendit sangloter à côté de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Il avait trop donné ces derniers jours. Il se sentait vide de toute émotion. Il regarda cette boîte impersonnelle s'enfoncer dans la terre. Les gens venaient jeter une fleur dans le trou et allaient embrasser la mère de Harry. Jez le tira par la main mais il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne pouvait plus. Ils devraient se faire une raison, il n'appartenait pas à leur monde. Il ne serait jamais enfermé dans ce carcan et Harry non plus. Ils n'y étaient pas parvenus. Ils ne l'avaient pas changé et leur discours mensonger ne changerait rien. Le cortège s'éloigna et une nouvelle fois, Louis secoua la tête à l'adresse de Jeremy. Il allait rester un peu. Il n'avait pas envie de boire des cocktails sans alcool et de manger des petits fours. Il refusait d'entendre tout ce qu'ils diraient à propos de Harry. Il ne voulait pas entacher la vision qu'il avait de lui, celle d'un homme décalé, un peu fou, trop fier, et amoureux d'un autre homme. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui enlève ça. Jeremy serra sa main une dernière fois et s'éloigna à son tour. Louis contempla la tombe à ses pieds. Elle était neuve, magnifiquement brillante. Horriblement froide. Il relisait sans cesse ce nom. Harold Julian Styles. Quelle idée. Il se souvint d'à quel point il aimait dire son nom. Pour simplement l’appeler, lui hurler dessus, ou gémir sous ses mains. Harry. Il tomba à genoux dans la neige en sanglotant. Il se dit qu'il aurait préféré qu'il pleuve. Au moins, il aurait pu pleurer sans s'en vouloir d'être si pathétique. Espèce d'abruti, quelle idée de crever au mois de décembre ? Louis réalisa qu'il avait 21 ans depuis 2 jours. Il s'étouffa de rire et de sanglots mêlés. Il avait complètement oublié son anniversaire. Il avait complètement oublié Noël. Il avait tout oublié. Il était là, à pleurer comme un idiot à genoux devant sa tombe à répéter qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre con pour l'avoir laissé comme ça quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et son sang se figea.

"Je suis désolé.  
\- Ne me touche pas, Aiden.  
\- Ne reste pas là, tu vas attraper froid.  
\- Fous moi la paix.  
\- Allez, viens."

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et le prit par le bras, l'aidant à se lever. Louis croisa son regard et son ventre se serra lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Aiden briller. Il le serra contre lui et Louis se laissa aller. C'était un corps chaud. Bien vivant. Sa main sur sa nuque était douce et il ne reconnut pas ces gestes de tendresse. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il se foutait bien des convenances et de la haine qu'il avait pu ressentir à son égard. Il se foutait de ses larmes qui trempaient son manteau en daim, de toute façon, la neige effaçait toutes les preuves. Aiden l'entraîna hors du cimetière et il le laissa faire. Il le fit monter dans sa voiture et démarra. Louis se moquait de l'endroit où il l'emmenait. Ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Il vivait comme dans un rêve. Comme s'il n'était plus maître de ses actes. Ils roulèrent longtemps dans Londres enneigée. Quand enfin Aiden se gara, Louis reconnut le quartier où vivaient les parents de Harry.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention d'assister à leur réception ridicule.  
\- Moi non plus.  
\- ...  
\- J'habite ici.  
\- Oh."

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Louis hésita. Qu'aurait pensé Harry s'il l'avait vu en compagnie de l'homme qui l'avait détruit ?

"Il est mort, Louis. Viens."

Il hocha la tête. Oui, il était mort. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il serra sa poitrine, il se sentait oppressé. Il suivit Aiden jusqu'à un pavillon à quelques mètres de là. À l'intérieur, il faisait bon. Une odeur de cigarette régnait dans l'air, vaguement masquée par un parfum de vanille. Il laissa Aiden lui ôter son manteau et le pousser jusqu'au canapé d'un petit salon décoré avec goût.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
\- Tu vis seul, ici ?  
\- Qui donc pourrait vivre avec moi, Louis ?  
\- C'est vrai. Tu ne connais pas ces choses-là, toi.   
\- Qu'est ce que je te sers ?  
\- Un café.   
\- C'est ça."

Il disparut dans la cuisine et revint avec deux verres de whisky.

"Ton café.  
\- Hm."

Aiden s'assit à côté de lui et poussa un long soupir.

"Alors ?  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Super."

Louis se pencha en avant et but son verre d'une traite. Il était en colère. En colère contre lui-même, contre Aiden, contre Harry, contre le monde entier. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il avait passé cinq jours à se poser des centaines de questions et il avait essayé de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Harry, sans trouver le moindre indice. Il se sentait frustré mais cette colère sourde semblait être la bienvenue. Elle étouffait le chagrin.

"Parle moi de Harry."

Aiden lui lança un regard interrogateur. Les mains de Louis tremblaient. Aiden était la seule personne que Harry avait aimé. La seule, à part lui. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui l'avait poussé à demander ça, mais il sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de ça pour commencer son deuil.

"Tu le connaissais bien mieux que moi.  
\- Oui, mais tu l'as connu plus longtemps.  
\- Faux. Il s'est accroché à moi, mais j'étais déjà ailleurs.  
\- T'es vraiment un enfoiré.   
\- Ça, en revanche, c'est vrai. Tu m'as suivi pour me le rappeler ? Ça ne sert à rien, tu sais. J'ai conscience de qui je suis.   
\- Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ?  
\- Difficile à dire. Pour palier la solitude, peut-être.  
\- Comme si tu avais besoin de ça. Tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts, et tu as le monde à tes pieds.   
\- Je voulais tenter de ramener chez moi le mec qui a fait changer Harry. Tu m'intéresses, c'est tout.  
\- Hm..."

Louis tendit son verre pour réclamer un second whisky, que Aiden lui servit avec plaisir. Il l'avala aussi rapidement que le premier, et Aiden se mit à rire.

"Lorsque tu auras suffisamment bu, tu ne me trouveras peut-être pas aussi désagréable, finalement.  
\- Alors c'est ça, ton plan infaillible ? Saoûler les garçons que tu ramènes chez toi pour avoir l'air moins répugnant ?  
\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas besoin d'user de ce genre de méthode.   
\- Hm.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?  
\- Comment il était.   
\- Il n'avait rien à voir avec le Harry que tu as connu.  
\- Alors dis moi.  
\- Ce n'était qu'un gamin.  
\- C'était comment, Harry gamin ?  
\- Un sombre crétin.  
\- Oh, vraiment ?   
\- Oui, vraiment. Incapable de contrôler ses émotions. Bêtement amoureux. Généreux, naïf et acharné.  
\- Alors c'est ça être un crétin, pour toi ? Tu dois pas avoir beaucoup de monde en estime.   
\- Non, c'est vrai. Je suis bien forcé de le reconnaître, l'espèce humaine me débecte.   
\- Charmant. J'ai soif."

Louis but son troisième verre sans ciller. Sa tête commençait vaguement à tourner. Il ne fallait pas être exceptionnellement intelligent pour savoir qu'Aiden et lui n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Mais il devait reconnaître que se retrouver dans cet appartement inconnu avec un homme avec qui il n'avait partagé que quelques mots avait quelque chose de presque enivrant. Il voulait se mettre en danger, ressentir de nouveau cette folie qui les avait animés, Harry et lui. Il ne voulait pas oublier et il avait le sentiment que Aiden était le seul qui pouvait comprendre ça. Au moins, pouvait-il éveiller en lui l'ivresse de la débauche.

"Aiden.  
\- Hm ?  
\- Ça t'es vraiment égal, pas vrai ? De savoir que Harry et moi on a réussi à construire tant de choses en si peu de temps. Que toi, tu n'y arriveras jamais avec personne.  
\- Effectivement, Louis, ça m'est égal.  
\- Alors tu pourras sans problème baiser celui qui a fait l'amour avec Harry.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Baise-moi Aiden."

Peut-être retrouverait-il un peu des gestes de Harry entre ses bras. Peut-être reconnaitrait-il son souffle sous ses lèvres, ses caresses sous ses mains, ses griffures sous ses ongles. Peut-être Aiden lui rappelerait-il la violence des premiers jours et les incertitudes des premiers échanges, peut-être pourrait-il lui donner juste assez pour qu'il ressente de nouveau la puissance de tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry, tout ce qu'il aurait encore voulu lui donner et dont on l'avait privé en transperçant son corps de sept coups de couteau. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Pas maintenant. Il voulait seulement se mentir à lui-même, faire semblant de croire que Aiden pourrait lui donner quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à de la tendresse. Il savait que le Harry que Aiden avait connu était mort depuis longtemps. Il voulait simplement oublier que le sien était parti aussi. Pour de bon. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière, pas de solution pour regler ce problème là, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, plus rien à corriger. Louis en était réduit à cette réalité. Il avait perdu Harry. Toute sa vie, il s'était plié à des conditions qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Il avait toujours tenu, sans jamais se plaindre. Il avait gardé cette force jalousement en lui, cette fierté maladive qui lui interdisait de renoncer. À présent, il ne pouvait plus. Il avait trouvé plus fort que lui. Harry avait perdu, et Louis avec lui. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Aiden le regardait, un sourire naissant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Cet homme n'avait aucune honte. Aucun scrupule. Il voulait simplement profiter de ce qui lui était offert. Louis se donnait à lui. Quelle aubaine. Il prendrait tout. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, il prendrait tout, sans aucune mesure. Mais il avait face à lui un homme brisé. Louis n'en souffirait pas. Il ne pouvait plus rien perdre.

"Qu'est ce que tu attends ?  
\- Harry t'avait bien choisi.  
\- Bien sûr.   
\- Tu es aussi dérangé que lui.  
\- Décide-toi, ou je me casse.  
\- Très bien. Monte."

Il lui indiqua l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et se servit un verre. Louis hésita un instant, puis se leva. Il monta les marches avec lenteur. Son ventre était noué.

 

Il entendit les pas au dessus de sa tête et comprit que Louis était entré dans sa chambre. Alors il était sérieux. Il voulait qu'il le baise. Il avait fait ça toute sa vie, depuis les premiers balbutiements de son adolescence. Baiser des garçons. Ils s'étaient enchaînés sans qu'il n'ait le souvenir d'aucun visage, d'aucun nom, d'aucune peau. Harry avait était l'un d'eux, peut-être un peu plus beau et plus remarquable que les autres. Un peu plus touchant et détestable, aussi. Ce petit idiot s'était acharné à l'aimer, malgré tout. Il s'était accroché à lui comme une sangsue, n'hésitant pas à débarquer chez lui n'importe quand et à faire une scène quand il le trouvait dans d'autres bras. Il était alors un jeune homme totalement épanoui, conscient de ses forces et de sa capacité incroyable à séduire. Harry n'était qu'un gamin, comme il l'avait dit à Louis. C'était la vérité. Il n'avait que quinze ans. Il avait aimé son corps que personne avant lui n'avait possédé. Il avait été avide de cette jeunesse, retrouvant dans la maladresse de Harry ses propres hésitations plusieurs années auparavant. Leurs chemins s'étaient toujours croisés, retrouvés, ils se ressemblaient tous les deux, n'en déplaise à Louis. Leur petit manège avait duré plus de deux ans et au fil des années, Harry avait appris. Il était devenu bon. Aiden avait fait de Harry un double de lui-même. Mais avec cette personnalité qu'il n'aurait jamais. Cette sensibilité qu'il s'interdisait. Harry avait été faible. Il regrettait qu'il n'ait pas suivi son propre chemin avant de tomber dans le piège des sentiments. Ne rien ressentir l'aurait protégé de tout. Maintenant, il était six pieds sous terre. Quel gâchis. Lorsqu'il réalisa que Harry était mort pour de bon, Aiden ressentit un choc dans sa poitrine. Il se foutait de lui, tant qu'il vivait encore. Comment expliquer que sa disparition créé cette boule dans sa gorge ? Il but une dernière gorgée de whisky et quitta le salon à son tour. Les marches grinçaient sous son poids. Il tentait d'imaginer Louis. Il se demandait comment il se comporterait. S'il l'attendait assis sur le lit, ou debout accoudé à la fenêtre, le regard perdu au loin. S'il avait peur. S'il était encore en mesure de craindre quoi que ce soit du monde qui l'entourait. Il parcourut le peu de distance qui le séparait de la chambre et posa la main sur la poignée.

 

L'eau coulait sur son visage. Il tentait désespérément de sonder son âme, les yeux perdus dans son propre regard. Il entendit Aiden monter l'escalier et ses mains se crispèrent sur le bord du lavabo. Il pouvait encore partir. Quitter cette pièce, cette maison, s'en aller. Il ne devait rien à Aiden. Il jeta un dernier regard à son reflet et ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Mais il voulait savoir. Vivre ce que Harry avait vécu. Comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi il était resté si longtemps. Pourquoi il était le seul autre homme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Celui qui avait fait de lui le grand Harry Styles. Il savait que quoi qu'il ait jamais pu lui dire à ce sujet, Harry n'avait jamais vraiment fait son deuil de cette relation. Aiden avait toujours détenu un morceau de Harry. Mais ce deuil, il le ferait pour lui. Il récupérerait ce bout de lui. Harry était à lui à présent. Entièrement. Et pour toujours. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit dans le miroir le reflet d'Aiden. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il ne lutterait pas. C'était maintenant. C'était ici qu'il s'abandonnait. Qu'il disait adieu à cette vie. Après, tout serait terminé. Il reprendrait son souffle et tenterait de vivre avec le trou béant dans sa poitrine.

Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Aiden, et approfondit leur baiser. Il avait oublié cette violence, les mains trop grandes et trop fortes, le sentiment de domination implacable. Aiden se colla à lui et il sentit immédiatement son excitation. Une vague fierté s'empara de lui. Il était toujours doué pour ça. Il était toujours capable de faire perdre la tête à n'importe quel homme. Il réalisa que les habitudes qu'il avait prises avec Harry persistaient et persisteraient encore longtemps. Il détesta les cheveux si lisses d'Aiden dans lesquels ses doigts ne trouvaient pas de prise. Il le laissa le toucher partout, le déshabiller tout en le menant jusqu'à la chambre. Il le laissa lécher son cou, mordre sa peau. Il lui laissa empiéter sur ce qui avait appartenu à Harry si peu de temps auparavant. Mais il ne lui prendrait rien. Aiden était plus grand, ses épaules étaient plus larges. Malgré son air d'adolescent, sa peau elle avait été marquée par les années. De minuscules rides s'étaient formées autour de sa bouche et au coin de ses yeux. Il avait presque 30 ans et agissait comme s'il en avait encore vingt. Louis réalisa à quel point il le méprisait et pourtant, ses caresses faisaient monter en lui une excitation encensée. Il aimait cette brutalité, cette brusquerie. Il en avait besoin. Il glissa sa main dans le sous-vêtement d'Aiden et lui arracha un gémissement. Il mordit sa lèvre et gémit à son tour lorsqu'Aiden colla sa main contre son entre-jambe. Il entreprit de défaire le bouton de son jean et ils ne leur fallut qu'un instant pour se retrouver nus l'un contre l'autre. Louis sentit ses mains descendre sur son corps et ses doigts entrer en lui. Ce contact ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait pu connaître. Ce n'était pas la violence de Lokas, ni la froideur de Patrick. Ce n'était pas la maladresse touchante de Noah. Ce n'était pas la tendresse indescriptible de Harry. C'était indéfinissable. Ça ne promettait rien, mais c'était bon. Louis se dit que c'était ce que l'on ressentait quand on était un simple coup d'un soir. Quand on ne se faisait pas payer pour ses caresses. Quand on n'était pas l'objet d'un amour unique. Quand on était simplement un garçon parmi tant d'autres. Un anonyme. Aiden le retourna sans ménagement. Encore une fois, Louis se laissa faire. Il serra les dents lorsqu'Aiden le pénétra. Il ferma les yeux. Ses mains agripaient les draps. Pas une seconde, le visage de Harry ne quitta son esprit. Pas un instant, il ne reconnut Harry. Les coups de reins étaient trop brusques, les gémissement trop rauques. Les mains serraient trop fort ses hanches et le réduisaient à moins que rien. Le corps était trop froid contre sa peau, et il se dit qu'Aiden avait oublié la spontanéité de chaque nouvelle étreinte. Il serait un chiffre qui s'ajouterait à la liste de ses conquêtes. Il avait été le dernier pour Harry. La main d'Aiden cherchait son entrejambe et il se cambra quand il commença à le caresser. Le plaisir était présent, c'était indéniable. Il brouillait ses sens mais ses pensées étaient plus fortes. Il se demanda combien de temps il supporterait de ressentir toutes ces choses contradictoires. Il enfouit son visage dans le plie de son coude et mordit son avant-bras. Des sanglots broyaient sa poitrine. Tout ça ne rimait à rien. Il ne sut pas ce qui le poussa à tout arrêter. Il ne sut pas si c'était juste un geste, une caresse de trop, un ultime coup de rein ou un autre gémissement d'Aiden mais il n'en pouvait plus. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

"Arrête...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Arrête Aiden, s'il te plaît.  
\- C'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Pas avec moi.  
\- Putain, mais lâche-moi !"

Louis posa une main sur son ventre et le repoussa. Il se retourna et se colla au mur.

"Tu sais pas ce que tu veux.  
\- ...  
\- Est-ce que tu faisais ça avec Harry aussi ? Ça m'étonne pas qu'il soit allé se faire sucer à l'Embassy.  
\- Va te faire mettre !  
\- Alors c'était vrai... Pas mal.  
\- Tu es pathétique Aiden.  
\- C'est moi qui suis pathétique ? Ouvre les yeux deux secondes tu veux ?  
\- C'est déjà fait depuis longtemps. Je viens juste d'avoir la confirmation de ce que je pensais déjà.   
\- Que je suis meilleur que Harry ? Tout le monde le sait, chéri.  
\- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Tu regrettes de ne pas pouvoir ressentir ce que Harry à ressenti avec moi. De toutes les nuits qu'on a passées ensemble et qui surpassent de loin toutes les coucheries auxquelles tu as participé. Tu es quelqu'un de mauvais Aiden, mais au fond, je te plains.   
\- ...  
\- Je ne sais pas si un jour on posera sur toi le même regard que ceux que Harry m'accordait. Je te le souhaite.  
\- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, tu n'es qu'une pute, Louis et tout le monde le sait très bien.   
\- Essaie de te persuader que tu n'es pas jaloux. Sois honnête avec toi-même : tu es envieux d'un homme qui est mort.   
\- Ta gueule.  
\- Tu vois, j'ai raison."

Louis attrapa ses vêtements et commença à se rhabiller quand Aiden saisit son poignet avec violence.

"Tu vas où, là ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai aucune raison de rester ici.  
\- On n'a pas terminé !  
\- Tu veux que je te suce, aussi ?   
\- Je vais toujours au bout de ce que j'entreprends.  
\- Alors ce sera une grande première pour toi.   
\- On se reverra.   
\- J'en doute fortement.  
\- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?  
\- Ça t'importe tant ?  
\- Oui.  
\- ...  
\- Je veux savoir où et quand te retrouver. Je veux savoir où tu es à chaque instant. On n'en a pas fini toi et moi.  
\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Aiden, alors n'essaie pas de jouer ce petit jeu avec moi. Tu n'as pas la carrure pour me parler comme ça. Je te couperai les couilles avant que tu aies eu le réagir, alors je te conseille de baisser d'un ton."

Aiden aurait pu rire mais quelque chose l'en dissuada. Un éclat froid dans le regard de Louis. Il ne plaisantait pas.

"Harry ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait avec toi.  
\- Je ne lui ai jamais rien caché. Harry était la seule personne qui savait exactement dans quoi il s'embarquait, comme tu dis."

Louis s'immobilisa. Un éclair de conscience transperça son esprit. C'était pourtant si clair. Les morceaux du puzzle s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Jones avait tué Harry. Le souffle lui manquait. Il tomba à genoux. Tout était de sa faute. Quelque chose avait dû déraper quelque part. Harry avait fait une connerie. Il avait voulu jouer avec le feu pour lui et comme un con, il n'avait rien vu venir. Jones avait joué ses cartes sur son propre terrain. Harry avait été retrouvé derrière l'immeuble de Noah. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Que s'était-il passé ? Il leva les yeux vers Aiden.

"On ne se reverra pas. Plus jamais.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Je vais m'en aller, Aiden.  
\- Où ça ?  
\- J'en sais rien, je quitte la ville, c'est tout.  
\- Et avec quel argent ?  
\- J'ai des amis fortunés, tu sais.  
\- Ils ne lâcheront rien, tu sais que c'est des requins.  
\- Au revoir, Aiden."

Louis enfila son t-shirt et quitta la chambre. Il entendit Aiden enfiler des vêtements en vitesse et se précipiter derrière lui alors qu'il descendait les escaliers de bois. Il récupéra le manteau de Harry et sortit sur le perron. Il s'éloignait déjà lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

"Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Harry, c'est ça ?  
\- ...  
\- Si tu le sais, dis-le moi.  
\- ...  
\- Louis !   
\- Je ne peux pas, d'accord ?  
\- C'est pour ça que tu pars ?  
\- À ton avis ?  
\- Louis... Ne te fais pas tuer.  
\- ...  
\- ...  
-J'en ai pas l'intention.  
\- Au revoir, alors."

Louis remonta le col de son manteau et prit la direction du métro le plus proche. Il avait encore quelques petites choses à régler. Il savait qu'il devait disparaître vite et ne pas laisser à Jones la chance de le retrouver, mais il devait récupérer quelques affaires, il devait parler à Jez et il devait prévenir Noah. Jones pourrait très bien s'en prendre à lui aussi, une fois qu'il aurait disparu. Noah savait se défendre, il devait simplement ne pas se laisser prendre par surprise. Il ne réalisa pas que le métro filait et dut se précipiter avant que les portes ne se referment. Il slaloma parmi la foule, son téléphone collé à son oreille.

"Jez ?  
\- Louis ? Où es-tu ? Tout va bien ?  
\- Ça va. Je dois aller chez Harry. Tu as bien un double ?  
\- Bien sûr. J'arrive."

Louis fut surpris de voir à quel point Jez ne lui posait pas de question. Il s'était attendu à des questions, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il eut un sourire et raccrocha. Jeremy était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait toujours apprécié sa compagnie, et il savait que d'une certaine façon, il lui manquerait. Il était difficile pour Louis d'admettre que la liberté dont il avait toujours espéré disposer n'existait pas réellement. Après avoir été sous le joug de Jones et de Lars pendant toutes ces années, il s'était laissé posséder par Harry. Il s'était construit une nouvelle vie, s'était laissé charmer par tous les plaisirs que Harry était en mesure de lui offrir. Avant de le rencontrer, son seul ami avait été Noah, si tant est qu'il pouvait le définir ainsi. Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il devait partir, il perdrait Noah pour de bon, et Jeremy. Il aurait voulut pouvoir partir sans regarder en arrière. Il en aurait été capable, avec Harry à ses côtés. Il quitta le labyrinthe du métro et passa devant Marble Arch. L'air était frais. Il observa l'endroit en détail, comme pour ancrer dans son esprit ce qui bientôt ne serait qu'un simple souvenir.


	30. I'm the boy with the bubblegun. I'm taking aim. I cannot hit to hurt or cause you pain. If words could kill I'd spell out your name.

Louis attendit Jeremy devant l'immeuble de chez Harry en tirant comme un fou sur ses cigarettes. La perspective d'entrer de nouveau dans cet appartement lui glaçait le sang. Il avait besoin que Jeremy soit là. De toute façon il devait lui dire au revoir. Jeremy arriva quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il écrasait sa troisième cigarette sous son talon. Il y eu un moment de flottement. Ils portaient encore tous les deux leurs costumes de l'enterrement.

"T'étais passé où ?  
\- Je suis allé... faire un tour.  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ?  
\- Je t'ai vu partir avec Aiden.   
\- En effet.  
\- Tu... Laisse tomber.  
\- C'est ça. Laissons tomber."

Jeremy haussa les épaules. Maintenant, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ils prirent l'ascenseur en silence et Jez glissa sa clef dans la serrure. Quand ils entrèrent, Doherty vint se frotter à leurs jambes en miaulant. Louis l'avait complètement oublié. Il n'avait probablement rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours et Jeremy se pencha pour le caresser. Louis entra dans l'appartement silencieux. La chair de poule couvrit ses bras. Les choses étaient exactement là où Harry et Louis les avaient laissées en partant, mais quelque chose ne semblait pas normal. Une sensation de vide. Louis déambula dans l'appartement et il sentit l'angoisse s'emparer de lui. Il tremblait comme une feuille en entrant dans la chambre de Harry. Les tiroirs et les portes de l'armoire étaient encore ouverts, souvenirs de leur départ précipité. Jeremy le suivait de loin, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ils étaient comme deux fantômes, comme deux ombres qui hantaient l'appartement délaissé. Louis réprima une envie de s'allonger dans le lit et d'y rester, blotti dans l'odeur de Harry. Il avait envie de se déshabiller et de recouvrir sa tête de ces draps qu'ils avaient partagés. C'était une bonne chose que Jeremy soit là. Il l'empêcherait de craquer. Il le raisonnerait.

"Ça va aller, Lou ?  
\- Je sais pas.  
\- Pourquoi tu as voulu venir ?  
\- J'ai des choses à récupérer."

Sur ces mots, Louis attrapa l'un des sacs de voyage de Harry en y entassa des chemises et des t-shirts ayant appartenu à Harry. Il enveloppa sa bouteille de parfum dans une écharpe et glissa le tout dans un coin. Il passa devant Jeremy sans un mot et se rendit au salon. Il prit son album de Daft Punk sur lequel ils avaient fait l'amour pendant des heures, et son album des Backstreet Boys. Ils s'étaient presque disputés quand Louis s'était foutu de lui à ce propos. Il sourit en pensant qu'ils étaient idiots à toujours se hurler dessus pour un rien. Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il pourrait prendre d'autre mais rien ne lui vînt. Il avait son manteau, son portefeuille, son Dupont. Il se foutait que ses parents veuillent récupérer la totalité de ce qui avait appartenu à Harry. Il méritait plus ces choses qu'eux et il savait que Jez le couvrirait de toute façon. Il l'observait toujours, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte. Louis se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

"Tu vas partir ?  
\- Je ne peux pas rester.  
\- Pourquoi ?   
\- Je pense que t'en doutes, Jeremy.  
\- ...  
\- Tu savais pas vrai ? Tu savais qu'il payait à ma place ?  
\- Qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça ?  
\- Je suis pas con, j'ai compris.  
\- Je suis désolé Louis. J'ai essayé de le mettre en garde. Tu crois que c'est Jones ? Vraiment ?  
\- Qui d'autre ? Cet homme est malade, et Harry n'en avait aucune idée.   
\- ...  
\- Tu feras attention à toi, d'accord ? Quand je serai parti.  
\- Aucun danger.   
\- J'espère.  
\- S'il le faut j'engagerai un garde du corps.  
\- Je vais prendre la voiture de Harry.  
\- D'accord. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?  
\- Non.   
\- T'es sûr ?...  
\- D'accord. J'ai besoin d'argent.  
\- ...  
\- Quelques billets, rien de plus, je m'en sortirai.  
\- Je suppose que je peux pas te faire de chèque ?  
\- ...  
\- Ok c'est bon. Prends ça. Je suppose que Harry a deux trois trucs dans son portefeuille aussi.  
\- Merci."

Jeremy hocha la tête et agita la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien. Les quelques 3000 livres en liquide qu'il venait de lui donner parurent lourdes dans la poche de Louis. Doherty sauta sur ses genoux et il le caressa d'un air distrait, le coeur serré.

"Tu pourrais t'en occuper ?  
\- Je le prendrai avec moi en partant.  
\- Très bien."

Louis soupira et jeta un dernier regard autour de lui. Cet appartement allait lui manquer. Il s'y sentait chez lui, à la fin. Vraiment. Il frotta ses yeux et se décida à se lever. Il rejoignit Jeremy dans le hall.

"Je dois passer voir Noah.  
\- C'est pas risqué, ça ?  
\- Je me ferai tout petit."

Une nouvelle fois, Jeremy se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour toute réponse. Il tendit une main à Louis mais ce dernier le serra contre lui.

"Merci pour tout, Jez. Je suis tellement désolé...  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Harry a toujours aimé le danger.  
\- Si c'est de ma faute, c'est bien le problème.  
\- Louis, tu lui aura donné tellement. Tu lui a permis de vivre des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais vécu s'il ne t'avait pas rencontré. J'en suis sûr, je le connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour te l'assurer.  
\- ...  
\- Tu vas me manquer, Louis.  
\- ...  
\- Allez, casse-toi."

Louis tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte mais Jeremy l'interpella une dernière fois.

"J'allais oublier. J'avais ça, chez moi. C'est Michelle qui l'a prise. Je sais pas si... Enfin c'est pas grand chose mais..."

Il lui tendit une enveloppe. Dans celle-ci, il y avait une photo. Ils étaient chez Jeremy, avachis sur le canapé. Ils étaient tous les deux penchés sur un ordinateur, et Harry souriait. Louis ne se souvenait même pas de ce moment. Il ne savait pas que Michelle les avaient pris en photo et il était tout à fait incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'ils étaient en train de regarder. Mais ils étaient beaux. Ils étaient amoureux. Il sourit à Jeremy en empochant l'enveloppe.

"C'est parfait. Merci."

Il hésita encore un instant et finit par tourner les talons. C'était terminé. Cette vie là n'était plus la sienne. Dans l'ascenseur, il essuya les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues sans s'arrêter. Il avait voulu paraître fort jusqu'au bout devant Jez. Mais cette photo avait fait tomber toutes ses barrières. Il avait cru qu'ils n'avaient aucun souvenir, aucune trace ensemble. Que ce qu'ils avaient été avait disparu, tout simplement. Mais non, ils avaient bel et bien été un couple, un vrai. Ils s'étaient aimés. Il l'aimait toujours. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour se guérir de lui. La culpabilité rongeait son coeur au même titre que son amour perdu. C'était son fardeau, et il devrait apprendre à vivre avec ça. Il retrouva la Porsche à quelques mètres de l'immeuble. Jez avait dû la ramener au moment où lui était incapable de sortir et d'affronter la réalité. Il s'installa derrière le volant, son sac posé sur le siège passager. Il posa son front sur le volant et se laissa aller un instant. Il devait se reprendre. Il devait être en possession de tous ses moyens s'il voulait s'aventurer dans son ancien quartier. Il devrait être sur ses gardes. Il attrapa son téléphone et tenta d'appeler Noah. Au bout de quelques sonneries, il répondit enfin.

"T'es chez toi ?  
\- Louis ?  
\- C'est quoi cette question ? Tu devrais commencer à savoir que c'est moi.  
\- Comment tu vas ?...  
\- T'es chez toi ou pas ?  
\- Non.  
\- Rapplique.   
\- Je peux pas Louis, c'est trop risqué.  
\- T'es où ?  
\- Chez un pote.  
\- Un client ?  
\- Un ex.  
\- D'accord. Je voudrais te voir.   
\- ...  
\- Fais pas chier Noah, putain.  
\- Très bien. Où ?  
\- Chez moi.  
\- Louis, merde, c'est...  
\- Putain Noah, on va pas s'attarder d'accord !  
\- Ok, ok, c'est bon. Je serai là le plus vite possible."

Noah posa le téléphone sur la table de chevet branlante du studio et s'assit au bord du lit. Il sentit sa main se poser dans son dos, et sa voix s'élever dans le silence.

"Un ex ?  
\- C'est pas tout à fait faux.  
\- C'est pas tout à fait vrai non plus.   
\- Will, c'était une façon de parler. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de lui dire que...  
\- Que ?  
\- Que pendant qu'il fait le deuil de son copain, je suis en train de m'envoyer en l'air.   
\- Je vois. Je suppose que tu dois partir ?  
\- Oui. Seulement quelques heures."

William hocha laconiquement la tête. Noah et lui se connaissaient depuis longtemps déjà, mais il fallait bien dire qu'entretenir une relation stable avec Noah était une épreuve au quotidien. Pourtant, quand il l'avait retrouvé sur son palier, terrifié et couvert de sang, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il l'avait fait rentrer et l'avait mis sous la douche sans tarder. Avec son appartement de vingt mètres carrés et ses cours à la fac, Will était certainement le garçon le plus équilibré que Noah ait pu croiser dans sa vie. Il l'avait laissé le serrer contre lui en pleurant pendant de longues minutes, et ils étaient allés se coucher ensemble, en souvenir de ces nuits qu'ils avaient partagées longtemps auparavant. Il l'avait laissé le toucher et reprendre confiance en ses propres gestes. Puis Noah lui avait tout raconté, sans savoir s'il avait raison de le faire. Il en avait juste eu cruellement besoin. Ils se redressèrent contre les oreillers.

"Ok.  
\- Fais du café. Il n'aura pas le temps de refroidir avant mon retour.   
\- T'es vraiment trop un beau parleur, Noah. Je commence à te connaître, tu sais."

Noah sourit. Peut-être était-ce vrai. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas d'avoir usé de ce genre de stratégie avec Louis. Ils avaient toujours été trop proches l'un et l'autre pour avoir à se mentir. Ils se ressemblaient simplement trop. Il enfila quelques vêtements et fit claquer un baiser sur l'omoplate de William. Il était un beau parleur, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il reviendrait. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et le lit de William était parfaitement approprié à ça. Il quitta l'immeuble et courut jusqu'au métro. En quelques stations, il fut chez Louis. Le garçon l'attendait dans le hall de l'immeuble, et ils montèrent ensemble les étages qui menaient à son appartement. Il avait l'air fatigué. Ses yeux étaient gonflés. Il devait manquer de sommeil, ou peut-être avait-il trop dormi, au contraire. Il était dans un état pitoyable. Louis le laissa entrer et referma la porte à clé. Ils n'allumèrent pas la lumière, et se contentèrent de l'éclairage plus qu'insuffisant de la rue.

"Je suis content de te voir.  
\- Hm...  
\- Alors, tu vas revenir vivre ici ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu changes d'endroit ?  
\- Je me casse, Noah. Je voulais juste te dire au revoir.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est Jones qui a tué Harry."

Noah n'eut pas besoin de simuler l'étonnement. Il était véritablement surpris que Louis soit au courant. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il avait appris cette nouvelle, et surtout, de sa réaction à cet instant. Il espérait que Jones ne l'avait pas appelé. Il se remémora sa voix grinçante dans le combiné, cinq jours plus tôt. La peur le fit trembler. Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent, c'était que Louis n'ai pas eu à se confronter à ça directement pour apprendre ce qui était arrivé à Harry.

"Tu le savais ?  
\- Je –   
\- Laisse tomber Noah.   
\- Harry ne voulait pas que tu l'apprennes.   
\- Peu importe...  
\- Louis, je suis désolé.   
\- Moi aussi. Tu feras attention à toi, Noah.   
\- Mais toi, tu peux pas partir comme ça. Où tu vas aller ? Avec quel argent ? Et moi, qu'est ce que je deviens ?  
\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, je sais que tu trouveras de la compagnie."

Il eut un sourire pâle.

"Je suis sérieux Louis... Je deviens quoi, moi, sans toi ?  
\- Ça ne change rien pour toi.  
\- Bien sûr que si, ça change tout, tu le sais très bien.  
\- Peut-être que je te manquerai au début et puis après... ça passera.  
\- Je sais que non. Et toi aussi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?  
\- Me force pas à le dire.  
\- Dire quoi ?  
\- ...  
\- Noah.  
\- Laisse tomber.  
\- Hm.   
\- Putain, Louis ! Je...  
\- Tu quoi ?  
\- ...  
\- Noah ?  
\- T'es incapable de lire entre les lignes, t'es chiant.   
\- Si t'es incapable de le dire, c'est que ça te passera.   
\- Je déteste quand tu parles comme ça. Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? Tu reviendras, pas vrai ?  
\- Non.   
\- T'es con. Putain, t'es con. Je t'aime, voilà ! Et si t'es pas content, c'est pareil. Casse-toi, mais t'as pas intérêt à m'oublier, sinon moi je te retrouverai.   
\- ...  
\- Dis quelque chose, putain. Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça."

Mais Louis ne se sentait plus la force de parler. C'était trop dur. Il s'approcha de Noah et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et essaya de sourire. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et inspira profondément. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes. Puis Noah le repoussa et essuya ses yeux. Tout partait en couilles. Tout était détruit. Merde. Il ouvrit la porte du studio mais Louis le retînt par le bras.

"Si tu veux récupérer des choses ici, fais-le. Des meubles, ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'emmène rien.  
\- Je verrai avec William.  
\- William ? C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ?  
\- Hm."

Louis posa son front contre celui de Noah, une main posée sur sa nuque.

"Aime-le, Noah. Vis avec ce garçon ce que tu aurais voulu vivre avec moi. Ce que je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir. Je suis désolé... Je... Il y a toujours Harry, tu comprends ?  
\- Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser entrer ce jour-là.  
\- Tu n'imagines pas comme je te suis reconnaissant de l'avoir laissé entrer ce jour-là. Et de l'avoir fait venir chez moi. Et de m'avoir parlé de lui comme de quelqu'un de bien. Il m'a rendu heureux, Noah, plus que n'importe qui.  
\- Tu as raison. Je devrais aimer William comme je t'ai aimé depuis les premiers jours. Ne tarde pas trop ici. Je ne veux pas que Jones te retrouve. Mais je te préviens Louis, on se reverra."

Louis grimaça. Il aurait voulu sourire, mais sa gorge était gonflée, et de toute façon, Noah n'y aurait pas cru. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois puis Noah tourna les talons et disparut dans l'escalier. Louis resta immobile dans son appartement, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il ne possédait rien. Rien qui ne lui soit indispensable, en tout cas. Mais en posant les yeux sur le carton retourné à côté du matelas et qui servait de table basse, il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le paquet vide et froissé de Marlboro Light. Il s'en empara et le déplia, aplatissant le carton du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il releva les yeux et réalisa que Harry était partout, même ici. Il le voyait affalé sur le lit, le serrant contre lui dans la douche, il voyait ses chemises balancées sur le sol, les boites de traiteur chinois abandonnées à côté de la poubelle, son air désespéré quand il réalisait qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de café ici. Il se souvint de ce jour où ils avaient affronté Jones ensemble. C'était la première fois que Harry le rencontrait. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu manquer ça. Comment les agissements de Harry avaient pu lui échapper. Mais c'était trop tard à présent. Jones avait gagné. Il avait détruit la seule chose qui avait un jour compté. Il avait réussi à anéantir le dernier bonheur qui lui restait. Louis n'avait plus rien. Il ne porterait pas plainte contre Jones. Il ne le poursuivrait pas. Il allait partir. Sa seule satisfaction était qu'il n'aurait plus un seul centime de sa part, ni des mains de Harry. En le tuant, il avait renoncé à plusieurs centaines de livres. S'il pensait qu'il pourrait le retrouver, il se trompait. Louis allait disparaître, sans laisser d'adresse. Il disait adieu à Londres et à ses rues. Il disait adieu à Noah, à Jeremy et aux autres. Il n'irait pas sur la tombe de Harry pour y déposer des fleurs. Il laissait cet honneur à ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais compris.

Il jeta un dernier regard à ce studio qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Il s'empara du sac qu'il avait préparé pour leur départ, et qui vint s'ajouter au sac en cuir de Harry qu'il avait préparé quelques heures plus tôt. Puis il referma la porte et dévala les escaliers, conscient que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il mettrait les pieds dans cet immeuble. Dehors, trois camés tournaient déjà autour de la Porsche de Harry. Il leur lança un regard noir et passa devant eux sans baisser la tête. Qu'ils viennent. Qu'ils essaient d'y toucher. Il ouvrit la portière sous leurs yeux médusés et se glissa à l'intérieur.

"T'es Louis, non ?"

La portière était déjà presque fermée, mais il interrompit son geste et l'ouvrit de nouveau en grand. Il adressa un rictus à celui qui avait posé la question, le plus petit et nerveux de tous.

"Et toi, tu es qui ?  
\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu traîner dans le coin."

Celui qui venait de parler disait vaguement quelque chose à Louis. Il haussa les épaules.

"C'est vrai. Ça ne m'avait pas manqué.  
\- Et Noah, il est où ? C'est ton pote, non ?  
\- J'en sais rien.  
\- Ah. En tout cas, belle caisse. On dirait que t'as réussi."

Louis parvint enfin à sourire. Il avait réussi, en quelques sortes. Il ne faisait plus le trottoir. Il ne rampait plus devant Noah pour qu'il lui fasse crédit. Il avait découvert autre chose. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

"Merci."

Il tourna la clé et fit ronronner le moteur. Il allait démarrer lorsque l'un des garçons se pencha à la fenêtre entrouverte.

"T'aurais pas un ou deux grammes par hasard... ? Juste pour dépanner ?"

Louis sentit son coeur se briser. Il ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. C'était fini. La mort de Harry avait mis un terme à toute envie. Eux ne s'en sortiraient jamais. Ils trouveraient toujours le moyen, légal ou non, d'assouvir leur désir. Lui, par la force des choses, se priverait de tout. Il renoncerait à tout. Harry l'avait privé de lui-même, il ferait donc le deuil de tout ce qu'il avait un jour connu. Il s'excusa auprès du garçon et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il traversa Londres en respectant les limites de vitesse et en retenant sa respiration. Il ne souffla que lorsqu'il fut enfin hors de la ville. Il roulait sans savoir où il allait. Il roulait pour fuir. Il roulait pour oublier. Il passa les vitesses mécaniquement, surpris lui-même d'être aussi à l'aise avec un tel véhicule. Il comprenait mieux l'amour inconditionnel que Harry portait à sa Porsche. Il avait longtemps été agacé par ce comportement, mais en y repensant, il aurait presque trouvé ça attendrissant. Il alluma les phares et accéléra encore. Il avait pris la direction du sud sans vraiment y réfléchir. C'était peut-être une nouvelle raison de fuir le passé, fuir sa ville natale qu'il avait quitté depuis bien des années déjà, et fuir Holmes Chapel où ses rares souvenirs n'étaient pas des plus réjouissants. Les petites villes s'enchaînaient, le nombre de kilomètres augmentait. Il réalisa que l'inconnu ne lui faisait pas peur. Peu importait son point de chute, il n'avait plus d'ancrage, il était libre comme l'air. Peut être un peu trop. Il traversa Maidstone sans même faire attention, il roulait à toute allure dans un silence de plomb. Le bruit du moteur et des roues sur le bitume berçaient sa conduite. À Ashford, il s'arrêta dans une station service pour faire le plein et avaler un sandwich caoutchouteux qu'il fit passer à grand coup d'eau. Il paya cash et ignora le regard pesant du vendeur qui allait de la voiture luxueuse à ses vêtements de seconde zone. Il reprit la route sans attendre et lorsque la pluie commença à tomber, il s'engagea sur l'autoroute pour éviter les petites routes. Il ne croisa pas grand monde et il se sentait apaisé pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Après une heure de route, il se retrouva à la croisée des chemins. Il avait le choix entre remonter en direction de la capitale, prendre la route de Bristol, ou tourner et rejoindre Brighton. La réponse lui apparut comme une évidence. Il entendit le rire de Harry quand il lui avait raconté sa journée sur la plage de galets avec Jeremy. Louis avait aimé l'entendre parler ainsi et réussir à se remémorer ces paroles sans sentir son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine acheva de le persuader. Ce serait donc Brighton.


	31. Come on skinny love, just last the year, pour a little salt, we were never here.

"Louis ! La table 5 voudrait deux pintes de Stella, s'il te plaît.  
\- Je m'en occupe, Gem.  
\- Super !"

Il n'avait plus de mal à se servir de la tireuse de bière. Il remplit deux pintes de liquide doré et l'apporta à la table en question en souriant. Deux jeunes filles discutaient tranquillement et lui rendirent son sourire quand il posa les verres devant elles. Il retourna à sa vaisselle, les yeux rivés sur la pendule sur le mur d'à côté. Dans quelques minutes, il aurait terminé son service. Dans quelques minutes, il pourrait aller s'installer sur la plage, tranquille. C'était son rituel, et tous les jours, qu'il pleuve ou non, quelle que soit la température, il s'installait sur la plage pendant plusieurs heures. Parfois, Gemma était avec lui. Parfois, Joan venait, lui aussi. Il n'aimait pas quand Joan l'accompagnait. Il parlait trop. Louis avait besoin de ce moment, pour se retrouver. Pour retrouver Harry. Pour se souvenir.

"Louis ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- J'ai demandé à Mike, je peux partir plus tôt. J'appelle Joan ?  
\- Je... pourquoi ?  
\- Euh, je sais pas, peut-être parce que c'est ton anniversaire ? Et Noël ?"

Déjà ? Louis soupira. Cette année était passée à une vitesse hallucinante. Son coeur se serra. Il était à la fois soulagé et profondément triste. Un an qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Jones. Il le laisserait tranquille, maintenant. Il pouvait en être sûr. Jones n'était pas patient, quelle que soit la raison. Un an que Harry... Un an qu'il avait quitté Londres. Les choses allaient mieux, à présent. Au début, il ne s'était donné aucun objectif, seulement celui de survivre. Il pensait quitter Brighton au bout de quelques semaines, sans savoir où il irait ensuite. Il avait dépensé son argent avec parcimonie, payant sa chambre miteuse dans un hôtel du coin, mangeant peu, fumant beaucoup. Il s'était rendu sur la plage chaque soir, se remémorant à chaque instant les paroles de Harry lorsqu'il lui avait raconté sa virée avec Jeremy. "Ça faisait foutrement mal au cul, ces galets de merde, mais on était tellement bien. Y'a juste nous, la mer, et le ciel. Tu vois ?"

Maintenant, il voyait. Après toutes ces soirées passées assis face à la mer, il avait commencé à aimer cette ville, sa plage, son ponton, et même ses gens. Un jour, une fille aux cheveux multicolores et un garçon tout maigre et nerveux étaient venus s'asseoir à côté de lui. La fille lui avait tendu un joint sans ouvrir la bouche et Louis l'avait pris, sans trop réfléchir. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait touché à rien d'autre que des cigarettes qu'il roulait sans filtre. Joan avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Louis n'avait pas bougé. Ils étaient restés un long moment silencieux, tous les trois et Gemma avait fini par lui demander comment il s'appelait. De fil en aiguille, elle lui avait fait dire bien des choses. Elle lui avait proposé de prendre la chambre qui venait de se vider dans leur collocation. Elle lui avait proposé de venir travailler avec elle, dans un bar du coin, que le patron était cool et les horaires plutôt sympa. Louis n'avait pas tellement réfléchi. Il avait juste dit oui, pourquoi pas. Les choses s'étaient faites toutes seules. En effet, Mike était un bon patron. Il n'était pas trop regardant sur le CV et payait bien. Il laissait ses employés se partager les pourboires les soirs, et bien souvent, seul Louis et Gemma en profitaient, les cuisto se contentant de leur sourire avec gentillesse en secouant la tête. Louis s'était méfié, au début. Il se disait que tout était un peu trop facile et que de toute façon, il ne resterait pas. Tout ça était provisoire. Et puis il s'était attaché. Lui qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire confiance à personne, de ne plus ouvrir son coeur à quiconque, il avait appris à aimer les manières étranges de cette fille excentrique, et sentir le corps chaud de Joan se glisser dans son lit les nuits d'orages. Il lui semblait avoir tout recommencé à zéro mais cette fois-ci, sans aucun espoir. Il était résigné. Las. Et sans illusion, il échapperait à la désillusion quand elle déciderait de pointer le bout de son nez. Parfois, il pensait à Noah. Il se demandait ce qu'il devenait. Il avait eu envie de l'appeler, souvent. Il l'avait même fait, une fois. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de l'écouter s'énerver à l'autre bout du fil avant de raccrocher avec rage. Jeremy aussi lui manquait. Au fur et mesure, il avait raconté des morceaux de son histoire à Gemma et à Joan. Eux aussi, lui avaient parlé. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup plus de chance que lui. Gemma avait quitté ses parents à 16 ans, fatiguée de se faire cogner dessus. Après quelques semaines de galère, son oncle l'avait engagée dans son bar et elle y travaillait depuis 6 ans maintenant. Ce n'était pas la grande vie, mais c'était toujours mieux. Joan, elle l'avait récupéré à moitié à poil dans les chiottes d'une boîte de nuit à la fermeture. Il avait dormi pendant 3 jours. Après ça, il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Son sevrage avait été dur, pour tous les deux, mais maintenant, Joan était clean. Les choses n'allaient pas trop mal. Elles étaient bancales, mais elles marchaient, comme disait Gemma. Louis avait accepté d'être un petit morceau de cette vie. Avec ses bagages, il ne faisait pas tâche sur le tableau. Il se rendait compte que malgré lui, il les aimait, ces deux idiots.

"Louis ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Tu m'écoutes pas du tout en fait ?  
\- Non pas trop.  
\- Super !  
\- J'ai juste besoin d'être seul un moment. Je vous rejoins à la maison, d'accord ?  
\- Comme tu veux. Ça va aller ?  
\- Bien sûr."

Louis plia son tablier et enfila son manteau. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il rejoignit rapidement le bord de mer. Autour de lui, une étrange euphorie s'était emparé des gens. C'était Noël. Il roula sa cigarette en tentant de calmer ses tremblements, et fit sonner le Dupont entre ses doigts rougis par le froid. Les vagues venaient lécher les galets à quelques centimètres de ses chaussures trouées, et il ramena un peu plus ses jambes contre son torse, enfonçant son visage dans l'écharpe de Harry que Gemma avait gentiment accepté de raccommoder à sa sauce. Ce soir était jour de fête. Il regarda sa montre. Minuit était à peine passé.

"Joyeux anniversaire."

Il leva les yeux vers l'horizon et respira à fond. Sa vie lui convenait. Il avait su s'adapter. Il avait un travail, quelques amis, du temps libre pour profiter. Il avait un peu d'argent et un endroit où vivre. Mais malgré tout ça, il était seul. Et ce soir plus que jamais. Cette solitude qu'il s'était évertué à préserver avant Harry lui paraissait maintenant insoutenable. Ce soir plus que jamais, il lui manquait. Il ne pensait pas se soigner un jour de cette blessure. Chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque instant de sa vie le ramenait à Harry. Il l'aimait encore, bien sûr. Il repensa à son sourire, à cette façon de se moquer de lui pour des bêtises, de ce rire qui le rendait si beau. Il repensa à sa respiration la nuit, lorsqu'il se réveillait parce qu'il avait froid et qu'il cherchait ses bras pour s'y blottir. Il repensa à la lumière qui filtrait entre ses boucles et qui venait caresser son visage les matins de paresse, lorsqu'il le surplombait et venait coller sa peau brûlante à son corps. Sa voix lui revint à l'esprit. Cette voix rauque, presque cassée, cette voix qui chuchotait qu'il l'aimait, à la toute fin. Les matins ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Le temps apaiserait les douleurs. Ne resterait qu'un vide dans sa poitrine. Derrière lui, des pas crissèrent sur la plage. Il sentit le parfum sucré de Gemma. Il sentit les bras de Joan se refermer sur lui.

"Tu pleures ?  
\- Désolé, Louis, j'ai essayé de lui dire que...  
\- C'est pas grave.  
\- Louis, pourquoi tu pleures ?  
\- Je pleure pas."

Joan passa une langue brûlante sur ses larmes gelées.

"Si, tu pleures, idiot.  
\- ...  
\- Tu veux rester encore ici un peu, ou tu rentres avec nous ?  
\- J'ai froid.  
\- Allez, viens. On va te faire un chocolat chaud, ou une connerie de ce genre. C'est Noël après tout."

Joan glissa sa main dans celle de Louis et l'entraîna derrière lui. Il avait raison, après tout, c'était Noël.


End file.
